Late Night Thoughts 20 years later
by Netzel
Summary: Christians late night thoughts and random Grey moments in short story form- 20 years later. There's NO CHEATING in any stories. This is a Happy Zone. Just little random moments in the Grey's Life for those who want to read about their happy ending, the way we know Christian and Ana will be. Still in love.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters..Just for fun

**Christian's POV:**

Another long night working in my study. You'd think after all these years, these long hours would stop. I supposed it's my own fault….I have the right people in place. Good, smart people…but I need to stay in control…know what's going on in all aspects of my company…anyway, no one is better than me when it comes GEH.

I walk thru the quiet, dark house to our bedroom. Ana's already fast asleep. Her long brown hair fanned over her face. Quietly breathing. So peaceful, so beautiful. Perfect. I sit down in the chair facing the bed and watch her. To this day, I love to watch her sleep and listen to her semi-conscious nighttime confessions.

I think back to our beginning. Ana stumbling into my office. Those beautiful blue eyes looking straight thru to my soul. She unnerved me, immediately. Like no one else, temporarily disarming my tough barrier in that millisecond. Ha, her nervousness and fumbling sure fooled me. In a million years, I never would have guessed, she was brave and strong and defiant as hell.

But I soon learned this was no ordinary girl. Time after time she took my overbearing crap. Well, I was trying to protect her, keep her safe. I'll never stop doing that. Never. She dealt with my colorful past. Thinking back to my pre-Ana days seems so distant, like it was someone else's life.

Here I am now. Happy. I never thought I'd be happy… content…whole. But I sit here, watching this angel in front of me, knowing that she loves me still. Knowing that she always will, despite my shit. I need her and she needs me. Together we are complete. We are more.

Sharing two fucking great kids. Smart, courteous, respectful kids.

Me with kids. Who would have thought? I fucking love it. Teddy and Phoebe are another piece of my life's puzzle, I never knew was missing. When they were born, my heart grew bigger. Amazing considering I didn't think I had a heart at all. Ted is bright and confident. Phoebe has me wrapped around her finger, I try not to let her see that, but smart as she is, she knows.

Ok, enough of this late night of rambling thoughts, time for bed.

As I start to get out of the chair, Ana stirs, opens her eyes and frowns at me.

_"Christian, is something wrong?"_

_"No baby. Just wrapping up my day" _

I look at this beautiful woman, who I have loved for twenty years, looking mussed up, sleepy. Breathtaking.

_"I love you, Mrs. Grey"_

She gives me her shy sexy smile. _"Come to bed, Mr. Grey"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So, Im still having a crap wotk week and took a few minutes to clear out my mind. It's short, but sweet.**

The elevator door opens and I get in . I just want to go home and get back to my family. We stop a few floors down and a very pretty young brunette steps in. I notice her giving me the once over, batting her eyelashes and flirtatiously flipping her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neckline. Pale skin. Nice build. Hmmm….

Yeah, yeah, I still have it at forty eight. Still a mask, though, honey. Women come on to me all the time. Hell, men come on to me. They like the looks, the power, and the money I represent. I know I could still have any woman I want.

But the only woman I want is the girl in the huge black and white photo hanging in my office. That breathtaking smile still melts my heart.

Why would I cheat on Ana? I was monogamous with my subs, for crying out loud, and other than sex, there was no connection between us. No spark. Just sex. I don't need to stroke my ego by fucking random young girls. Not my style.

Ana is on a whole different level. I'd never betray her. She's as beautiful today as she was at twenty one. I see the way other men look at her…fuckers. To this day, she doesn't even notice how she fills a room with beauty just by entering it.

My Ana. She saved my soul. I know she's what holds me together. I almost lost her once and I'll never forget how that felt. I'll never put myself in the position to find out how that feels again.

She's sexy as hell. Still. I thought I had a pretty high sex drive, but I found my match. Once she woke up her sexual needs…shit…sometimes it's magical and intensely sweet and other times it's just fucking fireworks. Why would I jeopardize this connection?

I'm a sensible man and that would make no sense.

Finally, the elevator door opens and I can get away from my little one girl fan club.

Sorry honey, I keep it in my pants. Im going home to the girl in the black and white photo.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to keep this bunch of little stories going because all of the cheating stories (although there are a few that Im really enjoying) are stressing the hell out of me. So I need a place to escape back to my happy place, where Christian and Ana are still in love and very happily married. Consder this your place for that deep cleansing breath from all the Angst stories. **

**This is the way I believe the story should play out twenty years from now. They will always be in love. **

**This is mostly a flash back story. Someone asked for me to write an Ana POV 20 years later. I like that idea. So I'll work on that next.**

**I Do not own the characters. These are EL James. Im not a writer. This is just for fun**

_This is a rarity, all four of us together having a family dinner. Phoebe and Ted are verbally sparring with each other, as only a brother and sister could. Ted and I are making plans to go fly fishing. Phoebe and Ana are chatting away about boyfriends and shopping._

_I don't want to hear about boyfriends. I'm trying very hard to zone that out. But truth be told, I have one ear on my fly fishing conversation and the other on the boyfriend talk. No horny ass teenaged fucker is going to out my daughter unless he passes my inspection first._

_Listening to Phoebe and Ana talk brings me back to when Phoebe was a little girl..._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was looking for assistance in earning her first Girl Scout Merit badge. Neither Ana nor I were ever into any of these organized groups when we were kids, but Phoebe's best friend was a Girl Scout, which meant, Phoebe had to be a Girl Scout too.

Ana and I were sitting at the island in the kitchen. I was reading the paper, looking over the Sports section. Ana was reading a manuscript. Phoebe came to Ana and asked for help with her cooking badge. I could see Ana was in knee deep with the work in front of her. She suddenly got this devilish grin on her face.

"Phoebe sweetie, Mommy is trying to finish up some work here but I'm sure Daddy would _love_to help you earn your badge. A long time ago, he helped me prepare a meal. He's an excellent assistant in the kitchen. "

Are you fucking kidding me?

Phoebe gets an adorable grin on her face and turns toward me. I'm a sucker for that grin...it's just like her Mother's. I know I'm doomed to this. Fuck.

"Daddy, will you help me?" Her Big grey eyes piercing into me.

"Wouldn't you rather have Aunt Mia help? She's a chef. I'll call her"

"You Daddy!"

"How about Mrs. Taylor? She's an excellent cook"

"You Daddy...pleeeeaaaasssseee"

Sigh...

"Sure baby. Lets do it" I put down my paper and shoot a wicked scowl over to Ana and whisper in her ear "There's a punishment in your future, Mrs. Grey"

She giggles and whispers "I look forward to it, Sir"

And my little girl and I are off to cook.

. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time to get on with this. "So Miss Grey, what are we cooking today?"

"My leader gave us a recipe for a cake. Here it is"

Phoebe hands me a sheet of paper. I reluctantly look at it. " A chocolate cake?"

"Yes, you like chocolate cake, don't you Daddy?"

"Yes I do, very much" I notice Ana peeking over her manuscript with a little smile. Other than my wife and my kids, chocolate cake is my weakness

I look over the list of ingredients. There's only nine. Thank Christ. I turn on the oven.

"Phoebe, we need some eggs, cocoa powder, flour, baking powder, vanilla, salt, butter and sugar. Can you go into the refrigerator and get two eggs and I'll get the baking powder." I look at Ana. "Where does one find the baking powder?"

Ana continues her reading while she answers "In the cupboard, on the left of the refrigerator."

"Thank you" I look in the cupboard. So much crap in it. Does Gail really need all these ingredients? Found it! I put it on the counter top.

I hear Ana clearing her throat, clearly trying to get my attention. I look over to her and she's looking and me and the baking powder, back and forth back and forth. I finally realize...I took out the baking Soda. Shit. Why are their names practically identical? I go back and correct my error, putting the baking _powder_on the counter.

Phoebe puts the two eggs on the counter. They roll. One falls and breaks. "Shit!"

"Daddy! That's a bad word!" I feel Ana's disapproving gaze upon me. I don't need to look, I've heard enough about my inappropriate language around the kids to know what she's thinking.

"Sorry sweetheart. Won't happen again. Let's clean this up" We clean up the egg mishap and start again.

After asking Ana a few more times where to find the remaining ingredients, we finally have everything.

"Ana, what do we mix this stuff in?"

She looks up, looking a little exasperated. "A mixing bowl, cupboard by the stove. And the hand mixer is there too"

Hand mixer?

Phoebe gets the hand mixer and mixing bowl and we're ready to go.

"OK Phoebe, this recipe calls for one and a half cups of flour. Can you measure that out and pour it in the bowl. Here's the measuring cup" I'm pretty impressed with myself. I figured out for myself I would need the measuring cup without having to ask Ana .

Phoebe carefully measures out the flour, sugar, cocoa, baking POWDER and dumps each into the bowl. She stirs it around with a big silver whisk. And grabs a rubber spatula to mix it around a some more.

Hmmm...this rubber spatula has possibilities, my carnal thoughts never far away.

We then add the eggs. I had to pick out the shells, as either of us has great egg breaking skills. Vanilla (hmmmmm, vanilla) , water and butter go in. Time for the hand mixer. I plug it in. I'm not so sure I like the idea of my daughter using this. It looks dangerous. She insists. I tell her after Daddy gives it a try, then she can. I want to make sure it's safe to use. As I put the mixer into the bowl, the flour spectacularly explodes up, all over Phoebe and me.

"Shit!"

"Daddy, bad words again!" Phoebe rolls her eyes.

"That's a nasty habit young lady". She stops immediately, knowing I don't like that one bit.

Ana lowers her manuscript, puts her hand over mouth the cover her laugh. "Something amusing to you, Mrs. Grey?"

"Not at all. Perhaps you should start mixing at a lower speed."

There are speeds on this thing?

Finally the fucker batter is mixed up. I find the cake pan after Ana directed me to it. We pour the batter in and put it in the oven.

"Phoebe, how long does this cake need to bake?"

She takes out the paper. "Thirty minutes, Daddy."

"What would you like to do while we wait?"

"I want to stay here and watch my cake bake. Wanna watch it bake with me?"

She's so adorable, how can I resist that sweet face? "Sure baby girl. Lets sit and we can talk while we watch"

I put the timer on and we take our seats at the island, where Ana is still mulling thru her manuscripts.

"Phoebe, do you like your teacher? Doe she make you work hard?"

"Oh, I like her enough". I see Phoebe's wheels turning. She has the same brain to mouth infliction her Mother has. "But I really like Joey MCCoy"

Who's this little fucker? A boy? My daughter likes a boy? No, no, no, no no.

I raise an eyebrow "Do you now? Tell me about this Joseph McCoy"

"He's dreamy. All the girls like him. I don't think he likes me though" She pouts.

Good!

"Well, if that's the case, he is obviously not a very smart young man. You don't want to be around people like that. You deserve the best."

"Maybe if I kiss him, he'll like me. Amanda Fields kissed him and then he liked her"

Ana peeks over her manuscript, obviously wondering how I'm going to take the news of my very young daughter's romantic intentions.

"Phoebe Grace Grey, if you kiss boys, you will get warts all over your body. You will not be kissing any boys. Understand?"

"Will I really get warts?" She looks worried. Uh-oh, has she already kissed a boy?

"Yes" I tell her. I see out of the side of my vision, Ana slowly shaking her head at me. Phoebe looks mortified.

"Is there something you need to tell me Phoebe?"

I start to see her eyes water. I brace myself for the answer. Phoebe also inherited her mother's honesty gene.

"I'm going to get warts!" She looked horrified

I try to retain my composure but I can feel I'm about to erupt. I can see Ana looking nervously at me. "Who was this boy you kissed, Phoebe?"

"You, Daddy" the tears are about to flow. A great sigh of relief comes from both Ana and me.

"Sweetheart, daddies don't count. They are wart free. You can kiss me anytime… Just me" I emphasize.

"Oh, good. Did you kiss a lot of girls Daddy?" She asks.

"Your Mother was my only girlfriend" Not really answering the question, but that should satisfy her. And it is the truth. So that's something.

"Will Mommy always be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, baby girl. And she wasn't my girlfriend until I was twenty seven. I think that's a good age to start dating. I think you should wait until you are twenty seven too. It worked out fine for me."

Ana coughs. Trying to hide her giggle.

Phoebe shrugs her shoulders. "Uh…ok"

The timer goes off. Thank Fuck. End of this conversation.

_Family Dinner time is over. Ted is packing up his stuff getting ready to go out with a few of his old high school buddies while he's in town. Ana and Phoebe are still talking boyfriends. Apparently my daughter did not heed to my dating advice very well._

_Go ahead. Defy you father. Just like her mother._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ana's thoughts- 20 years later. Another short but sweet**

**I do not own the characters..for fun only**

**Ana's thoughts...twenty years later...**

I'm so achy. Everywhere. My arms, my legs, my lips..everywhere. , I really shouldn't complain. Some husbands go thru their mid life crisis and take on other women...mine refurbishes the Red Room and takes on me. Again and again and again. Naturally he didn't tell me anything about refurbishing the playroom, but I could tell he was excited about something and kept dropping hints about a surprise for me. He was so energized, practically giddy, like a little kid right before Christmas. When the refurbishing was complete and he took me for the unveiling, we had, as my darling husband so eloquently termed, a weekend long "Fuck-a thon". It was exhausting and heaven all wrapped up into one delicious memory.

There was a time when I would have thought the "surprise" was more for him, but truth be told, I love going in the Red Room too. It's a part of us. The longer we were together, the more adventurous we were. He trusted me to communicate and I trusted him with my body (and soul). We are married twenty years, and still hold onto Escala for our date nights of kinky fuckery. I still get a rush when I get a surprise mid-afternoon text from Christian saying

"Escala 12:00 . Be Ready"

Knowing my Fifty, he's already checked my calendar...or made Hannah rearrange it. I should be angry that he does that, but I get such a thrill being with him, that I can't. I love that he desires me like he did when we were younger. That has never changed. Luckily, my stamina has met up with his because my man is simply insatiable. I love it. I love him. I love our kinky fuckery.

We've come such a long way from our beginning. I wondered to myself many times if we were going to go the distance. Christian can be such a challenge at times. If something is bothering him, it can be like pulling teeth the extract it. It's so frustrating at times, but I know that's the just the way he's wired. His goal in life is to keep me and the kids safe and happy and his way of dealing with these goals is to internalize his fears for our safety and well-being. I've learned to read his moods better, so I know when to confront him and when to just let it lie. His actions are always from a good place, he just tends to go to the..extreme..when it comes to me and the kids.

We've had our fights over the years. Some of them felt like World War Three. The heat between us palpable. Two stubborn idiots. These fights always end in the most amazing make up sex, either tender, loving and sweet...or wild and mind blowing. I'm not sure which one I like better.

My faith in us...Our faith in us...helped us thru the bumps. I learned to have faith in myself and stop listening to that nagging voice that told me I'd never be enough for him. I was enough. I was exactly what he needed. He wanted the light. He craved the light. And I was his light...as he was mine. The darkness is gone. Bitch Troll is probably perusing some high school , in her leather garter belt and support hose, searching for her next victim.

Together we are blinding light, splendid joyous wondrous light.

It warmed my heart to watch him flourish as a father. For a man who was terrified at first, he was a natural. From playing trains with Teddy or dolls with Phoebe, fatherhood was his destiny. I'd catch him watching the kids in wonderment. Even now, with the kids older, he's always present and there for them. Our family, our incredible beautiful family, gave him the sense of peace, that he always searched for. He recognized that we were here to stay, forever, never abandoning him. We were a unit. Like me, he cherished us and our family and never took us for granted.

Oh, my beautiful, too handsome for his own good Fifty. We are each other's first love. Only love. I'm not fooling myself that Christian didn't have a past...but he never had this. Intimacy... unwavering true love...the core of what we are. I will love this man until the day I die and I know he feels the same.


	5. Put On A Happy Face

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews. It inspires me to keep going. **

**I call this one "Put On a Happy Face". Ana and Christian have a family obligation to deal with while dealing with an unresolved argument. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters. Characters beling to EL James. This is only for fun.**

**Ana's POV:**

I roll my eyes and groan. Grrrrr...sometimes that man makes my blood boil. But now's not the time to continue this argument...We certainly don't want the family to feel uncomfortable around us because my husband is an ass. And we're off to dinner at Grace and Carrick's house. We'll just keep our distance, get thru this dinner and continue our battle later. I wouldn't want to disappoint Grace and cancel.

The car ride was long and silent. Classical music softly playing. I pretended I was asleep for most of the short ride. And we're finally here. Time to put on my happy face.

I glance across the room. Christian and Elliot are barraging each other with their usual friendly brotherly insults. Ethan quietly watching them go back and forth, like a ping pong game. He knows better than to tangle with the two of them when they're hitting their insult spouting strides.

Sigh. My Fifty. He's such a beautiful man...his copper hair peppered with gray, those piercing sexy gray eyes, perfectly sculpture lips...Oh I'd like to kiss those lips...his muscular body...Mmmm, I'd like to kiss every inch of that body .When he's not acting like an ass, he is the sweetest, most loving romantic man. He drives me crazy or do I drive myself crazy? I'm not really sure. The madder I get at him, the more I want him. I have a voracious appetite for that impossible man. Oh, my traitorous body...so weak. Stop this Ana...I must rein in my libido and stay strong.

I'm wearing a cute teal tank top, short black skirt and high heels. I intentionally chose this outfit. I know it'll wind him up. I know, I know, childish. And honestly, not very sensible for a family dinner, but Christian has so few weaknesses and I know this skirt and heels will do the trick, make him vulnerable to me, and unnerve him. I'm secretly patting myself on the back.

**Christian's POV:**

Elliot is slinging his usual brand of nonsense my way. That's fine, I can take it as good as I give it...from him at least. I wouldn't stand for that kind of verbal assault from anyone other than my big brother. It usual ends with "Fuck off Elliot" and then we move on to baseball.

I peek over Ana talking with Kate and Mia. Whatever the three of them are bullshitting about seems to keep them all in smiles. I love Ana's smile. And the way a strand of her hair keeps falling over her face is so innocently sexy. I want to walk over and put it back behind her ear. Touch her. Kate whispers something to her and she pouts. Christ, what I would do to have those full lips on me right now. That woman drives me mad.

She's wearing a short skirt and stiletto heels showing off her beautiful legs. She probably wore that outfit to spite me...she looks hot. Really. Fucking. Hot. I want her naked... those long luscious legs wrapped around me, stilettos on...or maybe I want to fuck her while she's bent over with that delectable ass spread out in front of me, legs apart, stilettos on...fuck it; I'll take her both ways. Christ, this is going to be a long dinner.

**Ana's POV:**

Kate and Mia are chatting away about all of us taking a week long vacation together. I don't know if Christian would be too thrilled. A weekend, maybe, but no way will he share me for a week with other people...or deal with seeing Kate everyday for week. He'd run his hands thru his hair so much, he'd probably be bald by the end of the week. If I were to be honest, I wouldn't want to share him that long either. We're both so busy, I really do treasure the time we make for ourselves. And I love Mia to death. But her ...ahem...enthusiasm... can get a bit overwhelming at times. Ethan has the patience of a Saint. Christian says it's not patience Ethan has, it's probably earplugs.

Grace has called us to the dinner table. Time to sit next to the enemy and put on my happy, "all is well" face.

Always the gentleman, he pulls out my chair for me. I nod "Thank you very much, Christian"

He nods back "You are most welcome, Anastasia". As he slides my chair in, his hand comes in contact with my shoulder. Electric currents ride wildly thru my body. I freeze from the contact. I play it cool. I'm sure he didn't notice my momentary lapse.

**Chrisitian's POV:**

We're called to the table for dinner. Ana comes to sit next to me. I can smell her sweet scent from here. I want to breathe in and bury myself in her scent.

I was raised as a gentleman with proper manners and pull out the chair for Ana to sit. She thanks me, rather aloof and stiff. I push in the chair and my hand innocently brushes against her shoulder. She freezes. Yes!

Seems Mrs. Grey is not as stoic as she wants me to believe.

The table is non stop senseless chatter about... who the fuck cares. Right now, I want to go home and fuck my wife till kingdom come. Then do it again.

I sneak a peek over to my side and catch Ana doing the same to me. She turns crimson and looks straight ahead almost immediately pretending to be invested in the idle chatter around the table. I have a feeling we may be on the same page. I casually look down toward her legs. I groan to myself. I want her. The frustration is building. Building. Building. I think about sneaking her into my old bedroom and having a quick hard pounding fuck, to relieve some of this pent up frustration...but Mia and Ethan's kids are still young...and they'll be running all over the fucking house. So that's not an option.

When will this fucking dinner end?

**Ana's POV:**

Mia's girls are running around the table. They've certainly inherited Mia's spirit and zest for life. Fortunately for Ethan, their son seems to have picked up more of his reserve. Elliot said something that made Kate punch him in the arm and call him an asshole. I love them; they're so perfect for each other. Grace and Carrick are talking about the Mediterranean cruise, they just returned from. Retirement certainly agrees with them. It's too bad the older kids couldn't make it today, but they have their own things going on in their lives.

Noise Noise Noise. That's all I hear.

Christian is pretending to listen to all the chatter, but I can tell that he's preoccupied. I caught him peeking over at my legs. And I know his thought process. He may be giving one syllable answers to any conversation he dips himself in, but his mind is somewhere between my mouth wrapped around him or tying me up and fucking me senseless. Either would work for me.

When will this dinner end?  
**  
Christians POV:**  
Finally dessert is done and we can get home. And deal with finishing our argument so we can move forward. Thank fuck. I want her all to myself. What the fuck were we fighting about anyway? I don't even fucking remember.

**Ana's POV:**  
Dessert is done. I help Grace clean off the table and it's time to go home and finish our disagreement. Sigh, I'd rather be wrapped up in his arms. Now, what were we fighting about anyway? I can't seem to remember

We say our goodbyes and head for the car. The electricity is buzzing between us. Our sexual frustrations simmering, ready to boil over. The car ride is quiet once again. The calm before the storm. Coming home to pick up on a fight I can't even remember. Sigh.

As we get pull up to the house, Christian tells me he'll get my door. Always the gentleman. He comes around the car and opens my door, extending his hand out to me. I put my hand into his as he guides me out of the car. My knees are weak from his touch. I feel a jolt of heat thru my body.

He stops and holds me. "If I concede that I'm an ass, can we make up now?"

Hmmm...since I have no clue why we were fighting in the first place, and I strongly believe he forgot too, sometimes our anger is no match over our sexual chemistry, I look at him, victorious.

I slowly bite my lip and nod at him.

He closes his eyes, face turning up to the heavens...when he opens his eyes again; he looks at me with a fiery passion and says "Let's go inside. And Anastasia..."

"Yes?" I answer.

"Don't take off your heels."


	6. A Temporary Lapse in Self Doubt

**A/N: Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. Keeps me going! This idea just jumped into my brain, so I went with it. I hope you enjoy**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to EL James. Only for fun!**

**Ana's POV:**

We sit across from each other at our favorite French restaurant , soft candle light flickering around us in the dimly lit private room . In the distance, we hear the soft sounds of a piano playing beautiful classical music. It's so romantic. We gaze into each others eyes, sipping the chilled white wine just poured.

"Christian, I would like to ask you something. But I don't want you to misunderstand what I'm asking or why I'm asking. I just need to ask"

Christian frowns then subtly nods at me. "What do you want to know?"

I let out a long winded sigh. How do I ask this without sounding like I'm accusing him of something? And with a lump in my throat, I go for broke.

"Was I always enough?"

He stares at me, blankly, like he can't believe what I just asked. I can't believe what I just asked.

"Have I ever given you any reason to doubt you weren't enough?" he asks, incredulously.

"No." I answer truthfully.

"Then why? Where is this coming from?" He seems genuinely confused

I feel my tears getting ready to flow.

"At the golf club, some of the wives were talking about how their husbands have this girlfriend or that girlfriend on the side. They didn't seem to care because they figured the girlfriend took care of all the needs they didn't want to fulfill. It just struck a cord for me. Made me wonder...about us. About all those years ago. What you left behind. If you think about it. I wonder if there's a part of it you miss it, the part I could never give to you."

My heart aches as I say these words out loud, the fears that I've kept bottled deep down inside of me, in a place I never wanted to find again.

Christian runs his fingers thru his hair. I can't quite figure out what he's feeling. I'm not sure I want to know the answer to my question, but I need to know it.

"Are you accusing me of something, Anastasia?" He looks dumbfounded.

"No. I know you love me Christian. I do. I feel it everyday. But I'm not blind. I see women practically offering themselves up to you. I'm sure they'd do anything just to get your attention. But I trust you. I really do. It's just the conversations the other women were having made me feel...uneasy...for the first time in such a long time. If I wasn't giving you enough. I need to know, Christian. I just need to know."

He stands up and I can see this getting ugly. Fast.

But he surprises me and instead take the seat directly next to me. He gently takes my hand and gives a long sigh before he starts talking. I brace myself for what I'm about to hear. He cocks his head to one side and speaks softly.

"Baby, you gave me a heart. Those… needs from...before...none of them involved my heart because it just didn't exist. What you gave me... what you give me... is much, much more than enough. It's something I didn't even know existed for me." I see him trying holding back his emotions. "Ana, you gave me life. A life worth living. I am in awe of you. I'm bound to you. Forever. I'm so in love with you, baby, sometimes I feel like my heart could explode. "

A tear falls down my cheek. Christian takes the back of his knuckle to wipe it way as he continues.

"You know, I'm not blind either. I see the way men look at you too. They want you. I can't even blame them. You are beyond lovely, kind, a Goddess, a siren. I don't deserve you. Baby, I can't imagine why you settled for me, but it's something I am thankful for every single fucking day of my life."

He leans in close to me. I reach out and touch his face, feeling his soft stubble. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft moan. Oh, how I love this man.

He stands up and holds out his hand to me. "Dance with me. Mrs. Grey."

I take his hand and feel his arms wrap around my waist. I lean my head on his shoulder and he leans his head into mine. And we stand there, slowly swaying to the beautiful piano playing in the background. I look up at this man, who loves me, as deeply as I love him and know we will always be enough.


	7. The Beginning

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them. It lights up my day and inspires me to keep on keeping on.**

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

Here's an exchange at the breakfast bar between Christian and a teenaged Phoebe. Giving the G version of his and Ana's start. Enjoy!

"Hey Phoebe we should get going soon. I promised your Mother I'd get you to Grandma's house on time. Don't want your Mother getting mad and leaving me now, do you?"

"Oh please Dad...Mom would never leave you. I bet she spent half her senior year at college chasing after you after that newspaper interview she had with you."

"Actually, it was me who chased your mother. Once I saw those beautiful blue eyes and I got to experience that smart mouth of hers...I was totally smitten. Truth be told, I couldn't erase your mother from my thoughts, no matter how hard I tried. I even followed her to Portland and lived out of a hotel for a while to be close to her. I found out the hardware store she worked at and I made sure I bumped into her."

"Dad, You stalked her?"

"No...well...yes. There was something about her. I couldn't stay away from her"

"Did you ask her out when you found her the hardware store?"

"No."

"Why not? You went all the way over there, you found her and didn't ask her out?"

"No. I wasn't ready."

"Chicken?"

"Something like that."

"So how did you finally go out?"

"When I saw her at the store, she had mentioned that Aunt Kate wanted publicity shots of me for the college newspaper. I saw it as another opportunity to see your Mother again, so I gave her my cell phone number and hoped that she'd call me to arrange the shoot. And she did"

" You gave out your private cell phone number? You never do that. Wow. You must have been thrilled when she called"

"I was, but I tried to play it cool"

"So did you ask her out at the shoot?"

"Yes. I asked her out for coffee."

"She doesn't drink coffee"

"She had tea. She was quite lovely really. Nervous but lovely. I could barely get a sentence out of her. I asked her about some guys that were hanging all over her, making sure she didn't have a boyfriend"

"Did she?"

"No, but there were plenty of boys lining up for a chance at your Mother. She didn't even notice."

"So did you ask her out right way again?"

"No. She ended our coffee date saying she needed to go home to study for finals"

"Mom cut short your date?"

"Yes. Frustrating Woman. We headed back to her car. She almost got hit by a bike messenger. I grabbed her before she was injured. She looked up at me and that's when I realized that I wasn't the man for her and I told her so"

"You what? Why would you say that?"

"She was too good for me and I knew it"

"So you let her go?"

"Well, she was angry and I think I probably hurt her feelings. So she left to go to the parking garage"

"How did you get together again?"

"I sent her some books"

"Wait, first you blow her off, then you send her gifts? Dad, you sure have a way of sending out mixed signals"

"So it seems. I couldn't stop thinking about her"

"That's sweet, even though it's creepy stalker material"

"Yes, that's what she thought too. The creepy stalker part, that is" I laugh.

"Ok, so what happened then?"

"On the night she got the books, your Mother was at a bar with your Aunt Kate blowing off steam after finals"

"Oh, that can't be good. Mom can't hold her liquor"

"No she can't."

"Did you bump into her at the bar? It doesn't really seem like your scene."

"No. I was still at the hotel in Portland with Uncle Elliot. Your mother had one too many glasses of liquid courage, dialed my cell phone and called me out on the books"

"Mom drunk dialed you? Mom drunk?"

"Yes, it was quite an eventful evening. I ended up going to the bar to fetch her. Lucky I did, as some fucker was making some unwanted moves on her"

"Who?"

"Some guy. Doesn't matter. Anyway, your Uncle Elliot hooked up...errr...stayed at the bar with your Aunt Kate and I took care of your Mother"

"Awe, that's sweet Dad"

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure she appreciated me coming to her rescue. But we talked and she agreed to see me again"

"Where did you take her?"

"I flew her to Escala and we had dinner"

"Impressing her with your flying skills and fancy penthouse?"

" Something like that. I wanted all the help I could get. Although the money never impressed her"

" I can see that. Mom doesn't really care about material things. So how did your date go?"

" Good. Real good actually." I smile

"I see that smile Dad. Please spare me the gory details" Phoebe puts her arm dramatically over her eyes.

"Well, that was our beginning."

"But you said Mom left you. When did she leave? Why did she leave if things were really good?"

"She had gone to Georgia to visit Grandma Carla. She needed some space away from me. I had a habit of overwhelming her."

"Dad, you overwhelm everyone"

"Good point, well made"

"So you gave her time to think?"

"No"

"Oh Dad, don't tell me...you didn't stalk her in Georgia too, did you?"

"Guilty as charged"

"Jeez Dad, you had it bad. Lucky she didn't have you arrested. Was she angry when you showed up?"

"No, we missed each other. It was actually quite nice. I took her soaring and to IHOP"

"Ah, Impressing her with pancakes and gliders. Smooth move Dad. So, I don't understand. If everything is going so well. When did she leave you? Why?"

"I came back Seattle earlier than planned and your Mom came a day later"

"When you were both back in Seattle. Did you see each other right away?"

"Yes, Taylor picked her up."

"So were you happy to be back together?"

"Seeing your Mother walk thru the elevator doors into the penthouse was the best sight I had ever seen"

"So what happened?"

"You may have noticed, I can be a bit… controlling."

"No shit, Dad"

"Language, young lady. Anyway, I tried to make your mother someone she wasn't. I was a prick and she couldn't live with it. I couldn't give her what she deserved; she realized it and she left me"

"What did you try to make her?"

"My puppet "I sigh. I think that's a fair description. I pulled the strings and she did whatever I willed. I'll spare Phoebe gorier details.

"And Mom wanted?"

"More. She was right in leaving "

"Wow. How did you feel when she left?"

"Devastated"

"Were you broken up for long?"

"Felt like a lifetime"

"So what did you do to win her back?"

"Changed. Tried to become the man she deserved. A better man"

"And you won back her heart?"

"Yes. I couldn't believe I was getting a second chance"

"And here you are now, happily married for twenty years"

"That's because I don't take your Mother or the second chance she gave me for granted"

"Awe Dad. That's so sweet"


	8. The Green Eyed Monster

**A/N: The Green Eyed Monster. **

**Thanks again for the reviews. It's been fun writing these little short stories and I hope you've had fun reading them. Trying to keep it happy. I do not own the characters. This is only for fun. Characters belong to E.L. James. **

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

**Ana POV:**

My cell phone buzzes. When I answer it, a familiar voice is on the other end.

"Hey Stranger!" he says.

"Jose! Long time, no speak. How have you been? How's New York treating you?"

"It's amazing, as always. The city that never sleeps. My gallery opening here went well. How are you? How are the kids? "

"I'm good. The kids are great. Phoebe is doing her thing…friends, shopping, high school…teenage girl drama, you know. Teddy's a sophomore now at Harvard... Hopefully he'll see Harvard through, unlike his father"

"Oh…umm yeah, how _is_ Christian?" He grunts out. Honestly, can't these two **ever** like each other?

"Christian is Christian. He's good. We're good." I tell him, as I roll my eyes. "So, what's up Jose? "

"Im shooting a photo spread for National Geographic in Alaska and have a layover at SEA-TAC for about five hours tomorrow and was wondering if we could meet up"

"Oh, I'd love that! What time would be best for you? "

"I land around 11:00 am and fly out again at 4:00. How about 12:00?"

"I have a morning meeting with a new author; but we should be done by 11:00 after that my schedule is open. 12:00 it is!"

"Sounds great, Ana. I'll meet you at your office. Looking forward to catching up."

I haven't seen Jose in so long. It'll be so nice to see him.

Ugh, I better tell Christian that I'm meeting Jose. I really don't want to tell him who I'm meeting , but if he finds out and I didn't tell him, I'll have to deal with his sulking for a week.. Honestly, I don't understand his jealousy when it comes to Jose. It's been years and years. I've never had any interest in him other than friendship. I never even dated the guy. But Christian has this completely unreasonable grudge against him. He's civil to him, but never warmed up to him the way I had hoped.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

After another one of Gail's delicious dinners, we're sitting on the couch. I have my feet on Christians lap and he's gently massaging them. Heavenly! From our conversations at dinner, I know he's had a good day, so I figured I'd get it over with and tell him I'm meeting Jose.

"Did I mention I heard from Jose today?"

He raises an eyebrow and momentarily stops massaging my feet. Oh Boy.

"Did you now? No, I don't believe you mentioned that _tidbit _of information"

"Oh, well, he has a layover at SEA-TAC tomorrow and asked to meet me for lunch. "

"Too bad you're so busy at work" He smirks.

"Actually, I only have a morning meeting with a new author and after that my schedule is free so I'm able to meet him. Ahhhh, why don't you join us?"

"I have people from Hong Kong coming in tomorrow. I can't get away" I can sense he's a little on edge. "Is Katherine joining you?"

"No, she's on assignment. She'll be out of town"

"You don't think he'll try anything on you?"

"Seriously, Christian? Did you just ask me that? Seriously? Please tell me you're kidding."

"He has never married. He's always held a torch for you. The boy still wants in your panties, Anastasia"

Sigh.

"First of all, the BOY is a forty year old man. And he's not holding a torch for me. He's my friend. Second, he never married because he travels so much, he's never had time to find the right girl and lastly, we've been married for twenty years. I'm pretty sure Jose has figured out that this just might work out!"

Grrr…I want to roll my eyes…I want to roll my eyes sooooo bad…but I don't need to get Christian anymore twisted than he already is.

"If you say so, Anastasia"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

I'm in our bathroom, just finishing brushing my teeth when I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist. I tilt my head to one side so my neck is easily accessible and Christian is giving me the lightest kisses up and down my neck. I close my eyes and enjoy the soft kisses, then turn around to face him. His eyes are hooded and so, so seductive. I slowly raise my arms up his chest, then up to his hair. I pull his face close to mine and we kiss… a deep passionate kiss. My knees nearly buckle. This man takes my breath away.

Over the years, I've come to really enjoy, what I've secretly termed "You. Are. Mine. Sex" with Christian. When my ridiculously jealous husband believes someone has a romantic interest in me, or looks at me a little too long…that night we always have the most amazing sex. It's like he's trying to remind me…or maybe he's trying to remind himself… that I belong to him.

For such an outwardly strong man, he still struggles with his insecurities.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Its 12:00 and Jose is right on time, waiting in our seating area.

We give each other the biggest hug. So good to see my old friend.

"Jose! I'm so happy we got to meet up. You look great"

"So do you Ana. You haven't aged a day!"

"Oh Jose…you're too kind. Let's go have lunch. There's a great place right across the street."

We're seated at our table and the conversation flows.

"So Jose, anyone in your life?"

"Actually yes. I've been seeing someone in New York for a few months now."

"Oh that's wonderful. Is this something serious?"

"Yes, she's really someone special. Really sweet girl"

"I'd like to meet her sometime."

"Yeah, I'd like that Ana. You'd like her. She's a lot like you actually. A real nice girl'

Jose continues to tell me about his girl, his dad and travels. He's been traveling a lot, photographing places all over the world. I'm so pleased he was able to live out his dream. I tell him about the publishing world, crazy authors, my kids, my parents, Christian.

Funny thing about old friends, you don't see each other for ages, but when you do, it's like no time has passed at all and you're right back in your old groove.

Jose insists on paying the bill. We hug again and go our separate ways. So good to see him.

On my walk back to the office, I noticed I spilled some salad dressing on my silk top. Crap. I know, I'll go to Escala and get a clean shirt. My schedule is open today. I have time to do this. I call Hannah to tell her that I'm making a pit stop to Escala before coming back to the office.

So I jump in the car and head over to Escala.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

I go into the penthouse and grab myself a clean shirt. Lucky we kept this place in the city. We held on to it for date nights when we were too hot and bothered after a night out in Seattle to make it back to the big house. And of course, for the playroom.

I'm almost out the front door of the building when I see a very familiar SUV hidden away, but close enough for me to read the license plates. I can't believe what I see. Christian?

How the hell could he possibly know I'm here? Hannah!

I called Hannah back at the office. "Hannah, has Mr. Grey called?"

"Yes Ana. He called to speak with you about a half hour ago. I told him that you went to Escala after your lunch appointment and I'd have you contact him when you returned."

"I see. Thank you Hannah. I may be a little while"

That insane husband of mine! He left GEH and followed me here. He thinks I'm with Jose. Deep down, I know, he knows there's nothing going on. This is just Christian being Christian. Sometimes, his jealously knows no bounds. But deep down, he trusts me. He just can't let go of his insane visions.

Time to have some fun with this. He deserves it. He hasn't seen me so I turn around and go right back up to the penthouse.

I know he is going to show up in the penthouse at some point. There's no way he's going to wait this out. Christian Grey does not do waiting. I know his mind is going a mile a minute, imaging all sorts of ways Jose is seducing me. I laugh to myself. That's so ridiculous.

I put my plan into action. He thinks Jose is here to seduce me, I'll show him.

I throw one of my shoes on the floor, then slowly make a pathway of my clothes leading to the playroom. Another shoe…my top…my pencil skirt…my lace bra. He's going to expire when he sees this. Serves him right. Then I take my place.

After about fifteen minutes I hear foot steps in the penthouse. I know it's Showtime. Lord only knows what he's expecting to find. I'm sure his mind is racing once he saw the pathway of my clothes.

The playroom door abruptly opens and I hear his angry yell "Anastasia!"

He turns and sees me. I'm in position, eyes down, kneeling with only my lace panties on and my hands on my thighs. His playroom jeans folded neatly in front of me.

He lets out a gasp. He knows he's been caught being a jealous idiot. He smiles his secret smile.

"I await your instructions, Sir"


	9. RewindGreen Eyed Monster Christian POV

**A/N: You asked for it, you go it. The Green Eyed Monster-Rewind. **

**Here's the story again in Christians POV. A Rewind of the last chapter..**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad to provide a "safe zone" for you. Writing only happy stuff can be a challenge to keep interesting. I hope I accomplished that for you. As I've said in the past, this is a cheat free zone...a place to escape from the angst and drama...no matter how good some of the stories are ( and some of them are really fantastic)...I need to come back here and remind myself the way we know our favorite couple will end. Still in love and devoted to each other.

I do not own the characters. They belong to EL James. This is just for fun.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -**

Nice to unwind after a long day at the office. I can't complain, it was a pretty good day. No major fires to put out today. Ana has just put her feet on my lap. Ok, Mrs. Grey, I can take a hint. I start rubbing her feet. She does have sexy feet...I'd like to work my way up her leg and keep moving up...hmmmm...where did Phoebe go? She's home someplace, I better wait on playtime until later.

Ana shifts a bit. "Did I mention I heard from Jose today?"

That fucker again? I thought when he moved to New York, We'd finally be rid of him. I raise my eyebrow.

"Did you now? No, I don't believe you mentioned that _tidbit _of information"

"Oh, well, he has a layover at SEA-TAC tomorrow and asked to meet me for lunch. ". She says.

I bet the fucker paid a travel agent extra just to find a long layover in Seattle. Ana's always busy with fragile authors or some staff shit, I'm betting she can't get away in such short notice.

"Too bad you're so busy at work" I smirk

"Actually, I only have a morning meeting with a new author and after that my schedule is free so I'm able to meet him. Ahhhh, why don't you join us?"  
Yeah, I want to sit across a table eating with a guy who has been eye fucking my wife for the past twenty years. I don't like this at all. I'll have to buck it up and go. Fuck! I can't.

"I have people from Hong Kong coming in tomorrow. I can't get away"

Maybe Kate can finally be of some use to me and go with them. She is his friend too. "Is Katherine joining you?"

"No, she's on assignment. She'll be out of town"

Of fucking course she can't make it. Useless as usual.

"You don't think he'll try anything on you?" If that fucker even looks at her the wrong way, I'll rip him in half.

"Seriously, Christian? Did you just ask me that? Seriously? Please tell me you're kidding."

"He has never married. He's always held a torch for you. The boy still wants in your panties, Anastasia" I know it's the truth. This gets Ana going...

"First of all, the BOY is a forty year old man. And he's not holding a torch for me. He's my friend. Second, he never married because he travels so much, he's never had time to find the right girl and lastly, we've been married for twenty years. I'm pretty sure Jose has figured out that this just might work out!"

Don't count on that. That fucker has been waiting twenty years for me to screw this up.

I can see she's agitated. Roll your eyes baby…come on, do it... a spanking may just be what you need. It would make me feel better. She must know what I'm thinking because she doesn't. Damn.

I can't forbid her to meet him. I want to... but I can't. So I placate her. "If you say so, Anastasia"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Ana's in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Christ, she's so beautiful, even brushing her teeth. How did I get so lucky? I come up from behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I can't resist her. I just want to be close to her. She looks up in the mirror and smiles at my reflection. My heart melts to the floor.

Slowly she turns around to face me. She runs her arms up my chest. I love her fucking touch. She continues to run her hands into my hair and pulls me down to her lips. We kiss. Deeply. My cock twitches.

I want her. Now. She is mine. Only mine. I lift her up and carry her to our bed.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

I hate these afternoon meetings. Just a bunch of suits trying to impress me. I have no time for idle chit chat. Let's just get to the point and be done with this.

John Lee, who runs my Hong Kong office, is droning on and on about who the fuck cares….I'm barely listening. My mind is miles away.

What are they talking about? Did they hug or did he kiss her hello? Fucker.

I'm being ridiculous. I know my wife. She loves me. She would never hurt me. She would never leave me. Cut the crap, you're being a fool.

Ros chimes into the conversation going on in the board room. Ros could rip out their balls and spit them out. They'd be smart not to tangle with her. Suddenly I hear all the conversation stop and everyone is looking at me. They must have asked me a question when my mind went off wondering.

Focus Grey, focus. I snap out of my wandering thoughts and get back to the deal at hand.

I wonder if he tried anything. He probably tried to "accidently" touch her. Wouldn't put it past the fucker. He's probably undressing her with his eyes right now. She's so naïve, she doesn't even realize this guy has been in love with her all these years. He'd do anything to be with her.

Fuck…focus, focus.

I have to stop this foolishness. I'll just call her office quickly and see how her lunch with the little prick went. The quicker I know she's away from that fucker, the faster I can concentrate on my own business. I excuse myself from the board room for a moment and call her office.

"Grey Publishing. Ana Grey's office"

"Good afternoon, Hannah. Can you put me through to Mrs. Grey please?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Grey. I'm so sorry, she hasn't returned from her lunch appointment yet."

"Really?"

"Yes, she phoned into the office to say she was running late. She was on her way to Escala. Would you like me to have her contact you when she returns?"

"Yes, thank you."

Escala? What the fuck?

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

I'm an idiot. An irrational fucking idiot.

I excused myself from my meeting using some lame reason and I'm sitting in the SUV a little to the side of the front doors to Escala. Watching the front doors. Watching who comes in and who comes out.

I know my wife. She loves me. She loves me. She loves me.

She belongs to me. I belong to her. Why is she here? She must be with him. Why would they be here? Why?

There's got to be a logical reason. I'll call her on her cell. No, if I do that, she'll think I don't trust her. I do trust her. I don't trust him. Why are they fucking here?

He must have got her drunk, or slipped something in her drink. He wants to take advantage of her. Take what's mine.

She would never bring another man here. This is our place. Just for us..

I can't wait anymore. I'm going to kill Jose Mother Fucker Rodriguez. . I'm going in and I'm going to shred him to fucking pieces.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

The elevator doors to the penthouse open. The place is quiet. What did that fucker do with her? I walk into the great room and the air is let out of me.

Ana's clothes are thrown on the floor, leading the way up to the playroom. The fucking playroom!

This can not be happening. This has to be another one of my nightmares. I need to wake up.

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him.

I open the playroom door.

"Anastasia" I yell. I look over and gasp.

I see Ana, in submissive position, with nothing but lace panties on. My playroom jeans are neatly folded in front of her.

Somehow she must have figured out I followed her here. She knows me so well.

I give her a little smile. I've been caught being a jealous fool.

"I await your instructions, Sir"

I grab my jeans and leave to change.


	10. Taylors Late Night Thoughts20 Yrs Later

**A/N: Thank you again so very much for all the reviews. I love reading them. Keeps me inspired.**

**I thought I'd try Taylor's POV. See how Taylor is fairing twenty years later. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Taylors**** Late Night Thoughts**

"How are you holding up Jason?"

"Nervous as hell, Gail. How long is this going to take? It's already past midnight"

"It'll take as long as that grandchild of yours wants it to take" Gail tells me as she gently squeezes my hand.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

I can't believe my baby is having a baby. I'm going to be a Grandfather. A cool, bad ass, pistol packing grandfather, that is. I hope Sophie is alright. I hate to think she's in any pain. Her labor has been going on forever.

I spot her Mother across the waiting room with her moron husband. Bitch! I put on my "mask of civility" as Gail calls it when I'm forced into social situations with that wench. And I've been scolded by my wife to "play nice." I'll just keep my polite distance.

Sophie's wedding was the last time I had to see her. I have to laugh when I think about it. The ex's invites were her equally bitchy sisters and her trashy family and friends. Mine were my beautiful wife, my sharp dressed security detail and a family of fucking Billionaires. Bitch was speechless when the Grey family actually showed up at the wedding; I thought she'd die right there on the spot. Fucking Priceless! Of course, they'd come to the wedding… She didn't realize that there is the high level of respect and, yeah maybe you'd call it friendship, between me and my employer. And they adore Sophie, of course.

Who would have thought I'd still be with them after all these years. They sure put my nerves thru the ringer. Actually, it was Grey who put me thru the ringer….with his twisted lifestyle and hot temper.

I never approved of his lifestyle, neither did Gail. But they were all consenting adults. Not sure why someone would consent to having the shit beat out of them. But it was none of my business if they consented. Whatever floats your boat.

Truth be told, when Ana came around, Gail and I were both thrilled for him and afraid for her. We knew what a twisted son of a bitch Grey was. She was so sweet, young and innocent. She ended up to be a breath of fresh air and brought some laughter and life into the penthouse. He seemed happy, never thought I'd see Grey genuinely happy. For such a fragile looking girl, she challenged him and certainly didn't take his crap.

Except for that once. It still makes me angry to even think about what must have gone on in that playroom. But she smartened up and left him. That was a pretty dark time. The penthouse was so…still. Uncomfortably still.

I watched Grey quietly crumble into little pieces. The guy was never much of a talker, unless it was to yell at someone, but this was a whole different level of quiet. I was nervous for him. I had no idea how he was going to cope. I don't think he had a clue how he was going to cope. He was completely lost…working on a fucking model plane kit, like his life depended on it.

When they got back together, something seemed to click into place for Grey. And after seeing her, with her distressing weight loss, it was clear to me that these two were miserable without each other. When he told me to get rid of the whips, canes and all that shit, I knew they reached a turning point. He wasn't going to hurt her. He was giving up that shit, just to have her be a part of his life. It was clear that things would be different, good different.

Not that Ana didn't give up things to be with Grey too. In many ways, I think she gave up a whole lot more. Anonymity, mostly. The paparazzi were relentless when they got word about them. That poor girl couldn't cross the street without being accosted with cameras in her face, no matter how hard her security tried to shield her. They'd try to follow her into bathrooms, stores, everywhere... just to get a statement from the girl who captured the intensely private billionaire's heart.

She lost a lot of her personal freedom. She always had security detail attached to her. Mostly Luke. Lucky they got along so well. I don't thing Grey was too fond of their friendship, jealous bastard that he is. Her friend Kate used to give her a pretty hard time about the extra baggage she had. But when you're married to Mr. Control Freak of the Century and you're richer than fuck, it's a necessary evil. Must have been hard for her to go from her simple life, to never going anywhere alone. I think once they had their kids, she understood why Grey was in a constant state of worry for her safety, as she began to realize what being Mrs. Grey or Grey Jr. entailed.

How she deals with his hot temper, is beyond me. The woman has the patience of a saint. He sure as hell doesn't deserve her. At least the bastard knows it.

All in all, I have no complaints. In all that Grey craziness, I found Gail. I can't imagine a day without this woman. She is the glue that holds me together. Took me forever to convince her to marry me, but when she finally agreed, it was the happiest day of my life. I don't know what I did in another life, to win such a prize in this one, but I'm grateful everyday.

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

It's 2:00 am and the waiting room doors open. Sophie's husband Steve comes out, looking exhausted but happy.

"It's a girl! Sophie did great. The baby is great"

Thank fuck! Mom and baby are well! I'm a Grandpa! I give Gail a big kiss, Steve a nice hearty pat on the back and even hug the Bitch.


	11. FlashbackAfter the Crash Grace's POV

**A/N: Here's a flashback story. This takes place the night of the helicopter crash. Told in Grace's POV .**

** I am so overwhelmed and thankful for the very kind reviews. It's nice to see there are others out there who need the happy ending too. Thank you! I've been bouncing around some Teddy and Phoebe ideas; we'll see what I can come up with. **

** I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is only for fun.**

**-xxxxx-**

Home Sweet Home.

As the reality of the evening's event has hit me yet again, relief washes over me. I softly sob into Carrick's chest. Carrick holds me, his own eyes still brimming with unshed tears.

"Long night" He softy says to me

"That's the understatement of the century, Counselor" I remark back to him with a little smile.

"Are you alright?" He looks at me with loving concern.

"Our son is alive and safe. That makes me alright" as I think back to just an hour or so earlier….

**-xxxx-**

I don't think I have ever been so frightened in my life. I love my children with ever fiber of my being. If anything were to happen to Elliot, Christian or Mia, I don't know how I could go on. My children are my life. Thank goodness Elliot and Mia were with us. I needed my children with me.

Mia seemed quite smitten with Kate's brother. He seems a bit unsure of her. Mia is a delightful spirited girl, but she can overwhelm you with her boundless enthusiasm. I wonder if Ethan is up to that challenge. Seems like he may have some reservations about her.

Elliot and Kate are adorable together. Perhaps my randy son has finally found a girl who can keep him in place for more than a two week period. It looks to me that Kate may be just the one to tame my wild son. She is an intelligent and no nonsense young lady and I believe that's just what Elliot needs. I like her.

**-xxxx—**

Tonight were all of my worst nightmares come true. When we got the call that Christian was missing; it was like the wind was knocked out of me and I was gasping for air. This simply couldn't be happening. As the hours ticked away, I felt more and more despair settling in, but I knew my son was out there and he was alive. I would accept no other outcome. He was alive. I knew it. My heart felt as if it was hold until he came home to us.

While looking at Ana, that darling girl, my heart broke. I knew there was a special bond between them at the Coping Together Gala. At the table and throughout the night, I noticed their secret glances and their shy smiles at each other. Christian always has a hand on her. It was like he had to touch her, needed to be connected to her. They looked so very happy and in love. When they danced together, it was as if no one else was in the room, they were in their own world. It warmed my heart to witness this new love blooming in front of us.

As we sat waiting for news, any news...I watched Ana trying to seek comfort by rocking herself in front of the fireplace. I knew she was barely holding herself together and trying to be brave for my son. I saw the look of concern on Mrs. Jones' face when handing her a cup of tea. Being around Christian and Ana on a daily basis, Mrs. Jones obviously knew there was something very special between them. It was apparent that the staff adored Ana and cared deeply for my son.

My heart began to beat again when Christian walked thru those elevator doors. Alive. Dirty. Safe. I could breathe again. I couldn't control my emotions when I came barreling after him. I know that kind of physical contact that is unacceptable for my son with his complicated issues, but I couldn't help myself. All restraint was gone.

I can't believe that he held me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. Gently rocking me, assuring me that he was there. Like a loving son comforting his mother would.

He showed me affection when I needed it the most. Deep down and in the only way he's capable, I know Christian loves us; he just doesn't have the ability to demonstrate it. He's been closed off for so long. This change in Christian was remarkable.

I wondered at his look of uncertainty when he realized we were all there for him. Where else would I be? I had to be there…it was the closest I had to physically being with my lost son. That penthouse was the only link I had to him.

As he glanced around the room, in disbelief, I thought noticed his eyes on Ana's friend, Jose. For a split second he looked angry…jealous even? How could that be? No, I must have imagined that. That sweet girl only has eyes for my enigmatic son. There is no doubt about that. .Surely he knows that.

**-xxxxx-**

Now he's home. Safe and sound. No doubt in the loving arms of his Ana. It's time for me to finally rest in the loving arms of the man who has been my pillar strength for so many years. I turn to Carrick in our bed

"She's the one, Carrick. There's no doubt in my mind. I know she's the one. Did you see it? The way she touched him? Did you see it? It was astounding. When Ana went to Christian she touched his chest. His chest He didn't even flinch. He allowed it. He trusts her, Carrick. That darling girl was able to break thru a barrier we thought was unbreakable. Somehow she has earned his trust. He knows she won't hurt him."

"Yes, I did notice. Quite astonishing, considering his haphephobia. You know, when Ana and I danced at the Gala, she confessed to me that he told her of some of his horrific childhood past. I was quite surprised with that revelation. That something Christian never discusses, even with us. I'm grateful he's found someone he feels comfortable confiding to"

"Did you see the way he looks at her? He simply can not take his eyes off of her. Carrick, they are meant to be. Perhaps he can finally start laying some of his demons to rest. Our dreams of Christian having a full life, a happy ending with love and a family of his own may actually be a reality someday. "

"You're such a romantic. Yes, I've seen the way he looks at her. Much like the way I look at you, my darling. I've never seen our son so buoyant. It's a joy to witness. Someday… perhaps he'll have his happy ending. There's something special between the two of them and she is a lovely girl. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, Grace. They haven't been together very long. Don't book the chapel just yet. It's a bit soon to be talking about heading down the aisle."

"Of course, Cary. Good Night, my love" I close my eyes and feel content.


	12. Date Night 20 Yrs Later Ana's POV

**A/N:. Warning: This story has some sexy time in it. Nothing too explicit, but there's some stuff. If that's not you're cup of English Breakfast tea (bag out, of course), You've been warned.**

**For readers 18 years and over, please..**

**Been thinking about doing a rewind on this story too with Christian's POV We'll see…**

**Once again, thank you for the reviews. I love them! **

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun**.

**~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~**

Date Night

**Ana POV: **

Friday is finally here. It's Date Night with my man! As long as we've been married, we've always tried to keep our Friday nights open for just us. We never wanted to lose "us" and with Teddy being born, pretty much immediately following our "I do's" it could have been easy to lose.

I used to make it a habit of finishing up my Friday work day by 4:00. This gave me enough time to spend with the kids, feed them and bathe them before leaving them in the very capable hands of Gail, Mia or Grace for the night.

I also wanted a little time for myself. A quick shower, change of clothes…something that will get my husband's ready for action…not that it takes much with Christian. Honestly, I could wear a paper sack and the man would be ready to devour me. No complaints here. I feel the same way about him.

Of course, now that Teddy is away at school and Phoebe is a teenager, I don't have to rush like I used to. So I'm back to ending my day at 5:30.

I put my hair up, so as not to get it wet and take a quick shower. I take out my blue silk wrap dress. Christian likes me in blue, says it brings out my eyes. I like this dress. It's sexy and playful. The neckline tastefully plunges, so there's just enough cleavage to entice, but not so much that I look like a hooker on display. I keep my hair down, cascading down my back and one side curling over my breast. I've never been a fan of a lot of makeup, so I keep it simple as usual, eyeliner, mascara and a little lip gloss. It drives Phoebe crazy that I don't really do the make-up thing...oh, teenaged girls and their endless supply of make up and beauty supplies…but that's just not me.

I put on my highest heels….always high heels on Date Night. My husband insists. And I'm ready to go.

I hear voices coming from the kitchen. Oh good. Christian must be home. I walk over to the kitchen, and find Christian talking with Phoebe. He walks over to me and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hello baby. You look lovely. I'll be ready in ten minutes" And with that, he's off to the shower.

Men! It's so unfair. It takes him practically no time at all to get ready and it feels like it takes me forever. I know compared to other women, I'm practically a speed demon getting dressed. Kate takes f-o-r-e-v-e-r. But Christian is done in ten minutes and looks like he's ready for his GQ photo shoot.

I take a seat and chat with Phoebe

"So Pheebs. Are you packed up for the sleepover at Jennifer's tonight?"

"Yes, Mother. And it's not a _sleepover_ , that's for children. We are having a Girl's Night"

Oh, I'm "Mother" today. She must be upset about something.

"Something wrong, honey?"

"I don't understand why Roger has to spy on me all night."

"Roger is not spying on you. He's your security. He's not coming in the house, he's stationed outside. No one will know he's there. You know your father, honey. We had quite a disagreement about this. It was hard enough convincing him to use just one of our security personnel. If it were up to him, there'd be an army surrounding Jennifer's house. This was our compromise. One person in front of the house. He only wants you safe"

She rolls her eyes. Poor girl, she gets that habit from both sides of the family. But she knows the rules when it comes to being outside the house. There is no bending the Christian Grey Rules of Security when it comes to the safety of me or his children.

Christian comes back into the kitchen. Damn my man is hot! He's wearing a silver tie, **_that_** silver tie. Oh my. I know what he has planned tonight. So glad we never got rid of that tie. My heart flutters. Is it getting warm in here? I know I'm getting hot. Really hot.

Phoebe looks at me "Mom, are you ok. You just turned bright red"

"I'm fine honey" Damn my blushing. I turn to Christian "Nice tie"

Christian looks at me and grins. "It's one of my favorites" The bastard knows what he doing.

He cocks his head to one side and raises an eyebrow. "Ready to go, Mrs. Grey?"

"I am, Mr. Grey"

I see Phoebe rolling her eyes at us. She thinks it's ridiculous that we refer to each other as Mr. and Mrs. And I guess it is… but it's part of our foreplay. I certainly can't explain that to my daughter.

"Have a good time Phoebe. Roger will drive you. Don't worry, no one will know he's there" And we're off on our date.

**~~~xxxxxxx~~~**

We walk to our car. Christian opens the door for me. There's a small bouquet of wildflowers lying on my car seat. I look up at him and smile. My Fifty can be so sweet.

"Very romantic, Mr. Grey" I blush.

"Hearts and flowers always, Mrs. Grey" He closes my car door.

He comes around the car to the drivers' side and gracefully slides in. He turns to me and takes my hand to his lips. He gently kisses my hand. It feels like there are a thousand butterflies in my stomach. Yes, my man makes me swoon.

We drive off to dinner. Of course, our security is closely following us in their car. I've got used to the constant companionship of having security detail and most days I understand the need for it but on nights like this, when I want it just to be me and my husband… just Ana and Christian, it can be frustrating. They always keep a respectable distance from us. Taylor has them trained so well; you hardly notice they're with you.

We arrive at the Mile High Club. It's been a long while since we've been here…there are some very good memories at this place. We step into the elevator to take us to the seventy-sixth floor. The elevator slowly fills up with more people. We move to the back. Christian has his hand running up and down my back. I know he loves the feel of silk on me. His hand travels further down and suddenly freezes at my ass. He looks down at his feet and shakes his head while he slyly smirks. Ah, he's found my little surprise. No panties tonight. This ought to drive him insane during dinner. It's already driving me insane. There's little doubt how this night is going to end..

**~~~xxxxxxx~~~**

The Maitre de seats us immediately. A perk of being Mr. and Mrs. Grey. We rarely sit across from each other when we eat out, preferring to stay in close proximity, always next to each other.

The waiter is practically salivating when he comes to our table; no doubt he is aware that Christian is a big tipper. He has a bottle of Sancerre in hand. As usual, Christian has ordered ahead. I don't mind, I trust his palate and he knows what I like.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Your drinks" the waiter pours some wine into Christian's glass. He sips it, nods and the waiter continues pouring for the both of us. "You're first course will be out shortly"

"Thank you" is all I can manage to say to the waiter, as Christian and I stare into each others eyes. Blue to Gray. I see nothing else, no one else.

The waiter brings out a dozen oysters on a bed of ice. I laugh to myself. Of course he's ordered oysters.

"Hoping to get lucky, Mr. Grey?" I smile.

"I certainly hope so, Anastasia" he says as he feeds me an oyster.

Every muscle below my waistline has tightened. There's no way in hell, he's not getting lucky tonight.

"Well, we'll just have to see how the night plays out, won't we? I say, as I slip off my shoe and run my foot up his calf under the table.

"Are you flirting with me, Mrs. Grey?" he feigns a shocked look.

"I certainly hope so, Mr. Grey" I whisper.

He continues to feed me oysters, slowly and sexy as hell. This first course foreplay is going to make me combust. I have to remind myself that we're in a public place and control my actions.

We finish the oysters and the waiter takes the dish away. I wish I had a fan…I could use some cooling down.

We talk about our day. He tells me of a deal he and Ros have been trying to hammer out for months. He's relieved it's finally coming to fruition. I tell him about a new children's author I see great promise in.

I tell him about Teddy's new girlfriend at Harvard… well, what little information our son gives us, anyway. And thank Christian for loosening the reins a little and not having an army surround Phoebe at her friend's house tonight.

The waiter comes out with our entrees. It looks and smells divine. Cod over jasmine rice and asparagus with hollandaise sauce. One of our favorite meals.

We talk and laugh as we eat our meal. He looks so relaxed. That gray tie is distracting me. So many delicious memories. God, he looks so hot.

I bit my lip. Oh, I want him. He looks at me , knowing what I'm thinking and tugs at my lip, releasing it from my teeth's grip.

"I want to bite that lip" he growls in a low voice.

"Maybe I'll let you if you're up for the challenge" I sweetly bat my eyelashes at him

"Baby, you know I'm _up_ for anything when it comes to you" Suddenly he moves in a little closer to me. He smiles his secret smile.

Under the table, very discretely, he slowly slides his hand under my dress, moving up my thigh. Thank God for tablecloths. Painfully, teasingly slow. His index finger expertly caressing me…ooohhhh, _right there _…I close my eyes and tremble at his light touch. He slips his index finger inside of me. In and out, in and out. Holy shit. Then slowly he moves his hand back down my thigh and out of my dress.

He strokes his index finger against his lower lip; it's glistening with my desire for him and seductively tips his finger into his mouth and sucks it. He takes it out of his mouth and lightly licks his top lip.

"Delectable as always, Anastasia" He purrs. Oh My God, did he just do that here?

I practically melt in my chair. I'm putty in his expert hands.

"You are a bad, bad boy, Mr. Grey." I slowly shake my head.

"Only for you baby" He smirks

I squeeze my thighs together, completely flustered. I'm blushing fifty shades of red.

The waiter comes back and clears our plates. I welcome it. I needed the break from all this heat between us,

"Would you like to look at the dessert menu?" The waiter asks

Christian looks at me, and cocks his head to one side. "Dessert, Anastasia?"

"No thank you." is all I can manage to get out.

He looks pleased. "Good. There's something at home I was rather looking forward to for dessert?" Jeez, I hope the waiter didn't pick up on that giant hint. Not that Christian would care.

**-xxxxxxx-**

We're driving in the car when I notice that we're not heading in the direction of the big house.

"Escala?" I ask

"Phoebe won't be home tonight. No need to rush home." He gives me a seductive smile and raises an eyebrow. "Do you want to play?"

I turn crimson. Holy hell… yes, please and thank you. I want to play. I look over at him with a smile and nod.

He smiles and we're off to Escala.

Once we park, Christian comes around to open my door. Always a gentleman. My seriously naughty gentleman.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see our security detail, sitting in their car. Keeping their respectable distance. No doubt they know what we're up to. I don't care. I just want to jump my husband.

Hand in hand, we walk into the elevator. We don't speak, just hungrily looking at each other. The air is crackling between us. Like magnets on opposite poles, we're drawn to each other. With each floor we climb, it gets hotter and hotter.

I bite my lip. I want him. Christian closes his eyes. When they open, they're blazing. He rubs his hand down my back, then makes small circles on my backside. It's getting hard to breathe in here.

The contact is all I can take. I turn and lunge at him.

We're kissing. Furiously kissing. He has me pushed against the elevator wall and he's devouring me. I frantically slide my hands all over his chest then move them up to his hair. I run my fingers through his hair, pulling him close to me, desperately keeping his lips to mine. His hands run up my backside, my dress riding up. He's grabs my naked ass, squeezing it tightly, pushing his body into mine. I softly moan. He grinds his erection into me. Whoa, this is hot. Holy shit hot.

The elevator doors open and we stumble out into the penthouse, still in the throws of our kissing. He leans me against the closest wall. I tilt my head up and he's running passionate kisses down the front of my neck. My nipples harden. Everything below my waist is on fire. I feel his rock hard erection pressing into me. He's so ready. I'm so ready

We break our kissing. I start frantically loosening his tie, throwing it to the floor then unbutton his shirt. He grabs me close again and kisses me. Hard. He unties the tie holding my dress in place. My dress falls opened. He grabs my breasts and springs them free over my bra cups. He kisses my breasts, sucking each nipple.

He grabs my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, my hands wrapped around his neck. He's pinned me tightly to the wall, pressing his body into mine. Kissing my neck, nibbling on my ear.

Suddenly he stops and lowers me until me feet reach the floor. My dress is wide opened, with my breasts out , bra half on and no panties. His shirt is opened exposing his muscular bare chest .

The only sound in the room is our panting while we both try to get air back into our lungs. He straightens out his stance, still panting heavily.

We stare at each other, like wild animals, ready to devour.

"Playroom. Now. Be ready" He says as he grabs the tie from the floor and leaves for his jeans.

.


	13. The Pick Up 20 Yrs Later Ana's POV

**A/N: This little story came to me last night. I had to write it and get it out of my system, so I could move on and work on the Rewind of Date Night in Christian's POV. I'm really looking forward to that **

**Thank you , thank you, thank you for all the reviews. I read them all and love them. They inspire me to keep the Happy Zone going.**

**I do not own they characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.**

**~~~~~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Pick Up- 20 Yrs Later**

I have a ton of little errands to run today, so I took off work early, after lunchtime. I could have staff run these errands, but sometimes it's just nice to do normal things, that normal people, without staff doing it for me. Simple things like picking out birthday cards for friends and family or buying a gift. I want the cards and gifts to be special and personal, and they aren't if I have someone else doing it for me.

I may be Anastasia Rose Grey... CEO of Grey Publishing, wife of billionaire business extraordinaire, Christen Grey and mother of two...but I'm still just Ana...girl from Montesano and to this day, I never want to let that go.

Before I left work, I changed into some comfortable clothes. I had to get out of these heels! Running around in heels can get tiresome and hurt like hell. I change into a pair of jeans, a T shirt and my converse ...nice comfy clothes. I throw my hair in a high pony tail and I'm ready to go.

Sawyer is waiting for me in the lobby of Grey Publishing. I know he's my personal security, but over the years, we've also developed a friendship. He's always professional and I trust him with my life but we can joke with each other. I finally got him comfortable enough to call me Ana when Christian isn't in earshot. Being in the social position we are, and having a husband as powerful as he is, having Luke with me has become a necessity most days. I'm thankful that we have a genuine affection for each other, or having the equivalent of a human shadow would be unbearable.

"Ana, you look so young when you dress down like that. You could be Phoebe's sister instead of her mother" He says.

"Oh Luke, you're so full it. If you're looking for a raise, keeping loading on the compliments. I have some pull with your employer, you know" We both laugh.

We're out running from this place to that place. When I'm dressed down like this I'm usually not recognized from our many photos on the society pages or the gossip rags 'What did they Wear?" pages. I love the anonymity. It's a real chore to worry about how you look all the time.

We finish running our errands and end up right by Grey House. My cell rings. It's Christian.

"Hey Baby. Are you still running all over Seattle?' He asks.

"I just finished up. Going to head home now."

"Taylor tells me you're right by Grey House" How does he know? Oh, Sawyer must have checked in with Taylor. "Why don't you come here and we'll go home together."

"Christian, I look like a slob. The CEO's wife shouldn't show up at her husband's place of work in jeans and a pony tail. "

"Don't be ridiculous Ana. I happen to know that the CEO thinks his wife looks lovely in whatever she wears...or doesn't wear, for that matter. I'm sure you look fine. Please meet me. I've missed my wife all day"

How can I resist this sweet man?

"Ok. I won't to come up to your office; we'll end up passing each other in the elevators. I'll wait in the lobby for you, if that's ok?"

"Yes, perfect I'll be down soon."

"Ok. I love you"

"I love you too baby. See you in a few minutes".

Luke parks the car and accompanies me to the lobby. It's the end of the work day. The lobby has come to life, bustling with people. People are streaming out, some alone rushing out the front doors, some in groups laughing and exchanging the usual office gossip of the day. Many of the seats that line the lobby are taken but we manage find two seats together and sit. Luke is quietly watching the crowds trail out. I'm reading my emails on my blackberry.

As I'm reading my emails, a well dressed guy sits next to me. I have to say, he's a pretty good looking guy. Obviously takes care of himself, probably in his very early thirties. I can feel him staring at me. Ugh, I hope he doesn't recognize me. I look like such a mess.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" He says in a low voice.

Huh? Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Ugh. I roll my eyes and give a hesitant half smile, enough to say "go away". I ignore him and continue reading my emails. I see Sawyer peeking over; he smiles at me but stays in place. The guy hits me with another line.

"What does it feel like to be the most beautiful girl in this building?" He says in a low flirtatious voice.

Again with the lines? Is this guy seriously trying to pick me up? This is laughable. Ok, I'll bite

"Are you talking to me?" I ask as I turn toward his direction.

"I sure am, pretty lady. You are the reason men fall in love."

I blush "Oh, errr..thanks" This guy sure can dish it out. How ridiculous!

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting here?"

"I'm waiting for someone"

"I'm someone. You must be waiting for me. It must be fate, pretty lady" Oh boy, this guy thinks he's smooth

"Err..I should let you know, I'm married"

"Doesn't bother me?" He says. What? Does this guy have any morals?

"I think it might matter to my husband" I can feel Luke on my other side. He's been listening in on this ridiculous conversation and he's quietly laughing to himself. I poke him with my elbow.

"What is your name?" He asks.

"Ana. And yours?"

" It's Jake. Well Ana. You're an adult. I'm an adult. You only live once. If you see an opportunity for a good time, you shouldn't pass on it"

"I'm just fine the way I am. Thank you"

"Ana, I make a very good living working here. I could treat a beautiful girl like you right. I could shower you with gifts; take you out for the best meals in town. Whatever your heart desires, Beautiful Ana"

"I don't need to be showered with gifts. You know, women work now. We can buy our own gifts and meals"

"Aren't you the feisty one? I like you Ana. I could make you forget all about that husband of yours"

I feel Luke tensing up next to me. Clearly he is not pleased with the direction of this conversation. He's so protective. I quickly glance over to him and he sees I'm fine and I can handle this.

"I don't think so Jake. We're very happy. You'll just have to find someone else to shower your money on"

"Do you work in this building? Maybe we could have lunch together sometime" Jeez, This guy doesn't give up

"No, I work for Grey Publishing, across town"

Ah, so you work for Grey too? Miserable guy has his hands in so many pots"

"You don't like Mr. Grey?"

" He's a smart guy, no debating that...but a miserable SOB. Swears worse than a sailor and you wouldn't want to be on his enemies list"

"Surely he can't be that bad"

"He's a nightmare on two legs. I've had the 'pleasure' of being in two meetings with him. Man has no social skills. Moody as hell. No patience for an answer. Miserable"

"Hmmm. " I sigh to him and crack a tiny smile

"Be grateful you don't work at Grey House. You don't have to experience the Tycoon of Terror"

"I'm sure he's not as bad as you say" I defend my husband, although I know Christian can be a pretty hardcore tyrant at times.

"He's the devil in a suit. The ladies seem to like him though. I suppose he's considered a pretty handsome catch their eyes, especially for a guy pushing fifty."

"Yes, I think he's quite handsome too"

"Well don't get your hopes up for a piece of that bastard. Word is he's true and blue to his wife. Doesn't play around, though I suppose he's has plenty of opportunity if he wanted. From what I hear, he's a straight laced family guy. "

" Oh well, thanks for the information, that's good to know. I'll be sure to remember that. I take it you don't feel the same way, true to one person?" I smile to myself. My man is a keeper.

"Nah, no need to tie your self down with one person when there's so many to go around" He says with distain. Jeez, what's wrong with true and blue? I like it.

"Sounds like that kind of lifestyle could be lonely" I say.

"Not if you join me. Tell your husband you have to work late and let me take you out for a good time, a real good time."

"Thanks Jake. But I'm in a happy marriage. Much like Mr. Grey, I don't play around either"

"Oh Ana, you don't know what you're missing"

"I'll take my chances, Jake." I roll my eyes.

Suddenly Christian appears in the lobby, walking with Taylor out of the elevator.

"Speak of the devil, the bastard himself has decided to join the ranks of us little people and walk thru the main lobby." Jake says in a short tone.

Luke stands up and greets Taylor. Christian is walking toward me and Jake.

"What the fuck...why is he heading this way, the front doors are over there?" Jake turns to me confused as he points at the doors.

As Christian reaches us, I see Jake straighten himself up, sitting as upright as he can. He looks nervous as hell. Christian really does intimidate people without even trying.

"Err..ahem. Good Evening Mr. Grey" Jake says in a shaky voice.

Christian nods at him then looks at me. I stare back at his beautiful face.

"Good Evening Mr. Grey" I say.

"Good Evening to you, Mrs. Grey. Ready to go baby?" He extends his hand to me.

"Absolutely" I take his hand and stand up. I turn back to Jake before we leave and say "Lovely chatting with you"

"Err...err...thank you…Mrs. Grey" The color has drained from his face and he looks like he's about to pass out. Ha!

Christian kisses the top of my head and we hold hands as we walk out the lobby together.

'


	14. Rewind Date Night 20 Yrs Ltr Christian

**A/N: As promised…here's the rewind of Date Night- 20 years later. The same story as Chapter12...Date Night 20 years later Ana's POV…but this time it's told in Christian's POV. Warning: Once again, this has a little sexy time in it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I as enjoyed writing it.**

**For readers 18 years and over, please..**

**A huge thank you for all the wonderful reviews from Chapter 13. They gave me a huge smile. I love reading your suggestions for stories too. Keep them coming.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Rewind- Date Night- 20 Years Later**

**Christian POV:**

There's a lot on my plate today. I need to get out of here on time. First things first…I have to get the little details out of the way, so I can focus on the work at hand.

As I pass Andrea's desk on the way to my office, I stop.

Andrea greets me. "Good Morning Mr. Grey"

"Good Morning, Andrea. Make a reservation at the Mile High Club tonight for two. 7:00 at our usual table. Tell them I want a dozen oysters. Cod for dinner, with my usual accompaniments and a bottle of Sancerre. Also, I need the number for that florist we use. I want to order flowers for Mrs. Grey"

"Of course, Mr. Grey" I'm glad Andrea is still my assistant. She's no nonsense and extremely efficient. No bullshit.

"Errr….err…"

I hear an unfamiliar voice coming from my left. Who the fuck is that? I look over to my side. Oh Christ, not another fucking intern. This has be the thousandth intern we've gone through.

"Mr. Grey. I'd be happy to order flowers for Mrs. Grey for you" She says quietly to me.

Andrea shoots the intern a look that would scare the crap out of the Devil himself.

"The only person, who orders flowers for Mrs. Grey is Mr. Grey. Is that clear?" I tell her.

"Err…yes Sir. I… ah, ah… apologize" She goes back to cowering in her corner.

Fucking interns.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I summon Taylor to my office.

"Taylor, Mrs. Grey and I will be going to the Mile High Club this evening. 7:00. I plan to drive ourselves. You may have your detail follow. I'm not sure if we are returning to the house or staying at Escala for the night, since Phoebe is away for the evening. Have your team do a sweep of Escala, in case we stay in town."

"Very good Sir" He says.

"My wife only wants one person stationed outside the front of the house my daughter is staying at tonight. I have promised her that there would be only one person stationed _in front _of the house_." _

Taylor nods at me. He understands the way this is really going to operate.

"Yes Sir…Am I to have someone guarding _the back_ of the house as well?"

"Yes and one patrolling the sides of the house. I want your team to report to you if any teenage girls leave the house or any teenaged boys enter. _Especially_ if any fucking boys enter the house. Your team is not to be seen by anyone. I don't care if they have to lie down in a fucking swamp to stay hidden. No one is to know they are there."

"Yes Sir"

"Oh and Taylor…Mrs. Grey is getting her wish for one security detail in the _front_. There is no need to bother her with the other small details. Is that understood?"

"Of course Sir" Taylor nods and leaves for his own office.

Technically, I'm not lying to Ana. I've promised her I would only have one security detail assigned to the _front _of the house, and technically that's true.

**~~~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~~~**

Nice to be home. I walk into the kitchen and see Phoebe. She scowls at me. I know that scowl…that's my scowl. She may look like her mother, but get her in the right mood, and her temperament is all Grey.

"Hey Pheebs. How was your day?" I kiss the top of her head.

"Hello Father" she says in a clipped tone.

Oh, I'm 'Father' today. Yes, she's pissed off about something.

"Just come out with it, Phoebe. What's bothering you?"

"Why does Roger have to come to Jennifer's house tonight? I don't need any of Taylor's goons spying on me"

"No one is spying on you, Phoebe. Roger is your assigned security detail. It should come as no shock to you that he will be there. He will be discreet as always. This is non-negotiable. Either he is stationed in front of your friend's house, or you are not going. And for the record…I pay him, so technically he's my goon." I smile.

**"**This isn't fair! No one else has to have a guard. I'll be fine. Really. Can't you give him one night off? Surely Roger wants to be with his family tonight. Be nice and give the guy a break. Pretty please Daddy?"

Ah, now I'm back to 'Daddy"

"Nice try Pheebs. Not a chance in hell that's going to happen"

Anna comes into the kitchen. She's wearing a beautiful blue wrap-around dress. The blue in the dress really brings out her eyes. The high heels she's wearing make her legs look like they go on forever. She looks absolutely stunning.

"Hello baby. You look lovely. I'll be ready in ten minutes" And I head off to the shower.

**~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~**

I take a quick shower. Since Ana's is pretty decked out, I decide on a dark navy suit.

Looking thru my ties, I get an idea. I think my grin is as big as Texas right now.

Yes, this ought to make the delectable Mrs. Grey squirm during dinner. And I do love to see my girl blush. I grab my silver-gray tie and put it on. There will be no doubt Ana will get the message loud and clear. Kinky fuckery loud and clear.

I head back to the kitchen where Ana is no doubt having the same conversation I just had with Phoebe.

Ana looks at me, spots the tie and right on cue, she blushes. It's obvious she likes what she sees.

"Mom, are you ok? You just turned bright red" Phoebe asks her.

"I'm fine honey" She says to Phoebe then turns to me "Nice tie."

"It's one of my favorites" I grin. "Ready to go, Mrs. Grey?"

"I am, Mr. Grey"

Phoebe rolls her eyes at us. Disgusting habit.

Ana tells Phoebe to have a good time and reminds her that Roger will be there and we're off on our date.

**~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~**

We walk to our car and I open the door for Ana. She sees a small bouquet of wildflowers waiting for her on her car seat. She looks up at me and gives me her shy smile. I love that smile.

"Very romantic, Mr. Grey" she says softly.

"Heart and flowers always, Mrs. Grey" Until the day I die, baby. I close her door.

When I get into the driver seat, I take Ana's hand and kiss it. She's just so fucking lovely.

We arrive at the Mile High Club and leave the car with the valet. Our security detail is discreetly in their car, not far away.

We're in the elevator going up to the seventy-sixth floor... occasionally the elevator stops and lets in more people heading up. Ana and I move toward the back. I run my hand up and down her back. I love the feel of silk on her. So luxurious and sexy. I run my hand down to her ass and stop.

What the…? Damn! My not so innocent vixen of a wife is not wearing panties. Seems she's not the only one with fucking on her mind tonight. I look down at the floor with a big smile shaking my head in disbelief. I have to really concentrate on not getting a massive hard-on right now in this crowded elevator. This is going to drive me crazy and she knows it. Yes, this is looking to be a very good night indeed.

**~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~**

We're seated immediately. The waiter is practically running over with our wine in hand. He opens the bottle with a lot of unnecessary flourish. Just pour the fucking wine. I taste it, nod, and he continues pouring.

Ana and I are staring into each other's eyes. Christ, that blue on her is amazing. Her eyes are sparkling off the flickering light from the candle on our table. And she's half naked under that dress. Fuck, I'm one lucky bastard.

The waiter brings out our first course. Oysters, of course. I love to feed them to Ana. It's public foreplay. Suggestive of so many other things… soft, wet and smooth. Conjures up in my mind a very sexy visual of what's surely going on under that blue dress.

"Hoping to get lucky, Mr. Grey?" Ana giggles.

"I certainly hope so, Anastasia." I abso-fucking-lutely plan to, baby.

"Well, we'll just have to see how the night plays out, won't we?" She says coyly. I suddenly feel her foot under the table, slowly sliding up my calf. That woke my cock back up.

"Are you flirting with me, Mrs. Grey?" I pretend I'm shocked.

"I certain hope so, Mr. Grey" She whispers.

I continue to feed her oysters. Slowly. I like to build up the anticipation. No need to rush things. We have all night for fun and fuckery.

When we're done the waiter takes the plate away. We talk about work. I tell her about a deal Ros and I have been hammering out. Ana tells me about some author she's excited about.

Ana tells me about Ted's new girlfriend. Ted's never one to give out much personal information, so she tells me what little she knows. I nod like I'm hearing about it the first time, but the truth is, I've know about this for a week from my security team. I've already had a background check on the girl. Smart girl…at Harvard on a full scholarship, family from Cape Cod, middle class. The wealth factor doesn't really concern me. I come across a lot of wealthy people who are as stupid as shit. I'll take smart and middle class any day. Worked out fine for me.

Ana thanks me for not going all Fifty on Phoebe and hiring an army to surround Phoebe's friend's house. I smile. Three isn't really an army. And I technically told the truth.

And just in time, the waiter comes out with our entrées.

We eat our dinner and talk and laugh…mostly at Elliot and Kate's expense.

I catch Ana glancing over at my tie a few times. Good, it's getting to her. Just as I planned. She's bites her lip. Fuck, that still effects me the same way it did the first time I saw it.

"I want to bite that lip" I growl at her.

"Maybe I'll let you if you're up to the challenge" She innocently flutters her eyelashes. There's nothing innocent about what's going on under that dress of hers.

"Baby, you know I'm _up _for anything when it comes to you" She's driving me wild with her secret state of undress….tit for tat time, Mrs. Grey.

I move in close to Ana and slowly slide my hand under her dress. I move up her thigh until I reach my favorite destination. As always, Ana never disappoints. She's dripping wet and ready. I gently massage her velvety smoothness then slowly slide my index finger inside of her. In and out. In and out. She's closing her eyes. I feel her tremble. Yeah baby, I like this too.

I move my hand back down out of her dress. I take my index finger, wet with her sweetness, and tip it into my mouth and suck. She tastes exquisite.

"Delectable as Always, Anastasia." I purr. Ana is bright red and looks like she's ready to slide under the table.

"You are a bad, bad boy, Mr. Grey"

"Only for you baby" I smirk.

The waiter comes back and offers us dessert. Ana passes on it. Good, I had other ideas for dessert tonight.

**~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~**

We're driving in the car when Ana notices we're not heading toward the house.

"Escala?" she asks.

"Phoebe won't be home tonight. No need to rush home" I give her a sly smile. "Do you want to play?"

She turns red and nods. Fuck yeah! I grin and we're off to Escala.

We park the car and walk hand in hand into the elevator. We're staring at each other, each knowing what the other is thinking, wanting. I feel the charge in the air and I know Ana feels it too as she bites her lip. I close my eyes, trying to control the bulge in my pants from bursting out right there and then. When I open my eyes, I'm on fire.

I rub my hand down her silk dress, making small circles on her back then down to her ass. My touch sets Ana off and she jumps me.

We're violently kissing. Like it's our last kiss on Earth. I'm totally enraptured. I push her to the elevator wall and ravage her. She slides her hands up my chest then runs her hands through my hair. I fucking love when she does that. My cock is throbbing. She pulls me to her lips, desperately kissing me. I run my hand up her backside, her dress rides up, revealing her naked ass. I grab her ass and tightly squeeze it. It feels amazing. I push my body into hers and hear her softly moan. My cock is so fucking hard, I think it might tear through my pants. I grind it into her. She moans again. I keep pushing, pushing. We're so fucking amazing together.

The elevator doors open and we stumble out into the penthouse, never breaking contact. I lean her up against the closest wall. She tilts her head up and I kiss from the top of her neck to her cleavage. My erection is pulsating. I'm so ready to fuck her. I know she's ready.

We stop kissing and she begins frantically loosening my tie until she removes it and throws it to the floor. She unbuttons my shirt, running her hands up and down my bare chest. I grab her to me and kiss her. Hard. I untie the tie that holds her dress closed and look at her beautiful body before me. I grab her tits and spring them free from her bra cups. Christ, she has perfect tits. I suck on her hardened nipples. Fuck, she's amazing..

I grab her ass and lift her. She wraps her legs around my waist with her hands around my neck. I have her pinned to the wall, pressing my body against hers. Pounding my erection into her. . I want to fuck her until we fall through the fucking wall.

Some sense of clarity comes to me in this frenzy of raw passion. I want this to last. I want to pace this out and pleasure her all night. I stop and lower her until her feet are back on the floor.

She's so beautiful with her perfect tits peeking out at me and no panties.

The only sound in the penthouse is our heavy breathing echoing in the entrance way. We're a few feet apart from each other, wildly staring at each other, like we want to rip each other apart.

"Playroom. Now. Be ready" I grab the tie off the floor and head to the bedroom for my jeans.


	15. The Test- Ana's POV 20 Years Later

**A/N: Once again, I can't thank you enough for the positive reviews. It's so nice to see others out there want the happy ending. It truly motivates me to write. Thank you!**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. . This is just for fun.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Test - Ana's POV**

"Hi Kate" I hug her. "Thanks for coming by and picking up Phoebe. I'm sure Phoebe and Ava will have a great time driving you and Elliot crazy tonight "

"Ava's been looking forward to this all week. She has make-up, nail polishes galore and all sorts of hair clips out, so I'm guessing the girls are planning on glamming it up tonight"

We laugh.

"So what's going on with you Steele?"

"You know, it hasn't been Steele for a long time, Kate"

"Yeah, but I like to yank your husband's chain and I know he hates when I call you that" She laughs.

"You're so bad Kate" I tell her.

"So what's new?" She asks.

"Errr…nothing much" I hesitantly say..

This perks up Kate's Star reporter ears immediately. There's nothing you can get past her.

"What gives Ana? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kate. I'm fine."

"Is it that over bearing husband of yours? What did he do this time?"

"He didn't do anything. Well, I guess technically he did. But it's nothing bad." I tell her.

"Can you be more vague, Ana?" She says sarcastically. "Come On, what gives?"

"Promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

"Of course, you know that" And I do. Kate's word is good as gold.

"My period is a week late. I think I might be pregnant"

Her eyes open wide and without skipping a beat she says 'Wouldn't surprise me, you two screw like rabbits"

"Classy Kate, real classy!" I turn crimson.

"Does Christian know?" She asks.

"No and I'm afraid to tell him. I'm not sure how he's going to react"

"Don't sweat it Steele. I'm sure he'll be thrilled. The guy dotes on your kids. He even dotes on my kids. I was always surprised that you didn't have a huge family"

"Honesty, I thought we would too. Christian seemed so keen on a big family, but something changed right after Phoebe was born. I know her delivery was bumpy, but it worked out fine. Maybe two was all he could handle emotionally. I don't know. He doesn't discuss it. He became adamant that two was enough. Anytime I even brought up the possibility of having a third, he cut me off and change the subject. I was so happy that we were blessed with two healthy children, I never pushed the issue."

"Don't worry Ana. It's all going to work out fine"

'I hope so Kate"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's just me and Christian having a quiet dinner together. Gail's delicious chicken stew is on the menu tonight. Normally I'd gobble this up in a nanosecond and sometimes even go back for seconds. Christian loves when we have this, because I eat so much of it.

Tonight, I just don't have an appetite. There's too much going on in my mind. We sit at the kitchen bar and he notices I'm picking at my stew, moving the vegetables and chicken chunks around the bowl, but not eating much of anything.

"Something wrong baby?" He asks

"No, I guess I'm just not feeling very hungry tonight?" I tell him, while looking down in my bowl, thoughtlessly moving my food in circles

"Are you feeling ill?" He asks with a look of concern.

"No, I'm fine. Just one of those days" I tell him. I don't want to have this conversation until I know for sure.

"Ana, talk to me. What's bothering you? Is it work?"

"No, work is fine" I assure him

"The kids? Is something wrong with our kids?" He's getting more concerned. I know he's just going to keep up with the questions until he gets his answer. I don't' know how he's going to react. I'll just go for it.

"My period is a week late." I tell him in a low whisper. "I think I might be pregnant"

"Pregnant? Pregnant?" he says incredulously, stammering his words.

I thought I was pretty clear when I said it the first time. I brace myself for the fireworks. I hold my breath. Three, two, one…and….

"Christ Ana, I'm fucking forty eight years old, you're turning forty-two in a month. Do you really think we can do this again? Do you think I want to do this again? Diapers, vomit, bottles, crying all night" He's practically screaming at me.

"Christian, people have babies later in life now. It's the new norm. Please don't be angry. I don't even know if I am pregnant and by you're less than happy reaction to the news, I'm not sure if I want to know. If I am, I am. I know it's not something we planned. But it is what it is. We'll deal with it"

"How? How the fuck are we going to deal with it, Ana? Our kids are grown. Ted's in college for Fucks sake. I don't want to start this shit all over again. It's supposed to be our turn now. You and me. And now this shit all over again? Fuck!"

He slams his fist into the wall. I jump.

"Real smart Christian, break your fist over something that may not be happening." I reprimand him.

"I don't want to hear your smart mouth now, Anastasia. I thought you were taking care of your birth control."

"Don't you dare go there, Grey. I have been taking care of my birth control. It's not one hundred percent. Or did you forget about how your carbon copy of a son, came into this world? Why are you even yelling at me? We don't even know if I am. This argument is ridiculous. I'll buy a test in the morning and we'll have our answer. Maybe we can have a rational discussion about this then. Do you think you can handle rational, Christian?"

I'm not going to be yelled at for something that's out of my control. It's Déjà vu all over again.

He closes his eyes. And I see it. Christian is shutting down right in front of me. I can tell he's trying to rope in his emotions. He's failing miserably.

"I have work to do. I'll be in my study." And he storms out.

Well at least he didn't leave the house this time, I snicker to myself.

What the fuck was that? I couldn't have imagined he'd react so badly. I know the possibility is a shock...but he knows he's a great father. He knows he has the capacity to love his children, unconditionally. I don't understand where this reaction is coming from. There's more to this...but what?  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Our argument has exhausted me. I lie down on our bed and close my eyes. When I open them, it's morning. I look over and Christian is not there. I wonder if he even came to bed. I turn to my side and notice that the chair near our bed has been turned. He must have been watching me sleep. He only does this when he's really stressed out.

I stare at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. As long as I've known him, Christian has a tendency to overreact...but there was something in his eyes that tell me there's something other than anger he's dealing with. All sorts of scenarios are going through my head...but none make any sense. I'm going to have to find him and talk this through. There's more to this than Christian not wanting to change diapers.

**~~~~~~~~~~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~**

I find him in his study. Still in the clothes he had on last night. He looks like he's been up all night. He doesn't look angry. His eyes show worry, not anger. He looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. . What has him so worried? He's such a good Dad, the kids love him. Maybe its work and he's using this possible news as and excuse to yell out some frustrations. I just don't know.

I don't knock. I won't give him to opportunity to send me away. I slowly walk into his study...not knowing what to expect. He looks up at me and looks so incredibly sad.

"I'm sorry Ana" he quietly tells me.

"Christian, what's wrong? Please tell me. I know it's more than there being another mouth to feed"

He gets out of his chair and leads me to the couch in his study. He takes my hand and we sit.

He lets out a deep sigh. "I'm terrified"

"Terrified? Terrified of what? The possibility of a baby? Christian you're a wonderful father, surely you know that."

"I'm not terrified of having another baby, Ana" He slowly shakes his head.

"Then I don't understand" I look at him bewildered.

"I'm terrified that you might die giving birth. Teddy's birth was hard enough, but when Phoebe was born so much went wrong. You lost so much blood. I was kicked out of the delivery room and forced to go into a waiting room, waiting to hear if my wife was alive or dead. When I finally got to see you, you were so pale and out cold from the sedation. There were tubes everywhere. All I could hear was that heart monitor beeping. I don't think I was ever so scared. Ana, I can't lose you. I can live without more children, but I can't without you."

He throws his arms around me. His eyes are filled with tears.

"Is that why you changed your mind about wanting a big family? You were afraid for me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Because you would have talked me out of it. I couldn't risk losing you. I can't risk losing you now. Ana, I don't know how to process this. I don't know how to feel"

"Christian. The doctors are aware of my history and would take precautions to prevent that from ever happening again. Dr. Greene had always said that there's no reason why I couldn't have more children. It would be handled as a high risk pregnancy, but it would be handled. Baby, we don't even know if I am. All this worry could be for nothing."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Ana" He nuzzles his head onto my shoulder.

I turn to him and hold his face in my hands. I gently caress his cheek. His eyes are welled up with tears. He looks so sincere in his fear. It breaks my heart

"Look at me Christian. If I am pregnant, nothing will go wrong. I will not die. Remember, I promised you I would never ever leave you. And I intend to keep that promise."

"Oh Ana" He hugs me tight.

**~~~~~~~~~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's been a long time since I've taken one of these tests. I pee on the stick and rest it on the bathroom counter. .

Christian and I sit on the floor in our bedroom, with our backs leaning against the foot of our bed, facing the bathroom door.

"How long will it take?" he asks

"The box says five minutes"

"Ok" he nods. He looks nervous. We playfully laced our fingers together.

"Remember the first time we were waiting for the results of a pregnancy test?"

""Ah, yes. For Phoebe. I was so thrilled when it came back positive." He smiles.

"Me too. I was so glad Teddy would have a sibling" I smile back at him

"Yes, well I was a pretty seasoned diaper changer by the time Pheebs came around"

"Do you remember the first diaper you changed for Teddy? You put it on backwards and he peed on you" I giggle..

"I did learn to duck quickly" he laughs. "Remember the bet we had about Phoebe's first word... whether it would be mama or dada."

'I remember you were a sore winner, dada" I jokingly hit him in his side with my elbow.

He laughs.

"I did enjoy taking Teddy on his first fishing trip. That boy is a trout magnet. The fish were practically begging to end up on his hook." He looks so happy in his memories.

"And you looked so handsome at Phoebe's first Father-Daughter dance" Oh, my handsome man. He puts his head on my shoulder. I can feel his grin.

"You know, a new baby does open up many new possibilities. New firsts for us." He says in wonder

"I do like firsts" I smile at him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The timer on my blackberry buzzes.

"It's time. Are you nervous?" I ask.

"Yes, nervous, horrified, terrified, excited." He says

I stand up and go into the bathroom. I pick up the stick and sigh.

I come out and Christian is eagerly looking at me. I can tell he's on edge.

"Well? Out with it already!" He says

"It's negative" I sigh.

"I see" he stands up. He walks over to me and holds me.

"How do you feel about this?" I ask him

He cocks his head, trying to find the right words. "Relieved and disappointed. You?"

""The same. Happy and sad at the same time" I tell him.

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should try for another baby?"

I look at him and smile. "Maybe. Do you?"

He smiles. "Maybe"


	16. Blast from the Past-20 Yrs later Ana POV

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews. They are very much appreciated.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.**

**Blast from the past**

**Ana's POV:**

I'm sifting through our mail. There's so much junk mail. It's one of those silly menial tasks that need to be done. The new issue of Seattle Magazine just came out. Good. I think I'm going to slip off my shoes, relax on our bed and read it. I could really use a little down time

Looks like a hot new French chef is opening up a new restaurant in the city soon. Christian always likes to try new places to eat. We should give it a try. I flip through a few pages, mindlessly reading. It's nice to read something on my own time that doesn't involve a manuscript. Reading just for the pleasure of reading.

I read about a new gallery exhibit opening. We haven't been to an art exhibit in ages. I begin to read the article and I get a chill up my spine. Seems an up and coming "late bloomer" abstract artist named Leila Williams is having a two week exhibit in Seattle. Leila.? I haven't heard her name in twenty years. Why is she in Seattle of all places. I thought she lived on the East Coast. This piques my interest, so I read the article. She discusses how she has dealt with depression for a greater part of her thirties and found painting was the one thing that helped her through her darker days. She goes on to talk about the exhibit she'll be showing. She calls it 'Abstracts in Gray'

Are you kidding me? The spelling may be different, but the message is loud and clear. Abstracts in Gray?

She goes on gushing about how this exhibit couldn't be possible with the generous financial help from an old friend from Seattle. Old friend, my ass. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on here, especially if you're privy to the past. The only 'old friend' she has that could bankroll a gallery opening is one Christian Grey. That son of a bitch. Do they think I'm an idiot?'

After all these years, he's giving _her_ money without my knowledge? How could he do this to me? What else hasn't he told me about his relationship with Leila? Is there a relationship with Leila? And she's been bankrolled for a show in Seattle of all places...how very convenient.

How could he do this to me? How could he do this to us?

**~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I am steaming mad. I think I may burst a blood vessel mad. I'm so angry. I feel so betrayed.

Have I been blind all this time? Has he been sneaking around all this time. I feel so foolish. And hurt.

I hear Christian in the house and know the showdown is about to start.

He walks in the bedroom.

"Hi Baby"

"Fuck you" I scowl as I throw a pillow at him.

"What the fuck is that all about?" He looks shocked as he ducks from the flying pillow.

"Were you planning to tell me that you're bankrolling one of your former whores, or were you going to keep this from me forever?"

He has the deer in the headlights syndrome, completely frozen.

"Ana, I…" There's no doubt he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Don't Ana me, you son of a bitch. How long? How long Christian? How long have you been paying her bills?"

"It was a few months ago...but it was only once. Specifically for her gallery show"

"A few months ago? You've been keeping this from me for a few months? I hear she's in Seattle. Have you taken her back to the playroom for old time sake too?" I say sarcastically.

"You think I'd cheat on you?" He looks appalled.

"I don't know what to think! I never thought you'd go behind my back like this Christian. Do you have any regard for how I might feel about this? After all these years you bring your past back into our lives. You practically paid that woman to come back to Seattle. I thought that part of our lives was over"

"It's not like that Ana"

"Not like what Christian? Are you paying the way for Leila to have a gallery exhibit? An exhibit that unless you're a complete moron is likely a tribute to Master Grey. Gray in Abstract? Do I look like I'm an idiot?"

"Ana I know nothing about her show. I don't care what it's about. I never asked. She contacted me through outside channels and needed financial assistance. I was just helping out an old friend"

"Old Friend? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you make a habit of tying up, fucking and flogging all your 'old friends'? " I say in a low voice, dripping with disgust. I know Phoebe is home and she certainly doesn't need to hear this.

"Ana, it's not like that?"

"Enlighten me Christian. What is it like? What logical reason would there be for secretly supporting one of your ex subs? Are there any more subs _we're_ supporting? "

"No. And it's a one time deal. She just needed the funding for this gallery exhibit… to get her career on track"

"Oh, so you're now the art world's Sugar Daddy? Fuck that Christian. And if it's so innocent….why keep it from your wife?"

"Ana, I didn't think anything of it. I was only doing what I thought was the right thing to do. Leila hasn't had the easiest life. She needed a hand. It's nothing"

"Nothing? If it were nothing Christian, you wouldn't have kept it from me. Obviously it's something. Have you seen her?"

"No. And I have no intention of it. I haven't spoke to her in twenty years. The last time I saw or spoke to her was in your office and you were there"

"Oh, do you expect me to feel better about that.? You have betrayed us Christian. Going behind my back and keeping a secret like this from me is inexcusable. You have no regard for my feelings? Did you at any time consider how this might affect me? How I might feel about it?"

"No. I didn't think it was a big deal. It was a drop in the bucket. It's not like we can't afford it."

"You have completely missed the point. You're a selfish man. Your disregard for my feelings disgusts me."

"Ana, stop this. I didn't consider your feelings because I barely gave it a thought myself. All I did was approve a donation to an artist who needed a break. It was a meaningless two second decision"

"Why would she contact you? What reason would she have to contact you after all these years unless she wanted to see you"

"It wasn't like that Ana. She was desperate for money. I think I was her last hope. I barely gave it a thought"

"Secrets, secrets, secrets...I thought we were over this shit after all this time"

I grab a suitcase from the back of our closet.

"You're running?' He says is disbelief

"No, you are. I want you out of this bedroom. You, your Leila and your fucking secrets. Get the fuck out of here. I'm taking bath. When I get out, I don't want to see you here" I turn around and head to the bathroom and lock the door, leaving Christian frozen in front of me.

**~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~**

I hoped that the bath would relax me, but I'm still tied up in knots. I enter the bedroom and see that he left. And he took the suitcase. I don't know if he's in a guest room or went to Escala. And I really don't care.

How could he be so thoughtless? What else isn't he telling me? Has our whole marriage been a series of secrets and lies? Have there been other women he's supporting or worse?

The thought is too painful. I sink down to the bedroom floor, lean against our bed and softly weep.

"Mom?" I hear a soft voice by the bedroom door. I quickly wipe away my tears.

"Ahem…Yes, Pheebs. What's up?" I manage to sniffle out.

Phoebe walks into the bedroom. She sees me sitting on the floor and sits next to me.

"Mom, is everything ok? I heard you and dad yelling. Dad just stormed out of the house with a suitcase."

"Yes, baby girl. Dad and I just had a little argument. It'll be alright" I guess he's off to Escala. Or who knows where.

"It sounded like more than a little argument Mom. Was Dad being an ass again?"

"Phoebe, don't talk about your father that way." I sigh, resigned, "Yes, your Father was being an ass again."

"Are you going to divorce him?"

"No baby. I won't give him the satisfaction" We both chuckle as we playfully bump our shoulders. "It'll be ok Pheebs. We just need to cool down. You know how your Father and I get sometimes. We just need some space. It'll be fine, I promise" I manage a little smile.

"Ok Mom. But if you do divorce him, I want to live with you." We both laugh again.

"Deal, baby girl"

**~~~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~~~~**

I wake after fitful night's sleep. Tossing and turning all night. Images of Christian and Leila are tattooed in my brain. I knew he was supporting her after her breakdown years ago, but that stopped when she got herself back on her feet. At least that's what he told me. I had no reason to doubt him. Has it all been lies?

I cant stay home and wallow in my doubts. I have work responsibilities. I drag myself out of bed and get ready for work. I go to the kitchen and Gail is already there preparing Phoebe's breakfast.

"Good Morning Ana. What can I get you this morning?" Gail gives me a half smile. She obviously knows Christian isn't here. Taylor is probably with him, wherever he ended up. I forget that our battles sometimes spill out into other people's lives.

"Just some tea please Gail" I could pretend that Gail doesn't know what's going on between me and my idiot husband, but Gail and I have a close relationship. I'll just get it out and over with. "Ok Gail, let's get the uncomfortable stuff out of the way so we can enjoy breakfast, where are they?"

"Escala" She sighs.

"Ok. Thank you. I think I'll have some granola too." I give her a weak smile.

Phoebe comes to the kitchen and sits down next to me.

"Good Morning Mom. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good Morning Pheebs. I'm feeling...tired" I try to sound upbeat but I'm not fooling anyone

"Dad sent me a text this morning. Just to say good morning and to have a good day."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I text him back and told him that he needs to stop acting like an ass and apologize to you for whatever he did" She giggles.

"Phoebe! You didn't!" I try to hide my grin. My little girl is always looking out for her Mom. Even Gail can't hide her smile.

"Oh, I did" She says victoriously.

"What did he say?"

"He told me to watch my language and mind my business"

"I'm sure he'd have more to say to you about that if he were here." I laugh.

'Well he's not here, is he?" She says with a devilish smile. She is most definitely her father's daughter.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's going to be a long day at work. On top of the usual work stresses, I have my own personal stress to deal. It's hard to focus on work when your mind is half way to the moon and my heart is a few office buildings around the block.

Is he unconsciously taking actions to step outside our marriage? Bringing her back into his life would certainly be easy. And if the past is any indication, she's up for anything to keep him happy. Oh, I'm not making any sense. His good looks and power makes him very attractive to any tramp looking for a piece of the Grey mystique. There are tons of women who throw themselves at him. He doesn't need to search it out, it's offered up to him all the time. Ugh...I hate that reality.

What am I doing to myself? This is crazy! I . Deep down, I know he wouldn't cheat on me... I hope he wouldn't...no, no he wouldn't. Gah! My brain is in overdrive! I need to slow down my thoughts and think this out logically. He may be an idiot in the consideration department, but he is also loyal and devoted to me. And most importantly, he loves me with all his heart and soul. I have no doubt about that. It's not about sex. We still paw at each other like teenagers. I know my man is satisfied. Very satisfied. Very, Very satisfied. I have not been living in denial for twenty years.

The only conclusion I can come to is that he is a man. Thereby completely clueless. That's his only defense. He is a brilliant, loving, generous, clueless man. He's a good person with a big heart. I suspect in this case, his heart may have been too big and it forgot to consult with his brain first. For a bright man, he can been as dumb as a brick.

Nonetheless, he has to be held accountable for his actions. It hurts me to think he sees nothing wrong with what he did...or didn't do. I deserve respect. Maybe I wouldn't have cared if he gave the money to Leila. I guess we'll never know because I was never asked. That's what bothers me the most. I was never asked. That's where he failed us. And that's what he can't see. If the roles were reversed, he would have gone thermo-nuclear fifty on me. I can't accept that he thinks it's alright to keep secrets from me. This wasn't any 'old friend'; this was his deviant gun-pointing unstable fuck buddy.

I finish out the workday. I'm exhausted from all this thinking.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a pretty quiet dinner, I barely eat. At least Christian isn't here to reprimand me about that. Gail gives me an understanding smile, as she clears my plate away.

Phoebe breaks the ice.

"Have you heard from Dad today?"

"No honey. Not today"

"He would be mad that you haven't eaten your dinner" She slyly smiles

"We'll he's not here, is he?" We both giggle. Phoebe has a way of lightening up the darkest moments.

"Don't worry Mom. You know Dad can't put one foot in front of the other without you." She rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't you worry, baby girl"

"Oh, I'm not worried. He'll be groveling soon. He always does. You'll see white roses before you know it."

White roses have become Christian's signature 'I'm sorry' white flag. I wonder if he's conscious to the fact that he does that.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I'm having trouble falling asleep so I decide to work a little to keep my mind off my personal problems. I take out my lap top and start going through my emails.

I hear a ping. It's from Christian.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject**: I hope…

**Date**: August 6, 2031 11:10 PM

**To**: Anastasia Grey

… you had a good day.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject**: Hopeless

**Date**: August 6, 2031 11:14 PM

**To**: Christian Grey

It was a long day.

Anastasia Grey

CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject**: On bended knee

**Date**: August 6, 2031 11:16 PM

**To**: Anastasia Grey

Please Ana.

I want to come home to my wife.

I miss you.

Christian Grey

Lonely CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject**: First things first

**Date**: August 6, 2031 11:19 PM

**To**: Christian Grey

We need to talk.

I miss you too.

Anastasia Grey

Still Angry but Equally Lonely CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject**: No time like the present

**Date**: August 6, 2031 11:21 PM

**To**: Anastasia Grey

Can we talk tonight?

Christian Grey

Hopeful CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject**: Late Nights and Big Ears

**Date**: August 6, 2031 11:24 PM

**To**: Christian Grey

It's late. I need time.

And you need to do some thinking.

Please.

Tomorrow, after work? I'll come there.

I don't want Phoebe to hear us again

Anastasia Grey

Still Angry and Mentally Exhausted CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject**: As you wish...

**Date**: August 6, 2031 11:26 PM

**To**: Anastasia Grey

Tomorrow it is.

I love you Anastasia.

Christian Grey

Desperate to Make Things Right CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject**: Until then...

**Date**: August 6, 2031 11:29 PM

**To**: Christian Grey

I love you too.

Anastasia Grey

Weary CEO, Grey Publishing

**~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~**

I wake up to another morning without Christian beside me. I miss him so much it hurts.

I drag myself back to work. There are two dozen white roses in a vase on my desk. I smile.

I wonder if he knows what he's sorry for.

I sit at my desk and open up my email. There's another email from Christian.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject**: Tonight

**Date**: August 7, 2031 8:15 AM

**To**: Anastasia Grey

I hope you like the flowers.

I'll have dinner prepared for tonight.

6:00?

Christian Grey

Anxious CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject**: Tonight

**Date**: August 7, 2031 8:40 AM

**To**: Christian Grey

The flowers are lovely.

Thank you.

6:00 is fine

Anastasia Grey

Equally Anxious CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject**: Until tonight…

**Date**: August 7, 2031 8:42 AM

**To**: Anastasia Grey

I look forward to seeing you.

Christian Grey

Much More Anxious CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

I don't answer him. It's time to concentrate on work and not my personal issues.

It's hard to think about anything other than my problems but I do the best I can. Fortunately, my late afternoon schedule is light, so I leave work a little early. I've decided there's something I need to do before I can face Christian.

**~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~**

I'm standing in front of the Gallery…having an internal conflict. Do I go inside and look at the exhibit and see if I can figure out a clue into their relationship, if there is a relationship at all? The answer really is simple. If I don't go in, it will haunt me forever. I walk through the doors, trying to be inconspicuous. I don't want anyone to notice me. I walk around quickly, with my head down only glancing up to take a quick peek at each piece.

I look at each painting. They are in all shades of gray. Literally the color gray...her paintings are color wheels of gray swirls and unrecognizable objects. I remember Christian telling me that she always liked to use bright obnoxious colors. That's why he didn't like her work. The lack of color in these paintings certainly suggests someone coming through a dark period in their life. I see no signs of an obsession with my husband. No paintings of Christian. Nothing reminiscent of a life lived long ago. Perhaps her motives in contacting Christian were simply a bold attempt to get her career going and she truly was just reaching out for funding and nothing else.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Leila there, speaking to a potential buyer. She looks so different.. She has short spiked blonde hair now...Birkenstock sandals, plain T shirt and a bohemian style flouncy skirt...very artsy. Definitely not Christian's type at all.

I have my answer. I leave before I'm noticed

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I'm actually nervous on my way to Escala. Nervous to see my own husband. As I enter the elevator, I feel my heart racing. I punch in the code for the penthouse and the elevator moves. With each floor we climb, my heart beats faster.

The elevator doors open. I have butterflies in my stomach. I walk into the penthouse and see Christian standing in the kitchen with a glass of wine in hand. He looks nervous too.

I walk into the kitchen and his face visibly relaxes. Did he think I wouldn't show up?

"Hi" He quietly says

"Hi". I answer. It's strange not knowing what to say when you have so much_ to_ say.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please. Whatever you're having" Jeez, we've been married twenty years and we're so nervous around each other.

He hands me a glass of white wine. Our fingers lightly touch. I feel the charge between us. I can see from his reaction that he felt it too.

"Gail prepared dinner for us and had Taylor drop it off. I gave Taylor the night off to be home with his wife. Have a seat and I'll take our dinner out of the warming draw" He tells me as he points over to the table with his chin. The table is set for two. With tiny votive candles lit down the length of the table. There's a bouquet of wildflowers, my favorite flowers, in a vase near our table settings. The light over the table has been dimmed. There's soft piano music playing through the speakers on the wall. It's very beautiful and very romantic. Christian has obviously thought a lot about tonight.

I sit at the table. I'm still mad, but I'm definitely softening.

He brings out our dinner…a salad, warmed French bread and penne in vodka sauce. It smells divine. Gail is such an amazing cook.

We quietly eat our dinner. Christian asks about my work day. I ask about his. It's a whole lot of roundabout conversations about everything but what needs to be talked about. The usual mundane niceties one says when avoiding the issue at hand.

I'd really like to touch him but the elephant in the room needs to be address.

We finish our meal. Christian pours another glass of wine for the both of us. The candles flicker and give off a beautiful soft light in the room. It's lovely.

"Christian, we need to discuss this Leila issue."

"Ana. I don't know what to say about this. Yes, she was a part of my past. My intention was to just help her out. I honestly didn't give it any thought. When I told you it was a two second decision, I was telling the truth. Maybe I was keeping it a secret unintentionally, but not because I thought I was doing something wrong. I just didn't think it was worth mentioning"

"Do you understand why this upset me? It's not so much that you gave an ex-lover money...well, maybe part of it is...but you never considered how I might feel about that. You should have spoke to me about it. Not because of the money aspect, but because of who the money was going to. It hurt me deeply. Can't you see that? What if the situation was reversed and I was secretly sending money to an ex-lover. How would you feel?"

"I hadn't thought of it like that. I'm sorry Ana. It was never my intention to hurt you"

"We need to be considerate and respectful of each others feelings. We can't have secrets Christian. Secrets destroy marriages."

He looks down uncomfortably.

"Don't worry. You can still keep your secrets about our security detail's shenanigans" I smile.

"You know about that?" He looks at me in wonder.

"I figured that out a long time ago." I laugh.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Your safety is my obsession. I try, but I can't help myself. "He says sincerely.

"I know you can't. And that's the only pass you get." I smile "No secrets. Respect. Consideration. We can not work without that. Do you understand? "I look him straight in the eye. He knows I mean business.

"Understood. Am I forgiven?" He looks so hopeful.

"Are we done with the secrets?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes." He says without hesitation and I believe him.

"Good" I smile.

"Dance with me, Mrs. Grey?" He stands up and hold his hand out to me.

I take his hand and stand. He pulls me in close. He's holding me so tight. It feels so right to be in his arms. This is where I want to be. Forever.

We dance slowly to the beautiful music playing in the background. I rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses my hair repeatedly.

"I love you Anastasia. More than you could ever know"

"I love you too." I am so completely in love with this man.

We finish our dance. I put my hand over his heart.

"You are mine, only mine" I tell him

"Always." He says as he places his hand over my heart. "Can I come home now?"

"Not yet." I tell him. He sighs and looks disappointed. "There's an empty bedroom and a wife who desperately needs her husband to make love to her first"

His lips curl into a devilish grin.

"We aim to please, Mrs. Grey" He lifts me up and carries me to our bedroom.


	17. Ana's Birthday- 20 Yrs later Ana POV

**A/N: Some of you thought I may have crossed over to the dark side on the last chapter. LOL! Would I do that to our favorite lovebirds? **

**I just re-read a chapter in one of the cheating stories. Made me feel sad. As is often the case, my immediate reaction to these stories is to write on the opposite side of the spectrum to balance out the world again and whisk away the sad. And this is the result. (I'm not knocking the cheating stories, some are so well thought out and well written, I follow a few myself because they're so creative..they just stress the hell out of me.)**

**Here's some lighter fare to soothe your souls…something short and simple until next week. I had a few requests for a Rewind on Blast from the Past… In Christian's POV. I'll see what I can do :)**

**Thank you again for the reviews. They bring a smile to my face. I love to read them. I appreciate every single one.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Ana's Birthday- 20 Yrs later Ana POV**

We are celebrating my birthday a few days early this year. Teddy needs to get back to the East Coast before the new semester begins so we moved up the celebration. His visits always seem so short. Between college and his internship over the summer in Boston, it feels like we hardly see him.

Christian has declared this a mandatory family night. The kids can not eat and run. Now that they're older, it's harder and harder to get our schedules in sync. But celebrating our birthdays is a non-negotiable event. You _will _be there… no ifs, ands or buts.

It's lovely weather tonight, so we plan to eat dinner outside on the patio. Christian has decided to man the grill. It's always hit or miss on the few times Christian takes over the grilling duties. I told him it wasn't necessary, as he's not very experienced in cooking pretty much anything, but he was insistent that I was not to cook my own birthday dinner. Fortunately, Gail and I had taught Phoebe and Teddy how to cook. At the very least, Christian had excellent sous chefs.

They made a delicious dinner. Grilled salmon steaks, sautéed spinach and a rice pilaf. We enjoy our meal and each other's company. Phoebe and Teddy are exchanging their usual brother and sister wisecracks at each other, reminds me of Christian and Elliot at the dinner table. This used to drive me crazy, but with Teddy away at school...now it's like music to my ears. I miss it so much.

We decide it would be fun to watch some old home movies. The four of us move inside the house and go to our home theater. We haven't watched these in ages. This should be fun.

Phoebe is lying on the floor on her stomach with her feet up in the air, twisting at the ankles, elbows on the floor with her chin resting on her hands. Teddy is sitting in a reclining chair, feet up with a throw pillow behind his head. Christian and I are snuggling in the corner of the couch under a crocheted blanket my Mom made for us.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

First video we watch is of our wedding. I still get teary when we see it. Christian looked so handsome. I look so young. I _was_ so young. We were both so happy. The day was full of love.

I'm crying as we watch us reciting our vows. Christian takes my hand and squeezes it

In the video you catch little glimpses of what we thought at the time were our private moments, in our bubble, feeling like there's no one else in the tent but us. We're sneaking kisses and whispering in other's ear. I look lovingly into Christian's eyes as I caress his cheek; he nuzzles his nose into my hair then playfully smacks my butt. We're always smiling.

There were so many wonderful little moments captured; Our first dance, my dance with Ray , Christian's dance with Grace, Elliot's very colorful best man toast, Kate punching his arm after it.

It was a magical day. I didn't know it was possible to be so happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_"Dad, I saw you whispered to Mom after your vows. What did you say?" Phoebe looks at both is us._

_I blush remembering exactly what he told me: 'Don't let anyone take you out of that dress but me, understand?' _

_"I told her that she looked beautiful". Christian answers straight faced. He looks over at me and gives me a sly smile. Oh, he remembers exactly what he said_

_"Teddy, you look just like Dad did back then. Wow, you could be his younger brother. Well, except for your eye color" Phoebe then turns back to Christian "Dad, did all of Aunt Mia's friends have crushes on you? My friend's are always looking for excuses to come over when Teddy's in town. It's pathetic the way they swoon over him" She rolls her eyes._

_"I don't want to hear about your stupid friends Phoebe" Teddy throws the pillow he had behind his head at her._

_"The girls certainly did line up for your Dad, Phoebe. They were none too pleased when I came around, believe me. Isn't that right dear?" I raise my eyebrow and look at Christian._

_"I wouldn't know, I never noticed anyone else before I met you, baby" He chuckles. _

_I nudge him in his side with a smile and cuddle up to him. _

_"Oh…you two are gross" She rolls her eyes again._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We put in the next video. I think I'm going to cry again. Its Teddy's first steps. He had the most adorable chubby cheeks. He was such a beautiful little boy.

Teddy is holding on to the coffee table, trying to balance himself upright. He holds on, then lets go and repeats that a few times...testing gravity. Christian is a few feet away, crouched down to the floor with his arms opened wide, trying to coax him to walk into his arms.

"Come on Teddy, you can do this son. Come over to Daddy" Christian looks at Teddy with a hopeful gleam in his eye. He really wants this to happen.

Teddy lets go of the table. He has a big grin plastered on his face. He's obviously pleased he hasn't fallen down yet. Then he frowns and his expression changes to a look of determination…just like his Father.

"Come on Teddy Bear...you can do this! Go to Daddy" You can only hear my voice on the video, but since I'm also in charge of the camera, you don't see me.

Teddy looks back and forth between his feet and Christian. Then you see it, the moment he decides to go for it.

Very slowly, he extends his foot in front and he does it. He took a step! He then rests one hand back on the coffee table and stabilizes himself.

Christian is quietly encouraging him. "That's right, Teddy, come to Daddy, big boy". His arms still extended out to him, making a path for Teddy to follow.

Teddy frowns again with his look of determination and takes six more steps until he falls into the safety of Christian's arms. Christian wraps his arms around him, stands up and throws Teddy into the air in celebration.

They both have their thousand megawatt smiles plastered on their faces. Christian looked so proud.

~~~~~~~.

_"They should have knocked you down" Phoebe turns to Teddy as she sticks her tongue out at him.._

_"They never should have taught you how to talk." Teddy replies deadpanned._

_Oh, brothers and sisters!_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We move on to the next video. It's first time Teddy met Phoebe in the hospital.

Phoebe was already in the room with me and my Mom. My Mom grabs the camera starts taking videos of Phoebe then points it to me.

"Get that way from me Mom! I look awful." I'm pale as a ghost in an ugly hospital gown, IV tubes hooked up everywhere and my hair is a mess. We see Christian walking into the room with Teddy resting on his hip. Teddy is wearing the "I'm a Big Brother" pin Mia bought for him. He looks so cute.

Christian's face falls at first when he sees me; the IV tubes really bothered him.

"Stop with the worrying, Christian. I feel fine" I tell him before he can speak.

He gives me a soft kiss on my lips and sits Teddy on the edge of my bed.

"Be gentle with Mommy. Do you want to give Mommy a kiss?" Christian asks our little man.

Teddy nods and gives me a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek. It makes my day.

"Would you like to meet your baby sister, big boy?" I ask him. He smiles and nods again

Christian brings Phoebe over to us, gently placing her in my arms.

"Theodore, this is your baby sister Phoebe Grace. You are her big brother, so it's your job to always look after her and protect her" Christian tells him

Teddy nods and looks very serious. It's so adorable.

"Pheeeebeee my sista, Mommy" He says with a big cheesy grin.

"Yes, she is your sister Teddy Bear. Do you love her?"

"Yes, Mommy" He says as he holds her little hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~.

_'Mom! What is that sniffing sound I keep hearing on this video?" Phoebe turns to me and asks._

_"Oh that would be your Grandma Carla. She cried the whole time we were in the hospital" My mother was non stop waterworks for days._

_"See Teddy, you love me!" Phoebe turns to Teddy._

_"I was two years old Pheebs, I didn't know you well enough then" he laughs._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next video is a family fishing trip. In reality, Christian was teaching Teddy to fish and I was in charge of Phoebe. Phoebe was going through her Disney Princess phase then and insisted on wearing her Cinderella costume all the way down to her 'glass slippers'.

Christian and Teddy were so focused on the task at hand. Christian is showing Teddy how to hook a worm. Teddy frowns like his Dad when he's in deep concentration over a new project. My men are so adorable together. Two peas in a pod.

"You must keep the tip of your rod high and your arm extended above your head to cast the line in an efficient manner. Once you get a bite...Give the fish plenty of play to run with the bait. Then we'll reel that sucker in. Teddy nods and the boys are off to the water to fish.

In the meantime, I have a four year old Phoebe running around in her costume. She had boundless energy. I bounced back to my pre-pregnancy weight pretty easily just keeping up with her.

"Mommy, this is boring" Phoebe stamps her glass slipper to the ground.

"Baby girl, I'm sure there's some adventure Cinderella can find. I brought paper and crayons, do you want to draw ?" You hear my voice as I operate the camera, zooming in on Phoebe

"I guess" She shrugs.

It's about five minutes later when you see the camera is focused again on Phoebe playing with something on the ground. "What have you got there, Cinderella?"

"Worms."

"You took to bait?" You hear my surprise

"The worms needed exercise Mommy". The camera then zooms in on the ground where it's full of bait worms digging themselves back underground

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_"I remember that day. Dad was crazy...He kept telling me to think like the fish" Teddy laughs.  
_

_"Son, as I recall, you caught a fish that day. I gave you sound advice"_

_"If you say so Dad"_

_"Ewe...I touched worms? That's disgusting!" Phoebe is appalled._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~**

Next video is Teddy's high school graduation. He looks so handsome in his cap and gown.

Phoebe was operating the camera for a while and has it focused on me and Christian. Christian has a huge grin on his face; I don't think I've ever seen him look so proud. I'm crying. My Mom is crying. Grace is crying. Kate and Mia are crying.

We fast forward through the keynote speaker's address. Christian said he didn't want to die of boredom listening to that hack. Nice.

The camera then goes to the stage where Teddy is giving his Valedictorian speech. He sounds so eloquent and grown up.

We see him on stage when his diploma is handed to him. We then see the graduating class throw their caps in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_"Jeez Mom, what's with all the women in our family crying?"_

_"Teddy was all of our first. First son, grandson, nephew... It was a very special day Phoebe_

_"You look like a bunch of weepy saps" Teddy chimes in_

_"Ok, ok, enough from the peanut gallery"_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's starting to get late, so we put the videos away. Christian brings out my birthday cake decked out with lit candles. Looks like a lot of candles there. The three of them sing 'Happy Birthday' to me and I blow out the candles. I've learned to treasure moments like this, just the four of us together...they are so precious.

We haven't even finished eating our cake when Phoebe decides it's time to open gifts. Much like her father, patience is not her strength.

The first gift I open is from Phoebe. It's a gift basket full of make up.

"Mom, you need to seriously step-up your make up inventory. You really don't have much"

"Thank you Pheebs. It's wonderful" I laugh to myself because I know this is gift 'for Mom' is really for Phoebe. I hardly use any make up and she plans on "borrowing", I'm sure.

Next, I get a gift bag from Teddy. I search through the tissue paper inside and find a Harvard Zip up hoodie.

"You always have to dress in work clothes, but I know you prefer this comfortable stuff" Teddy smiles.

"Yes I do Teddy. Thank you" He kisses my cheek. He's such a sweet boy.

It's Christian's turn. Christian always gives me some completely over the top gift. Cars, jewelry, trips. You name it. I can't imagine how he's going to top the past few years gifts. He hands me a box. I recognize the blue robin's egg colored paper and white satin bow. It's a gift from Tiffany's. It's larger than a jewelry box. I wonder what it could be.

I open the box. It's a simple Tiffany's silver picture frame. I flip it over to look at the picture mounted in it. My jaw drops. I'm completely shocked.

It's the photo he took of us at arms length during our honeymoon in our post tickle, post coital, post confesstional embrace. We look very young and so much in love. I tear up. I can't believe he remembered this photo. It's the most perfect gift I could ever get.

"I love it. Thank you". The tears fall down my cheeks.

He takes the back of his index finger and gently wipes my tears away. He pulls me close into a warm embrace and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. I caress his cheek with my hand and smile. I see his secret smile. He knows he did well. Very well.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's late and time to call it a night. The kids go off to their rooms. Christian and I do the same.

I sit in our bed with the picture frame in hand, staring at the photo it in awe. It's the perfect gift. It means so much to me that he remembered it. I have a ridiculous grin on my face.

"Did you have a good birthday celebration baby?" Christian asks as he joins me in bed.

"I can't imagine it being any better. Thank you for this photo and for being the best husband a wife could ever dream of"

"We could keep the celebration going…" He says in a low husky voice

"You should be properly thanked for the wonderful gift." I answer back in an equally husky voice.

He takes me in his arms and kisses me.


	18. In the CCU 20 Years Later- Both POVs

**A/N: I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.**

**In the CCU 20 Years Later-Both POV**

**Ana's POV:**

It's been seventy two hours since Carrick's bypass surgery. We've been sitting in the Cardiac Care Unit family sitting room, waiting for an update. Carrick had some unexpected complications and has developed an infection. He was already weak from the surgery and his breathing was labored. He's been put under light sedation, as they have a breathing tube inserted down his throat to help him breath and allow his body the opportunity to rest and heal.

It's been touch and go. Poor Grace. She's putting up a brave front, but I see the worry behind her eyes. It's a blessing and a curse to be a doctor in a situation like this. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. I know they're concerned about his kidneys and are watching his blood work in hopes that he won't require the dialysis machine as well.

Elliot has been using humor as a coping mechanism; cracking a joke here and there. He's trying to keep the atmosphere light for the rest of us...or maybe for himself. But he's not fooling anyone. I see the sadness in his face. He's worried for his Dad. Kate's been at his side, holding his hand and humoring him.

Mia has been on her laptop dealing with her anxiousness the best way she can; internet shopping therapy. That's going to be some American Express bill they get. I see her dab her eyes with a tissue every so often. Even shopping can't make this better. Ethan has been talking to their kids on his cell phone, reassuring them that their Grandpa is hanging on. Their kids are young and it's hard for them to understand all of this.

Christian has set up his office in the corner of the waiting room. Occasionally, we can hear him yell at someone on his blackberry and I have to quietly remind him that we're in a hospital. His nerves are completely frayed. I suspect Andrea has clued in some of his colleagues of Carrick's condition, so they probably expect the wrath of Christian. When he's not yelling at someone, he's closed up and very quiet. This is Christian. He's both fierce and angry or completely shut down and internalizing everything.

He's been barking at doctors, nurses, anyone wearing scrubs. I know his need to take control of this situation is gnawing at him because there's no way he can control this. This is a situation that has spiraled and there's nothing we can do but wait. He has to rely on time to dictate what happens.

Carrick's team of doctors come out and tells us that he's holding his own. No changes in his status. I supposed no news is better than bad news.

I have been trying to convince Christian that he should talk to Carrick, even though he's sedated. I believe that Carrick can hear us and that will help him heal. If something unthinkable did happen and Christian didn't speak to his Dad, it will haunt him forever. We hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. I don't know if Christian will listen to me. I hope so.

After a few hours, I need to go home and see Phoebe. I want to be sure I'm there for her. She's very close to her Grandfather. Another man she has wrapped around her finger.

**~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~**

"Mom, I can't take it. I'm going to scream at Dad when he gets home"

"Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"He's so overbearing. I can't take it. He's dictating when I come home from school. He's constantly checking that my security is with me. I wanted to go to the mall with my friends and he refuses to let me go. I'm not a child Mom. He can't control every thing I do" Phoebe angrily vents her frustrations.

Sigh. How do I explain this? I completely understand her point. When Christian is in crisis, he's need for control trumps everything else. It's the only way he can function.

"Pheebs. Grandpa's heath issues have rocked your Dad. This is a situation that he has no control over and he trying to deal with it the best he can. I know right now Daddy is being …unreasonable…but because we love him we have to set aside our own needs and allow him this, so he can regain some control of what little he can."

"But Mom, it's not fair. Why do we have to live under his dictatorship? We're all going through the same thing with Grandpa. I don't see you barking out orders and forbidding me to do things."

"When you love someone, you make sacrifices for them. We put aside our needs for the sake of the one who needs it the most. We do this is for your Father because it's what he needs right now. Phoebe, just give this to him. He worries about the people he loves and this is his way of dealing with that. Until things with Grandpa settle down, please just give this to your Father. "

"Is Grandpa going to die Mom?"

Sigh.

"I believe he'll come through this but I don't know for sure, baby girl. All we can do is stay positive and give Grandpa some time to heal. And while your grandfather is healing, we allow your Dad to be his usual overbearing self, without giving him any grief about it, because we love him and don't want to give him anything else to worry about. Can you do that for him?"

"I suppose I can. Alright Mom, I won't give Dad any arguments…until grandpa is better. Then all bets are off."

"Thank you Phoebe."

~~~~xxx~~~~

Christian arrives home from the hospital looking exhausted.

"Can I get you something to eat?"

"No thank you baby. We brought in food to the hospital. I ate. I have a few phone calls to make and some work to do then I'm going to take a shower and head straight to bed."

He goes off to his study. My poor man, so many balls in the air. There's so much for him to handle at one time. He looks like the weight of the world is on his shoulders.

Two hours later he's out of the shower and ready to call it a day.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No. Thank you. I'm ok. Just need some rest"

"Ok. I love you"

"I love you too baby"

He kisses me goodnight and shuts the light on his night stand.

**~~~~xxx~~~~~**

I wake up to find Christian is gone from our bed. I glance over at the alarm clock. It's 2:00 am. I get out of bed, slip on my silk robe and look for him.

I find him playing the piano in the great room. Only the moonlight beaming through the windows is lighting the room. I walk over toward him. He doesn't look up and says nothing. He slides over on the piano bench making room for me and continues to play, never stopping. I quietly sit next to him and rest my head on edge of his shoulder as I close my eyes and listen to the sad melancholy song he's playing so beautifully. When he finishes the song, he starts it again. He's clearly trying to work out his tormented thoughts, his fears, himself. I continue to sit silently, listening to the music.

When he finishes the song he turns to me and lightly kisses to top of my head. We say nothing.

Sometimes you don't need words.

He stands up and holds out his hand to me. I place my hand in his and stand. We wrap our arms around each other's waist and silently walk back to our bedroom.

I'm lying on my side when Christian joins me in our bed. He slides in behind me on his side, wrapping his arms around my waist. I turn over until I'm flat on my back and look into his eyes. I reach over and caress his face, running my fingers across his coarse stubble. He looks deeply into my eyes...it's like he's trying to see into my soul…or his. I'm not sure. He tenderly kisses me then pulls me upright, I lift my arms and he removes my silk nightgown. All the while, we continue our eye contact, never breaking the connection. I know this look. This is not about sex. This is a man in desperate need, a man seeking comfort. Solace. Intimacy. Love.

He quickly removes his pajama bottoms and boxers and lifts himself over me. He enters me and moves slowly, deeply, lovingly. I tilt my hips up to him, feeling him pour himself inside of me. The depth of the love we share consumes us. We become one. It's overwhelming. We find our release together. He softly kisses my lips then the tip of my nose.

He moves next to me and hold me tightly in his arms. We silently fall asleep wrapped in each other.

**~~~~xxx~~~~**

**Christian's POV:**

I arrive at the CCU before anyone else. I'm surprised my Mother isn't here. She must be talking with Dad's doctors. Ana has been telling me that I should talk to him. Say what needs to be said …just in case. She believes he'll gain strength by hearing his family around him. She does have some experience with that I suppose, as she's always maintained that she was able to hear us when she was unconscious years ago.

Oh, what the fuck. I'll go.

I quietly open the door to his room. The heart monitor must have the sound off, all I see are his heart beat and oxygen levels displayed. He has the IV's attached to him. There are a few bags of medications and saline hanging from the IV stand. And that fucking tube taped to his mouth, going down his throat. I can hear the ventilator breathing for him. In and out in and out, hissing like someone putting air in a tire then deflating it again. Over and over. . I fucking hate that sound. While the sane side of me knows this is all to help him, I fucking hate seeing it

"Christ Dad. You're the strong one in the family. I hate this. Ana thinks I should talk to you. She believes you hear us. I don't know if that's true. You know I'm not much of a talker, but there are some things...things that I need to say. "

_Why is this so hard for me to do? He's my Father for fucks sake; it shouldn't be so difficult to tell him how I feel. I take a deep breath and continue.  
_  
"I...I just want to say...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Dad. I'm sorry I was always so difficult. I know it wasn't easy for you and Mom to deal with me and my issues. I was always expecting to get kicked out...I sure as fuck deserved to be. But you never did. You kept the faith in me when I had none in myself. From the first day I came to live with you, you showed me nothing but love and I always managed to fuck it up. I was resentful when I should have been grateful that you saved my life and adopted me. I know I always let you down. I know you had to pull in a lot of favors to get me into school after school when I got kicked out for fighting. I was just so fucking angry all the time. I know you and Mom tried to help me find ways to overcome it but I was such a fucking little prick, I never accepted it. I don't know how I can make up for all the heartache you endured because of me.

I know you never thought your opinion mattered much to me, but I value it more than you know. I always have...even when I sat in the chair across your desk as a teenager, while you were giving me yet another 'Christian fucked up' lecture… while I hated listening, deep down I guess I knew you were right.

I'm sorry for all the disappointment. I know you love me. I've spent most of my adult life trying to make it up to you, make you proud. I know I have acquired a lot, but I never really knew if you were proud of me…or just impressed that your fucked up kid could make a successful business. . Are you proud of me, Dad?

Don't die, Dad. Please. Mom needs you. We all need you. I still need to make you proud of me. I love you Dad."

I kiss his forehead and leave.

**~~~xxx~~~~**

I had some issues at the office that I had to physically be there for so I left the hospital for a few hours, as I was assured my Father was stable.

When I returned to the hospital, I see my Mother…beaming.

"Mom?"

"Oh Christian! His blood count has drastically improved. The infection has cleared. They've removed the breathing tube and he's breathing on his own. He's been taken off the sedation. He's awake and groggy, but he's good. The doctors are very pleased with his progress."

She hugs me so tight, I can hardly breathe. I let out a long sigh.

"Thank fuck. Did you see him? Have you told Elliot and Mia?"

"Yes, called them. I was about to call you when you showed up here. I have seen him, for a little while. The tubes have made his throat sore, so it's difficult for him speak. But he's aware of his surroundings. He's going to be fine. He's going to be just fine, darling." Her smile could light up a country.

My Mother and I go into my Father's hospital room. It's difficult to witness a man so strong, looking so frail. But he's here and that's what matters. There are no tubes down his throat and he's sleeping. Relief rushes over me. I put my arm around my Mother. She leans into me, grinning.

We both sit quietly for a while watching him sleep. Suddenly he opens his eyes and looks over at us.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Dad"

"It's so good to see you awake again, Darling. I'm going to call one of the nurses to get your meds in order. I'll be right back Cary"

My Dad looks at her and nods. His eyes start to close again and it is obvious he needs his rest.

"Dad, I can see you need your rest. I'll leave you for now and come back later when you're up for company. Rest now"

As I start to leave I feel him grabbing for me. I turn and look at him. His hand is weakly motioning me to come down to him. It's clear he's trying to communicate something

I lower my head to hear him. "What is it Dad? Do you need something?"

He says in a weak hoarse whisper "I have always been proud of you, son"


	19. Déjà vu all over again

**A/N: I wasn't planning on posting something today, but whipped this up quickly for Kendmom…who needed an Emergency dose of Hearts and Flowers.**

**For those who asked about writing the CCU story in Carrick's POV..I love that idea , so I think I'll fly with it **

**I threw this together quickly. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.**

**Déjà vu all over again**

**Anna's POV: **

Ugh, I can't wait to get these heels off. Ten hours in high heels is not my idea of a good time, but I am the CEO, and I have to look the part….at least that what Christian insists. I have my suspicions that he's just saying that because he likes me in heels over the flats I prefer. Little does he know I keep a stash of flats in my office when I need a break.

If it were up to him I'd be working from my home office in nothing but ten inch heels, a garter belt and a lace bra…..thankfully it's not up to him, as much as he protests.

I change into a comfy pair of yoga pants and a white V neck cotton top. Ah, this is much better.

Phoebe is over at Kate's tonight. It's so nice that Ava and Phoebe are so close. They're more like sisters…much like me and Kate. So it's just me and Christian tonight.

He's been having some issues at work…some deal that's going sour. True to my dear husband, he doesn't want to talk about it. One day all the problems that man bottles up and going end up as a spectacular explosion and I'll be the one left cleaning the mess. I really wish he's talk it out more. But that's the way he's wired and I came to accept that long ago.

Christian arrives home looking tired. He's still too handsome for his own good, but I can tell the day has been tough.

"Everything ok?" I get up on my toes and give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Fine." He grumbles.

"Gail left dinner on the stove. Are you hungry? Can I get you're dinner ready?"

"Sure"

Oh, it's going to be a one syllable answer, Christian is brooding night. This ought to be fun.

He goes up to our bedroom to change. I get our dinner ready.

When he comes back down, he's in a pair of sweats, a T shirt and his scowl.

Sigh. This is going to be a l-o-n-g night. I try to keep things light. He sits down at the kitchen island, with his cell phone practically attached to him and a newspaper in hand and starts reading while he eats.

"Phoebe is staying at Kate's tonight. Ava was inviting some of their friends over for a get together."

"Ok" He never takes his eyes off the newspaper.

Jeez, I might as well be speaking to the wall.

"Ray called. He was thinking of coming by one day next weekend for dinner. I haven't seen him in a while"

Silence.

"And your Mom called. She wanted to know if you were still planning on taking out the family on the Grace III this weekend"

Silence. The bastard isn't listening to a word I say.

"And I was bored at lunchtime, so I decide to fuck all my male staff under thirty"

Crickets.

I put my hand over the newspaper and bring it down until he sees me.

"Christian, are you going to ignore me all night? Or just during dinner?"

"What? What the fuck do you want Ana?" He barks at me.

"You are completely ignoring the fact that I am sitting next to you, talking to you and _you're_ yelling at me? Are you joking?"

He angrily crumbles the paper and places it on the counter.

"I had a fucking long day Ana. I don't need any of your shit"

"My shit? My shit? Look Christian, you may have had a bad day, but that's not my fault. Don't take your bad mood out on me."

"I don't need to be bothered with this nonsense tonight"

"So now, I'm nonsense?"

"No, you're not nonsense. This conversation is nonsense"

"I'm sorry, talking about our family and my day isn't stimulating enough for you, Mr. Grey"

'Cut the crap Anastasia. I don't want to hear it"

"Fine. I'll leave you to your newspaper and cell phone. And since your cell phone has become part of your body tonight, make some use of it and make an appointment for your hair. It's too fucking long"

I clean off my plate and leave for our bedroom.

~~~~~xxx~~~~~

I'm reading a new manuscript on our bed when the enemy makes an appearance about an hour later.

"Are you going to brood here all night?" He scowls

I look up at him in utter disbelief.

"What did you just ask me?"

"I asked you if you were going to brood all night?"

"No, you misunderstand what I said. When I said 'what did you just ask me?'…I wasn't asking what you said…I was stating that can't believe you asked that. This coming from the King of all Brooders? You are the Poster boy of Brooders, Christian."

He smirks. Oh, this he finds amusing? This man is going to drive me to the insane asylum someday.

"Look Ana, I had a shit day. I'm sorry, ok? I don't want to talk about it. Us brooders like to keep it to ourselves"

"Well, keep the comments to yourself too, dear. I swear Christian, one day you're going to implode right in front of me." I give him a sarcastic smile.

"Well, I better look good when that happens. My wife says a need a haircut. You better get moving."

"Christian, I haven't cut your hair in years."

"True…but you did such a stellar job. As I recall I had several compliments on your handy work. Come on. I don't want to look ugly for my funeral."

"That's not funny, Christian….Ok..if you're willing to take your chances with me again."

"Baby, I will always take my chances with you"

.

**~~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~**

Christian grabs a chair and brings it into our bathroom. I grab the scissors.

"Are you sure about this?" Other than trimming Teddy and Phoebe's hair when they were younger, it's been a long time since I've done this.

"Do your worst Mrs. Grey. I don't have to look at me, you do"

"Christian, I can look at you all day" It's Déjà vu all over again.

"Even when I brood?"

"Especially if you pout while you're doing it. "

He pouts. Damn he's sexy. I give him a quick kiss. I forgot how much fun this was.

"Ok Mr. Grey. Lay back in the chair over the sink so I can wash your hair"

He lays back, closes his eyes and I wash his hair. As I'm leaning over him massaging his scalp with my fingers, I see him opening one eye looking down my shirt.

"Peeking at something, Mr. Grey?"

"You seem to have put on display those delectable breasts, Mrs. Grey. Do you do that for all your customers?"

"Only the very special ones" I smile

I turn the water back on and start rinsing out his hair. The water is splashing all over the place. I feel Christian's hand running up the back of my thigh and stopping on my butt. I slap it.

"Hey, no fondling the help."

"You slap my hand again, and that may affect your tip." He grins.

As I go to reach for a towel, Christian decides to jerk his head forward quickly, dousing my white top with water, making it virtually see through.

"Now we're talking" He grins as he's staring at my see through shirt.

"You are impossible!" I shake my head, mocking disgust

"I know" He grins broadly.

"Sit still; I have scissors in my hand now"

I take a lock of his hair between my index and middle finger and make the first cut. I continue to comb and cut his hair, until I'm satisfied with the results. Hmmm..I guess cutting hair is like riding a bike, you never forget. I'm pretty pleased with myself.

"Done!" I say proudly.

He looks in the mirror and looks pleased.

"Another great job Mrs. Grey" He stands up and pulls me close to his chest.

"I'm glad you like it" I look up and smile at him

"Very much" He sighs and gazes deeply into my eyes. "You. Are. So. Beautiful."

I blush.

"Now about that tip…" He growls in a low sexy voice, as his hands slide back down and grabs my butt . He then leads me out to our bedroom.


	20. The Anniversary-20 years later-Ana's POV

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. The best part of my day is reading them. **

**Carricks POV for the CCU story will be coming up soon…I hope.**

**A special thank you to mrsdamon for sparking this story idea. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun**

**~~~~xxx~~~~~**

**The Anniversary – 20 years later**

**Ana's POV:**

It's a shopping day with the two best shoppers Seattle has to offer…Mia Grey-Kavanagh and Phoebe Grace Grey. I don't know how I got suckered into this. I hate shopping.

After dragging me and poor Sawyer from one store to another, they decide it's time for lunch. Lunch I can do.

We're seated at a charming little café in the city. I'm glad the menu is limited. You can't give Phoebe too many choices; we'd be here for hours while she makes up her mind. We each order small salads and Panini sandwiches.

"So Ana, are you and Christian going to do anything to celebrate your anniversary? It is a big one." Mia asks.

"Honestly Mia, we haven't really discussed it. We've both been so busy. I suppose we'll probably just go away for a few days. Nothing crazy."

"Ana, you should have a party. Twenty years is a big deal"

"Yeah, Mom! Let's have a party!" Phoebe chimes in. My little girl sure likes to party.

"Oh, I don't know. I really don't have the time to plan a party. Get an invitation list together. Check with Teddy's schedule to make sure he can fly in. There's so much to do and I don't really have the time to do all of it" I tell them, hoping they'll drop it. But I know better. They may not be blood related, but they are most definitely cut from the same cloth.

"We'll help Mom. We'll do most of it. Won't we Aunt Mia?"

"You bet Pheebs. I love planning parties. Come on Ana. Let's do this. It can be very romantic. You and Christian can even renew your vows" Mia looks like she just won the lottery, she's so excited

Phoebe starts clapping and bouncing in her chair. I know that excited look. When Phoebe or Mia get excited about a project, they are unstoppable.

"Well, I guess a small intimate party might be nice. Something small, nothing over the top. Just family and a few close friends." Renewing our vows does sound romantic.

"Of course Ana. Whatever you want. Right Pheebs?" Mia looks over to Phoebe with a wink.

"Of course" Phoebe nods with a giant grin.

What have I got myself into?

**~~~~xxxx~~~~~**

"Christian, what do you think about having a small anniversary party?"

"I was hoping our "party "could be just you and I locked up in a hotel room somewhere for a few days with no interruptions."

"Stop kidding Christian! Be serious!"

"Who said I'm kidding?"

I roll my eyes. He raises an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth lifts up into a smirk

"Did I just see you roll your eyes at me Anastasia?"

"Oh, stow your twitching palm, Mr. Grey. I'm serious."

"So am I, baby. You seem to be tense tonight. A good spanking could relieve your tension. It would certainly relieve mine." He grins.

"Get those silver balls and I'm willing to consider your indecent proposal, Sir" I smirk back.

"That can be arranged baby"

"Can you be serious for a minute, Christian? Mia and Phoebe were asking me if we were going to have an Anniversary party. I mean, twenty years is quite a milestone"

"Baby, if you want a party. We'll have a party."

"Well, I was thinking it would be nice if we could renew our vows at the party maybe update them to make it about our relationship today."

He looks at me like I have three heads

"Ana, we said our vows twenty years ago. We meant them then and they mean the same now. Why do we have to do that all over again?"

"I thought it would be romantic"

"I'll get the silver balls and show you some romance"

"Christian, please"

"Ana. No. I said my vows once. Saying them again, isn't going to make them mean any more than the first time I said them. They're called _wedding_ vows for a reason. They are for weddings. One marriage, one vow, one time. Done."

"Christian, you're being unreasonable"

"The only way I'll reconsider is if you add that you'll _obey me_ in your vows"

"Christian, you know that is never going to happen"

"Well then, case closed. No vows again. I said them once, I meant them then. I still do. And I don't want this to turn into another argument about our vows like the last time"

Oh, the sulking and nightmares he had. It's just not worth the fight.

'Fine." I leave the room in a huff.

**~~~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~~~**

Planning this "small intimate party" has turned into a three ring circus, thanks to Mia and Phoebe's enthusiasm.

"I was thinking of small bouquets of wild flowers on each table." I say to Phoebe and Mia, also known as the Planning Committee.

They look at each other then look at me like I'm crazy.

"Mom, you can't have wildflowers on the table. They're sooooo boring"

"But I like wildflowers. They're colorful and simple in their beauty"

"Ana, since this is an anniversary party, wouldn't you rather have roses on each table? It's classic and romantic" Mia asks

"Roses are lovely…but I was hoping to keep this more down to earth and representative of us and what we like."

"Mom, trust us, go with the roses." Phoebe is giving me her patented Grey do-as-I say stare.

Oh, what the hell… they're only flowers.

"Ok, fine…roses it is" I guess roses are nice.

"Excellent choice Ana. I just saw an arrangement with bright orange roses. It was amazing" Mia sure loves her bright colors.

"I don't know if we need anything so…vibrant" I was thinking maybe red or yellow.

"Mom, orange will stand out. You have to go with that" Phoebe is nodding in agreement with Mia.

I sigh. I know they're only trying to help.

"Ok ladies, bright orange roses it is". Christian is going to roll his eyes at that. He always notices the small details.

"Ana, I know this great DJ. He really gets people up and dancing. He has all sorts of glow in the dark whatnots he gives out and can really get people moving" Mia still loves a good loud beat and can dance all night.

"I was hoping to keep it more subdued, maybe just a cellist and a pianist. More like background music, so we can mingle and chat with our guests without screaming over any music. I think Christian would prefer that."

"Mom, Dad has nothing to do with this. His job is to show up. You can't have a party without dance music. It will be dull."

"Phoebe, I was going for intimate"

"Trust us Ana, the DJ is the way to go. I agree with Pheebs." Mia and Phoebe are most definitely in cahoots.

"Do you really think so?" Now I'm questioning my own judgment.

They both enthusiastically nod. Maybe I'm wrong.

"Ok. Call the DJ"

They both clap their hands and jump around like school girls. While Phoebe is technically a school girl, Mia is just young at heart.

I put my foot down at the balloon animals and artist to draw funny caricatures of the guests. Next thing you know, they'll be asking for pony rides and a dunk tank. I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Oh Pheebs…wouldn't purple table linens look awesome with the orange roses?"

"Way cool, Aunt Mia"

"It would look so Moroccan. Oh and we can get ostrich feathers and add them to the bouquets. Ana, you must get purple table linens and the feathers!"

Ostrich feathers? Purple linens? For a small intimate anniversary party? I don't think so.

"White table linens" I say

"Ana, trust us. Purple would look exotic" Mia begs.

"White." I stand my ground.

"Are you sure Ana?" Mia asks.

"Yes."

"Ok, it's your party. What about the feathers?"

"No feathers" I stand my ground again.

And there it is… my small victory. White table linens and no feathers.

The caterer had some wonderful ideas including tapas, an oyster bar, even sushi bar. Grace has used this caterer many times, so that's one thing I don't have to worry about. Thankfully, Mia was very agreeable with the menu. Phoebe tried to get pigs in a blanket on the menu, but I put my foot down.

At least we agreed on a tent in the yard. The tent rental company would set that up the day before as well as the luxury port-a-potties and dance floor.

Then it came to the guest list. It grew and grew. I don't know how just family and close friends spiraled into a hundred twenty person guest list.

"Are you going to renew your vows? We'll have to get someone to officiate that" Mia asks.

"No. Christian didn't want to" I tell them, trying to hide my disappointment

"Well, tell him he has no choice" Mia plainly states

"Look Mia, he was adamant that he had no intention of doing it. It's not a big deal. And not worth an argument. Really, it's fine." I hope I got them to believe me

"We can talk to him Mom" Phoebe offers.

"Thank you sweetheart but it's really not necessary. It's ok, really. It's not that important to me." It is…but I'm too exhausted from all of this party planning and work to make this an issue. I'll just have to live with it. If he doesn't want to do it, he doesn't want to do it.

**~~~~~xxxx~~~~~**

Christian was very hands off during the whole planning event, telling me I can do whatever I wanted and he'll show up when I tell him to. I know he's busy, but I could have used a little help. It is _our_ anniversary. But then of course, he wanted to just go away and I'm the one who pushed for this. I know he's only doing this for me because he wants me happy. If it were up to him, we'd fly out to Paris or New York alone and never leave the hotel. Maybe I should have listened to him.

It's too late now. The invitations are out. Teddy has his flight scheduled. I'm in too deep.

I feel like I've totally lost control of this party. Now I know how Christian feels when he thinks he's losing control. I'm starting to resent my own party. This is not what I wanted. I let Phoebe and Mia take over. I can't blame them. I allowed it. But everyday closer we get to party day, I more I dread it.

**~~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~~**

It's the night before the party. I'm sitting at the kitchen island, playing with my food. It's hard to have an appetite when you're so miserable.

Teddy's home for the weekend and out with his friends. Phoebe is in her bedroom choosing what dress to wear tomorrow. She has it narrowed down to five choices.

I look out the window into the yard and see the tent set up for tomorrow's festivities. I let out a long sigh.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Christian asks.

"Oh, just a few things on my mind for tomorrow."

"It looks like more than a few things baby. What is it?"

And my tears start flowing.

"I'm sorry Christian, I'm being ridiculous. I'm just so overwhelmed. This party is nothing like I pictured. I wanted it to be a romantic and intimate but instead it's a three ring circus. The colors are not us. The flowers are not us. The music is not us."

I wipe my tears with the back of my hand and continue "There's no romance. There are no vows. It just doesn't feel like something that represents who we are and what we mean to each other."

"Baby, it's just a party. Don't over think this, Ana. Just enjoy it."

"Of course. You're right. I'm probably just over tired" I try but I know I don't sound convincing.

Christian cocks his head to one side, looking at me like he's trying to read me, but says nothing.

**~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~**

I need to think. I walk out of the house, through our yard, over to the dock by the water. I take off my shoes and sit at the edge of the dock with my feet dangling over the water, swaying them back and forth. The moon is giving off a soft light. The stars are reflected on the water, like tiny beams of lights twinkling everywhere. It's so pretty here. It's peaceful and serene.

How did something that was supposed to be a happy celebration turn into this mess? I'm overwhelmed. This is not what I had envisioned. This is not what this celebration was supposed to be about. My own husband seems to have washed his hands of it.

Sigh. I just wanted this to be special it doesn't feel special anymore.

Suddenly I feel a presence behind me. I turn to look and Christian is standing on the dock next to me. He's holding two champagne glasses and a bottle of Bollinger.

He places the bottle and glasses down onto the dock. He takes off his shoes, rolls up his pant legs and sits next to me, dangling his legs over the dock. I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around my waist. We sit quietly looking at the moon's reflection rippling in the water, one of my ankles intertwined in his, swaying in unison.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I look at him and frown.

"That bad, huh?"

I nod.

"Ana, if this anniversary party is too much for you, cancel it. I'll take you away, just the two of us. We don't need all this" he waves his hands in the air toward the tent set up in our yard.

"Christian, we have invited friends and family. We can't just cancel at the last minute"

"I don't give a fuck about that. It's our party; we can cancel it if we want"

"It was never my intention to have all this pomp and circumstance. I feel like our anniversary party has lost its meaning. I just wanted a small and intimate celebration. Something special, you know?. Like our wedding day." I shake my head and look down at the water.

"Baby, we need to remove ourselves from this insanity. Let's bring this occasion back to just us…like we were in our beginning, Just you and me… without all the craziness and obligations"

I let out a long sigh. "Our beginning" I smile fondly. "That would be nice"

He opens the Bollinger and pours us each a glass.

"Champagne, Miss Steele?" he smiles as he hands me a champagne glass

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Grey." I shyly smile.

"To our beginning, our present and our future." He toasts as we clink our glasses together and take a sip

He takes the glass out of my hand and places it back on the dock. He stands up and holds his hand out to me. I put my hand in his and stand. After all these years, I still feel that current that runs between us when we touch. Amazing.

He faces me and gazes deeply into my eyes. He moves a few strands of my hair that had fallen onto my face behind my ear. All see and all I feel is his love, basking in the moonlight. He holds both my hands in his as we face each other.

He begins to speak and what he says completely overwhelms me…

"Anastasia Rose Grey, My life began the day you fell into my office. You made me feel alive for the first time. You are my first love. You are my only love. You have given me love when I didn't think I was worthy of it. You have given me a family when I never thought that was in the realm of my reality. I love you more every single day.I promise I will continue to always protect you, trust you, and respect you. I'm not perfect and can be difficult, but you've never given up on me. I love that to this day, nothing you do is expected. Every time I see you I fall in love with you all over again.

Thank you for giving me twenty years of your smart mouth, honesty, kindness, patience, understanding and love.

You gave me a heart. You are the love of my life. I give you my solemn vow that I will love, honor and cherish you everyday until the day I die"

_He lifts my hands to his lips and softly kisses each knuckle. He gently wipes the tears rolling down my cheeks with the back of his thumb. I take his hands in mine, looking directly in his beautiful gray eyes._

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey, You are my soul mate. You are _my_ first love. You are _my_ only love. You have made my life exciting and joyful. You have given me our beautiful family. I will always treasure what we share. I promise that I will continue to stand by your side in good times and in bad, to share your joy as well as your sorrow.

Thank you for twenty years of over protectiveness, unwavering love and devotion. Your passion, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be_._ I am so proud to be your wife. I am forever yours and you are forever my 'more'.

You are my heart and soul. You are the love of _my_ life. I give _you_ my solemn vow that I will love, honor and cherish_ you_ until the day I die"

He gives me his secret smile and holds me tight. That's all I needed. And just like that, I no longer care about tomorrow because all that matters was just said standing on this dock , under a moonlit sky, with the man I will spend the rest of my life loving.


	21. The Anniversary-PART 2 Both POVs

**A/N: Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews. I know I've said it before, but they really do inspire me to continue writing.**

**This is a continuation of the Anniversary chapter. Thank you to everyone who has sent story requests and/or suggestions in the reviews or via PM. I honesty never know where the next story will come from, so your suggestions help a lot. **

**This particular story is a combination of three different story suggestions. I tied them all into one. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is jus for fun**

**~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~**

**The Anniversary- Part 2- Both POVs**

**Ana POV:**

Time to get back to reality after the Anniversary party. Even with the DJ and bright orange roses, it turned out to be a fun time. Maybe not the cozy intimate affair I was thinking of, but saying our vows on the dock the night before more than made up for it.

I had a meeting across town this morning and I'm right by Grey House. It's close to lunch time. I think I'll pop in and see if Christian is free for the afternoon. After our party, we made love and held each other all night. Heaven on earth. I bet my man could go for a little kink on this Monday. I have a pretty light schedule today, especially for a Monday, and Christian has never said no to a little fun time in the playroom. I think he'd close down Grey House to have an hour or two in the Red Room. I laugh to myself.

"Luke, I'd like to surprise Mr. Grey with a visit since we're so close to his office. Please don't give Taylor the heads up. I'd like this to be a surprise."

"Sure Ana. I'll apprise Taylor of our location once you see Mr. Grey"

"Thanks Luke"

We walk into Grey House and step into an elevator with two young ladies. They're chatting with each other with what I suppose is the usual office gossip. Then I hear something that perks my ears up.

"Did you see Mr. Grey today?"

"Hell yeah. That man is so freakin' hot."

"Too bad he's married"

Luke clears his throat, loudly. It's obvious, to me at least, that he's trying to interrupt this conversation. The girls ignore him.

"Any guy who is that good looking and that stinking rich must have apartments all over Seattle for his mistresses. I wouldn't mind him being my Sugar Daddy."

The elevator stops and they giggle as they get off to their floor.

There's an awkward silence between Luke and I. He looks down uncomfortably.

"It's ok, Luke." I assure him "All part of the package. I've gotten used to hearing the gossipers."

The truth is you can't really get used to that kind of talk. It hurts. But I trust my husband. If I didn't, I'd be second guessing us all the time. I admit I do get the occasional pangs of jealousy and insecurity. ..who wouldn't? But I know that's no way to live so I don't let it rule me or us. Christian most definitely struggles with his jealousy far more than me.

We arrive at our floor and walk out of the elevator over to Christian's office. I go over to Andrea to say hello.

"Hi Andrea. How are you? "

"Err...hello Mrs. Grey. I don't believe Mr. Grey was expecting you" She looks uneasy. Why?

"No, I was in the area and thought I'd drop in and see if he was free for lunch" Sheesh...What's up with Andrea?

"Ah...He's in a meeting at the moment. I'll let him know you're here." She hesitantly picks up the phone "Excuse the interruption, Mr. Grey, but I thought you should know that _Mrs. Grey _is here to see you... Yes, I see... Very well, Mr. Grey" She hangs up the phone and looks back up at me, clearly uncomfortable. "Mr. Grey asks that you take a seat in the waiting area and he will be with you shortly"

"Of course." I take a seat and after a few minutes a very pretty petite brunette woman comes out of Christian's office with him walking her to the door. She's wearing a tight pencil skirt, silk blouse and stilettos. Women notice these things on other women.

What's going on here? Christian never walks anyone to the door. He seems to be trying to rush her out, purposely guiding her away from the waiting area and away from me.

"Thank you for your time. Mr. Grey" She says, uncomfortably. Andrea is at the office door in a split second with the brunette's coat in hand, practically throwing it at her.

"No problem at all" He says. He's running his hand through his hair. What's he so nervous about?

I notice her eyes shift my way, our eyes lock for a split second and she quickly breaks the uncomfortable stare, looks back at Christian then rushes off with her head down with her coat in hand and a Gucci handbag. Hmmm…very odd.

Christian looks over to me and I see his attitude shift. "Hey baby. This is a pleasant surprise" Now he's cool as a cucumber.

"I was in the area and thought I'd see if you were free for lunch, maybe at the penthouse?" I bite my lip. He should read that message loud and clear.

"Sorry baby. I have another meeting five minutes. Rain check?" He looks down at his watch.

Christian is turning down a rendezvous at Escala? He'd cancel and appointment with the President himself in exchange for a good time in the playroom.

"Oh, of course. I should have called. I better let you go"

"Sure baby. See you at home." He's guiding me to the elevators and gives me a quick kiss. Jeez, I feel like I'm practically getting thrown out. Sawyer gives me an apologetic look as he holds the door opened for me and we go back down the elevator.

This day has turned into shit pretty quickly.

**~~~xxxx~~~~**

******Christian **POV:  
  
Monday after a busy weekend. Meetings, meeting and more fucking meetings. At least my afternoon appointment should relieve some of my stress.

Its 12:00 sharp and Andrea informs me that my appointment has arrived. The only thing I've been looking forward to today.

"Andrea, I don't want to be disturbed while Ms. Dawson is here. Hold my calls. No interruptions."

"Very well Mr. Grey" Andrea responds.

A petite brunette enters my office.

"Mr. Grey. It's very good to see you again." She flushes.

I nod. "I've been looking forward our meeting. I trust you have what I want?"

"I can assure you, Mr. Grey. I have exactly what you want. When we're done, you'll feel much more relaxed about things" She confidently responds.

"Show me." I demand.

She unzips her handbag and pulls out a satchel.

"This is the setting for Mrs. Grey's anniversary band. We had Carlo, our best Cartier jeweler, working overtime to get this to you on time. Per your instructions, the stones will be the birthstones of you, Mrs. Grey, your son and daughter's, and then we'll repeat the pattern all the way around the ring. We'd like your approval of the setting before he sets the stones."

I look at the platinum setting. It's just what I wanted. I had been stressing that they would fuck this up and the ring wouldn't be ready in time for the rest of my anniversary surprise.

My phone rings. Why the fuck is my phone ringing? I gave very specific instructions that I was not to be disturbed. I can't get ten fucking minutes undisturbed.

"Andrea, I told you no interruptions while the jeweler was here."

"Excuse the interruption, Mr. Grey, but I thought you should know that _Mrs. Grey _is here to see you"

"Shit. Have her sit in the waiting area. Not by your desk. I will escort the Ms. Dawson out the door so they don't bump into each other. And Hughes from Travel is due here at 12:15. Try to ward him off until Mrs. Grey has left. I don't want him in the vicinity of the same air Mrs. Grey is breathing. Understand?"

"Yes, I see."

"Also, after Mrs. Grey leaves, contact her personal shopper at Neiman Marcus and confirm that her new wardrobe for our trip has been completed and have it delivered to Grey House. Then contact Mrs. Grey's assistant and make sure she had cleared Mrs. Grey's calendar next week. Remind her that this is top secret and I will fire her quicker than she can blink if my wife finds out."

"Very well, Mr. Grey."

Fuck. I can't have Ana get wind of this. She's so fucking smart, she'll have this surprised figured out in no time.

"Ms. Dawson, Mrs. Grey is unexpectedly in the waiting area. You have to pick up and leave now. The setting is fine. I want the finished ring in two days and delivered here. Contact my assistant when it's ready for delivery. Now, walk directly to the elevator. I do not want this surprise ruined." I run my hands through my hair. Shit.

"Of course, Mr. Grey" She places the setting back into the satchel, tosses it in her handbag. I escort her to the door, to ensure that she doesn't bump into Ana. Andrea is already at the door with her coat.

"Thank you for your time. Mr. Grey"

"No problem at all." I'm trying to keep it together.

She leaves toward the elevator. Thank fuck. I turn to Ana.

"Hey baby. This is a pleasant surprise" Keep it cool, Grey.

"I was in the area and thought I'd see if you were free for lunch, maybe at the penthouse?" She slowly bites her lip. Message received.

Escala? My cock twitches. I want to bite that lip. Fuck! I have too much shit to take care of today to ensure everything for next week is in order. I can't do it. Fuck!

"Sorry baby. I have another meeting five minutes. Rain check?" I look at my watch.

"Oh, of course. I should have called. I better let you go." She looks disappointed. I know I am. Fuck!

"Sure baby. See you at home." I escort her to the elevator before I change my mind. She looks confused and I'm going to have a fucking hard on all day. Fucking fantastic.

It's 12:20 and Hughes from our travel department is here. He handles my personal and business travel. The fucker probably has an erection just thinking about getting a face to face meeting with me. I usually have Andrea take care of my travel itinerary but I want to personally make sure he didn't fuck up any of the very specific things I want.

"Mr. Grey. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Hughes. I need you to book a trip for me and my wife. Next week, leaving on Saturday. Three days in London. Three days in Paris. I want the GEH jet to take us there and back. If it's scheduled for any other trips on those days I need it, reschedule the other flights. This trip is your priority. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Next, both cities, I want the best suites available. This is an anniversary gift and I want my wife to have only the best."

"It is very last minute Mr. Grey"

"Make it happen. Perhaps the Lanesborough in London, or similar and Plaza Athénée or similar In Paris. "

"Very well Mr. Grey"

"Now listen very carefully, I have very specific instructions for our first night in London. It is imperative that we have this exactly correct. I want a private dining room. One table with a small bouquet of wild meadow flowers on the table. White table linens. A pianist and a cellist. I don't care how much it costs to make this happen, just make this happen. Are we clear?"

I know this is what Ana had wanted for out Anniversary party before Phoebe and Mia got their mitts on the planning and I want to give her that.

"Yes Sir"

"All the other details regarding the security details and anything else will be handled by Andrea and Taylor."

"Very good Sir. I'll get right on it" Fucker is so nervous, I can practically hear his knees knocking.

"Good. Oh and Hughes…don't fuck this up"

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Ana POV:**

Kate dropped by my office with two salads from the deli down the street. She pulls up a chair to my desk and we both dig in.

"Hey Steele, what gives? You look a million miles away"

"Nothing Kate. Just some things on my mind."

"Like?"

Great… the Kavanaugh inquisition begins. I'll just get it over with. Maybe I'll feel better.

"Please don't repeat what I have to say. I feel foolish even thinking about this."

"Of course Ana. What's wrong?"

"I know it's just my imagination running wild. but yesterday I dropped by GEH to see if Christian wanted to …ahem…meet for lunch…if you get my drift."

"Loud and clear. Jeez, you still have it bad, don't you?"

I blush. I know I do.

"Well, he turned me down. Said he had meetings."

"Maybe he just had meetings."

"Yes …but"

"But what Steele? Come on Ana, there's more that you're not saying."

The like a bursting dam, it all spills out of me.

"I feel so stupid. On the way up to his office, I over heard some young girls taking abut Christian and how he probably has mistresses all over Seattle. I realize he's a handsome wealthy man and this kind of assumptions will always follow him. It's just hard to hear sometimes, you know? Then I get to Christian's office and a very pretty young brunette comes out of his office. Christian, the brunette, even Andrea all looked like they got their hand caught in the cookie jar. They were clearly trying to keep me from meeting this woman. It was all so strange."

"You think he's fooling around?

"No…I don't know…no. He wouldn't do that to me."

"Look Ana. Christian and I will never be best friends but I will say this. That man loves you. This is just that elevator conversation you overheard playing tricks with your mind. Your husband is a real control freak pain in the ass, but he would never cheat on you. That I know."

I tear up.

"Thank you Kate. I do know that. I think I just needed to hear it out loud."

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

******Christian **POV:

I hate golf but since so much business is conducted on the fairway, I have no choice. It's a necessary evil, even though it's a bullshit "sport." At least my handicap has improved over the years. I'm in the clubhouse waiting for Taylor to come around with the car when that prick Joe Carmichael comes in with his newest edition twenty two year old whore on his arm. Most certainly not his wife. Christ, he's not even discreet.

"Grey" He nods over to me

"Carmichael" I nod toward him. I can't stand the guy. He's a classless imbecile, but I may need him one day for some business transaction, so I play the game, civilly.

"Tiffany, why don't you make yourself useful and get me a beer." He tells his newest bimbo. She leaves.

He turns to me "The newer models keep you young."

I politely nod but say nothing. Fucking scum of the earth asshole.

"You got yourself any sideline action there, Grey?" He has the audacity to ask me.

"No."

_Is he fucking kidding me?  
_  
"Why not? You could have the pick of the litter. Surely you have some side action, maybe some twenty year old hottie stashed at an apartment?"

"No."

I would never cheat on Ana. I love her. I would never disrespect her that way. I made a vow and my word is gold. It's not in my DNA to cheat.

"Don't get me wrong, Grey. Your wife is a beautiful woman. But don't you want to add a few younger models into the mix? Spice it up?"

"No."

Yes, my wife is beautiful. And you better keep your fucking eyes in their sockets when she's in your general direction. Stupid prick of a human being.

"Why not? Believe me; the wives love the life we give them…the houses, the cars, the trips. They know they have a good thing. They're certainly not going to throw it away because you have a few minor distractions to play with. What do you think she'll do?"

"Go."

There is no way I would ever chance Ana leaving me for some cheap thrill with some gold digging whore just to stroke my ego. I know she'd leave. She has too much self respect to put up with that kind of behavior. Besides, I don't want anyone else in my bed. She will always be what I need. Alway_s_.

"To each his own, Grey".

I tip my head to him…smug dickhead bastard. Thank Christ, Taylor is here. I can get the fuck out of here.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Ana POV**:

I come home from a long work day and my lunch with Kate. I feel like I'm coming back down to earth. I've come to the conclusion that my imagination was just taking off and Christian is not having an illicit affair. I walk over to his study to let him know I'm back. His door is slightly open and I hear him talking on the phone.

"I thought I told you not to call me when I'm at home. I don't want anyone to overhear us."

Huh? Who is he talking to?

"Perfect. We'll be away for a week. And we'll finally get some uninterrupted alone time."

He's going to Taiwan next week. He told me that's why his suitcase was out. What the hell?

"Yes, I'll pack some chains and restraints."

My heart sinks.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you next time I see you"

I can't stomach anymore of this. I'm getting physically ill.

"Mom?" I hear Phoebe calling me. Crap. I don't want him to know I've been eavesdropping.

"Shit. She must be home. I have to go." I hear him rushing off the phone.

I need drag myself away from here. I have some real thinking to do.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Christian's POV:  
**  
Ana's not home from work yet. I take the opportunity to catch up on some work in my study. My cell rings. Christ, it's Elliot.

"I thought I told you not to call me when I'm at home. I don't want anyone to overhear us." Fucking Elliot can't listen to any instructions.

"Don't sweat it bro. I wanted to cement our plans for next week. I'll pick up Pheebs once you an Ana leave for your trip and she'll stay here for the week. I have it all squared away with Kate."

"Perfect. We'll be away for a week. And we'll finally get some uninterrupted alone time." This ought to make up for my hands off approach to the  
anniversary party.

"Going to tie Ana up in a room for a week, huh?" Elliot never stops with his innuendo.

I laugh at the irony of that statement. If he only knew how true that was. I smile.

"Yes, I'll pack some chains and restraints." I joke. Hmmm, that's actually a good idea. I'll have to remember to pack some restraints.

"You're not a twenty year old anymore, bro. Are you sure you can keep the lady satisfied for a whole week?" He laughs

"I can't wait to get my hands on you next time I see you" Because I'm going to wring your fucking neck .

"Mom?" I hear Phoebe calling Ana.

"Shit. She must be home. I have to go" I hang up.

I leave my study to find Ana. I find her sitting in the kitchen. She looks terrible.

"You ok baby? You look pale as a ghost."

"Something I ate didn't agree with me I guess. I think I'll lie down." She says softly.

"Anything I can bring you?"

"I don't need anything from you. I'll be just fine" She shoots me a nasty look. She's not feeling well, so I'll let that disrespectful scowl pass...this time.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Ana POV:**

It's Friday . He even cancelled our date night. He said he needed to work in his study for a while tonight. I'm so confused.

I go outside to my favorite thinking spot. The dock. I take off my shoes and dangle my feet. It's a beautiful night. Just like last weekend, when Christian and I poured our hearts out to each other and renewed our vows under the beautiful moonlit sky.

I have to work this out. I know what I heard. And I know what I saw on Monday at Christian's office. But somewhere deep in my heart, I know…I hope… is the truth. I have not been a fool all these years. Our marriage is strong. I don't understand what it was I heard, but there's has to be something I'm missing. Otherwise, I've just been a fool. I will not live my life as the long suffering wife who turns her head at her husband's indiscretions.

I just don't think he would ever do that to me…to us. I'm missing something. What am I missing?

Dammit, he loves me. Of that I have no doubt. I'm just going to have to bite the bullet and throw all my cards out there and see how they fall. I'm not going to live with this pit in my stomach wondering if the man who sleeps next to me is the man I have always thought he was, or if I've been blind.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. Why are you here?" Christian suddenly appears on the dock and asks.

My stomach is in knots. I look up at him.

"I heard your conversation… in your study...the day you got home from work before me. The one you obviously didn't want me to hear "

"You heard me talking to Elliot?" He looks uneasy. Elliot? He was talking to Elliot?

"You were talking about alone time and restraints" I look at him confused.

"Yes. I can't wait to get my hands on him, I specifically told him not to call me at the house. So you know?" He looks…disappointed?

Hmmm...now I'm not so sure I know anything anymore.

"I don't know what I know. I know you're keeping something from me. "

He lets out a long sigh. I don't like the sound of that sigh .

"I was going to wait until later tonight to tell you. Come". He holds out his hand to me.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~ **

**Christian's POV:**

I come out of my study after confirming our plans are all in place. Where's Ana? I look out the window into the yard and see her sitting by the dock. I walk over to her.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. Why are you here?"

"I heard your conversation… in your study...the day you got home from work before me. The one you obviously didn't want me to hear "

"You heard me talking to Elliot?" Fucking Elliot! I knew he was going to blow this.

"You were talking about alone time and restraints" She looks at me confused.

"Yes. I can't wait to get my hands on him, I specifically told him not to call me at the house. So you know?" Damn it. I really thought I was going to pull this off.

Ana looks at me, like she's trying to figure out a puzzle.

"I don't know what I know. I know you're keeping something from me. "

I let out a long sigh. Looks like the jig is up.

"I was going to wait until later tonight to tell you. Come". I hold out my hand to her.

Ana puts her hand in mine and I guide her over to our boathouse.

"Why are we here?" She looks completely confused.

"Patience Mrs. Grey"

I lead her upstairs and flick on the light switch. The room is filled wild meadow flowers, tiny Christmas lights and miniature lanterns. Just like the day I gave her a proper hearts and flowers marriage proposal.

"Wow" she whispers. She looks shocked as she puts her hands over her mouth.

I get down on one knee, take out the box with the anniversary band that's been in my pant pocket and present it to her. My heart is racing.

"Anastasia Grey. You and I are truly meant to be. You came into my life and showed me what true love really is. I look forward to growing old with you; I love you. My wonderful Ana, The best is yet to come."

The tears are falling from her face. She tilts her head slightly to one side and smiles that breathtaking smile. She so beautiful, she takes my breath away.

I take the ring out and slide it on her finger.

"Our birthstones?" She gasps. She recognizes the stones from a necklace I had given her ten years earlier.

I nod. Ana is a sentimental girl; I know having her family close means more to her than all the diamonds in the world. The birthstones was a stroke of genius, if I do say so myself.

"Oh Christian, I love it. Thank you" She sinks down on her knees and joins me on the floor. She fists her fingers in my hair and kisses me. Passionately. Deeply.

I don't know why this perfect woman settled for me. And I get her all to myself for a week. How the fuck did I get so lucky?


	22. I Understand Now- Teddy's POV

**A/N: Going off track with this story, but it was stuck in my head and I had to get it out. I'll get back to A& C soon. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James.**

~~~~xxxx~~~~

**I Understand Now. **

**Teddy's POV:**

"Ted, while you're home for the week, I expect you to take some time and help your Grandmother with her Coping Together Gala. She won't ask for the help, but she needs it. Your sister has already volunteered to help." Dad's already ruling my life and I've barely walked through the door.

"Look, Dad. I don't get back to Seattle very often anymore. I have plans with my friend's everyday this week. Can't we just make a large donation?" I have no interest in party planning.

"You are missing the point, son. I don't give a fuck about your friends. This charity is very important to your Grandmother. She needs help. You will help her because it's the right thing to do." As usual, he's telling me what to do.

"I'm so sick of this. You can't keep telling me what I can and can't do. My whole life I feel like I've been pinned under your thumb. Stop holding me back Dad. You can't control me anymore" It feels good to finally let out my frustrations.

"I'm not trying to control you Ted. I'm telling you that your Grandmother needs help and you should _want _to help her. Your friends are more important?" So now he tries to guilt me?

"I didn't say that. It's more than just this Coping Together Gala. My whole life you have tried to control me. Control what I ate, when I ate, where I went, who I saw, what I did, what I studied. I missed out on so many normal kid things because of your ridiculous fears for my safety."

"My fears for your safety are always warranted. I never want any harm to you, your sister or you Mother. You know that. And it's not a secret that I have food issues. I want you safe and I want healthy. What's wrong with that? Isn't that what any good parent would want for their child?"

"It's suffocating being your son" There I've said it!

"Son, I have always only wanted the very best for you." He looks…wounded?

"Then you have to loosen the reins Dad."

"Not at the expense of your health and welfare. I will not compromise that, no matter how much you protest."

"This is going no where, as usual. Grandmother doesn't need me. She's done this for years without my help. Christ Dad" As usual, we argue in circles.

"Theodore, you are taking your sister to Bellevue. And you will help your Grandmother with her Charity event. I don't want to hear anymore about this subject."

"Of course you don't, Dad. You never want to hear anything unless it's in agreement with you."

I storm out.

My Dad can be such a fucking control freak prick. I can't remember a time where he wasn't on top of me about where I was going or who I was with. And the damn security detail is constantly shadowing me. I'm so sick of it.

Even when I was a little kid, he was so over protective. I should have lived in a bubble…maybe he should have bubble wrapped me. Christ, and the eating issue he has. What the fuck is that all about? If you didn't clean your plate, you'd get a lecture on starving people. I don't know how Mom has put up with it all these years. He even complains to her if she doesn't clean her plate. My mother is a saint.

**~~~~~xxxx~~~~~**

I love my Grandmother. She's probably the nicest person I know...well, Grandmother and my Mom. I am lucky to have such great women in my life. Then there's Phoebe. She's ok for a little sister, but she can be a royal pain at times.

Phoebe and I are at my Grandmother's house to help with her Charity gala. I didn't realize how much there is to do. Guest lists, caterers, rentals, parking, security, lighting, so many details. My Grandmother is the best. She has it all together.

"Teddy darling, could you give me the head count on the guest list to date".

"Of course, Grandmother"

As I'm going through the spreadsheet of guests listed, I hear Phoebe and my Grandmother chatting.

"Grandma, what made you decide to start this charity in the first place?"

My Grandmother gets a pained look on her face. I don't know if Phoebe noticed it, but I certainly did.

"Well darling, it was many years ago, I was working at the hospital, in the pediatric emergency ward and I treated a little boy who was terribly abused."

"Did you come across a lot of abused children?"

"Unfortunately yes, darling" Grandmother says sadly. "But this one boy was very special to me and I wanted to do anything I could to prevent other children from living the nightmare that darling boy endured."

"What was so special about this boy?" Phoebe asked.

"He was so frightened, severely malnourished and horribly abused. His eyes so sad."

"Abused like screamed at all the time, abused?"

"Yes darling, that and starved and physically abused. It's unthinkable what the poor boy was put through. Those are scars you never lose. He saw things no child should see. It's not something you can ever forget".

"How old was he?"

"Four"

I see tears well up in her eyes. She tries to hide it. That must have been some terrible memory to be so vivid to this day.

"Did you get him help?"

"Yes darling. He was adopted into a family that loved him. And that experience made your Grandfather and I realize that we wanted to help others in the same situation."

"Well I'm glad it worked out."

I cock my head. Hmmmm….

**~~~xxxx~~~**

I'm sitting at the dock in the yard. Mom always comes here to think too. Dad used to give me a tiny fishing pole and we'd sit here for hours talking about fishing when I was a kid. I don't think we ever caught anything here but it was a good place to shoot the breeze with Dad.

Hmm…Grandmother is so committed to that charity of hers. I always wondered why she doesn't pass on the responsibility. She's getting older, but she's so determined to see it through every year.

I think back to our conversation at her house.

"Those are scars you never lose" she said. Was she talking about her or the boy? I wonder why this boy was so special. I know working in a hospital, she probably saw many abused children. Why would this four year old starved and beaten boy move her so much to create a charity?

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. Holy shit.

The scars, the four year old boy, the fears for their safety, the controlling nature, the food issues, trust issues, feeding the world. I understand now. Fuck.

**~~~~~xxxxx~~~~**

I knock on the door to Dad's study and open it slowly.

Dad looks up at me.

"If you're here for another argument Ted, I'm not interested in hearing it" He says sternly.

"Can I sit, Dad?" I ask quietly.

He extends his hand over toward the chair in front of his desk. He looks at me, like he's getting he's ready for round two.

I sit quietly; I look down and start twisting my fingers. I feel so ashamed.

It's all so clear now. Fuck.

I look up at him. We sit quietly, staring at each other. Finally, I break the uncomfortable silence.

"The boy who Grandmother helped at the hospital…the one who was starved and beaten all those years ago… the one who inspired Coping Together… That was you, wasn't it?"

There's a long stretch of silence that seems to go on for an eternity. Dad stares at me for a long while. He finally responds.

"Yes"

The wind is knocked out of me. I get choked up as the tears well up in my eyes.

"I love you Dad"

"I love you too, Son"


	23. I Understand Now-Part 2- C & A POV

**A/N: There were a few requests for Christian's version of the last chapter. Here it is, I Understand Now-Part 2. Christian and Ana's POV.**

**Thank you for the reviews for Part I. Just like most of you, even I cried while I was writing it.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun**

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**I Understand Now- Part 2**

**Christian POV:**

I hear a light knock on the door to my study, it slowly opens

Ted hesitantly walks in.

"If you're here for another argument Ted, I'm not interested in hearing it"

I'm not in the mood for round two of our earlier argument.

"Can I sit, Dad?" he asks quietly.

I extend my hand over toward the chair in front of my desk. I give him a stern look.

He sits quietly, looking down and starts twisting his fingers like Ana does when she's nervous. He looks like he's trying to work something out in his head. Knowing my son, he's getting ready for another world war with me. Ana likes to remind me that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree when it comes to me and Teddy. I do respect that he doesn't back down to a challenge, even if that challenge is his old man.

He looks up at me. We stare at each other. I'm impressed with his battle plan, staying quiet until the other party breaks. Sorry son, no one beats me in any battle, except your Mother on occasion. You're going to learn from the best. I continue to stare at him, impassively.

Finally, he breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"The boy who Grandmother helped at the hospital…the one who was starved and beaten all those years ago… the one who inspired Coping Together… That was you, wasn't it?"

My heart sinks into the pit of my stomach. I always knew this day would eventually come. Ana has been on me for sometime to let the kids know about my horrific beginning, to allow them to understand me a little better. It's not something I have ever wished to share or relive.

I was never ready. I didn't want them to see me as weak or pity me. The intelligent part of my brain knows that a four year old can't possibly defend themselves against the violence that I endured, but the little boy full of fear still lingers somewhere in the back of my head, in a cold, dark, scary place.

There's a stretch of silence that seems to go on for an eternity. I look at Ted for a long while.

"Yes"

It's all I can say.

He lets out a long breath, like someone punched him in the gut. His blue eyes are glassy, tearful even.

"I love you Dad"

"I love you too, Son"

A few stray tears fall down his cheeks and he quickly wipes them away. He regains his composure and looks at me.

"Your scars… the scars on your chest and back….is that from …?" He's lost his words.

"Yes."

He puts his elbow on his knee and places his hand over his mouth. I can see he's trying to process this.

"Can I ask you…how did you get the scars?"

When Teddy was a boy and would ask me about my scars, I'd always make up stories... alien abductions, chicken pox, anything but the fucking hideous truth. Eventually he just stopped asking. But he's a young man now. I can see in his eyes that he needs to hear it, no matter how much I don't want to say it out loud.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. If you'll tell me"

I pause for a moment to collect myself.

"They're burns."

He puts his head down and pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks back up at me with puffy red eyes and I see…pain, maybe anger?

"Who did that to you? Was it your birth mother?" He asks through clenched teeth.

"No. My birth mother was too strung out, a drug addict."

"Then who?"

I have to answer this delicately. I don't want my son to think he is anything less than the good man I know he is. If I tell him she was a crack whore prostitute who watched her fucking pimp beat and burn me with his cigarettes... that a part his bloodline is full of that kind of ugly shit…I don't know that that he could handle it…not just yet anyway. No need to overload him on the gory details.

"Just someone she knew."

"Why didn't she stop it? Why didn't she help you? Christ, Dad. You were a defenseless kid."

"She was in her own hell. She couldn't help herself, let alone me." It took me years to come to terms with that, thanks to Ana and Flynn.

"Is that why you worry so much about keeping us safe? Because of what you went through?"

"I never want you or your sister harmed or to live in fear. I always want you protected"

"The charities you support. Feeding the world…is a result of your childhood too? And your insistence that we always eat"

"Yes. I know what it's like to be hungry, not to have food. I'll never forget that."

"What happened to your birth mother?"

"She killed herself."

"Did you….witness that?" he chokes out.

I stare directly at him.

"Yes."

He lets out a gasp and covers his mouth trying to stop it. His eyes are welled up with tears again.

"I'm so sorry Dad"

"It was a long time ago."

He gets out of his chair and comes over to me. He crouches down to me while I'm still seated and hugs me tightly. This doesn't feel like pity, it feels like compassion, he's just like his mother in that respect. At first I'm a bit shell shocked, but I recover and hug him back.

"Dad, I love you"

"I know you do, son. I love you too"

He stands, wiping away his tears.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it wasn't easy for you"

"It needed to be said sometime"

"I'll leave you to your work Dad." I think he's heard all he can handle.

"Alright. Oh and Ted, can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Don't mention any of this to your sister. I don't think she's ready to hear this just yet."

"Of course."

After he closes the door, I sit back against my chair and exhale a long breath I had been holding, shut off the ringers on my cell and office phones and stare out the office window, quietly trying to keep myself together.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Ana's POV:**

I'm reading a magazine at the kitchen bar. There's a special something about kitchens...it's the main hub of every house. Where all the all action is. Phoebe and Teddy are sitting next to me, digging into the big bowls of chocolate ice cream in front of them. They're having one of their usual brother-sister conversations. It's music to my ears.

"What did you do to help Grandma this afternoon?" I ask them.

"Oh Mom, Grandma is so amazing. I never realized how much work went behind the Coping Together Gala. We went through the final menu and went through books of floral arrangements. It was so much fun." Phoebe would be a fantastic event planner. She really enjoys it.

"I'm glad you had fun Pheebs. What did you do Teddy?"

"I helped out with the final counts on the guest list, that kind of stuff. It was pretty cool"

"Yeah, it was cool once he stopped complaining about Dad forcing him to go." Phoebe smirks.

"Shut up Phoebe." Teddy snaps.

"All he did was complain and complain, the whole drive up to Grandma's house. I get it, Teddy. Dad can be a real pain, he's always telling us what to do."

"Shut up Phoebe." He's looks angry.

"Oh Teddy, you know Dad is soooo overbearing, always trying to control everything we do. Ugh! He's impossible. Do this, do that, do what I say, where are you going, what are you eating, who are you with...he's impossible!" Phoebe is on a roll.

"Stop it Phoebe. Dad is a good guy. He's only doing what he thinks is the right thing for us." Teddy says sternly.

"Since when do you defend Dad? You're the one who always complains about him." She looks at him puzzled.

"I'm just saying; don't be so hard on him. He's just looking out for us...wants the best for us, that's all."

Hmmmm. Teddy is defending Christian? This is new.  
**  
~~~~xxxx~~~~**

I'm in our bedroom getting ready to turn in for the night. I'm standing by the foot of the bed when Christian walks in wearing his PJ bottoms and a T-shirt. Yummy.

"Hey baby. "

"Hi." I smile. "Christian, I heard the most curious conversation between Phoebe and Teddy earlier today"

"Are they plotting their escape from the clutches of their overbearing father once again?" He chuckles.

"No, Teddy was actually singing your praises. Saying you were a good guy and only looking out for their best interests. I know he was in your study earlier today. What did you two talk about to bring on this turnabout?"

Christian is silent for a moment.

"He figured out why my Mother created Coping Together and he asked me to confirm it."

"Did you confirm it?" I know this is a very difficult subject for Christian.

"Yes."

I let out a breath and look up at him. He's wearing his impassive expression, but I know better. There's a storm going on in his head. I give him a weak smile.

"That must have been difficult for you."

"It had to be done sometime. He was bound to figure it out someday." I put my hand gently on his shoulder.

"How much did you tell him?"

"Just the basics. My scars were burns. My birth mother was a drug addict but she didn't do this to me."

"I see. How did he react?"

"Ok. He was choked up, we hugged. He told me he loved me, I told him I loved him. That was pretty much it." He says uncomfortably.

I want to cry...but I stay strong for him.

"Well, I'm very proud of you." I kiss his cheek.

He looks down. I know better than to push this topic any further. This is Christian's topic to start and finish.

He looks back up at me and his demeanor changes. His lips curl up into a seductive smile.

"You look lovely in that silk nightie, Anastasia."

"Oh, this old thing?" I giggle.

He smiles and playfully pushes me down onto our bed. I fall back laughing, inching my way up to the pillows on my backside. Christian slowly crawls over me until his body is covering mine.

He looks down at me, grabs my hands and holds them over my head, grinding his erection into me. He kisses me. Hard. I tilt my pelvis up toward him, grinding back into him.

He pulls himself back until he's on his knees on the bed and grabs my hands; He pulls me up toward him. We kiss, our tongues dancing around each other. He grabs the bottom of my silk nightie and pulls it up. I lift my arms as he pulls the nightie over my head.

"Touch me, Ana" he whispers.

I realize that he needs my touch to remind himself of how far he's come.

I grab the bottom on his T-shirt and lift it over his head. I kiss the small patch of hair on his chest. Then kiss over his heart. He smells so good, my favorite scent in the world, Christian. I continue to kiss down his chest moving my hands to his back. I run my fingernails across his back.

He groans.

I kiss my way down to his stomach. There are no longer no-go zones. He is completely mine, as I am completely his. Body and soul.

Our bodies are one as we make love, touching, kissing, loving until we both find our release.

We lay in each others arms until we drift off to sleep.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Christian's POV:  
**  
It's the day before Ted flies back to Harvard. Ana is already getting her melancholy look. She'll be crying on and off all day tomorrow. Ted is sure to make himself scarce today...he usually goes out with his local buddies and we're lucky if we get an hour of his time. I would instill a mandatory family day, but Ana is insistent on letting the boy do whatever he wants to do...even if he disrespects his family by spending time elsewhere. I completely disagree, but she's already so fucking emotional, it's not worth the fight.

I walk into the great room and find Ted sitting at the piano, playing Grieg's Piano Concerto. I feel like a voyeur. He's lost in the music.

He looks up, sees me and stops playing.

"Sorry Ted, I didn't mean to intrude"

"You're not intruding. I don't get a lot of opportunity to tickle the ivories at school."

"I can have a keyboard sent to you."

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks. The girls will dig it"

We both laugh.

"What are you doing home? I thought you'd be out with your friends today."

"I thought I'd hang out here instead"

"That'll make your Mother happy"

"Has she cried yet?"

"Just twice..so far."

We laugh again.

"So what do you want to do this last day home?"

"I thought you and I could fish off the dock"

"Ted, we never catch anything off the dock." I laugh.

"There's always a first time, Dad." He smiles.

"Yes, I suppose there is. Very well, fishing it is. Fifteen minutes?"

"Cool. Meet you at the dock."

**~~~~xxxx~~~~ **

Ana is in the kitchen when she sees me with my fishing gear.

"Christian, where are you going with that?"

"Dock. Ted wants to fish with me." I grin.

"Well, you boys have fun." She gives me a knowing look and flashes her beautiful smile.

"Will do baby." I give her a kiss and I'm off to the dock.  
**  
~~~~xxxx~~~~**

We're sitting on the dock with our fishing lines in the water. Ted insisted on fishing with the kid sized pole I gave him when he was five.

"Any bites?" I ask.

"Not yet."

He hasn't brought up our conversation from the other day at all. He's probably still processing it. It's just as well, I don't want to talk about that heavy shit.

"So have you thought about what you want to do during your winter break. You should start planning if you want an internship. You know you can always come work for me at Grey House."

"Well, I do have a plan Dad"

"Oh?"

"I'm thinking I could volunteer."

"For?"

He pauses and looks down to the water.

"A charity called Prevent Child Abuse America"

"I see. Sounds like a good plan, son."

My kid is the fucking best. I'm bursting with pride on the inside, but I play it cool.

He nods, keeping his head down, hiding his secret smile and avoiding eye contact with me. I give him a quick pat on the back and we continue to fish.


	24. Goodbye Ray

**A/N: Warning: If you read the title of this story, you'll know where it's heading. I had a lot of inner conflict about this story. I debated with myself on whether I was going to post it at all. In the end, I decided to post it because it's all a part of life.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. **

**~~~xxx~~~ **

**Goodbye Ray**

**Ana's POV:**

I'm sitting here, in a sterile hospital room, holding Ray's hand surrounded by the scent of Disinfectant while listening to machines beeping, doctors being paged and the faint sounds of nurses chatting in the hallway. It's been three days since he had his stroke and he's been unconscious ever since.

He has the best doctors in the world but sometimes, you just can fix what's broken. Yesterday Ray's doctors told me he would never wake up. I already knew what they were going to tell me. I saw the sad look in Grace's eyes when she read his chart. I want to crawl up in a corner and separate myself from this reality, but I can't do that to Ray. I'm all he has. He took care of me as a girl and I will take care of him until the end.

We have all the money one could ever need, power, prestige, fame, yet none of these things could possibly change life's inevitable plan. We can't buy ourselves out of this. Christian can't broker a deal and fix this broken man.

I feel like I'm on autopilot now. I'm going through all the motions, but I don't feel. I'm numb. I'm doing what needs to be done...for Ray. I knew immediately what Ray would want. We're taking him off life support tomorrow. The doctors say once he's off all of the machines, it probably won't be long before he dies.

I look at him lying in this bed. He still looks like my Dad. This is Ray. How could he be gone? I already signed the papers to remove his life support. It felt like I was signing off on my Dad to die, giving them permission to end his life. I guess I was. It's what Ray would want. I have to keep reminding myself, it's what Ray would want; it's what Ray would want. It's become my mantra. It's so much easier for me to be selfish and keep him hooked up here... here with me. Sometimes the most loving thing we can do for the one's we love is to let them go.

It's a strange feeling knowing that while I'm sitting here right now, with him, holding his hand, talking to him, watching his heart beating on the heart monitor, tomorrow my Father will die. Dead. My Dad is never coming back to me.

This is so unfair. Carrick was in the hospital not long ago and he came home. Why didn't Ray get another chance? My God, what am I saying? I'm so grateful Carrick is home and recovered. I have to try to stop my mind from these thoughts. I wish I could just shut off my brain for a little while and stop thinking. I wish I could go somewhere...anywhere but here...where this sad reality doesn't exist.

But the wayward thoughts that are going through my head never stop. What funeral home should we use? Should I go there today and choose the floral arrangements? What about a luncheon after the funeral? I should probably contact someone about the menu. Does Phoebe have appropriate clothes for the wake? Shit...I can't believe I'm thinking these things, while my Dad is very much alive next to me. Well, technically very much alive.

Oh Ray.

Everyone has been so supportive. Helping me anyway they can. Christian arranged to have the jet bring Teddy home. It was awful telling him what happened over the phone. I think back to last night when Christian and I told Phoebe that her Grandpa Ray wasn't going to make it.

We had just arrived home from the hospital when Phoebe greeted us in the kitchen.

"How's Grandpa today, Mom?"

"Phoebe, why don't you sit down? Dad and I want to talk to you about Grandpa."

"Is he getting better?"

I look over at Christian and he closes his eyes and nods for me to continue.

"No baby. Grandpa is never going to get better."

"I don't understand" She tilts her head looking confused.

"The stroke was too much for this body, honey. Grandpa will never wake up."

Tears begin to well in her eyes.

"Find some doctors who can help him. Dad, can't you do something?"

Christian is Phoebe's hero. In her eyes, he can fix anything.

"Sorry baby. I wish I could. This is something I can't fix." Christian says softly, as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"So what happens next?"

I take her hand and look directly into her eyes.

"Baby, we are going to take Grandpa off of the life support machines."

"Is he going to die?"

I take a breath.

"Yes"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because it's what Grandpa would want"

"You're just giving up on him? How can you do that to him? Dad, get your jet and fly out more doctors. You can't just let him die. Don't abandon him like this. How can you do this to him?"

We both know this is her grief talking. Christian looks down and shakes his head.

"Phoebe this is something we can't control. Grandpa wouldn't want to be on machines. We have to respect that. I know this is hard to hear. If there were any way to bring your Grandfather back to us, we'd move Heaven and Earth to make it happen. We just can't. So we have to be brave and do this for him, even though it's difficult for us."

Her tear stained face looks up at us. I think she sees our pain and she understands.

"Will he die right way? I mean, right after you take the machines away?"

"The doctors don't think it will be long after"

"Can I see him first?"

Christian and I both look at each other. Is that a good idea?

"Of course baby. Tomorrow."

"OK"

**~~~~xxx~~~~**

Today there are a few friends and family coming by to say their final goodbye's to my Dad. Mr. Rodriguez was here earlier. My Mom flew in to support me and wanted to see with him privately. Teddy and Phoebe both want to see him. I hope that's not going to be too hard for them. Christian looked reluctant to see him alone. I told him there's no right or wrong decision and I mean it. It may be too hard for him and I have to respect that. Of course, I will say my goodbye. I have to be strong for Ray and get through this.

One by one, we shuffle into his room.

**Graces POV:**

"Dear Ray. I want to thank you for raising that darling girl. Ana has been a Godsend to our family. She saved my son's life. We owe her so much. She changed him. She brought him happiness. I wondered if it would ever be possible for Christian to be happy. I don't have to tell you that our children's happiness is our happiness. She's a very special girl. You and Carla did well. I know how proud you are of her and it's obvious that she just adores you.

We both raised children who weren't born _to _us, but born _for_ us to love and care for. We're both so very blessed.

I want you to know that we love Ana like she was our own daughter and you don't need to be concerned about her...she will always have our love and support.

We will look after her and love her always."

**Carla's POV:**

"Ray, Ray, Ray.

We sure had some good times, didn't we? Remember when you took the three of us camping? You would go fishing and leave me to clean the fish you caught. Goodness, I butchered the poor fish and eventually you had to take over. Cooking was never my strong suit, was it?

Ana told me you had a few lady friends over the years. I'm surprised none of them snatched you up and took you down the aisle. I guess you were pretty set in your ways. Such a fine independent man. Speaking from experience, you are quite the catch. Any of your lady friends would have been lucky to be married to you.

I don't know how to thank you for loving our girl from the day you met her. You took on a widow as well as her baby , loved and raised her as if she was your own. You're a good man, Raymond Steele. A very good man. The both of you always had such a special bond. Between you and me, in a lot of ways, I think she's closer to you than me. That's alright. Fathers and their daughters.

I know you worry about her, but I promise you Ana will be ok. She has Christian and the kids, all the Greys and of course me and Bob. It'll be ok, Ray. I promise.

I'll miss you Ray."

**Phoebe POV:**

"Hi Grandpa. Mom wasn't so sure I should see you but I had to. She offered to come in with me, but I wanted to see you alone. There are some things I needed to get off my chest, stuff between you and me.

Do you remember when Teddy and I were staying at your house for a weekend and you were going to take us fishing and you couldn't find your tackle box anywhere? I was eight, I think. You had us help you search all over your house for it. It almost ruined our trip. I want to confess...I hid the tackle box. I'm sorry Grandpa. I didn't want to go fishing.

And remember the time I accidentally bumped into the bucket holding the fish you and Teddy caught. It wasn't an accident. I felt bad for the fish and tried to set them free. I'm sorry Grandpa. You didn't even get mad at me. You told me there were plenty of fish to catch again.

And the time you couldn't find your new fishing lures, those bright colored fishing flies you made? I took them to decorate my Barbie Dream Home. I'm sorry Grandpa...I couldn't resist the bright colors and the Dream Home looked so boring.

Mom said you used to make her tea to make her feel better. I think she'll need a lot of tea when you're gone. I promise you, I'll make her tea whenever she gets sad.

I'll miss you Grandpa. I'll even miss hearing your fishing stories. I hope you get to do a lot of fishing in heaven. I love you."

**Teddys POV:**

"Hey Grandpa. This really sucks. I'm sorry this is happening.

I'll never forget all of our fishing trips. We sure had some good times on the water. Between you and me, you always made better fly fishing flies than my Dad. I think he knows it too, but he'll never give us the satisfaction of admitting it.

And thanks for the target practice in your backyard. It was always fun. I kept my word and never let Dad know we were shooting. I think he'd go ballistic if he ever found out.

I still have that small wooden chest we made when I was ten. I suppose if this Harvard thing doesn't work out, I can always fall back on carpentry, like you. Too bad we can't do anymore projects like that. I'll miss doing stuff like that with you.

You don't have to worry about Mom. I'll always take care of her. I love you Grandpa."

**Chrisitians POV:**

"Hi Ray.

As you know, I'm not much of a talker, but I wanted to thank you for allowing me to marry your daughter. I've brokered a lot of deals in my day, but that was the only one that counted. I was pretty nervous making that phone call to you. It meant a lot to Ana that you gave you rather reluctant blessing.

I'll miss our fishing trips. Ana hates fishing, so it was nice to find someone who could appreciate it.

You are a good, decent man, and I'm honored to be your son in law.

I promise you, I will always love your daughter. I will always take care of her, respect her and protect her. You will never have to worry about that.

Goodbye Ray."

**Ana's POV:**

"Hey Dad. It's me, Annie."

I sit down and hold his hand.

"Remember when we went to Disney? Oh that was the best trip. I can't remember smiling so much.

"Dad, remember this...oh and please excuse my singing voice, ahem...it's a world of laughter, a world or tears"

I can feel myself choking up.

"It's a world of hopes, it's a world of fear, there's so much that we share."

There's a huge lump in my throat now and my voice is cracking.

"That its time we're aware..." I want to get through this song "it's a small world after all."

I wipe the tear running down my cheek.

"I dragged you on the It's a Small World ride five times. You never complained, even though they played that song over and over and over again. I saw you rolling your eyes every time I'd ask to go on again. I guess it was a pretty corny ride but you always took me back.

It truly was one of the best days of my life. Thank you for sharing that day with me."

Sigh.

"Thank you for checking for monsters under my bed and zombies in my closet. Thank you for holding my hands to warm them up when you took me out fishing. You sure did like to go out early in the morning, didn't you? Thank you for sitting at my tea parties with my Barbie dolls and stuffed animals when I was five. I'm sure the luke warm iced tea wasn't your favorite, but you drank it anyway.

Thank you for making tea for me whenever I needed comfort. I still do that for Phoebe and Teddy. It's what we Steele's do, isn't it?

Thank you for teaching me how to shoot straight. Who would have thought that would come in handy? Oh, sorry Dad. I know that episode is your least favorite subject. Target practice was so much fun, setting up the soda cans and shooting them down. And when Barbie and Ken broken up, you let me shoot Ken too. I was pretty darn good, wasn't I?

Thank you for teaching me how to drive. Don't think I didn't see you hitting the imaginary brake pedal that wasn't on the passenger's side! Jeez, Dad. We weren't going to crash. And I don't care what you and Christian say, I most definitely _am_ a good driver."

"Speaking of Christian...between you and me...I think he's a little afraid of you." I chuckle. "He looked a little panicked when he handed me the phone after he asked you if he could marry me. I know he has a lot of respect for you. You always said he is a good man. He really is Dad. I know he can be a bit of a control freak on occasion, but he's a good man. And he loves me. Thank you for giving your blessing. I know it was sudden, but you trusted me and allowed me follow my heart. I always knew he'd be the only one for me.

Am I doing the right thing, Dad? I know this is what you'd want. I want to give you what I know you want, but it's hard. This really sucks Dad. How am I going to go on without you?

I'm so honored to be your daughter. So honored that you gave me your name. Any man can be a father but it takes a special man to be a Dad. I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me and I'm going to miss you everyday.

When you meet my birth father, can you tell him that I've always had a happy life? I have always felt loved. Let him know that you took good care of me and I couldn't ask for a better Dad to raise me. Tell him I'm sorry he never got to meet Christian, Phoebe or Teddy and I hope you'll both look over us.

Even when you're gone, I will still love you. You don't need to physically be here for me to love you. That will never ever stop.

Sleep now Daddy. I'll see you in the morning."

I kiss his forehead and meet Christian in the hallway. He puts his arm around me and we walk toward the elevators. I take one last glance toward Ray's room. My whole world is going to be different tomorrow.

**~~~xxx~~~**

I'm lying in our bed, staring at the ceiling. This is so surreal. Tomorrow Ray is going to die. How do I reconcile that? Tomorrow Ray is going to die.

I have to stay strong. I have to. I have no choice. Tomorrow I will wake up and the worst day of my life will begin.

Christian climbs into bed and looks at me with concern. Surely he knows I have a million things going through my mind.

"Is there anything I can do for you, baby?"

"Just hold me, please."

He scoots in behind me, coming up close, with his arms wrapped around me.

And I lose it, quietly sobbing, mourning my Dad.

Christian says nothing, and continues to holds me tight until I fall into an exhausted sleep.

**~~~xxx~~~  
**  
We're all gathered at the hospital, with me are Christian, Mom, Phoebe, Teddy, Mr. Rodriguez and all the Grey's. The hospital staff requested we leave the room while they unhook all the machines from Ray. I look at our family around us. I see sadness in everyone's eyes but mostly, I see love for a great man.

We get the ok to go in the room. The nurse whispers in my ear that it shouldn't be long. The room looks different now. I don't see tubes down Ray's throat and IV's hanging everywhere. He has an oxygen mask on now. His breathing is labored. The heart monitor is still hooked up and we watch his heart beating on the screen.

I sit in the chair next to him and hold his hand.

"I'm here Daddy" I tell him

We're all silent, gathered around his bed, as the end of this great man's life is unfolding before us.

An hour has passed and his breathing is very shallow. I look up at the heart monitor and I see his heart is beating very slowly now, barely a blip.

He's leaving us.

I pull off his oxygen mask and whisper in his ear.

"It's ok, Dad. You can let go now. I promise I will be ok. I'll always love you, Dad. Always."

The heart monitor line goes flat.

And just like that...he's gone.

**~~~xxx~~~**

"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will." - Chuck Palahniuk


	25. Game Over- Ana POV

**A/N: I know the last chapter was heavy. This is short and light and fluffy. **

**This was a quick write. Hope it's decent.**

**It chock full of sexy time, so please for over 18 yrs old.**

**I'm no longer reading any more angst stories. They stress me out too much, and I end up using work time, writing shorts to offset my stress. **

**Thank you once again for the reviews. I really do appreciate them and love to read all of them.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.**

~~~xxx~~~

**Game Over **

**Ana POV**

I'm in a light sleep, the kind of sleep you have when you're first waking up in the morning. I've been feeling a tickle on my neck for the past few minutes. I try to swat it away; it stops momentarily, and then starts all over again. Finally, I open one eye to peek at the guilty pest who trying to ruin my perfectly wonderful slumber, only to see my Fifty, obviously in a playful mood, blowing in my ear.

I pretend I'm still fast asleep. This is not much of a stretch for the imagination. Christian knows that I am most definitely not a morning person and would sleep through an earthquake.

He scoots in closer to me, now pointing his rather impressive erection directly into my thigh. Seems my darling husband has stepped up his game considerably. I continue to pretend I'm in a deep sleep and roll over to my side, so my backside is now facing his manhood.

This tactic has proven to be a serious miscalculation on my part, as my kinky fifty loves nothing better than to have access to my rear end. I feel his erection now lightly rubbing up again my rear, up and down, in and out. Very lightly. I'm trying very hard to stifle my smile, but it wins out.

Suddenly, I feel his hand gather the bottom of my nightie. I feel the silk slowly rising about my thigh, past my waist to my shoulder blades.. I feel his muscular chest rubbing up against my back. I love the way his body feels. He's so damn sexy. He rubs his erection into my backside again, and I realize he's undressed already. I can feel his wetness trailing on my back. My man is most definitely ready for action.

He begins to nibble at the nape of my neck. I'm trying very hard to lay still. We both know I'm not really asleep, but playing this game is far too naughty to give up too soon. Once he touches my breasts, there will be no doubt I'm aroused, as my nipples are standing at attention. I feel an achy throbbing below my waist. I want him. Oh, I want him so much.

I can't help the smile I have plastered on my face. He feels so good. I just love playful Christian.

I feel him shift and he's on his side, resting his elbow on the bed and his head in the palm of his hand, with the other hand free to explore. I feel his fingers lightly running up and down my naked thigh. He is an expert at the softest of touches. I melt. He slowly sinks his hand lower to my stomach. Very lightly touching, teasing, He works his hands down to the inside of my thighs.

I'm so wet. I can feel it. My sex is throbbing...tingling. Just when I think he's about to touch me where I crave it the most, he slowly guides his hands back up to my stomach.

That fucking tease! Two can play this game.

I make a sleepy grumbling groan and arch my backside out until his erection pokes into my backside. I wriggle my rear end, like I'm trying to get myself in a comfortable sleeping position. His erection is twitching as I continue to slowly arch my backside front and back, rubbing into him. Yes, that most definitely got his attention. I can feel him smiling from behind me.

He suddenly pulls himself away from me. Seems my playful husband has a change of tactic. I feel a shift in the bed and the blankets move.

He's hidden himself under the sheets. I feel his tongue at the back of my heel, oh so slowly working his way up my calf. I'm doomed. There's no way to be able to fight this anymore.

His tongue runs up between where my legs meet. He passes my thighs, his tongue reaching in deep between the back of my legs. He reaches right at the tip of back of my sex and…damn it…he stops again. I think he's trying to kill me by denial. I have to put a stop to this. My sex is pulsating, I'm so turned on, it's torturous. I'm ready to touch myself, if he doesn't do it soon.

Hmmm…Christian loves to watch me touch myself. Well then, let's give my dirty, dirty man a little show and weaken him a bit.

I start to move to turn over onto my back. He has no choice but to move out of my way. While he's still under the sheet, I quickly move my hand over and start rubbing myself. I'm so wet, oh what my man does to me.

I groan. I take my other hand and move my nightie up to my neck, my breasts are now exposed. I move the free hand over my breasts and explore my nipples. Christian has not come out from under the sheet, so it's obvious I have the audience I was hoping for. I'm secretly grinning. I hear him take a deep breath. He doesn't stand a chance.

I feel him crawl on top of me, bearing his weight on his forearms. I move the sheet to free his face. Still with my eyes closed, I am after all asleep, aren't I? I grin to myself. The feel of his body on mine is exquisite. He starts to move. I try unsuccessfully to hold back my groans, but this feels too good. I hear a low growl from the back of his throat. We are in sync. He starts his punishing rhythm. All of my muscles tense up. I let go… my muscles quivering deep inside as he finds his release too.

He lies on top of me, bringing his breathing back under control. He softly kisses my lips and moves off of me.

He rolls over to his side of the bed on this side, facing away from me. I do the same, as we both pretend we're sleeping. We don't see each other, but we both know we're grinning like fools.

Game Over.


	26. Happy Hump Day

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews. I love reading them.

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Happy Hump Day**

**Ana POV:**

It's Wednesday morning. Happy Hump Day, as they say. Christian and I are eating our breakfast together before we go our separate ways to work.

"Anything special on your agenda today, baby?"

"I'm having lunch with a new author this afternoon. I'm very excited about signing him."

"Him?" He arches his eyebrow. Oh boy, here we go.

"Yes, him." I roll my eyes.

"Who might this _him_ be?"

"His name is Cash Stone. You know, that very hot actor, leading man in all those romance movies. He's in that movie we saw 'Lovers in Paris.' He has a huge following with women and a great back story. It would be a real coup for Grey Publishing to get his autobiography. Every publisher is trying to persuade him to sign on with them. He made a special request to meet with me. I'm taking that as a good sign."

"Did he now?" His eyebrows furrowed. Yes, he knows just who I'm talking about. Damn! I should have known better than to tell him who I was meeting.

"Yes, these high profile authors and celebrities never want just any editor, they are always very specific as to who they want. I'm the CEO and I edit only a few highly recognizable authors, so naturally someone with a Hollywood ego would ask for me." I say nonchalantly.

"This is a guy who fucks women on film for a living."

"He's not really having sex with anyone, Christian. It's called acting, that's what romantic leads do. And there is a storyline too " He's is so exasperating!

"I don't like that he specifically asked for you."

"You don't have to like it"

"Why meet at a restaurant...why not at your office? This sounds more like a date than a business meeting"

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"Why not send your assistant?"

"Because he asked for me, not my assistant."

"These actor types are nothing but serial womanizers, think they're entitled to any woman they fancy. I'm not comfortable with my wife out with a womanizer. What if he makes a pass at you?"

"Nobody is going to make a pass at me. Besides Sawyer will be lurking around close by. I'm sure my virtue will be safe." I tell him sarcastically, as I roll my eyes.

"Don't start with your smart mouth now, Anastasia" he growls

"Don't start dictating what I can and can't do, Christian" I growl back

"I don't want you to go"

"That's not for you to decide."

His eyes are blazing mad. How dare he think he can tell me what to do.

"You are one challenging woman. You're not going" He's so agitated, he's running his hands through his hair.

"I didn't ask"

"Why must you continually defy me?"

"Why must you continually try to bring me to heel? I'm leaving now. I'll see you tonight"

Gah! Fifty, Fifty, Fifty... give me strength. I kiss his cheek and leave.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

I arrive at my office, already exhausted from the morning's conversation. I know having lunch with a hot younger actor is sure to wind Christian up, but it's my job. I can't turn down clients just because my husband is a jealous man.

Sometimes I wonder, if it would all be easier if I just stopped all this. If I wasn't married to someone, who is so crazy..sexy as fuck...but crazy. Someone just normal. No mood swings. No control issues. Just a nice guy who worked nine to five. Had two weeks for vacation every year. Didn't have to have an entourage of security follow wherever we went. Didn't have reporters trying to go through our trash. Just a normal life.

Then I think, yes, it would be easier, it would be a whole lot easier, but I wouldn't be happy because I wouldn't be with Christian. And despite…or maybe it's because of...all of his crazy… I love him. He makes my life exciting. He can be incredibly sweet and romantic. There are times where I don't necessarily like him or something he does, but I can honestly say without doubt, I will always love him. I can't picture my life without him as my husband.

Maybe our relationship is not supposed to be easy. That's why it's so good. It's never boring and worth the challenges.

Just the other day, he was explaining to me one of the ways he knows he loves me.

I was teasing him about his many female admirers. He hates when I do that.

"Ana, I know you're the only one for me" He smiles.

"How do you know?" I tease.

"Because after I fuck you, I'm still in love with you" He states proudly.

I burst out laughing

"What's so funny about that?" He looks surprised by my outburst.

"I think that was the rudest, most romantic thing you've ever said to me. I don't know if I should slap you or kiss you."

See...crazy but he's mine.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

**Christian POV:**

I've had a full background check run on this Cash Stone to ensure Ana is not in any way at risk from this fucker. Yes, I am a control freak. I don't give a shit.

This fucker's real name is actually Cash. What the fuck kind of name is Cash? She wants cash? I have plenty of fucking cash.

As I suspected, he is a serial womanizer. Doesn't seem to care if they're married or not. Garbage dick.

Good looking and apparently intelligent. He's going to get one look at Ana and make a move. No doubt about it. I don't like this.

I pick up the phone.

"Hey Ros, are you busy for lunch today?"

~~~~xxxx~~~~

**Ana POV:**

The morning flew by and it's time to go to my meeting. I quickly go into the bathroom to fix my hair and freshen up my make-up. I want to look good. I may be married, but I'm certainly not dead. This is Cash Stone, after all. And he is pretty hot.

Sawyer and I arrive at the restaurant. Cash is already seated at our table. I walk over to meet him. He stands, extends his hand to me and we shake.

"Mr. Stone. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ana Grey"

"Nice to finally meet you Ana. I've heard very good things about you from my agent. Please call me Cash."

"Thank you, Cash"

We sit. Damn… he's so good looking it should be a crime.

Our server comes to the table to take our drink order. We both order Pinot Grigio then quickly look over the menu. I decide on a baby green salad with pears, gorgonzola and candied pecans. Cash orders the same. We laugh when we realized we ordered the same drink and meal. As I put down my menu, I look up and can't believe my eyes.

Familiar smoldering gray eyes are boring into me. He's sitting with Ros. She has her back to me and he is directly facing me. I can't believe he followed me here. I scowl at him. I'm furious. He smirks and raises his glass of white wine to me. He knows I'm pissed off and he doesn't care.

Oh Christian... my possessive, jealous, control freak Christian. I ignore the fact that he's here and continue with my meeting.

"Cash, I did some research. You have such an interesting story to tell. I think your fans would love to read about your life"

"Yeah, I went back and forth on whether I wanted to tell my story or not. My mother died from cancer when I was only five. I had no family. I was passed around from foster home to foster home. It was a tough life for a young kid. I had to overcome a lot of obstacles to get to where I am today."

"Adversity is a great teacher. It's not what happens to you that determines your future, it's how you respond. This is an experience meant to be shared. You would inspire so many."

"Yes, exactly how I see it" His cell phone rings. "Can you excuse me while I take this call? It will be quick"

"Of course." He answers his call. I decide to send a text to Christian

**Care to explain how you ended up here?**

I quickly get a message back

**I thought it would be nice to get out of the office and here you are. Quite the coincidence, isn't it?**

I look up and he's smirking at me. Coincidence, my ass. Taylor must asked Sawyer where I was having lunch.

**Hundreds of restaurants in Seattle and you end up in the same one as me?**

**Must be fate, baby.**

Cash ends his phone call and we continue our conversation.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Christian POV:**

Ana looks pretty engrossed with whatever crap that fucker is slinging. She's deep in her conversation and unconsciously biting her bottom lip. It's so fucking sexy. He seems to be into her. The only time he took his eyes off of her was to answer his phone. Rude.

I quickly send her a text.

**He wants in your panties.**

I see her looking down at her lap. She's hiding the fact that she's reading her BlackBerry while she's talking to this guy. She looks up at me and she looks mad.

**Oh...Grow up. Why are you really here?**

**Protecting what's mine.**

She always thinks everyone is as nice and honest as she is. She has no idea how men react to her. She looks up. I can tell she's furious, but trying to hide it from the fucker. She resumes her conversation

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Ana POV:**

"Cash, you're so brave to come forward with your story. I really feel we can help you tell your story with the dignity it deserves"

"That's why I specifically requested to speak with you Ana. My agent said you have an excellent reputation. I can tell you get what I'm hoping to convey"

"Yes, I know just the perfect ghostwriter to help you tell your story"

I look up and see Christian's server, a pretty little bitch who can't be more than twenty one. She's wearing a short black skirt and white button down top. A little too unbuttoned for my liking. She's clearly flirting with him. She's refilling his water glass with her eyes glued on him with a flirty smile. Christian is flashing his megawatt smile while she pours the water into his glass. Did she just brush against his arm with her arm? That fucking bitch!

I want to rip her hair out and wipe that smile off his smug face.

I take my blackberry from my lap while Cash is talking and secretly send a text

**Seems you have another admirer**

I see him look down at his blackberry and discreetly types.

**I have no idea who you are referring to**

Bullshit.

**You know, you're old enough to be her father**

He looks up and smirks at me. Pompous ass.

I continue my conversation with Cash. He's a pretty interesting guy with a really good story to tell.

Christian and I have been exchanging glances throughout our lunch. He does look good. Real good. I wonder if it's strange to admire your own husband from across a room. I start daydreaming back to last night. We took out our old friend the spreader bar. Delicious memories. All the muscles tighten below my waist.

Great, now I'm angry, jealous and horny as hell.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Christian POV:**

Ros is telling me about her and Gwen's son's vacation in Rio. We rarely have conversations about our personal lives...and now I remember why. I just don't care.

I'm watching Ana talk to this loser. , He hasn't taken his eyes off of her. I can't blame him. She's such a beautiful woman...especially last night, naked and cuffed to the spreader bar. I could have stared at her like that all night.

This is what Ana does. She defies and infuriates me and it drives me crazy. It makes me want to love and fuck her more.

I see him stand up. Looks like their meeting is finished.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Ana POV:**

Cash shakes my hand and leaves. The meeting went very well, despite my husband distracting me.

I notice Ros has left for the ladies room, so I go over to Christian's table. I'm boiling mad.

"I can't believe the lengths you go to. ... " I shake my head... I'm speechless

"I'm just protecting what's mine." He says unapologetically

"Don't you have better things to do, an Empire to run? This is how you spend your time...spying on me?"

"I was just having lunch...out in the open. I wasn't hiding"

"You are exasperating! I'm so furious with you"

"You think I'm exasperating?"

"Very!"

"You're mad at me?"

"Very"

"Are you as turned on as I am?"

"More"

"You are mine, Anastasia."

"Yes, yours," I whisper

"I take care of what's mine," he hisses

He grabs his cell phone. "Taylor, bring the car around. Have Sawyer bring Ros back to Grey House. Then take us to Escala"


	27. Late Afternoon Thought- Christian POV

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. The Greys are certainly never boring. **

**Many have requested seeing more of the last chapter. Great idea. We haven't seen the last of Cash Stone.**

**This is a self-indulgent short. This is just to balance out the HEA and the angst out there. It's a wink to the first chapter…my original one shot, Late Night Thoughts, which turned into this group of short stories. It's a little filler until the next chapter.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun**

**~~~~xxx~~~~**

**Late Afternoon Thoughts- Christian POV**

Ana is standing by the breakfast bar, searching in her purse for something. I don't know why women carry so much crap in their purses. Surely they can't need that much.

I can't resist. I quietly sneak behind her, move her chesnut hair over to the side and lightly kiss the back of her neck. I deeply inhale her sweet scent and continue kissing her neck. She's so lovely. She turns around to look at me with her breathtaking smile.

"What are you up to Mr. Grey?" She giggles.

"I couldn't resist the beautiful woman standing in front of me. Please, accept my apology for being so forward" I bow to her.

"Apology accepted" She gives me a playful smile.

'Where are you off to, baby?"

"I'm taking Phoebe and Ava to lunch, then the beauty supply store. Apparently the girls are having a make-up emergency." She rolls her eyes

"Is Sawyer coming with you?"

"Yes, dear. Sawyer will be with us"

"Good. Keep him close. I'm going to catch up on some work. How long will you be?"

"About three or four hours."

"Don't use up all your energy, Mrs. Grey. I have plans for you later."

She puts her hands flat on my chest, comes up on her tip toes and whispers in my ear in a low seductive voice, "I certainly hope so Mr. Grey. Perhaps I can fuck you with my mouth."

I softly whisper back into her ear "Baby, I'd be happy to oblige" I swat her backside "Off you go, Mrs. Grey. The faster you go, the faster you'll get back to your lonely husband"

She giggles then playfully swats my backside and is off on her afternoon errands.

While I'm working in my study, I start thinking about us. Sometimes I just shake my head, in amazement of where my life has landed.

Here's the thing about us. For as much as I want control over Ana...the very thing that I find attractive about her is that she doesn't let me control her. It's frustrating and arousing to me at the same time...let me qualify that….she does allow me control…but only under certain circumstances.

In the playroom, she is mine to have as I wish. And she gives me that control willingly. I know it turns her on giving herself to me, letting me make the decisions. It's kinky play. We both trust each other and know what lines not to cross. Christ, I never thought she'd ever go for suspended rope play, but then again, nothing she does is expected and she'll stay in knots until I untie her. She knows I would never hurt her, because I love her.

I would never want to inflict any real pain on her. I'm not that man anymore. The light stuff that she does enjoy, I enjoy giving to her. That she takes a little pain for me arouses the fuck out of me. I just don't need that heavy shit anymore. Sex is simply better when there's a bond. It's not empty or lonely. Who would think sex could be lonely, but when you're fucking just for the sake of fucking…what else could it be? I never realized that before I had this connection. I just didn't know any better before Ana. I didn't know this ..whatever we have…could exist. It's passionate and lustful, yet other times it's deep and meaningful. She cast a spell on me and I never want to break it.

I love when she looks at me when we fuck. It's a big difference from my prior life. I need her to look at me, it's magnetic. I love watching her react to me, her eyes so expressive and heart stopping.

On occasion, I'll tie her feet and wrists to the bed, spread eagle with a blindfold and a gag…completely naked and leave her there. I'll sit on the couch facing the bed in the playroom and just watch her lie there like that for twenty minutes before I touched her with a flogger, crop or my tongue. She doesn't know if I'm there or left the room. Fuck. I'm getting a hard on just thinking about watching her like that.

Because she's my wife, I can take her out in public , if I choose, while we're still in the throws of our kinky role playing and she will wear what I want, eat what I want, fuck me where I want. She indulges me. And it fucking turns me on to have that power over her…even if it's short lived.

Sometimes I'll forbid her to wax because I wanted to shave her. We did this on our honeymoon and I found it very erotic. Intimate and kinky.

I suppose that's what we are, intimately kinky.

Over the years, I've had to turn the CCTV cameras off in Escala a few times, when I had her naked, except for her high heels and a garter belt for an entire day or if I planned on fucking her anywhere in the penthouse. No one sees my wife in the throws of passion but me.

I wouldn't want her that way everyday. It would get boring…fast. What I enjoy is not only is she giving herself to me, but she loves me. Somehow that makes it more intense, it actually turns me on more because there's a spark between us. I'm giving her more than just sexual pleasure, I'm giving her me. All of me, the light and the dark. What's so fucking great about us is we found our middle ground years ago that keeps us both satisfied.

I never imagined there would be a woman out there who I wanted to spank, flog and fuck…then afterwards kiss and hold tight in my arms all night. It's a rush to have this person in my life everyday. Amazing to me that she exists.

Ana is playful, spontaneous, adventurous and sexy as hell…that's the girl I love to fuck until she can't walk. She's also witty, smart, beautiful and kind and that's the girl who I want to make love to all night long. She challenges me, angers me, defies me and loves me. She is the whole package. My perfect fit. Mine.

I've seen other powerful men carry on like horny teenagers, parading around their mistress flavor of the week. It disgusts me. And yes, I have plenty of opportunity to be 'that guy'. I'm not interested. I suppose in many ways Ana is my mistress and my wife, the best of both worlds.

I do notice beautiful women, I think any man would. But I can't imagine having anyone else. I truly can't. I trusted my gut instincts twenty years ago and I was spot on.

We are meant to be.


	28. Cash Stone- Part One

**A/N: Cash Stone is back. I took a few suggestions for this from PM's and the reviews. Thank you for all your suggestions!**

And thank you again for all the reviews. I love love love reading them.

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Cash Stone- Part One**

**Ana POV:**

It's another work day morning sitting at the breakfast bar with my very handsome husband next to me. As usual, we're eating breakfast together before we both go off to our respective work worlds.

It's been two weeks since Grey Publishing signed Cash Stone for his autobiography. The last time I had lunch with Cash, Christian brazenly stalked us. During lunch we both got so worked up, jealous and horny that we ended up in a heated frenzy to get to Escala, rip off our clothes and tear into each other like savages.

Today, I really need to concentrate. This meeting will be the nuts and bolts of the direction of the book. Normally I'd prefer meeting in a conference room at Grey Publishing. But Cash is a big deal Hollywood star who was insistent on a lunch meeting at the same restaurant because he thought it was less rigid. I have to make the client happy, so the restaurant it is.

"Christian, can we please avoid another 'coincidence" at lunchtime today? I have another lunch meeting with Cash. As you're already aware, Sawyer will be there."

"You didn't seem to mind the way our last 'coincidence' resulted, Anastasia" he purrs

I blush bright red. Jealous Christian and the playroom...a delicious combination. The muscles below my waist tighten from the memory. How does he do this to me so early in the morning? I get back my bearings.

"Yes, that was nice." _Very nice._

"Just nice?" He raises an eyebrow.

"No, better than nice… does fucking amazing sound about right?"

"Yes, I think that is a fair and accurate description. The fucking was amazing" He grins.

I roll my eyes. His thoughts always come back to sex. Men are interesting creatures.

"Please Christian. Can you behave yourself today? Run your Empire and let me run mine."

"Ok. But I'm having Sawyer watch him like a hawk. One wrong move and I've instructed Sawyer to rip off his balls"

"Glad you came up with a solution" I say sarcastically.

"The best solution is for you assign this book to someone else, but you never listen to me"

"I'm a forty two year old married mother of two teenagers. A younger Hollywood actor has no interest in me."

"You're a beautiful woman who looks much younger than forty two. You've always looked younger than your age. And the fact that you're married makes you a challenge."

"You're the one who's challenging, my darling husband"

"Just protecting what's mine, baby"

"Yes, I think we've established that." Grrrrrr….

**~~~xxx~~~**

Crap, I'm running five minutes late. I arrive at the restaurant and Cash is already there and seated. He sure is punctual, usually the celebrity authors make me wait and wait. It's their way of stroking their ego, showing me that their time is more important than mine. Idiots. Christian wouldn't last an hour doing this job. He has no patience for that kind of behavior. It's a nice change that Cash is on time. He must be eager to get the ball rolling.

As I arrive at the table, he stands. I extend my hand out to shake his, but he kisses both cheeks instead. Guess we're going for the air kiss Hollywood route.

"Ana, it's so good to see you again." He flashes his movie star smile. It could melt an iceberg. This is a fine specimen of man in front of me.

"Hi Cash. It's good to see you too. Please accept my apologies for being late. I was at a planning meeting across town for a charity I help organize and we hit some traffic getting here."

"No problem at all. It's commendable that you take time from you're busy schedule to volunteer your time"

"It's the least I can do. There's so many who aren't as fortunate as we are. I like to help however I can."

"I admire that quality in a woman." He smiles.

"So Cash, I'm excited about getting your book off the ground and running."

"I have a lot of ideas Ana. I can't wait get this started and work with you"

The server places a glass of Pinot Grigio in front of me. I didn't order any wine. I furrow my eyebrows and look up as Cash.

"I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered for us. I figured since the last time we were together, we ordered the same meal, we must have the same palate"

"Of course not, that's fine." I lie. _Wow, that's presumptuous of him._

"Before we start delving into the book details, I thought, since we'll be working together often, we should get to know each other a little better."

"Of course" _I guess he has a point._

Our server brings us each a Spinach Salad with Chicken and almonds. It really does look delicious.

"So Ana, tell me about yourself. I've seen a little bit about you in papers, but they really don't give many details about your life. You're a mystery to me"

"There's nothing mysterious about me"

"There's very little known about your private life. I don't know how you managed that, with the paparazzi. But other than the basic facts, I know very little about you"

"There's not much to tell. I'm married with two fantastic children. Teddy is on the East Coast at college. And Phoebe is still in high school."

"You have a son in college? How could that be?" He sincerely looks surprised.

"Yes, I had him when I was five" I joke.

We laugh. Then he looks serious again.

"And your husband?"

"What about my husband?"

"Obviously I know you're married to Christian Grey. You'd have to live under a rock if you didn't know of your husband's enigmatic reputation"

"Yes, Christian is a very private man. He's complex. A good man"

"So he treats you well?"

"Yes" _What kind of question is that?_

"You're happily married?"

"Very" _Wow, that's an inappropriate question for a business lunch_

"Good to know. You should be treated right. You're a compassionate, beautiful woman. I don't see a lot of that in the circles I travel in. The woman I usually deal with as self absorbed prima donnas. It's very refreshing"

I blush.

"Err..thank you. So you want to start discussing the book? _Because that's why I'm here.  
_  
"Sure. I have a lot of ideas"

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Chrisitian POV:**

I'm still not happy with Ana going to lunch with that fucker Stone. I don't trust him. I know the type. They think they can have anything or anyone they want because they're famous. But I promised I wouldn't interfere. I gave Sawyer very specific instructions. He is to stay close by. He's my fucking fly on the wall. I don't care if Ana objects.

I call Sawyer.

"Sir"

"What are they doing Sawyer?"

"Mrs. Grey just arrived and they are talking."

"Good. Stay close. I don't trust that fucker"

"Very well Sir"

I hang up and buzz Andrea.

"Andrea when is my next meeting"

"In one hour Mr. Grey"

Good, I'll go for a quick run and clear my head. I look out the window and it's raining. Thank you, rainy Seattle. I have to work out some of this frustration. I'll go to the corporate gym and hit the treadmill for a half hour. That's should help calm me down.

I don't come to the gym as often as I used to. I generally don't like company when I run, but fuck it, I need this today. I take the elevator to the gym and I change into some running shorts and a T shirt and jump on a treadmill. After a quick four mile run, I grab a fast shower.

After my shower, I get dressed and start feeling a little better about things. I know Ana has to have these meetings, it's part of the job. She has to hold the hands of all sorts of crazy fragile authors and conceited celebrities and soothe their inflated egos to get a half decent book out of them.

I hear two men in the midst of guy talk in the row of lockers in front of me. I smile to myself. I never developed that kind of relationship with other men. The closest male 'friend' I have is Elliot...but Elliot is a nosey bastard with a big mouth, so guy talk is not an option with him.

I laugh to myself as I eavesdrop of their conversation.

"That new receptionist in accounting is a knock out. I'd love to screw her brains out"

"Oh, that blonde. Yeah, looks like she straight out of college. What a set of tits. Can't be older than twenty one. What I'd like to do to her"

Yeah, I've been working on that new girl in Legal, the red head. Linda, Lisa...whatever her name is. I'll break her down soon"

"Oh, she's fucking hot"

"Speaking of hot, did you see Grey's wife at the benefit dinner last week? Shit! The things I would do to that woman. I would fuck her into oblivion"

"Yeah, I saw. Did you check out those fucking killer heels on her? Her legs went on forever. Holy Mother of all things sexy… I'd like to have those legs wrapped around my neck"

They both laugh.

_I feel the bile rising into my throat and my fists are beginning to clench._

"I may not have Greys money, but I could satisfy her by fucking her into tomorrow"

"I'd love to have my hands all over her...starting with that ass of hers"

"Shit yeah, that ass...her body is so fucking tight. Christ."

"Between you and me, I jerked off thinking of Grey's wife last week. She's was naked and mighty fine in my mind."

They laugh and leave.

I punch the locker in front of me. Those son of a bitch mother fuckers. I could have beat the shit out of them here and now, but I have other plans for those fuckers. I am furious. Beyond fucking furious as I storm back to my office.

I slam my office door and call Andrea.

"Yes, Mr. Grey"

"I want a list of every fucking employee who used the gym today. If you don't have a list, have Taylor review the security tapes. I want names and the time they were there and I want it now. Then get me Jones at Human Resources."

"Very well Mr. Grey"

"Oh and get a treadmill for my office. I don't want to use the gym anymore"

"Yes, Mr., Grey"

Mother fuckers are going to regret the day they looked at my wife. They wanted to be fucked? They have no idea how royally fucked they are going to be when I'm done with them.

I call Sawyer.

"Sir"

"What the fuck are they doing, Sawyer?"

"Still talking, Sir"

"Has that fucker made any moves on my wife?"

"It doesn't appear so, Sir"

"Good, if he so much as looks at her too long, I want you to crush his balls"

"Yes Sir"

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Ana POV:**

I'm sitting in my office after my lunch with Cash. After we got through the odd personal questions he had for me, we were able to get quite a bit accomplished. I have a ghost writer meeting with him later this week. This will help him bring his story to life.

Hannah comes into my office, holding a huge flower arrangement.

"Flowers were just delivered for you, Ana."

"Wow. Christian really went over the top this time, didn't he? I wonder why he sent them"

"There's a card" Hanna points to the front of the arrangement.

I open the small envelope and read the card

.

_Ana,_

_Thank you for a wonderful lunch_

_Looking forward to many more._

_You are an amazing woman._

_-Cash_

.

I blush. Oh My.

"Ana, is everything ok?"

"Yes. These are from Cash Stone" _Why is he sending me flowers?_

"Really?" She tilts her head to one side.

"Yes, he thanked me for lunch. Then said he was looking forward to more"

"Did he?" She raises her eyebrow and smirks.

"Yes. What's that look you're giving me?"

"Looking forward to more? Ana, I think Cash Stone has a crush on you"

"Don't be silly." _She is being silly, isn't she? He did seem to stare at me...a lot. Oh, I'm being the silly one now._

"I say it like I see it" She smiles.

"Well, I'm sure you're mistaken. But let's not mention this to Mr. Grey. I don't want to think about how he'd react to this. Cash Stone isn't high on his list of favorite people."

"Of course Ana"

**~~~xxx~~~**

It's so good to be home. What a long day! Phoebe is talking to Gail by the kitchen island. I join in the conversation as Phoebe fills us in on her day. We hear Christian arrive home. He walks into the kitchen. I notice his hair is mussed up. Crap, this means he's been running his hands through it, which means he's stressing out about something.

"Hi Dad" Phoebe smiles.

"Phoebe" Christian grumbles.

"Is everything alright, Christian?" He looks angry.

"Fine." he snaps.

Phoebe and Gail both look at each other. They know his tone. Very discretely, they inch away from the kitchen and leave me alone with Mr. Moody.

"Bad day at work?" I reach up to massage his shoulders. He freezes and stares at me.

_What? He's mad at me about something?_

"Just a long fucking day Anastasia. I don't want to discuss it."

"Alright. Can I get you a drink?"

He looks at me like he's searching for something. His eyes pan down my legs and he stops at my shoes.

"Why are you still in heels?" _Huh? What does this have to do with anything?_

"I haven't had time to change yet. I thought you like me wearing heels?" _What is his problem? My shoes? He's pissed about my shoes?_

"I have work to do in my office. Don't wait for me; I'll bring dinner into my study"

"Err...ok. Christian, are you alright?"

"Fine. Just a lot on my mind."

"Ok. I'm going to change now and I'll have dinner with Phoebe." I know better than to push the subject.

"Fine" he grunts. _Wow, is he in a bad mood._

I begin to walk away from him. As I'm walking, I feel his hand grab my wrist and he yanks me over to him. He takes both of his hands and cups my face and stares deeply into my eyes. My heart is racing. He swoops down and kisses me. Hard. He releases me and storms off to his study, leaving me alone in the kitchen...breathless and confused as hell.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Christian POV:**

I can't get that conversation I overheard out of my head. I'm going to drive myself fucking crazy.

'Did you check out those fucking killer heels on her? I could satisfy her by fucking her into tomorrow"

I want to rip them in half. I've already ensured that they're unemployable. Hit them where it hurts, their wallets. No one fucks with me.

I grab the bottle of scotch I keep in my study and pour some in a tumbler. I down it and pour another.

I know my wife is beautiful and it's not her fault that men react the way they do around her. She weaves some kind of magic spell on men.

She has no idea how captivating she is.

"I could satisfy her by fucking her into tomorrow. I'd like to have those legs wrapped around my neck". "

Fuck! I can't get these thoughts out of my mind. I slam my glass down on the desk.

And there's the actor prick. I know this guy will fuck anything that moves. His background check shows that he fucks them and leaves them...a lot.

No doubt he's fallen under Ana's spell. And there's nothing a womanizer enjoys more than to overcome the challenge of fucking a married woman.

I don't want to take this out on Ana. I'm just going to work here until I calm down...if I calm down.

There's a knock on my study's door.

"What?" I snap.

The door slowly opens and Ana is holding a plate in her hand.

"I brought you dinner." Her eyes go directly to the bottle of scotch on my desk, but she says nothing.

"Thank you"

"Will you be here long?"

"I don't know. Don't wait up for me"

"Ok...I love you Christian"

I stare at her. She looks confused. I'm not going to explain to her how men talk about fucking her behind her back. I'm trying very hard to contain my anger while she's here.

"I know. Good night Ana" I dismiss her.

Her face falls; she turns around and leaves me alone in my study.

I'm a fucking prick.

**~~~xxx~~~**

It's midnight. I'm sure Ana is sleeping by now. I shut off the desk lamp and head my way to our bedroom. Ana is fast asleep. Her chestnut hair fanned across her face and her lips slightly parted. I pull over a chair and watch her sleep. She looks like an angel. I love her so much and I behaved so badly tonight. What's wrong with me? She did nothing to deserve the way I treated her tonight. I'll make it up to her.

After a while, I get up and get ready for bed. I slip in beside her, lightly kiss her temple and try to sleep away these thoughts.

**~~~xxx~~~**

_Ana sits at a small candle lit table. She looks beautiful. Her hair is swept up showing off her neck and tendrils are falling down around her face. There's the soft sound of violins playing in the background. It's very romantic._

_A man's hand reaches across the table and feeds a strawberry with whipped cream. She slowly licks the whipped cream off her lips. She lifts up her champagne glass and clinks it with her dinner companion. Who is it? She puts down the glass and the man's hand reaches across and runs his index finger across the top of her bottom lip. She playfully bites it and laughs. She closes her eyes and very slowly runs her tongue up and down his finger, swirling her tongue around it. She mouths "I love you" across the table._

_She's now at the foot of our bed. She is smiling toward someone on the bed. Her eyes are hooded and her breathing is hitched. She begins slowly unbuttoning her silk top. One by one, with each button undone, exposing a very sexy blue lace bra. Her breasts are teasingly peeking over the lace. She slides off her skirt revealing a matching blue lace thong. She mouths "I love you" once again and begins crawling up the bed over a muscular man's body. _

_She sits up on her knees and unhooks her bra and seductively removes it, exposing her breasts. She lowers herself again and I see Cash Stone with his hands running up her naked back._

_"I love you Ana. Now that you've left him, we are free to be happy." _

_"I love you Cash. Make love to me"_

_I'm standing at our bedroom door and fall to my knees. I'm desperately screaming but they don't hear me._

_"Get your fucking hands off my wife. Ana stop. Stop. Don't leave me. Ana, Ana…."_

_._

"Christian, Christian, wake up. Wake up" She cries.

I open my eyes and I'm in our bed.

"Ana?" I look around the room wildly.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm here. You were having a dream. It's ok. I'm here"

She's here. Thank fuck, she's here.

"Oh Ana. Let me love you" I pull myself up and move her back down with her back on the bed.

"Yes"

I rest my elbows on the bed and take both of my hands and hold her face, her beautiful blue eyes looking right through me. I kiss her, pouring all of the love I have for her in this kiss. I nuzzle her neck and we begin to move.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Ana POV:**

I've been reading the same line in this manuscript in front of me..over and over again. I can't concentrate. I don't know what is bothering Christian. The past few days, he has been so preoccupied. He doesn't want to discuss it. He was quiet again this morning.

The other night he had a nightmare. He hasn't had one of those in so long. Whatever is bothering him has shook him to his core. I have to trust that eventually he'll work it out.

Hannah calls me.

"Ana, Cash Stone is here to see you"

"Cash Stone?" I don't have an appointment to see him. "Ok, send him in"

_What is he doing here? _

My office door opens and Cash walks in. He really is a handsome man, in a pair of faded jeans, cable knit sweater and boots.

I stand from my chair.

"Cash, this is a pleasant surprise"

"I hope you don't mind Ana.

"Of course not. I understand you've had contact with Ed Wynn, your ghost writer"

"Yeah, he seems like a good guy"

"Good, I thought you'd like him. So what can I do for you?"

"I was in the area and thought I'd see if you were free for lunch...we could talk more about my book."

"Oh, I'm sorry Cash. I have an appointment soon. It was so nice of you to think of me."

"Sure Ana. It was a shot in the dark. Catch up with you another time?"

"Of course."

He leaves my office. I sit down in my chair in wonder. That was strange,

What the hell was that all about?

**~~~xxx~~~**


	29. Cash Stone-Part 2- Hell Hath no Fury

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write mostly because of all the suggestions and requests through your reviews and PM's. Thank you! We can thank insomnia for having this ready days before I thought it would be.**

**Please keep writing reviews and suggestions; it gives me direction on where to go next.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Cash Stone-Part 2- Hell Hath no Fury **

**Ana POV:**

I'm a little taken back from Cash's surprise visit. What the hell was that all about? Doesn't this guy have better things to do than have lunch with me? I shake my head and proceed with my day. Time to do a little housekeeping at Grey Publishing. This is the CEO part of my job. I have a meeting with all my top editors, see where they are with the various projects we are working on and make sure their projects are running on time.

I get back from the conference room about two and a half hours later, only to find another tremendous floral arrangement on my desk. I roll my eyes. Not again.

I see the card and read it

.

Ana-

_Lunch was dull without you._

_I missed your beautiful smile._

_-Cash_

.

Ok, this is ridiculous...completely over the top and entirely inappropriate.

**~~~~~xxx~~~~**

**Christian POV:**

I sit at the piano and throw myself into the music. Claire de Lune by Claude Debussy fits my mood perfectly.

Ana and Phoebe have been giving me my space for the past few days. I don't mean to be a shit. I need space to figure out my next step. Listening to those fuckers speak of my wife so disrespectfully and vile, has angered me like nothing before. I don't want to take my anger out on Ana, so I'm staying clear of her. I suppose it's not fair. She hasn't done anything wrong. But I don't want my anger spilling out on her.

I've already worked out those fuckers future. Tomorrow I watch my revenge play out...and how sweet it shall be. There's something to smile about.

Now for that Stone fucker. I've gotten word that he made a surprise visit to Ana and sent flowers. Time to knock that acting asshole down a few pegs. It's essential that I develop my revenge plan quickly as this fucker's fate isn't coming fast enough for my liking. I am now his fate.

I'm pleased with the direction I have plotted. Now to make things right with Ana.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Ana POV:**

Christian has been brooding for the past few days. I've been trying to keep my distance. When he's in one of his moods, it's best to stay away and let him work it out. I wish I knew what it was that has gotten under his skin.

It's late and the house is so still. The piano just stopped playing in the Great Room which tells me Christian is either on his way to the bedroom or is going to throw his troubles back into his study and work half the night away.

I'm in our bathroom, looking down toward the sink brushing out my hair before bed. I look up and I see Christian's reflection in the mirror, with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. His smoldering grey eyes focused on me with an undeniable sexy stare. I feel the electricity crackling in the air between us. My skin flushes and my muscles tighten.

What power one look from him can have over my body.

He unfolds his arms and slowly walks to me. I'm frozen, watching his reflection move closer to me. He reaches me and stops close behind me. His body lightly brushing up behind me. We gaze at each other through the mirror. The heat between us palpable. He moves my hair to one side and gently glides his index finger from behind my ear to the base of my neck. I melt from his touch.

He continues guiding his finger down my shoulder and works his way down my arm to the tips of my fingers. It sends chills through me, my hardened nipples evident through my silk night gown. I tilt my head to one side, close my eyes and surrender myself to his soft caress. He continues to run his finger down to my hip, then runs it slowly back up my side. He brings his body in closer to me. I feel his erection pressing into my backside. He takes his hands and cups by breasts through the silk and lightly kisses my neck.

"You. Are. Mine." He breathes softly into my ear

I lean my head back resting it against his chest, relishing his expert hands.

"Yes, yours. Always" I whisper.

He turns me around and gazes deeply into my eyes. He takes his hand and caresses my cheek.

I'm powerless. I'm his.

He swoops down and passionately kisses me. It takes my breath away.

I look up at him and slowly begin to unbutton his white linen shirt. One by one. I peek up at his through my lashes. He is closing his eyes with his head tilted back. I finish unbuttoning his shirt and run my hands over his muscular chest. His body is warm. His heart is beating quickly. His breathing, shallow and fast.

"I'm going to fuck you now Anastasia" he seductively growls in my ear.

"Yes" I groan.

He lifts me up and carries me to our bed.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**  
**  
Christian POV:**

I'm at the kitchen island, reading the Wall Street Journal, drinking my coffee. I'm always up earlier than Ana. She squeezes every last minute out of her alarm clock then rushes to get ready for work. I don't need as much sleep and I don't like to rush. She steps into the kitchen looking still flushed from yesterday's late night activities.

"Good morning baby"

"Good morning yourself" She gives me a quick kiss and sits next to me. "You seem to be in a good mood today"

"I can't imagine why, Mrs. Grey. Did you have a good night?" I tease her as I nuzzle her neck.

"I had a very good night, Mr. Grey" She blushes. I love that blush.

"What's on your agenda today, baby?"

"Nothing special really. Hopefully a nice quiet work day ahead. How about you?"

"Oh, I have a fire or two to put out today."

She looks at me curiously.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just righting some wrongs." I smile. Yes, today will be a good day.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

"Excuse me Mr. Grey...Bill Jones from Human Resources has arrived for his 9:00 appointment"

"Very good. Send him in Andrea. Thank you"

Time to clean house. Welsh gave me the names of the fuckers I overheard at the gym. It took all my self control not to beat the living shit out of them these past few days...but that's a temporary fix and I'd just get sued or have to make a settlement to keep them quiet. I don't want that. I don't want those pricks to have a cent of my money. I want to hurt them. I want them miserable.

The fuckers are middle management drones in GEH's accounting department. Fucking accountants. I instructed the upper management in that department to give every manager at the middle management level a 5 % raise. I want the fuckers to have a temporary sense of security before I crush them. I don't care that it's costing me payroll for the managers who will remain. My sole goal is their misery, no matter how much it costs me. I know just how to fuck over those fuckers.

Jones comes into my office.

"Mr. Grey. Good to see you." I extend my hand toward the chair in front of my desk.

"Let's cut to the chase Jones. You have the names of the employees I want terminated. Do you have all the paperwork completed? I want those fuckers out of here today"

"Yes Sir. I have everything needed. I'll have them come to my office this morning and have security escort them out of the building. As you are aware, Washington is what's called an "at will" state. Businesses may fire "at will." There are no laws regarding dismissal, so businesses are not required to give warnings or follow any particular steps. Additionally, since they are management, they have signed contracts that state that they may be terminated at will and there is a no reference policy. As you have previously requested, we will not supply any referrals to any potential employers for these gentlemen. Both are employed for less than a year, thereby not vested in any 401k plan. What reason should I give them for their termination?"

"I don't give a fuck. Redundancy in middle management or a change in the company direction and business focus. You figure it out."

"Very well, Mr. Grey"

"Very good. I want you to terminate them in conference room three instead of your office. Otherwise, everything is satisfactory."

"Conference room three? May I ask why, Sir?"

"No, you may not" I raise an eyebrow.

"Very well, Sir. I'll begin at 10:00 sharp"

"Very good" He stands and leaves.

Conference room three has a two way mirror. Very few are aware of this and it's rarely used. I plan to sit back and enjoy watching these prick's lives get crushed.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

It's 10:00 sharp. I'm giddy with excitement. Revenge most certainly is sweet. I'm in the room next to Conference Room Three, watching through the two way mirror as the first prick walks in. He sits at the table next to Jones. Jones begins talking and I see the prick's shoulders fall. He looks like his dog just died. Good. No one disrespects my wife. Crumble, Mother fucker, crumble.

I'm so fucking happy. I feel like I just hit a home run out of Safeco Field.

They are finishing up. It's show time for me. I leave the room and go into the hallway, close enough to the elevators to be seen. The little prick comes out, looking deflated and teary eyed. I'm leaning against the wall, arms crossed, impassive gaze and a smirk.

He quickly looks at me then looks down. There's no doubt where the termination order came from. Message received, loud and clear. He goes into the elevator.

I go back into the room next to Conference Room Three waiting for my next victim to get crushed.

I'm so thrilled, it feels like Christmas.

**_~~~~xxxx~~~~_**

So far, my day has been positively delightful. Two fuckers gone and miserable. Check.

I'm in such a good mood, I think I'm going to surprise Ana and take her out to lunch. She said she had an easy day, so it shouldn't be an issue.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Ana POV:**

Christian's mood is so much better this morning. I suppose the You. Are. Mine. sex last night helped. It certainly put me in a good mood.

Hannah rings me.

"Ana, I'm going to the deli across the street to pick up some lunch. Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. Can you pick me up a small cobb salad and a diet coke? Take the money out of petty cash and pay for your lunch with it too. Thanks Hannah"

""Thank you Ana, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes"

"Great thanks"

A few minutes later, my office door slowly opens.

"That was a fast deli run" I say…but when I look up looking back at me is Cash Stone holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

This guy is a real thorn in my side. I take a deep breath.

"Cash, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Ana. I was around and was hoping for that raincheck for lunch? Here I brought you flowers" He hands me the flowers. The bouquet is ridiculously big.

"They're lovely, thank you. Cash, I can't have lunch with you. And you really need to stop buying me flowers. They're lovely but please, stop"

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Chrisitian POV:**

I arrive at Grey Publishing and notice Hannah is not at her desk. I see Ana's office door is slightly ajar, so I walk over to let myself in. As I approach the door, I hear Ana and a man's voice. I stop and listen.

"I'm sorry Ana. I just can't help myself. I can't stop thinking about you. "

"Cash, I have told you in the past, I am married. Happily married. My husband is my life. He is it for me. You have to stop this"

"Ana, I'm just asking you to consider being with me. I'm obsessed with having you. I don't understand why, but I can't help myself. I have to have you."

I feel my fist start to clench as I continue to listen.

"Cash, you cannot pursue me. I am not interested. I will never be interested. Please move on already."

"Let me take you out"

"Are you kidding me? Listen Cash, this is the way it's going to be. I am assigning a new editor to your book. You will cease all contact with me. All communication will be through your new editor. Are we clear?"

"And what if I refuse and I take my book elsewhere?"

"I'll sue you for breach of contract. Don't make this ugly Cash. You have no idea what Anastasia Grey is capable of. I've learned from the very best "

I know she's thinking of me. That makes me smile. God, I love my wife. And now I'm going to crush another little fucker today.

He storms out of her office, not noticing I'm behind the door he just flew opened. I decided now is not the time for a lunch date with my wife. I have an urgent matter to take care of.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

**Ana POV:**

I'm trying to clear my head from the unpleasant exchange earlier today with Cash. I've told Hannah that I do not want any of his phone calls and to forward them to Estelle Michaels, his new editor. I've thrown away his bouquet and the two ridiculously huge flower arrangements.

Hannah walks into my office, holding another flower arrangement.

"This just arrived Ana. Should I throw this away as well?"

I'm about to tell her to trash it with the other flowers, when I look at it. It's small and delicate. Just a clear glass vase with wildflowers. Right away, I know it's not from Cash.

No, I'll take that. I smile.

I take the card out of the tiny envelope taped to the vase and read the handwritten message.

.

.

_Anastasia~_

_Forever Mine_  
_Forever Yours_  
_Forever More_

_I love you._

_~Christian_

.

.

I take the card and hold it to my heart with a huge grin on my face.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Christian POV:**

I bribed one of the location scouts to use one of their Seattle offices and had someone contact Stone under the pretence of a pre production-meeting at 3:00.

He's twenty minutes late and I hate waiting. He walks into the office. I have my chair facing away from the door so he can't see me.

'Please come in and shut the door Mr. Stone. Take a seat and we'll get started"

I hear him close the door and sit at the chair across from me.

I turn the chair around.

"Ch…Chrisitian Grey?"

"I am"

"Very glad to meet you. I have worked with your wife."

"I am very much aware of who my wife works with. Tell me Stone, do you enjoy your acting career?

"Yes, very much"

"Would you like to continue with it?"

" Christian…." I hold up my hand to stop him from speaking

"That's Mr. Grey to you"

'Mr. Grey, I am the most sought after actor there is right now. I have no concerns about my career" _That's what you think, fucker._

"Word is the studio who holds your ten picture contract is in the midst of financial difficulties. I'm thinking of branching out to the film industry, perhaps purchasing the majority share of that very company. It would be a shame if someone sat on your contract, wouldn't it?"

"You wouldn't ...you'd lose money"

"I would. I'm a very powerful man, Mr. Stone. I would hate to see your career stall because your studio sat on your contract and didn't allow you to act, or if an unfavorable news item were to be released to the public. You know how terrible rumors can be; they could positively ruin one's career"

"Uhh…yes, that would be unfortunate"

"I'm sure as long as you behave appropriately that won't be an issue, especially when it comes to your behavior with a certain book editor. Are we clear Mr. Stone?"

"Crystal clear, Mr. Grey"

"Very well. Good day, Mr. Stone"

The fucker leaves with his tail between his legs. What a great day this has been.

**~~~~xxx~~~**

I arrive home. Ana and Phoebe are talking in the kitchen. Ana turns and looks at me with a beautiful bright smile.

"You look pleased to see me, Mrs. Grey" I bend down and give her a quick kiss her.

"I'm always pleased to see you, Mr. Grey. Thank you for the flowers. They were lovely"

"I'm glad you liked them. Anything exciting happen today?"

"No, just the usual. How about you? Anything exciting happen in your day?"

"No, just the same old, same old." I smirk.

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

_Ana is in a flowery meadow. She's sitting on a tartan blanket with a wicker picnic basket next to her. Her chestnut hair shines in the sunshine.. falling down her back with small curls cascading onto her breasts. The sun is shining behind her, light surrounding her. She looks like an angel, breathtakingly stunning. She looks up at someone sitting across from her. A mans hand reaches across to feed her a juicy red grape. She licks her lips and parts her mouth and eats the grape. She smiles. "I love you" she mouths to the man._

She's now in an office standing in front of a large cherry wood desk. The desk is covered in papers. There's a soft light coming from the lamp in the corner of the desk. She's wearing a black silk robe with six inch black heels. "I love you" She mouths.

She begins to untie the robe's sash. She slowly drops it to the floor revealing a black lace teddy with matching G string panty. Slowly she takes a strap and moves it down her shoulder. She takes the other strap and glides it over her other shoulder down her arm. She lets the straps go and the teddy falls to the floor in a lacy pile around her shoes. She gracefully steps out of the teddy on the floor and stands before him in only her G string and six inch heels. Her breasts are perfect.

A man's arm sweeps all the papers from the desk. They fall aimlessly to the floor, the lamp hanging by it's wire on the side of the desk. His arms lift her onto the desk. She giggles.

_"I love you Christian"_

"And I you, Ana"

.

"Christian, Christian...are you ok? You were moaning in your sleep."

I open my eyes. My cock is rock hard. I give her a devilish grin, nod and place her hand on my erection.

She smiles as I cover my body on hers.


	30. The Five Day Rule-Part One

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the Cash Stone Story. It was a fun one to write. _

_I'm going in a different direction with this...filling in a BIG blank. _

_You'll know where we're going with this immediately. _

_I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.  
_**  
~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~  
**

**The Five Day Rule- Part One**

**Christian POV:**

"So Dad, you're going to New York tomorrow?"

"Yes, for five days I'll be out of your hair. Don't you and your Mother get into any trouble why I'm gone." I joke

"What is it about you and Mom and five days? Your business trips never last more than five days." Phoebe is much like Ana, always eager for information.

"Years ago we made it a rule not to be apart any longer than five days, with very few exceptions, it's a rule we adhere to."

"Why... so special about five days?"

"We miss each other." I tell her truthfully.

"Jeez, Dad you two are so sappy." She rolls her eyes. It's such a foul habit.

I smirk. Yes, I suppose we are.

I think back to the first time we were apart for five days, the darkest days of my life...

**~~~xxx~~~**  
**Saturday:**

"Goodbye, Christian"

"Ana, goodbye"

She steps into the elevator and turns around with her back against the mirrored wall. Her sad blue eyes look up at me then look away as the doors close.

I sink onto the floor with my head in my hands. An aching sensation runs through my body. I feel physically ill. The emptiness and pain I feel is excruciating...twisting, agonizing pain. I rest my face into my hands, shaking my head back and forth in disbelief. She's gone. She's left me. What the fuck happened? What the fuck have I done?

I look up and see my muted reflection in the steel elevator doors. I loathe who I see.

I hear the elevator beep and the steel doors begin to slide open, disappearing inside the walls. My heart races. I quickly look up, hopeful that Ana has changed her mind. Surely we can work this out. But it's Taylor, trying to hide his look of surprise that I'm here on the floor. How long have I been here? He recovers quickly.

"Miss Steele is at her apartment, Sir."

"How is she?" I managed to get out. I try for nonchalant, but I'm not fooling either of us.

"Not well, Sir"

I look up at him and slowly nod. He pauses for a moment, not quite sure what to do next.

"Can I do anything else for you, Sir?" He uncomfortably asks.

"No. Thank you, Taylor." I rest my head back down into my hands, my forehead resting in my palms.

"Very well" He leaves me hunched on the floor, wallowing in my self pity.

She's gone. I can't believe she's left me. She's gone.

I can't sit on the fucking floor all day.

I'll take a shower…that should clear out my head and help me get back my bearings.

I step into the shower and put my face directly into the stream of hot water, trying to rinse away my despair. The steam is filling the room.

Fuck her. I shake my head. I told her from the beginning, if you go, that's it. Fuck her. She said she'd never leave and she left. She lied. Off with you. Goodbye.

But I know I don't mean it. No, no, no...The best thing that ever happened to me walked into that elevator and out of my life. I wish she were here with me right now. I'd have my hands all over her perfect soapy body. I love showering with her. I'll never have her again. I closed my eyes, pained.

I step out of the shower, feeling worse than before. I look across the bathroom at the ceramic tile wall where I had her last night… desperate, passionate and raw. She calmed me, soothed me like nothing or no one else could. She's like a drug to me. Now all I feel is hollow. I stare into the steamed mirror "Fuck you Grey."

I wrap a plush white towel around my waist and walk back into my bedroom. There's a small box sitting on my pillow. I stop in my tracks, stunned. I know it's from her. I sit on the bed and pick up the box. It's a model kit for the Blanik L23 glider. There's a torn piece of paper resting on top of it with a note written on it:

.

.

_This reminded me of a happy time._

_Thank you_

_Ana_

_._

_._

I'm breathless. She bought me a gift. A fucking thoughtful gift. Shit.

I hold the note and trace over her name with my index finger, over and over... Ana….Ana….Ana.

This gift means more to me than anything I've amassed, because it's from her. Memories of our soaring fill my head. We had so much fun. I made her laugh. I made her smile.

I recall our time in Georgia, when I thought 'more' might be a possibility and how happy it made her, how happy it made me. Happiness...I'll never have that again.

She brought light into my life. My submissives were pleasant enough distractions, but Ana captured something inside of me I don't understand. Something I didn't know was there. I've come alive since I've met her. She's breathed life into my existence, taken away the tedium. She gave me something to look forward to.

But her words haunt me.

"I know what I want and you can't give it to me, and I can't give you what you need."

She's right. We're no good for each other. She can't possibly be a part of my depraved world. And I can't give her what she deserves to have….happiness. Hearts and Flowers. I'm not capable that shit. I'm too fucked up. I'm a lost cause.

She said she loved me. She can't love me. It's wrong. I don't deserve love. I'm a monster. She better off without me. Better off far, far away from me.

Who was I kidding? We were destined to end. I was fooling myself. I don't deserve her. I don't deserve anything good or pure. I broke her with my depravity. I'm a sick twisted son of a crack whore who chased a sweet innocent girl and seduced her for my own pleasure and kicks. And then I hurt her.

But I still want her.

I get off the bed and get dressed. I take the model kit in hand and the note and go to my study.

I walk through the door of my study, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. Sitting at my desk, I absentmindedly run the tips of my fingers across the wood grain, remembering when Ana and I fucked on it. For such a sweet shy girl, she's brazen and damn sexy. She took control, her idea. She wanted me. Christ knows I wanted her. That was an unexpected treat.

As always with Ana, everything is unexpected.

I buzz Taylor in his office.

"Taylor, I need model glue"

"Model glue, Sir?"

"Yes, Model glue. For a plastic model kit."

Over the years, I've made some interesting requests for Taylor; from massage oils to purchasing underwear for women...he should be relieved I'm only asking for a fucking tube of glue.

"Very well, Sir"

I send a text to Andrea to send my regrets for the Gala tonight. I don't fucking feel like talking to or seeing anyone. It would have been the first time I brought a date anywhere. Another first never meant to be.

My first date….my first girlfriend. My sweet Anastasia. I would have been proud to have her on my arm, show her off. She would have looked so beautiful. She would have made the night fun for us. Her smile would have brightened our night. What I'd do to see her smile now.

The pain grips my heart, squeezing it tight. Is this ever going to stop? I don't see an end. I look out my study's window and I see light, but all I feel is darkness…dull, aching, endless darkness.

I call Welch to check for any more developments on Leila. Another fucking brick wall. Her asshole husband told us jack shit.

Taylor arrives back with the glue. As he hands it to me, he pauses, trying to access my mood and what the hell I'm doing with model glue. I look up at him and we lock eyes for a moment. His eyes quickly dart over toward the model kit box and open slightly wider. I'm sure he's worked out who it's from. His usual impassive face softens and he actually looks concerned for me. Judging by the way he's observing me, I must really look like shit. I'm sure the horror of the early morning's events is apparent on my face. He clears his throat.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Mr. Grey?" He asks softly.

"No. That will be all." I mutter, keeping my head down.

He hesitates to leave. The anger in me is beginning to build. Christ, just get the fuck out of here already and leave me the fuck alone.

"Taylor, just go" I growl.

"Sir" He nods and finally leaves.

Normally, I'd play music to suit my mood when I'm in here…but there's nothing that suits me. I can't bear to hear anything. Silence is all I deserve.

I open the box, careful not to drop any of the contents. Everything inside this box is precious to me, because it was from her. I unfold the instructions and begin to read. I need to focus on this; I need to get this right.

I open my desk draw to get a razor knife that I remembered I had, when I come across a red leather Cartier box. I pick up the box and open it. Inside is the pair of dangling diamond earrings I purchased for Ana to wear at tonight's Gala. They would have looked so beautiful on her. She would have made them beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. I feel a sinking feeling in the pit in my stomach. Surely, this must be hell.

I close the box, carefully putting it back in my desk draw and focus back to the task in hand. The model kit. With the razor in hand, I cut each part from the sprue, careful to keep them in order. And begin working on the kit.

I finally complete the model. It needs to dry before I can apply the decals. I look out my study's window, its pitch black outside. How the fuck long have I been doing this? I look at up the clock and its 11:30pm. I've missed breakfast, lunch and dinner and I don't care.

I don't know what to do with myself without Ana here to liven up the night with her smart mouth. I wonder what's she's doing now? Is she as miserable as I am? Probably not you idiot, she left you. She's probably relieved.

I walk upstairs to her room. It's the closest I can be to her. I step in and hold the pillow she laid upon. I inhale it deeply. I'm desperate for any part of her. It still holds her sweet scent. I miss her. The corner of my eye spots the bottle of Advil and the arnica cream sitting on the night table. The sight makes me sick.

What have I done? Why did I hit her so hard? I'm selfish, that's why. I was too wrapped up in my own kicks. Why didn't she safeword? I would have stopped immediately. Why didn't she safeword? I don't understand.

I replay the night's events over in my head, over and over. How did it come to this? How could things have been different?

"We'll never get past that will we?" Her words haunt me.

No, because I'm a depraved beast. I'm shit. I should have followed my original instinct. She's is too innocent and good for me. You couldn't stay away, Grey. You couldn't leave her alone.

I walk into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and see a neat pile of packaged meals Gail has prepared for the weekend. I'm just not hungry. I close the refrigerator and turnaround. On the counter top are Ana's laptop, cell phone and car keys. Another reminder of what was and will never be again. I feel a crushing pain. I grab Ana's things and bring them to my bedroom. I gently place them on my night table.

I'm so tired. I'm just so fucking tired. I want to sleep. I don't want to deal with these feelings anymore.

I change my clothes and lie down in my bed. I reach over to Ana's side of the bed. I really like having her with me. I loved waking up to her beautiful face. Forget it Grey. It's never going to happen again.

.

_He's come back. Mommy's asleep or she's sick again…_

_There you are, you little shit_

_._

A chilling wail wakes me and I'm soaked in sweat. My heart is pounding out of my chest. What the fuck? I bolt upright in bed. Fuck. They're back. The noise was me. I take a deep breath, trying to rid my mind of cheap bourbon and stale cigarettes.

I shake my head. I have to get out of here. I get out of bed and walk to my piano.

I run my hand across the smooth black wood, memories flood my mind. I remember our first night together. She joined me on the piano bench as I played. How did this girl get under my skin? I play the Bach Marcello piece, over and over. But I don't work out anything. Why didn't she safeword? I just don't understand.

I'm so fucking tired. I leave the room and try again to let sleep find me.

**Sunday:**

I wake up alone in bed to a beeping sound. What the fuck? I look over and it's Ana's cell phone alarm. She had it set to remind her to take her birth control pill. It's still set on East Coast time. That's so like her. I smile. Only Ana would start a time specific pill in another time zone. Dread fills my mind once again. I wonder if she's still taking her birth control pill.

I stare up at the ceiling...my wheels wont stop turning.

She's going to move on. Her sexuality has been awakened. It won't be long before some fucker has her. She's beautiful, smart and so fucking sexy.

She has no idea how men react to her. Jose Mother Fucker Rodriguez, that fucker in the hardware store who was pawing at her, Kate's brother...they all want her. Once she begins her new job and the fuckers there get a look at her, they'll want her too. She won't be alone for long.

They'll want to touch her beautiful alabaster skin. Kiss those beautiful lips; bury themselves deep inside her, making her come. Be where only I have been. Have their filthy hands all over her perfect naked body. Perfect for me. She's mine. They can't have her. Fuck.

A bitter taste rises in my throat, my nostril flare as my teeth clench. I'm so angry, just the thought of someone touching her makes me want to kill them.

Aaarrggg. I run my hands through my hair. I have to calm down and stop this.

I don't understand these feelings. I never cared when a submissive left. I didn't care who she fucked when we were finished. But the thought of Ana with anyone else, is too much for me to bear. What are these...feelings?

My head is fucking pounding. No doubt from the lack of sleep and food. I drag myself out of bed and go to the kitchen. Memories of Ana's first morning here flood my mind. Visions of Ana in pigtails dancing around, cooking breakfast, she looked so young and sexy. I violently shake my head. Stop this! It's done.

I was hopeful that a new day would be better, but I can already tell...it's going to continue to be dark.

I open the cabinet to grab the coffee and see the box of English Breakfast Tea on the top shelf. Anger rises inside of me. I'm angry at me. I'm angry at her. I'm just so fucking angry. I grab the box and furiously throw it across the kitchen until it hits the wall on the opposite side and falls to the floor. Just my luck Taylor walks in during my loss of self control. He gives me a sympathetic look but says nothing and goes back to his office.

What the fuck is he doing out here anyway? Probably making sure I didn't off myself.

I make coffee and some toast. That's all I can handle.

I still can't shake this feeling of dread. Everywhere I look I see her. I can't escape her sad blue blues.

"Is this what you really like? Me like this? Well, you are one fucked-up son of a bitch. You need to sort your shit out, Grey""

Her words cut through me. I suppose deep down I knew she'd never be able to handle the heavy shit. I was fooling myself. She was fooling herself.

I need to run. Clear out my head. I call Taylor and tell him to be ready in fifteen minutes.

Once we walk through the lobby doors outside, I feel the heat of the sun on my face. How can the sun be shining, when all I feel is darkness? We run six miles at a grueling pace. I want to outrun my problems, but I can't. Taylor is practically attached to me. I guess he can see I'm a million miles away; he's probably worried I'll run straight into traffic.

The run doesn't help. I'm still miserable. I take a shower and go to my study. As much as I'd like to wallow in my problems, I have responsibilities I can't ignore.

I sit at my desk. The glider is on the corner. I peek over at it and try to ignore it. I open my laptop and throw myself into work. I'll just deal with what has to be addressed, Ros can deal with the other shit.

First order of business is completing the purchase of SIP. I had paperwork on the publishing companies already in hand when Ana went on her interviews. She accepted the offer at SIP, so that's what I want. I have to know she is safe. I can keep tabs on her this way. Make sure she is treated properly.

I send Ros an email to make the purchase of SIP happens. Now. Then I continue with the rest of my emails.

I look again at the glider model. The decal sheet is lying next to it. I can't ignore it anymore. It's calling to me. I move my laptop over to the side and gently grab the glider model. I unfold the instructions and carefully place each decal in the appropriate spot. There's a knock on my study door.

"Yes?"

Taylor opens the door.

"Sir, just checking to see if there's anything you need?" He looks down at the glider in front of me then back to me. He must think I've completely snapped. Maybe I have.

"No. Thank you, Taylor. I won't need anything else today"

Is he checking up on me? Am I that bad off?

I finish placing the decals on the glider and put the glider back on the corner of my desk. It really was a thoughtful gift.

I open my laptop again. I exhale and continue to work.

Work was a distraction, but that's all it was, a distraction. I still can't shake the empty feeling in pit in my stomach.

I have to keep myself busy. Keep my mind on something else. I start cleaning up my emails when I come across the last email from Ana. I click on it to open it. Just to see her written words makes my heart flutter. I touch the screen, like I'm reaching out to touch her. In the email, she was telling me they were shutting the plane doors and joked about my deafness. I really enjoyed our emails.

Her words were always challenging whether verbal or written.

I start perusing through our old emails. And again, a dark sadness overwhelms me.

I have to stop doing this to myself. It's torturous.

My cell phone rings...My heart skips a beat, for a moment I'm hopeful...Ana? I look down and see its Elena. I exhale, crushed.

"Elena" I grunt.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, Christian." She jokingly admonishes.

"What do you want, Elena?"

"I just called to catch up, see how your trip to Georgia went with your little friend "

"Fine" I bark

"Christian, what's wrong? You sound positively miserable"

"Nothing"

"Christian, I know you better than anyone. Talk to me"

Oh fuck it.

"She left me."

"Oh?"

"I punished her. It was too much for her and she left"

"Not everyone is into the scene Christian. You should have known better than to chase an inexperienced college co-ed. I'll come to Escala."

"No, don't."

"Christian ... I'll be there shortly"

"No, I don't want company"

She sighs.

"As you wish. It really is for the best that this ended now."

"Yes, of course." I mumble.

"We'll set up interviews for a new submissive better suited to your needs."

"Goodbye Elena" I hang up before she can say another word and toss my phone down on the desk.

I don't want another fucking submissive. I want Ana. Just Ana.

Elena is the one who encouraged me to go to Georgia. I wonder if she knew this was destined to fail.

It's so quiet in my study. Eerily quiet. I jump when my cell rings again. Ana? I retrieve it from the end of my desk where I threw it after my conversation with Elena. It's Mia. I'm sure she's calling about the Coping Together Gala next weekend. She's probably looking to pester me about Ana coming. I don't want to have that conversation today. I let it go to voice mail.

I look out the window, wondering what Ana is doing now. Taylor said she was unwell when he drove her home. I wonder if she's alright. If she's eaten. She doesn't take care of herself properly.

I don't know how long I've been mindlessly staring out the window when I notice the aroma of food cooking. What the fuck?

I go into the kitchen and see Gail preparing dinner. Gail looks up at me and gives me a half smile, her eyes carefully observing me. I can see she looks dismayed…worried maybe? I know I haven't shaved, but judging by the slight widening of her eyes, I must really look bad. I know I haven't slept much.

"Gail, what are you doing here? It's Sunday."

"Oh, I got back from my visit with my sister early and thought you might like a hot dinner"

Surely Taylor's filled her in on the weekend's events. I'm really not hungry, but it's easier just to go along with her.

"I see. Thank you."

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Will that be ok?"

"Fine. Yes. Thank you."

She opens her mouth like she wants to say more, but decides against it and turns back to the stovetop to finish cooking.

Fantastic, now my staff is babysitting me.

I'm sure Gail's dinner was delicious, but I didn't taste a thing. I feel numb inside.

I don't know what to do with myself. I walk aimlessly around the penthouse until I find myself in front of the playroom. I force myself to go inside.

The first thing I see is the belt I hit Ana with, innocently hanging among a row of other belts and punishment implements. I look over to the bench where I had Ana bend over before I hit her. Six times.

Her reaction shocked me. So raw. So angry. What did I do? I should have known. How did everything go so wrong, so quickly? Why didn't she safeword?

I am a monster.

I can't be here anymore. I close the door and walk over to the piano.

I play Prelude opus twenty-eight, number four in E minor, the Chopin piece I was playing when Ana was with me.

I throw myself into the music, but it's futile. Nothing helps this feeling of despair.

I go back into my bedroom and change. I lay in my bed, looking over at Ana's empty side. This bed feels so different without her. I feel so different without her.

I close my eyes and fall into a fitful sleep

**~~~~xxxx~~~~**

_Mommy is sobbing on the floor as he hits her with a belt._

_Come here you little shit….._

_**~~~xxx~~~**  
_

_**A/N: For anyone reading this for the first time (or again). Please review...I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter. Dr. Flynn coming up next  
**_


	31. Tongue and Cheek- Out of the Book

***** This has nothing to do with the story here... It's purely for fun, completely off topic..tongue and cheek*** **

**Here's some fluff. Let's call it intermission between The Five day rule Chapters 1 & 2. **

**The last chapter was a tough, tough one to write and the one going forward is going to be harder. **

**This was a fast write, to clear out my head before I attempt Dr, Flynn and Christian. It's a bow to the wonderful writers out here in fanfic-land. You're so talented and I know it can take a lot of guts to hit that "publish" button. This is all in good fun.**

**This was inspired by a one shot, Just to let you know" by CSAG13. Very creative and funny.  
**

**~~~~xxx~~~**

**Tongue and Cheek- Out of the Book.**

"Christian, we can't do this"

"Fuck that Ana, we can do anything we want. Come, through here…"

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"I don't give a fuck. Come" He holds out his hand as he begins his journey

Christian goes first, squeezing through a pulpy off-white fog…his hand reaches out and grabs me pulling me with him.

I feel like we're both in a vacuum tunnel, until we pop out on the other side. We both brush off some of the off-white pulpy residue.

"How do I look?" I ask

"Beautiful as always, Anastasia".

"Which one did we come through?" He takes a look back from where we came

"The third one"

"Oh good, Freed. Our happy ending. Glad it wasn't the first one. I didn't want to travel through all that heartache again"

"So are you ready to talk?" I ask

"Absolutely baby"

**~~~~XXX~~~**

**"**I see you've been very busy boy out here Mr. Grey"

He lowers his head, ashamed.

"So it seems, Mrs. Grey."

"Care to explain yourself, Christian?"

"Baby, I can't help what they say out here. You know you're the only one for me."

"Seems your favorite appendage, your dick, has been getting a lot of attention here. You've had quite the bevy of subs while married to me. I've walked in on a few while you were fucking them, saw photographic evidence of others, some you've just confessed to."

"So it seems, Mrs. Grey. I hope they mention that I have quite a large appendage and I satisfied all of them."

I smack him on the arm. Hard.

"Stop it Christian. That's not funny. You've also fallen in love with some of the women you've had affairs with."

"Baby, you know that's just fiction. It would never happen in our real life. You are my only love. Besides, it seems to me that you have seen a little action yourself."

Great, now he looks angry.

"May I point out Christian, that any _action _I ever had was a direct result to your inability to keep your dick in your pants."

"Touché' Mrs. Grey. "

"I'm lucky I haven't caught an STD…I haven't have I?"

'Not that I'm aware of" He shrugs his shoulders.

"You know Christian….with all the crying I do here, we should really invest in the Kleenex and Covergirl companies. I must go through an endless supply of tissues and mascara"

"Fair point, well made" he nods in agreement.

"Maybe I should put out a request for an 'Ana gets laid first' storyline...any takers? Anyone, Anyone?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, Anastasia" Obviously Christian has lost his sense of humor. What little there is.

"Not so much fun when you're the suffering spouse, is it Grey?" I raise an eyebrow to him.

"I do not appreciate this line of thought, Anastasia"

"Oh, and don't put me with someone like Jose when I'm having the affair…I think Brad Pitt or Clooney would suit me just fine. Maybe Johnny Depp, he's cute…when he showers. Oh! David Beckham…now we're talking."

"Do you think this is funny, Anastasia?" His mouth forms a hard line. I better cut it out. Sigh. My jealous Christian is never far away.

"Oh course not Christian. You know you are my only love. I will never be with anyone but you. "

"You. Are. Mine"

"Yes, yours. Always. Can we move on now?"

"Of course." He relaxes a little bit.

"We've also been remarried a few times. That's nice, although the reasons why we divorced weren't so pleasant."

"I would like to state for the record, that I was not at fault in all of the remarriages we had"

"True, I fucked up once too" I admit.

"But I loved you anyway and remarried you." He proudly states.

"Yes, you did. Mr. Grey." I look at him lovingly. He is so sweet when he wants to be.

"What's the deal with Jack Hyde? What's with the police in Seattle? Hyde is constantly getting out of jail."

'Lots of loopholes in the jail system, baby"

"You know, we've been poisoned, shot, beaten, had tumors, amnesia, jumped out of windows, had cars crash into us…several times. Honestly, doesn't anyone in Washington know how to drive?

"Never a dull day for the Grey's, right baby?"

"Apparently. So, I hear Phoebe got knocked up." I cringe when I tell him this.

His eyes widen. I pat his arm.

"It's ok. It seems to be working out for her. And it's a good story. Teddy may have spermatized someone too. The Grey's certainly are a fertile group, aren't we?"

"Strong swimmers" He jokes. I hit his arm again.

"The Bitch Troll has reared her ugly old head a few times. I swear between her and your old subs, my life here has been full of drama and angst"

"Once you go Grey, you can't go away" he laughs, and then gives me his thousand megawatt grin.

"You're an arse." I roll my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, Anastasia?"

"Oh stow you're twitching palm, Mr. Grey. We're not done here."

"Very well. Let's get on with it. Ready?"

"Ready. You go first."

"Very well. I love my wife. She is the world to me. She will forever be the twenty one year old girl I fell in love with in the black and white photos that fucker Jose took. It's been twenty years and I love her more every day. I will always be true to her. Forever More. Your turn baby"

"I love that Christian sees me as the sweet twenty one year old girl. But make no mistake. If he ever cheated on me, I'd string him up by his balls and fling him to the side of the road. Wouldn't I baby?"

"I believe you would, Mrs. Grey. Ready to go back now?"

"Yes, I feel better now that it's all been said." He starts leading me back to Freed.

"Ready?" He turns and asks,

"Do you think we could go back through Darker instead? I'd really like to revisit the Birthday playroom chapter."

He gives me a seductive smile.

"We aim to please, Mrs., Grey" He takes my hand and guides me over to Book Two.


	32. The Five Day Rule- Part Two

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the tongue and cheek bit. It was a fun distraction.**

**Here is Part 2 of the Five Day Rule, looks like it's going to be 3 parts. If you're looking for happy, this isn't it. Writing about the five days Ana & Christian were apart between book 1 & 2, in Christian's POV, has been absolutely grueling. But we'll get back to happy soon, if this break up doesn't kill me first.**

**~~~~xxx~~~**

**The Five Day Rule- Part 2**

**Monday**

I wake up feeling like shit. The nightmares are back and worse than ever. When I'm not dreaming of the crack whore and the pimp...I'm dreaming of Ana walking out on me. Her sadness and resolve to leave me etched in my mind. She's gone. I can't believe she's gone. Christ, when is this feeling going to go away?

I wonder if she's thinking of me too...when she left she didn't want anything that reminded her of me...wanted to erase me from her memory. I can't have that. I can't let her forget me. I don't know why...but I know I can't.

Anastasia Steele, what have you done to me?

I drag myself out of bed begin my post-Ana work week. In such a short period of time, she made my days seem lighter. I guess because I had something...someone...to look forward to at the end of the day. I fucked that up...all I have now is an empty penthouse to come home to and memories of the possibility of more.

Fuck it...I have to snap out of this and move forward. Focus Grey.

I shower and shave and head to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Mr. Grey. What can I get for you this morning?"

"Just coffee, Gail." I grumble.

She looks disappointed.

"I baked some fresh blueberry muffins..." She gazes at me looking hopeful.

"Fine...thank you."

She places a blueberry muffin and a fruit salad in front of me. I look up at her.

"I thought you might like some fruit salad too." She gives me an encouraging smile. It seems Gail is in caretaker mode.

I must still look like shit if the staff still feels the need to babysit me. I just nod and eat my breakfast.

Before leaving the penthouse, I carefully grab the glider model. I need to have it with me. It's all I have left.

**~~~xxx~~~**

Taylor eyes the glider in my hand, but says nothing. He opens to door to the SUV for me and we're off to Grey House. I peek down at the glider model next to me then stare out the window, my mind drifting off to happier times. The more I think, the more these fucking...feelings...keep trying to bubble up the surface. It's annoying as fuck. I need to bury them. I have work to do and these distractions are royally pissing me the fuck off.

Ana's new job starts today. I wonder how she got to work. Surely she hasn't had time to purchase a new car. I know she hasn't cashed the check yet. Frustrating woman that she is, I wonder if she will. Is she as pained as I am? Probably not.

It won't take long before the fuckers in her office pounce on her. She's so beautiful. She'll have no problem moving on. The thought angers and depresses me. She wants to forget me and a new man in her life would help her do just that. I can't allow that. I won't allow it.

The SUV has stopped and we're at Grey House.

When did we get here? The ride went so fast...my mind is a million miles away.

**~~~xxx~~~**

The elevator doors open and we head over to my office. I'm holding the model close to my chest.

Andrea is seated at her desk. Olivia is twirling her hair, mooning over at me. I scowl at her and she retreats immediately.

"Andrea, hold all of my calls. I don't want to talk to anyone...unless Anastasia Steele calls. Put her call through. Get Flynn on the phone. Call Bastille, I want to see him this afternoon and get me the number of a florist." I growl.

"Do you want me to orders flowers, Mr. Grey?"

"No. I'll do it. Just get me the number."

I walk into my office and close the door. I gently place the model on my desk and sit and glide my hands over it. Fuck.

There's a knock on the door.

"Yes." I scowl.

Andrea walks in and hesitantly hands me a sticky note. She's looks at me in …I don't know..fear or concern or both but whatever the fuck it is, I wish she'd just stop.

"The number for the florist, Mr. Grey. I left a message for Dr. Flynn. Mr. Bastille can see you at 12:00".

"Good. Get Barney on the phone for me too."

"Very well. Would you like to go over your schedule for today? "

"Fine. Cancel all dinners, luncheons, events…all that crap for the rest of the week and bring me what's left for today"

"Very well" She leaves.

A few minutes later, Barney calls. I instruct him to make a glass stand for the glider. It needs to be protected.

Now for the flowers. I need to let Ana know I'm thinking of her. She may not want anything that reminds her of me, but I will not allow that to happen. What the fuck to order? I don't do flowers. Roses are the norm, aren't they? That's what I'll order. Red roses are too cliché. I'll order white. White is pure, like Ana.

I call the florist and order two dozen white roses. I specifically had them scheduled for delivery in the evening, so she is home when they arrive.

"Would you like a message with the flowers, Sir?" The florists question catches me off guard. A message? All sorts of ideas pop into my mind... Please talk to me, I miss you. I'm sorry I hurt you. No, no. I glance over at the glider sitting on my desk.

"Err...Congratulations on your first day at work. I hope it went well. And thank you for the glider...That was very thoughtful. It has a pride of place on my desk. Christian"

I know it's not what I feel...but it's all I say.

My mind starts drifting...there's probably some fucker right now trying to work out how to get into Ana's panties. My teeth clench. Fuck! I have to stop this.

**~~~xxx~~~**

My workout with Bastille proved to be futile. I got my ass kicked to the ground over and over. I can't concentrate, my head just wasn't there.

I get back to the office and give Ros grief about the SIP purchase. She doesn't understand why I want it and why the rush. I know I sound like a sullen teenager with my indignant insistence...my way or the highway... but I don't need to explain myself to anyone. She just needs to make it happen and make it happen immediately. It's the ideal time for a take-over. I won't rest until I know it's a done deal.

I call Welch only to find out there's nothing new about Leila's whereabouts. Christ, where the fuck is she?

I spend the rest of the day barking at anyone who has the balls to make contact with me, sharing my misery. Fuck, when is this feeling going to stop?

**~~~xxx~~~**

I had Taylor drive me back to Escala before my session with Dr. Flynn. I want to drive myself. I'm tired of Taylor's looks of concern.

I arrive at Flynn's office. It's after his usual office hours.

I sit on the couch in his office. Ana should have received the flowers by now. I check my Blackberry, no emails or texts and no missed phone calls from her. Nothing. I stare down at the floor, dismayed.

Something important you're waiting for Christian?"

"No, it's nothing." I lie.

"As you told me on the phone, the status of your relationship with Anastasia has changed?" Leave it to Flynn to cut to the chase.

"Yes, she's left me" Saying it out loud makes it real. The feeling of loss is unbearable.

"I see. How did you feel when she left?"

"Miserable."

"You miss her?"

"Yes" I answer truthfully. I miss her more than I could imagine was possible.

"Yet, you've never missed any of the submissives that left you?"

"No. I didn't care. And despite my hope that Ana would be my submissive...she never was...she was different"

"Was _she_ different or your relationship with her different?"

"She was different…we were different"

"Because your relationship was more than just sexual gratification?"

"Yes." I swallow. We were going to be more.

I check my blackberry. Still nothing.

"Tell me what happened" He sits back with his notepad in his lap, he leans back in his chair, his fingers steepled in front of his mouth.

"I hit her with a belt, six times. She couldn't take it and left me" Her tearful face fresh in my mind.

"I thought you said you were going to take it slow with Anastasia. Slowly introduce her into your BDSM lifestyle, work up to the more extreme aspects of it."

"I was. Things just escalated quickly. She asked me to show her how bad it could be."

"And you accepted?" He looks surprised. He should know how fucked up I am.

"Yes, I think she thought if she allowed me to punish her, I could allow her to touch me, which of course I would never allow. And Elena had encouraged me to show her my needs and how I really am."

"Christian, as we discussed in the past, I'm not sure taking advice from your former Dominatrix is beneficial for you. But that's a conversation for another day…let's get back to your predicament today. So you hit her?"

"Yes, six times. She reacted so badly. She was so angry. I never saw her so hurt and angry. She never safe-worded. . Why didn't she safe word? I would have stopped immediately"

"Perhaps she was trying to be what she thought you wanted her to be. Did you enjoy punishing her?"

"Yes"

"Would you do it again?" he cocks his head to the side.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I hurt her. She didn't like it. She said she can't be what I need and I can give her what she wants and she left me"

"Are you sorry you hit her?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry that I hurt her, but it was going to come to this point someday. The needs I have would have to surface sometime."

"You're sorry that you hurt her because you…care for her?"

I sigh.

"Yes. She said she loved me" I barely whisper out.

"How did that make you feel?"

"Horrified. She can't possibly love me".

"Why can't she love you?"

"I'm not worthy of her love. No one could love me" I'm shit.

"Why do you feel you aren't worthy of her love?"

"Look at what I've done. I can't make her happy. I can't possibly give her what she deserves to have. I'm not capable of love. My heart was destroyed a long time ago. I don't have a heart"

"Christian, do you think you would miss her, feel miserable or care that you hurt her if you didn't have a heart? If you didn't have feelings, deep feelings for Anastasia?"

I shrug.

"Maybe it's better this way. A Clean break. I should just line up a new submissive. Let Ana move on with someone else" It hurts to say this, but maybe it's true.

"Is that what you really want, a new submissive?"

"I don't know"

"After experiencing sex with a deeper connection between you and your partner, do you really think you would be satisfied with mechanical sex, with no feelings?"

I shrug. Would I?

"It would be acceptable to you that Anastasia would be with another man?" Flynn raises an eyebrow.

Visions of that Mother Fucker Rodriguez trying to push his tongue down Ana's mouth and that hardware store fucker's hands all over her pop into my head.

"No. I'd kill the fucker who touches her" I growl

"Christian, it's simple. What do you want?"

"Ana. I want Ana" There lies my truth.

"As I thought. Then let's discuss your next step. You haven't taken it seriously in the past, but I really feel if you embrace Solution Focus Based Therapy, it can help you be where you want to be"

"Christ, not this SFBT shit again"

"I believe this can help you, if you just take it seriously. You can focus on solutions to where you want to be, rather than on problems. Figure out what to change and what will remain constant in your life to get you to where you wish to be"

"John, this is who I am. I can't change that"

"Enough with the self fulfilling prophecy rubbish, Christian. Your BDSM lifestyle is a choice, not a matter of fact. You can change and be where you want to be now. However, know this, you cannot change just for Anastasia, you must change for yourself in order to be in a loving relationship with her. Is that where you want to be?"

"Yes." I exhale.

"The results you achieve will be in proportion to the effort you put into this. I suggest you think about where you envision yourself with Anastasia, and how you can get there. I will be here to support you. This is a good step, Christian. "

"The thing is John; she really enjoyed some of the kinkier things we did. I know it"

"Then there's a middle ground which you both can work from"

"What if I can't change?"

"Don't be fearful of change. Fear stops us from doing things. It's the things that you don't do that you'll regret"

"When she left, she was so cold towards me. I could already feel her tuning me out. I don't think she cares anymore. She left all means of communication behind. Said she didn't want anything that reminded her of me."

"That's self preservation Christian. If she loves you, as I believe she does, she hasn't tuned you out of her life. There's still time to fix this."

I glance back at my blackberry

"Waiting for something? You've been glancing at your blackberry all evening" Flynn doesn't miss a trick.

"I sent her flowers today; I was hoping I'd hear back from her."

"Give her time Christian. I know that's difficult for an impatient man like you, but give her time. Love isn't easily shut off. If it were, there'd be no broken hearts. "

"I don't know if I'm capable of change" I'm too fucked up.

"You are a remarkable young man. You have overcome amazing obstacles to be in the place you are now. You don't need to be stuck in a place you no longer wish to be. Be brave and move forward. Look, I think we covered enough for tonight. You have a lot to think about. I can not stress this enough…this is a good step Christian. Think about where you envision yourself to be and together, we'll figure out how to get you there"

"Ok. I'll think about it"

**~~~xxx~~~**

My mind is filled with so many thoughts.

I get in the R-8 and drive. My mind starts drifting….Do I want to change? Am I even capable of change? This is all I know. Would she allow me back into her life? Can I live without my needs? What do I have to offer her? I just don't know what the fuck to think

I find myself by Ana's place. I park at the corner of her street, hidden enough so she won't be able to see me and watch her building. I see a light on. She must be awake. I've never been to her new place. I wonder if that's her bedroom.

I check my blackberry. Nothing from her.

"Look out the window Ana" I find myself willing her. I just want to see her, catch a quick glance. But she doesn't. After a while the light is turned off. The sinking feeling in my gut returns.

She's right...I am a stalker. I start the car and head back to Escala.

**~~~xxx~~~**

M_ommy is balled in the corner of the floor. He is hitting her with his belt. I hate him. I hide under the table in the kitchen._

_He lights a cigarette. "Where are you, you little shit?" He grabs me from under the table and hits me across my chest with the belt._

_Ana is bent over the whipping bench. A belt hits her. "Six" she cries. "Goodbye Christian" she says as she disappears into the air._

_A faceless man's arms are wrapped around Ana's waist. She's facing him. Her hand reaches and softly caresses his face. She smiles then reaches up, they passionately kiss. They turn and walk away, arm and arm_

_"No Ana,stop. Ana don't leave me"_

_She stops and faces me, slowly shaking her head back and forth "You need to sort your shit out Grey" _

_She turns back around and walks arm in arm with the faceless man. He playfully grabs her ass, she giggles and they kiss._

_"No,Ana, Ana…don't go…" I scream but they continue laughing as they walk away._

I wake up drenched in sweat.

**~~xxx~~~**

**Please, please review. I'd love to hear you're take on this chapter.**


	33. The Five Day Rule- Part Three

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I really do appreciate it so much!**

**Here's the last installment of the Five Day Rule. After this flashback, we're back to 20 Years Later. I must say, getting inside Christian Grey's 27 year old tortured soul was torture for me. **

**There will be another 20 Years Later chapter coming up later today too. **

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L James.**

**~~~xxx~~~**

**The Five day Rule- Part Three**

**Tuesday:**

I'm exhausted. Another night of nightmares… over and over and over. The lack of sleep is really taking its toll on me. I can barely think straight. I want these nightmares to go. I want Ana.

I pick up Ana's cell phone from my night table. She has two missed calls. One from Ray and the other from her mother. I smile. They must have called her to see how her first day of work went, and leave it to Ana to forget that she forwarded the calls to this blackberry. I think I'll keep this phone with me.

I miss her voice. I wonder if I just called her, if she'd even pick up the phone. Probably not. She hates me after what I did to her.

After a shower and shave, I go into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Gail already has an omelet and fruit salad waiting.

Apparently Gail is still in caretaker mode.

"I made your favorite, Mr. Grey" She smiles.

"Fine" I mutter. I don't like to waste food and she knows it. Well played Gail, well played.

**~~~xxx~~~**

I barely notice the drive to GEH. My mind is back to my session with Flynn. Am I capable of change? What can I offer Ana? Would she still want me? Is she over her infatuation with me? Am I too late? Has she already met someone? It's only been a few days, surely she hasn't yet. But she wants to forget me, taking another man into her bed would certainly solve that. The thought makes me sick.

Why did I get so wrapped up in my pleasure that I didn't think of Ana when I hit her. Why am I so fucked up? I know why. Because I'm a fucking sadist, that's why.

**~~~xxx~~~**

I'm sitting at my desk with Ros seated in front of me discussing the takeover of SIP.

Once I own SIP, I can keep tabs on Ana. No matter what happens between us, I need to know that she's always safe.

My mind starts drifting. Why hasn't she tried to contact me? Women like to get flowers, don't they? Does she hate me that much? She has access to a computer now; surely she could have emailed me.

Christian?"

I blink a few times and snap myself out of my haze.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem a million miles away, it's so unlike you"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this deal?"

"Yes. Just do it."

"Very well. The paperwork will be ready to sign by Wednesday."

**~~~xxx~~~**

"Andrea hold my calls" I growl.

I need some time to think.

So this is what loneliness feels like. I've been a loner my whole life and never felt lonely until now. I miss her.

I think about all our firsts. The first girl I flew on Charlie Tango. First girl who met my family. First girl I took soaring. First girl I would have taken to a public function. My first girlfriend. The first time I ever considered more.

These thoughts make me happy, then so sad. Look what I've lost.

Fuck it…I know what I want. I want her in my life. That's the one thing I am sure of. She is mine. I can't bear to think of her with anyone but me. She belongs to me.

What do I have to offer her? Why would she come back? She has no idea of complexity of my depravity and she must never find out. She'll be gone from my life forever if she knew and I can't allow that.

My cell phone rings. My heart jumps. Ana? I look down, disappointed that it's Elena. I let it go to voice mail. She's the last person I want to talk to now. I don't need her bullshit filling up my head.

**~~~xxx~~~**

I'm back at Flynn's. He must really think I'm in a crisis mode if he fit me in two days in a row. Who am I kidding…I am.

"So you've made a decision regarding our conversation last night?" he cocks his head to the side.

"Yes. I want to be with Ana. I know this"

"What are you willing to do to be with her?"

"Anything"

"That's a pretty broad answer Christian. Can you be more specific?"

"Anything. I'm miserable. The nightmares are back. I think of her all day. I just want her back"

"Are you willing to give up the more extreme aspects of your lifestyle? Find your middle ground?"

"Yes. If it means she's in my life. Yes"

"Will you resent her for it? Think hard about this Christian. This isn't going to work if you can't truly commit to the changes you say you are willing to make. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Anastasia"

"I will shy away from anything that will make her leave. The most important thing to me is that she is a part of my life and I will do whatever it takes to make that happen"

He smiles. Fucking Flynn.

"Very well, Christian. I must say, Anastasia has had quite a profound effect on you."

"I suppose she has. Elena has always said a vanilla relationship wouldn't satisfy my needs but I know I need Ana more"

"Is Anastasia aware of your relationship with Mrs. Lincoln?"

"Yes"

"How does she feel about it?"

"She hates her, calls her Mrs. Robinson"

Flynn bursts out laughing

"Your Anastasia sounds delightful. I'd love to meet her."

"Yeah, you'd like her. Everyone who meets her loves her"

"Including you? Do you love her?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I am not capable of love."

"What would you call the feelings you have for Anastasia, if not love?"

"I don't know…obsessed? She's like a drug to me and I need my fix" Flynn shakes his head and smiles skeptically at me.

"Do you think about a future with Anastasia?"

"Yes"

"You care about her? Her well being? Her safety? Her health?"

"Yes, of course."

"You enjoy spending time with her. You feel you have chemistry with her? You don't want to be with any other woman. The thought of her with another man makes you jealous? You miss her when she is not with you? You've shared things that you enjoy in hopes that you can enjoy them together?"

"Yes…I've told you all of this before. What's your point?"

"Don't you think this is more than a mere obsession…can you grasp the reality that you are most certainly, without the shadow of a doubt, head over heels in love with Anastasia? You can deny it to yourself all you want Christian, but that heart you claim does not exist has found love."

I blankly stare at him. Love?

"You can sleep on that Christian. Let's move on" he smiles.

"I've been thinking about what I have to offer Ana."

"And have you reached any conclusions?"

"Somewhat. I know I can take care of her. She is always taking care of others…her step father, her Mother, even her roommate. She doesn't properly take care of herself, doesn't eat enough. She's too trusting, naïve even, when it comes to the way men react to her. I can protect her, keep her safe. I can take her places she's always wanted to see, experience them with her. I would really like that, I think she would too. I just have to keep the monster inside of me at bay"

"Christian. We've gone over this, you are not a monster. You've had a rough start in life. A very rough start, You're a very angry man…with good reason, but you can overcome this anger and be the better man you wish to be…the man Anastasia sees in you."

"You know why I need to punish, John. Why I need to beat brown hair girls. It's what keeps me in control"

"You don't need that Christian. You need to let some of your anger go. Forgive your birth mother and move forward with your life. You can do this."

"I know what works for me John."

"If you want Anastasia in your life, you will need to find a better way to channel your anger."

"I'm just going to have to find a way to make this work."

"First thing you need to do is communicate with Anastasia, as a girlfriend, not submissive. Put your cards on the table. Negotiate a new contract, so to speak, one that benefits both of you"

"Maybe I should go to her place and do this now"

"Patience Christian. Don't rush into doing things until you know how to do it. You have to walk before you can run. Think about it"

**~~~xxx~~~**

I find myself in my car, back at Ana's, staring at her building once again. The same light is on again.

The pain of losing her hasn't dulled at all...with each day, it's more intense. I wonder if she misses me.

Flynn says I love her. I never thought I was capable of it. Is this what love feels like? I just don't know.

'Look out the window Ana' I will her...but again...nothing. I miss her. I miss her so fucking much.

I'm going to get her back. I start the R-8 and head back to Escala.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Wednesday: **

Waking up is a chore. It's just a reminder of a night full of nightmares and the reality that Ana has left me. Why won't she contact me? I look over at my night table. Her blackberry is sitting next to mine on top of her laptop. I pull out her laptop and power it up.

Her witty emails are there. They make me smile. I click on her bookmarks. There's only one. The picture of us at her graduation. My heart sinks. She saved a fucking picture of us. She really did care. She's so beautiful. My Ana. I glide my fingers on the screen and touch her.

Anastasia Steele...I am going to make you mine again.

Fuck this! No more sitting back and wallowing in my self pity...I have a new sense of purpose. I am going to get Ana back.

After a shower and shave, I grab our blackberrys and head out to start my day.

~~~xxx~~~

The purchase of SIP has been completed. The i's dotted and t's crossed. The sale has been embargoed for a few weeks while management gets their shit together.

Step one complete.

Flynn told me to give her time. I can't wait anymore. I'm going to have to do something. But what? How? Think, think.

As I'm sitting at my desk, beating my brain trying to come up with an acceptable opening of communication when Ana's blackberry buzzes.

**Hey-R U still coming to the art show 2morrow?**

Mother Fucker Rodriguez!

He'll be thrilled that I'm out of the picture. He'll be on her like white to rice. Fuck that shit.

Think, think, think.

Well, she did invite me to go with her. That's a good opener. She hasn't cashed the check yet, so she probably doesn't have a car.

Thank you Mother Fucker Rodriguez...Anastasia Steele...you are mine.

"Andrea, hold my calls. No visitors"

"Yes. Mr. Grey"

I have Barney get me her SIP address. Easy to do when you're the new owner.

What to write? What to write? Do I tell her I miss her? No...stick with pleasant...keep it light.

* * *

.  
**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Tomorrow  
**Date:** June 8 2011 14:05  
**To:**Anastasia Steele

Dear Anastasia

Forgive this intrusion at work. I hope that it's going well. Did you get my flowers?  
I note that tomorrow is the gallery opening for your friend's show, and I'm sure you've not had time to purchase a car, and it's a long drive. I would be more than happy to take you – should you wish.

Let me know.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I hover my finger over the 'send' icon. Oh fuck it. I hit send.

And I wait and wait. With each ticking minute my heart sinks a little deeper into my gut. She's not interested. She hates me. Please Ana, answer me. I need to have you back in my life.

I continue to watch my monitor, willing an answer. Nothing. I've lost her. She really wants nothing to do with me.

Just when I've given up hope, an email pings from her. My heart jumps. I'm relieved and terrified.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Steele  
**Subject:** Tomorrow  
**Date:** June 8 2011 14:25  
**To:** Christian Grey

Hi Christian

Thank you for the flowers; they are lovely.

Yes, I would appreciate a lift.

Thank you.

Anastasia Steele  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

* * *

" YES!" I pound my fist on the desk.

Holy fuck YES! Relief washes over me.

I quickly respond.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Tomorrow  
**Date:** June 8 2011 14:27  
**To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Anastasia

What time shall I pick you up?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Tick, tick, tick.

"Come on Ana. Answer me"

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Steele  
**Subject:** Tomorrow  
**Date:** June 8 2011 14:32  
**To:** Christian Grey

Jose's show starts at 7:30. What time would you suggest?

Anastasia Steele  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

* * *

_I'd like to say right now...I want to get you right now..._

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Tomorrow  
**Date:** June 8 2011 14:34  
**To:**Anastasia Steele

Dear Anastasia

Portland is some distance away. I shall pick you up at 5:45.

I look forward to seeing you.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Steele  
**Subject:** Tomorrow  
**Date:** June 8 2011 14:38  
**To:** Christian Grey

See you then.

Anastasia Steele  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

* * *

Her answer is short and to the point. But I don't care...I'm going to see her. I can't believe I'm going to actually see her.  
For the first time in a week, I feel hopeful.

**~~~xxx~~~**

I make arrangements with Taylor to have Charlie Tango ready for tomorrow. I'm pretty certain I saw him smile when I told him who I was going to Portland with. Seems Taylor likes Ana.

He'll meet us in Portland and drive us back home. Then I shall have the lovely Miss Steele all to myself. What else could we do but talk? And she won't be able to walk out.

I had Taylor take me to the Apple store to purchase an Ipad on the way back to Escala. There's so much I want to say to Ana, but I find it difficult to find the words. Music always spoke for me. Flynn said I need to communicate, I'll find the music that says it for me.

I feel a renewed sense of purpose. I'm on a mission.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Thursday:**

I spent most of last night choosing music that says how I feel. I hope she likes it. I also added a Good Food app, Ana enjoys cooking and maybe this will encourage her to eat more. I added the British Library app...I'm confident she'll enjoy that. And a few more apps, I think she may like.

I download a picture of the glider on my desk. I want her to know that it means so much to me and I really did build it.

I remembered the picture of us I saw bookmarked on Ana's laptop and add that.

Now a note...  
**.  
**_Anastasia~  
I know what you want to hear  
The music on here says it for me  
~Christian_

.

I hope this conveys my feelings.

I have the Ipad wrapped up with her laptop and blackberry. If everything goes the way I hope, I need to have communication with her.

The day drags on. I'm watching the clock most of the day. I'm edgy and anxious. I can't fuck this up. I have to have her back in my life. I don't know what I'll do if she rejects my new proposal. She can't.

**~~~xxx~~~**

I'm sitting in the back of the SUV in front of SIP, my fingers tapping on my knee. I'm so nervous. Even Taylor looks nervous.

The door to SIP opens and she walks out. I exhale the breath I was holding. Some fucker was holding the door for her. No doubt another admirer fallen under her spell.

She's wearing that plum dress I love so much, but it's hanging on her. Her face looks gaunt and her eyes too big on her beautiful face. She's lost weight. A lot of weight. She's been suffering too.

The closer she gets to the SUV...the more furious I feel. She doesn't take care of herself. That's why she needs me.

Taylor opens the door and she climbs into the SUV

"When did you last eat?"

**~~~xxx~~~  
**  
"Earth to Dad. Hello...Dad…are you still here?"

I close my eyes and shake my head of the memory.

"Sorry Phoebe. I was remembering something. Where's your mother?"

"In your bedroom, I think. Why?"

"I just need to see her"

I rush out of the kitchen and go off to our bedroom.

Ana is staring out the window, admiring the stunning view of the Olympic Peninsula.

I walk over to her and pull her into my arms. She still leaves me breathless. She turns to me.

"After all these years, I could never tire of this view"

I softly kiss her, looking only into her beautiful blue eyes.

"It's the most beautiful view I've ever seen. My favorite. I love you Ana"

_With all my heart._

"I love you too, Christian"

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Please review...I'd love to read your thoughts.**


	34. The Tryst- Chrisitan POV

**A/N: We're out of the flashback chapters (for now anyway) and back to 20 Years Later**

**Thank you again for the reviews. I really love reading them.**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E/L. James. This is just for fun**

**~~~xxx~~~**

**The Tryst**

**Chrisitian POV**

**Thursday:**

"Sorry baby. I'm stuck in New York until at least Monday or Tuesday."

"Something wrong?" Ana sounds disappointed.

"These New York fuckers have thrown a last minute wrench in the deal we've been hammering out for months. This should have been a done deal by now. Everything has fucking spiraled out of control, literally falling apart in front of me. I want to just say fuck it and come home."

"Is this an important deal?"

"Yes, very."

"Ok...Do what you have to do. We'll still be here when you get back."

"Hmmm" I grumble.

"Christian, you sound so tense, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." _I want to beat the shit out of someone, that's what I want to do_

"Look, it's late there. Maybe some rest will clear your head."

"Maybe"

"I love you Christian"

"I know. I love you too"

**~~~xxx~~~  
**  
**Friday:  
**  
After a grueling day of meetings with no fucking end in sight, Ros and I decide to decompress with a drink at the bar near my New York apartment. We're seated at a small table for two close to the bar. The place is packed with people looking to blow off steam from their work week.

"Christian, are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner?"

"No. Thank you. Meet up with your old college friends. Have fun. I'm going to finish my drink then just go up to my apartment and look over some financials."

"Ok. Have a good night. Just call if you change your mind. I'll contact you in the morning."

"Good night Ros"

Ros leaves. I sit back and finish my drink. I'm so fucking angry with the way this week has played out. So fucking angry.

Normally when work shit starts spiraling out of control, I'll kick box the crap out of my trainer, go home talk it out with Ana then we fuck hard and rough. It's been a winning combination for us. But she's three thousand miles away. I haven't had any release in five fucking days and I'm tense as hell.

She's probably still working, as it's still work hours back in Seattle. I'll call her later.

"Is this seat taken?" I look up. My cock twitches immediately. I blink. Whoa, what a beautiful creature in front of me. I extend my hand toward the chair.

"Be my guest" I tell her as she smoothes out her skirt and sits in the chair across from me.

I look her over. She oozes sex appeal. Sexy but not obvious. She's wearing a white button down fitted blouse. Her cleavage is peeking out. I watch her full breasts rise up and down as she breathes. Christ.

She looks over at me and smiles.

"I don't come to New York very often. Are you from the area?"

"No, just visiting" I tell her.

"Oh, like me." She smiles.

"Would you like a drink?" _I'm always the gentleman._

"Sure. Whatever you're drinking looks good" I raise my hand to get the server's attention, point at my wine glass and hold up two fingers.

After a few minutes, our drinks are brought to us. Her tongue peeks out of her mouth and innocently licks her lips before taking a sip. She closes her eyes and tips her head back.

"Mmmmmm...delicious. You certainly know your wine"

"I know what I like" I feel the corners of my mouth turning up into a smile_  
_  
"Oh? What else do you like?"

"Right now, I'm liking my company." She raises her eyebrow and smiles.

"What's your name?"

"No names." I shake my head at her and smirk.

"Alright, no names. So, are you in New York for business or pleasure?"

"Originally business, but that could change"

She looks down at the table and blushes. Good, I'm affecting her.

"And what brings you to New York?" I ask.

"I just needed an escape"

"And you decided to escape to the city that never sleeps"

"New York seduced me a long time ago. I love it here"

"Seduced you, eh?" I smirk.

"Yes, it's a very seductive place" She slyly smiles.

"Yes, I suppose it is" I nod.

She's absentmindedly puts her finger in her mouth then runs her wet finger tip around the rim of her wine glass. Slowly. It's sexy as fuck. She takes a sip. I can't take my eyes off of her mouth.

"Oh crap, I spilled some wine" She looks down at her shirt.

"Here, allow me to help" I hand her my handkerchief. She takes it and blots the wine from the opening of her shirt. I watch as she lightly touches her breasts, making sure she blotted all the wine. I'm getting harder by the second watching this.

"Thank you. Would you like it back "

The thought of touching the very thing that was caressing those full breasts is too much for my cock to take. It's been way too long since I've had any relief.

"No, please. Keep it" I put my hands up to stop her from returning it. Her eyes focus on my left hand.

"I see you're wearing a wedding band"

"Does that bother you?" I cock my head.

"Not at all. You know what they say...what happens in New York..." she winks, raises her left hand and shows me her wedding band.

I raise my wine glass to her, nod and smile. I wave over to the server and order two more drinks.

The drinks are delivered to our table. I raise my glass to toast.

"To seductive New York." _Thoughts of her legs around my neck invade my mind. Stay cool, Grey. _

She raises her glass and we clink. I feel her foot loop around my calf and glide up and down.

"Oh, sorry. Was that you? I thought it was the table" She knowingly smiles. _Liar._

"Not a problem." _I don't know how I'm going to stand up with the massive hard on I have.  
_  
She's playing with the chain around her neck. Her neck is long and her skin perfect. I'd love to run my tongue down that neck. Her hand rests on the opening of her blouse, gently touching the top of her breasts. I find myself fixated on her. So much for staying cool. I just need a hard fuck.

"You look quite fit. Do you work out?" She asks.

"Yes"

"What kind of workouts do you do?"

"I enjoy all different kinds of physical activity."

"I bet you have a pretty hard body hiding under that suit" She flirts.

"I have a pretty hard something hiding under this suit" I grin.

"Maybe you could flex one of those hard muscles for me?" She coyly suggests.

"Is there one in particular you'd like to see me flex?" _Right now I'm thinking of burying my favorite muscle in you_

"Perhaps..." she smiles.

She reaches her hand across the table and rests it on mine, her fingers lightly making circles on the back of my hand. I look down at her hand then back into her eyes. I feel a charge run through me. I need to find some release or I'm going to blow.

"You want to get out of here?" She asks, eying the door.

"Yes."

"So Mr. X, is your place close by?" She asks in a low husky voice.

"Right next door. Interested in a ...nightcap?"

"Very" I throw some cash on the table and we rush out.

We step into the elevator and the doors close. I lean on the wall, looking over this sexy creature leaning on the wall opposite me. Her close proximity is intoxicating. She is running her index finger lightly across her bottom lip with her mouth slightly parted; her eyes are hooded and seductive as hell. I just need a good fuck, that'll help clear my head...rid me of this pent up frustration.

The elevator doors open, I lead her out of the elevator and we quickly walk to the apartment. I put the key in the door and unlock it. I turn to her. Her breathing is hitched and she is slyly smiling.

"You should know, I'm only interested in a hard fuck. Are you sure you want to come in? "

"That's all I'm interested in...Open the door "She lightly licks the top of her lip and grabs my ass. Fuck.

I open the door, grab her hand and pull her in. I grab the small of her back and pull her in close to me, her body pressed against my erection. I kiss her. Hard. I lean her against the wall and grind my erection into her. Christ. I unbutton her shirt; pull her bra down until her breasts pop out of the lace cups. I lower my mouth onto her breasts and suck. She tastes like fucking heaven. I need this so fucking bad. I have to have her. I have to be inside of her.

"Baby, when did you get into town?" I pant as I'm furiously undressing her.

"A few hours ago. Good surprise?" She pants.

"The best. I missed you so much Ana"

"I missed you too, Christian."

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Please, please review…It keeps me motivated to keep on keeping on.**. :)


	35. The Tryst- Rewind- Ana's POV

**A/N: Thank you! I love the reviews! Love, love, love them! The Grey's sure like to play!**

**I received a PM requesting "The Tryst" in Ana's POV. Thought it would be fun...so here it is.**

I don't own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun

~~~xxx~~~

**The Tryst - Rewind Ana POV  
**  
**Wednesday:**

Ding-a-ling-a-ling. Ding-a-ling-a-ling. I roll my eyes up to the ceiling.

"Coming Phoebe"

Phoebe has a cold. And much like her mercurial father, when she's sick everyone must suffer along with her. She found a bell somewhere in the house and has been ringing it for me or Gail to be at her beck and call since Monday. I want to kill whoever bought that damn bell. It's wearing thin on my patience.

She's laying on the couch with an afghan spread across her legs, the back of her hand dramatically laying across her forehead. Oh, give me a break.

"Mommy...can you bring me some tea. I would get it myself but I'm much too weak to move" She asks in her 'sick' voice as she flutters her eyelashes. I know that voice, it's the voice you use when you fake you're sick when calling into work. My daughter, such the drama queen.

I laugh to myself. I'm only 'Mommy' when Phoebe wants something from me.

"Of course Pheebs" A cold. The girl has a cold. I shake my head.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a mug. Gail is leaning on the kitchen island holding a steamy mug of her own tea, smiling at me.

"How's our patient?" She asks.

"She's driving me insane. I don't know how you dealt with her all day and are still smiling"

"Brandy in my tea" She grins.

We both laugh.

"Have you talked to Jason today?"

"Yes, a little while ago. Sounds like they're not too happy in New York"

"No, doesn't sound like things are going the way they planned. Christian is miserable."

Ding-a-ling-a-ling. Ding-a-ling-a-ling.

I roll my eyes. This is really getting old.

"Sorry Gail, the Queen has summoned me."

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Thursday:**

I come home after a particularly trying day at work. I'm part editor and part therapist for some of the more fragile writers. They're talented but they exhaust me.

And now I'm going to be a servant to Her Majesty of Misery. At least Kate and Ava are coming by for a little girl time.

Christian will be home tomorrow. I'm so thrilled. I really miss him when he's not here...even when he's grumpy, it just doesn't feel like home until he's with me. I know I'm such a mush...but I can't help myself. He makes my heart skip a beat and I still get butterflies in my stomach when I see him. Our kids are right, we are sappy.

Kate and Ava arrive. Yay, girls night! Ava and Phoebe disappear into her room. Her long suffering cold has magically vanished with the appearance of her cousin. If I only knew bringing Ava around would release me from being Phoebe's personal slave, I would have invited her sooner.

I convinced Gail to have a glass of wine with us in the kitchen. While we're talking, my cell rings. It's Christian. I excuse myself to our bedroom for a little privacy.

"Sorry baby, I'm stuck in New York until at least Monday or Tuesday"

My heart sinks.

"Something wrong?"

He tells me that the deal they've been working has spiraled out of control. I don't have to see him to know he's running his fingers through his hair, furiously. I can feel his tension through the phone.

"Is this an important deal?"

"Yes. very."

"Ok...Do what you have to do. We'll still be here when you get back."

He grumbles something unintelligible. Oh boy, he's tense. Christian doesn't do tense well. And he's hasn't exactly had any way to...work out his frustrations...with us being three thousand miles apart.

"Christian, you sound so tense, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" _No, you're not._

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" he snaps. I hold my breath and let it go. Breathe Ana...he's having a bad day. Just let it go.

"Look, it's late there. Maybe some rest will clear out your head."

"Maybe" He sounds like a pouting teenager.

"I love you Christian"

"I know, I love you too"

Ugh.

**~~~xxx~~~**

I walk back into the kitchen, with my 'everything is fine" smile.

"What's wrong Steele?" I can't fool Kate, she can read me like a book.

"Oh, they're going to be stuck in New York until Monday or Tuesday." I put my hand on Gail's shoulder. "I'm sorry Gail. I know you were looking forward to seeing Jason"

"All part of the job Ana. It's ok" I just love Gail.

Kate's mouth slowly starts curling up. Uh-oh...I know that look. She has an idea.

"Why don't you both fly out and surprise them?"

Gail and I look at each other and grin. We both miss our men so much.

"I don't know, Phoebe's been sick, I should probably stay close"

As the words are coming out of my mouth, we hear Phoebe and Ava singing at the top of their lungs on the karaoke machine in Phoebe's room.

Kate rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, Ana...she sounds deathly ill." she says sarcastically, "Go...see Christian, have fun. I'll take Phoebe for the weekend; Ava will be thrilled"

I look at Gail. She looks as excited as me.

"What do you think Gail? You game?"

She grins. I know she's on board. She misses her husband too.

"Let's do it!"

"Ok. I want you to have Jason all to yourself, so we'll bring along someone from security, so you can both have the weekend alone. If Luke isn't available all weekend, we'll get Roger...or someone else from the team"

I take out my laptop and check for flights. I wouldn't feel comfortable taking the company jet, although I know Christian wouldn't care.

"There's a six thirty am flight out of SEA-TAC. We'll land at Newark at three in the afternoon. And there are three first class seats available. It's meant to be"

Gail and I look at each other and clap like teenaged girls in love. We complete our last minute arrangements; hotels, cars, everything is in order. Luke will be accompanying us. Phoebe packed up and left with Kate. Ava is her miracle cure, apparently.

I'm so thrilled I'm going to see Christian...I miss him so much...and a wife has needs, after all. I hope my surprise will lighten his mood.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Friday:**

Six thirty a.m. flights are way to early. I drag myself out of bed at four am and get ready to start our day

Note to self: No more early morning flights.

Gail and Luke are already outside the Big House looking as exhausted as I feel. We all nod at each other, that about all the energy we have for early morning.

Roger drives us to SEA-TAC. Luckily at this time in the morning, traffic is most definitely not an issue.

We're waiting for the plane to start boarding. It's six am, which means it's nine am in New York; I better send Christian a text, so he doesn't send out the National Guard looking for me later.

**Good Morning Mr. Grey. Hope your day goes well**.

My cell phone buzzes immediately. I look at his text back.  
**  
Who is this and what are you doing with my wife's phone? She would never be awake this early**

So, he thinks he's funny. Admittedly correct, but I can feel the sarcasm through the text.

**Early Breakfast meeting. Even us West Coasters have to earn a living.** **Have to jump in the shower now. Call you tonight?**

**I wish I was in that shower with you. Miss you. Laters, Baby**

**Miss you too**. **XXOO**

**~~~xxx~~~**

We land on time and breeze through the airport. The three of us get into the car rental and head to Midtown Manhattan. Luck must be on our side, as the Lincoln tunnel has no traffic. I'm so thrilled to see my man. I miss him so much and we always have fun in New York.

We arrive at the hotel and Gail and Luke drop off their luggage. Then head back into the car and drop off my luggage at our apartment. It's still a bit early for the end of the work day...I'm sure Christian and Taylor aren't finished with their meetings, so we decide to do some window shopping. I love walking around the city; it has an energy like nowhere else.

We're walking close to our apartment, when we bump into a familiar face.

"Oh my gosh, Ros?" Millions of people walking around the city and I bump into Ros. Luck is most definitely on our side.

"Hey Ana. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to surprise Christian"

"He'll be thrilled. He could use the distraction. It's been a hell of a week"

"I've heard. How's his mood?"

"Tense" Knowing Christian, that's the understatement of the century.

"Is he back at the apartment already?"

"Actually, no. I just left him. He's at the bar two doors down. He was going to finish his drink then go back to the apartment to work"

"Great!"

"Well, I have to run. Meeting some old friends for dinner. You husband didn't want to join us."

"Consider yourself lucky, I'm sure he wouldn't be much company if he's in a mood" We laugh.

Ros leaves and we head over to the bar.

Standing in front of the bar is Taylor. His eyes light up when he spots Gail. Gail has a huge grin on her face.

"When did you get here?" He looks thrilled and stunned. Taylor stunned...there's a first.

"A little while ago. Ana and I came to claim our men for the weekend" She smiles.

"That's right Jason. Luke is here. You are officially off duty. Take out your wife and show her a good time. She's been a slave to a cranky seventeen year old all week...she needs some down time."

"Yes, Ma'am" He smiles and salutes.

He pulls Luke over and they talk...work talk I'm sure...then Taylor and Gail stroll hand in hand down the street.

**~~~xxx~~~**

I walk into the bar and it takes me a second to spot Christian. He's at a small table for two, staring down into his glass of wine, looking miserable and utterly beautiful.

My poor Fifty. I know just what will lift his spirits. I unbutton the top button of my blouse, time to show Mr. Grey what he's been missing. I walk over to him.

"Is this seat taken?"

He looks up and blinks in surprise.

"Be my guest" He extends his hand over to the empty chair in front of him.

I catch him checking out my cleavage. I smile.

"I don't come to New York very often. Are you from the area?"

"No, just visiting" I can still hear the grump in his voice.

"Oh like me". I smile

"Would you like a drink?" He asks...still with his impassive look.

"Sure whatever you're drinking looks good"

He raises his hand to get the server's attention, points at his glass and holds up two fingers. We get our drinks quickly.

Time to raise the bar and get my husband out of his mood. I lick my lips before taking a sip. Always draw attention to the mouth. It'll make him think of sex and that should lift his spirits, as well as other things.

"Mmmmm...delicious. You certainly know your wine"

"I know what I like" What is that I see? His lips are curling up...a smile. Yes!

"Oh? What else do you like?"

"Right now, I'm liking my company." I raise and eyebrow and smile. I'm liking mine too Mr. Grey. Very much.

"What's your name?"

"No names" Oh, he's good. Maybe too good.

"Alright, no names. So are you in New York for business or pleasure"

"Originally business, but that could change"

I feel my muscles tighten and I blush. So much promise in so few words.

"And what brings you to New York?" He asks.

"I needed an escape" From your domineering daughter and crazy authors.

"And you decided to escape to the city that never sleeps?" He looks amused.

"New York seduced me a long time ago. I love it here" _Because you're here with me._

"Seduced you, eh?" He smirks.

"Yes, it's a very seductive place" And_ the person sitting is front of me is a very seductive man._I smile.

He hasn't made a move on me yet. Gah! He's frustrating. Time to draw attention back to my mouth. I slip my finger in my mouth then slowly run it around the rim of my wine glass.

I take a sip of wine. Crap, I spill some on myself. Ana of Clumsyville is back and reporting for duty.

He hands me his handkerchief and I take my time blotting the wine. Gently touching my cleavage. I know he's watching and I know he's getting excited by the way he's adjusting the way he's sitting. I'm guessing his pants are getting mighty tight in the groin area. Ha!

"Thank you would you like it back?" I hold the handkerchief out to him.

He holds up his hands and tells me to keep it. My eye goes to his wedding band. I love that wedding band. I love this man.

"I see you're wearing a wedding band"

"Does that bother you?" He asks as he cocks his head.

"Not at all. You know what they say...what happens in New York..." I wink and show him my wedding band.

He raises his wine glass to me. Then calls attention to the server for two more drinks.

"To seductive New York" He toasts. We raise our glasses and clink them.

Ok...time to step up my game. I take my right foot and loop it around his calf, gliding it up and down. I haven't touched this man in five days and I'm going to implode soon.

"Oh, sorry. Was that you? I thought it was the table" I innocently smile.

"Not a problem" He readjusts himself in his seat again. Yeah, he's definitely hard.

Time to bring some attention to my breasts. I start playing with my necklace, riding my hand up and down the chain and resting it on the opening of my blouse. His eyes fixated on my breasts.

"You look quite fit. Do you work out?" I ask

"Yes"

"What kind of workouts do you do?"

"I enjoy all different kinds of physical activities" _No kidding. Mostly the horizontal kind._

"I bet you have a pretty hard body hiding under that suit"_In fact, I know you do and I want to kiss every inch of it_

"I have a pretty hard something hiding under this suit" He grins. _That's my dirty, dirty boy. I want to jump him._

"Maybe you could flex one of those hard muscles for me?" I coyly suggest.

"Is there one in particular you like to see me flex?" _Fuck, he's sexy._

"Perhaps..." I smile.

Time for some physical contact. I need to touch him. I reach my hand across the table and rest it on his, my fingers making small circles on the back of his hand.

"You want to get out of here? I eye the door.

"Yes"

"So Mr. X, is your place close by?" I ask seductively.

"Right next door. Interested in a...nightcap?"

"Very"

He throws some cash on the table and we rush out. Luke is standing in front; I give him a knowing look. He knows once we're in the building, he's off duty for the night and we're on our own.

We step into the elevator. Christian is on one side, leaning against the wall, fixated on me. I'm leaning on the wall across from him. That familiar crackle is in the air between us. I run my index finger lightly across my bottom lip. He swallows as he's watching me. I can see he's got a million things going on in his head right now, and they all have to do with sex. I want to tear his clothes off now.

The elevator doors open and he leads me to the apartment

"You should know, I'm only interested in a hard fuck. Are you sure you want to come in?" _Hell yeah, I'm sure_

"That's all I'm interested in. Open the door" I lick my lips and grab his perfect ass.

He opens the door, grabs my hand and pulls me in. All the restraint we had earlier has completely vanished. We are devouring each other. He grabs the small of my back, puling me into his body. I feel his erection digging into me. He kisses me. Hard. He leans me up against the wall and grinds his erection into me. Holy cow...he's so fucking hot. He unbuttons my shirt and pulls down my lace bra cups, exposing my breasts. He sucks on them. I feel my knees getting weak. I want him so bad.

"Baby, when did you get into town" He pants as he's frantically undressing me.

"A few hours ago. Good surprise?"

"The best. I missed you so much Ana"

"I missed you too Christian"

**~~~xxx~~~**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Ana's POV. Please, please review..**


	36. Breakfast in New York

**A/N: Thank you again, for the reviews. I love them!**

**Since C&A are in New York, I thought we could get a quick peek into their morning. There's some sexy time...and some that's left for your imaginations. Enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun**

**~~~~xxx~~~**

**Breakfast in New York**

**Ana POV:**

**Saturday Morning:**

I wake up too warm, Christian warm. His arm is thrown over me pinning me in place and his leg hooked around mine. He usually sleeps attached to me after we've been apart for a few days. Maybe it's his subconscious reminding him that I'm here. Whatever it is, I don't care. I'm just glad to be with him.

My sleep pattern is always so messed up when I travel. My internal clock is completely off. I'm sure I'll pay for this later, especially since my body is still on West Coast time and it's much too early for me.

Our bedroom in the New York apartment is much smaller than the one at home. There are a few rays of sunshine peeking through the blinds, softly filtering light in the room. I love it here. It's so cozy.

I carefully untangle myself from Christian's unconscious hold and lie awake in bed. I'm turned on my side and watching him sleep. This is a rarity, as he's usually awake before me. He's lying on his side facing me, looking so peaceful. He's still too good looking for his own good...his unruly hair peppered with gray only makes him more handsome. I desperately want to run my fingers through his hair, but he never sleeps enough, so I'll control my urge and won't disturb him.

His mouth is slightly parted; his soft breaths are barely audible. The longer I watch him, the more I lust him...the fact that I know he's naked under this blanket after an incredible night of catch up sex isn't helping matters.

Naked Christian...mmmmmmmm.

"I know you're watching me" he mumbles with his eyes still closed shut.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I smile.

He extends his arm and pulls me in closer to him. Front to front, skin on skin...this was most definitely worth the four a.m. wake up call on Friday. His chiseled chest is warm against me. The small patch of hair on his chest tickles me. He wraps his foot around the back of my calf, holding me close in place. I feel the signs of an early morning erection beginning. Seems all parts of my very hot husband are waking up.

He opens his eyes and softly kisses my lips. I could get lost in his eyes.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning, Mr. Grey?"

"You" he devilishly grins.

"You can have me later…Right now; I want to feed my man."

I unhook myself from his grip, roll over to the side of the bed and sit up, my naked back facing Christian. I feel his warm hand slowing skimming up my back.

"Mmmm, that feels nice" I close my eyes and enjoy his touch.

"Come back to bed, I can make you feel nice all over"

"All in due time, Mr. Grey. I want to pamper my husband with breakfast in bed first"

"I can think of a much better way to pamper your husband" He suggestively purrs as he grabs my waist to keep me in bed

I look back over my shoulder at him and giggle. He's wearing his mischievous grin. I love playful Christian, he's so adorable. It's so hard to resist him when he's frisky like this.

I wiggle my way out of his grasp, slip on a short silk robe and hop out of bed.

"You are quite the naughty boy this morning." I tease.

"Naughty for you, baby" he smirks.

"Just the way I like it. Stay here and relax. Try to behave while I'm gone. I'll be back shortly"

**~~~xxx~~~**

I look in the cupboard in the kitchen. Although he never cooks for himself, the staff usually has the apartment fairly well stocked when they know Christian will be in town. I hope there's something I can put together.

I find the ingredients for pancakes and there's a bunch of bananas on the counter. Perfect!

I get the coffee going and grab a mixing bowl. I measure out the flour and baking soda and just as I crack an egg into the bowl, I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist.

He softly presses his lips against my neck kissing me then gently nibbles on my earlobe. I feel his soft stubble rubbing against my neck. He so sexy with a little stubble, bad boy sexy. I lean back into him and begin to sway in his arms.

"You were supposed to stay in bed" I reprimand him

"I was lonely" He growls, nuzzling my neck.

"Awe, my poor baby" I tease. "You can keep me company while I make breakfast"

I turn around to give him a quick kiss.

"You've put on a pair of boxers, Mr. Grey?

"I knew I'd be close to a stove. Didn't want to risk burning any body parts I plan on using...a lot...this weekend"

"Ah yes, very good thinking." I nod.

I turn back around and continue adding the ingredients for the pancake batter. As I'm stirring the batter, I feel Christian's hands fondling my rear end. His front is lightly rubbing against my backside.

"Hey, no groping the chef." I unconvincingly protest.

"Sorry baby, that robe is very short and those delectable cheeks were peeking out. It couldn't be helped."

"Please control your urges or we'll never eat."

Of course, I don't really mean it. I love having his hands all over me, no matter how distracting it is.

The griddle is hot and ready for the batter. I pour a few spoonfuls of batter on the griddle and wait for the bubbles on the pancakes to burst, so I can flip them.

Christian decides this is the moment to gently blow in my ear while he reaches his hands around me and cups my breasts, rubbing his groin into my backside. Gah! He knows what that does to me. I'm trying very hard to concentrate on the task at hand, but I can feel I'm getting wet and very turned on.

"Your pancakes will burn if you don't stop this, Mr. Grey" I swat the spatula I'm holding at him.

"I have full faith that you can multitask cooking breakfast and managing your lascivious husband"

"Don't count on it" I tell him.

Somehow I manage to finish cooking the pancakes, despite my amorous husband and his wayward hands.

"Ok husband. Back to bed. I want to serve you"

"Now you're talking..." he teases.

"Breakfast, Christian, I want to serve you breakfast. Go..go...get back to bed"

"You're very bossy this morning Anastasia. I'm finding it very sexy"

"Bedroom! Now! I'll be right there."

"As you wish" He grins and leaves for the bedroom.

**~~~xxx~~~**

I grab the breakfast tray out of one of the cupboards.

I slice some bananas and put a pat of butter on top of the pancake pile and place the plate on the tray. I put a small bottle of Maple syrup, a cup of coffee, cup of tea on the tray, along with a cloth napkin and utensils and head out to the bedroom.

As I enter our bedroom, I see Christian is back in bed, with a sheet over his legs up to his waist, signs of his erection evident, as the sheet is now sporting a pup tent. He smiles when he sees me.

I move the coffee and tea cups off the tray and put them on the night table next to the bed. Don't want to risk spilling anything hot on us. I place the tray over Christian's lap.

"Where's your dish?" He asks

"I thought we could share."

He nods. I begin to walk around to my side of the bed.

"Stop" He demands.

I'm standing at the foot of the bed and stop in my tracks and face him.

"Something wrong? Did I forget something?" I thought I brought everything.

"You said you wanted to serve me breakfast. I want you to serve it to me naked. Take off your robe now...slowly baby. I want to watch"

His words practically make me combust.

Slowly I hold the silk sash holding my robe closed and untie it. I carefully pull it through the loops that hold it in place and throw it near him. My robe has opened, my naked body peeking thru the opening. I slide one shoulder of my robe midway down my forearm and slide the other shoulder down the other forearm, my arms are crossed holding the robe up. I let go of the robe and it gently falls to the floor, in a tiny pile of silk at my feet.

I'm standing completely naked before him.

Christian has not taken his eyes off of me.

"Very nice baby. You may come to bed now"

I walk around the rest of our bed and slide under the sheet with him. My breasts uncovered, nipples hard.

"Here, let me feed you" I say as I pour the syrup over the pancakes and pick up the fork and knife. I cut a bite sized piece of pancake and slice of banana and feed it to Christian.

He moans in appreciation.

"More?" I ask.

He nods and I feed him another spoonful.

He grabs the other fork on the tray and takes a forkful of pancake and banana and feeds it to me.

"Come here" he commands.

I come in close to him, the sheet wrapped around me slides off my body; I scoot in close to him, on my knees, naked before him. He slyly smiles in approval of my state of undress. He curls his index finger, calling me in closer to him. We are face to face...he licks my lips.

"Mmmmm..syrup."

Damn. That was sexy as fuck.

We continue to feed each other.

"Christian can you pass me my tea cup?"

"Sorry baby, my hands are full. You're going to have to get up and get it." He holds up a knife and fork in either hand. We both know he can easily pass me my tea; he just wants to watch me walk across the room naked.

"I know what you're doing, Mr. Grey."

"I know you know, Mrs. Grey. Now get up and walk in front of me baby"

I slide out of bed and walk over to his side of the bed to get my tea. When I reach his side he grabs my wrist.

"Turn to me, let me look at you."

I turn to him. He puts the utensils down on the tray and runs an index finger down my body beginning at the side of my breast and stops at my sex, slowly sinking his finger inside me. My knees weaken. He makes me feel so wanton.

"You are a goddess. I'm a lucky son of a bitch"

I really don't know how much more of this I can take.

I blush and head back to my side of the bed.

"Ana?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your tea?"

Crap, his sexpertise has completely melted my brain. I take the tea cup and get back into bed.

We finish our breakfast, a small miracle considering how aroused we both are. Christian places the tray on the floor.

"So what would you like to do today?" I ask.

He looks at me with a very suggestive smirk and raises his eyebrow. No doubt what he wants to do today.

"Get your mind out of the bedroom Christian for just a minute. What else do you want to do today? We could go to a museum...MOMA or the Met?"

"How about the Museum of Sex on Fifth Ave?" He jokes...I think he's joking.

"I think we have our own museum of sex back home in the playroom" I roll my eyes...it's virtually impossible to get Christian's mind off sex until he's had some.

"I'm always open for new ideas for the playroom, baby"

"Your one track mind is impossible to get around" I joke as I pick up my down pillow and lightheartedly hit him over head with it.

"Did you just hit me with that pillow, Anastasia?"

Uh-oh...He slowly shakes his head back and forth, his lips slowly curling up into a devilish grin.

He reaches out to grab me. I'm on my knees, quickly hopping back on the bed, laughing while I lightly hit him with the pillow again. He lunges forward and grabs me. I can't stop giggling.

He pulls me down to the bed. He's leaning over me, resting on his forearms; I'm trapped under his body facing him. I'm still giggling.

His playful grin suddenly turns serious and he looks into my eyes.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful. I'm so glad you're here"

My eyes tear up in his sincerity. I didn't think it was possible to fall deeper in love with him ...I guess I was wrong. Sometimes how much I love this man overwhelms me. This complicated, slightly less fucked up man who loves me completely.

He slowly leans into me and kisses me. We both are lost in our kiss.

He looks over on the bed and grabs my robe's sash. His sly sexy smile reappears. Playful Christian is back.

"You want to play baby"

"Mmmmm hmmmmm"

"Put your hands in front of you, crossed at the wrists"

I do as he says and he takes the sash and ties my wrists together raising my hands above my head.

"Oh Anastasia, what shall I do to you?" he softly whispers in my ear as he begins to kiss my stomach.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Please review….it keeps me motivated.**


	37. In the CCU- 20 Yrs Later -Carricks POV

**A/N**: A few of you have asked if I would do the 'In the CCU' story (Chapter 18) in Carrick's POV. I kept getting side tracked but always wanted to complete it. So here it is. As a reminder, Carrick is sedated, so anything from his POV are his thoughts.

I also started another story...Fifty Shades- A Different Way, if you want to check that out.

'Late Night Thoughts' is my baby. I'll continue writing this, as long as you'll have me.

I do not own they characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**In the CCU- Carrick POV:**

"Hello Darling"

_My favorite sound in the world….Grace's voice._

"The doctors say you need to get your body to fight a little harder. This may be selfish of me to ask, but I'm doing it anyway. Fight Cary. Fight with everything you have. You are my rock and the only option I am giving you is to get well."

_I'm doing everything I can, Grace._

"We have a lot of living to do…and I will never, ever give up on you. I know you will beat this infection. You have no choice."

_I could never say no to you, Mrs. Grey._

"Oh Cary. We're all so worried about you. Our children are outside in the waiting room. They've been coming in and checking up on you. You have the best doctors looking in on you. It pays to have a wife who is also a physician, I may be retired, but I do have some pull around here. And your son did donate a wing. I suppose that gets us a little something. The rest is up to you Cary. So get your tail moving and beat this infection, damn it"

_Yes, Ma'am. I'd salute you if I could._

"Maybe once you recover we can take another cruise. The last one was wonderful. So relaxing. We certainly deserve to relax after raising three children, our busy careers and charity work. But I wouldn't change a thing"

_Nor would I darling._

"It's so funny, looking at our children now, with children of their own. Cary, it warms my heart. So many bumpy roads taken to get to this place, but well worth the journey. I know, our patience were tested quite a bit…"

_Tested? Are you kidding me…our patience were tortured, especially with our middle one. _

"But it all worked out in the end. We have a wonderful family and beautiful grandchildren. I thought the dream of having this gift of family was never going to be a reality when we found out we couldn't have children. But three times, we were blessed with the most special children. Funny how they say, you don't share your love when a new child comes along; your heart gets bigger for the next one. After Elliot, I couldn't imagine loving another child more, then Christian came to us and my heart grew for that young frightened boy and for Mia as well."

_As always Grace, you know exactly how I feel_.

"They may be grown but they still need their father. So stop this right now. We can let the doctors wake you and I can look into your beautiful eyes again. I miss them so very much"

_I miss yours too._

"I love you Cary Grey. Our wedding may have been years and years ago, but I celebrate our marriage every day."

_I love you, Grace Grey. I'm the luckiest man in the world. _

**~~~xxx~~~**

"Daddy?"

_My Darling Mia!_

"Oh, Dad, you look awful. I really wish these hospitals would get nicer gowns for their patients. I mean, if you have to lie here all day in their 'uniform', why can't it look nice? Of course, even in that ugly gown, you're still the most handsome man in the hospital. Everyone is here Dad. Mom, Elliot, Christian. All of us are waiting for you to get better so they can wake you. I miss you Dad"

_I miss you too Sweetie._

"Poor Ethan, he's been back and forth with the kids. They know you're in the hospital, but we didn't tell them how sick you are. So you better get better soon, because I told them you're fine. Don't make me a liar to my kids Dad"

_I'm doing the best I can Mia. I love those little bursts of energy grandchildren...exhausting as they are, they're a delight._

"Oh Daddy, you're my first love. You know that, right? I think I was four when I ask you if you could marry me. You let me down gently, told me there was a prince out there waiting just for me" She softly chuckles.

_It melted my heart when you asked. _

"Remember when Ethan and I got married...I think it was the first time I saw you really emotional"

My baby girl was getting married. You were the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. You took my breath away.

"I was so nervous, I thought I was going to throw up or faint. I wanted everything to be perfect. You gave me such good advice. You told me that the most important thing is that you two get married. If one of you throws up on the other one's feet or faints, we'll pick you up and clean off your shoes and you'll go on with the ceremony. It's the commitment you're making to each other that's most important, not the wedding."  
_  
After getting to the ceremony and seeing how nervous Ethan looked, I was more worried that he'd be the one to vomit. I think your overprotective brothers scared the living daylights out of him. Luckily you both got through it, stomach contents intact._

"Awe Daddy...I loved our Father/Daughter dance at the wedding. It brought me back to when I was a little girl and I'd stand on your feet and you'd dance for the both of us."

_I could dance with my little girl forever. You may have outgrown dancing on my feet, but you'll never outgrow my heart._

"I know how busy you were with your law practice. You worked so hard and for such long hours. But you were always home in time for my birthday. I can't remember most of my birthday gifts as a kid, but I do remember you were always there for me. Thank you Daddy."

_I wouldn't have it any other way. Your Mother and the three of you were the most important part of my life._ _Still are...along with your spouses and children._

"I'm going to go now Dad. I think Elliot wanted to speak with you privately. The waiting room isn't as boring as I thought it would be. I brought my laptop and I've been finding some killer deals on clothes. Oh, you should see the shoe sales online. I'm probably going to have to hide some of my new purchases from Ethan...he thinks I shop too much."

_I agree with your husband there...you do shop too much. How many shoes does one person need? You only have two feet._

"Get well soon Daddy. We all miss you. Mom is trying to put up a brave face but she's worried about you. Christian is permanently connected to his cell phone yelling at who-knows-who all day. And Elliot is cracking bad jokes. We need you back."

_I'll do my best. My darling girl._

"I love you Daddy."

_There could never be a father who loves his baby girl as much as I love you, my beautiful Mia.  
_  
**~~~xxx~~~**

"Hey Dad"

_So good to hear your voice, Elliot._

"This sucks Dad. I hate seeing you like this. Mom is putting on her brave face, but I caught her crying when she didn't think anyone was looking. Don't worry; I didn't call her out on it. You need to get well. Soon. "

_I'm doing what I can, Son._

"I want you to know Dad that I forgive you and Mom. We had a pretty sweet deal, just you, me and Mom for a while. It was nice being the sole prince of the Grey Estate. Then you had to go and adopt Christian, who was so mad all the time, he used to punch me on a regular basis and then Mia…who never ever stopped talking. She's probably talking right now in the waiting room. I don't know if it's possible for her to stop. Ah, I'm only kidding, Dad. You know I love them despite the fact that they both ruined the good thing the three of us had going."

_You're very funny Elliot. And my favorite oldest son…like Christian is my favorite youngest son and Mia is my favorite only daughter. See, you're old man has a few jokes in him too._

"All kidding aside, Dad. You're the best Dad I could ever wish for. I was very lucky to land with you and Mom"

_We were the lucky ones to have such a fun, wonderful boy fill out lives with such joy_

Even though you were busy with work, you made time to do little things with us, like read stories and sneak us out to IHOP when Mom was away."

_IHOP sure did make the best pancakes._

"I remember when I was a kid; maybe six years old, standing by your side, I was obsessed with watching you shave. I made it a point to be in your bathroom with you every morning."

_Ah, yes, I remember that. Sometimes I had to wait for you because I didn't want to miss our morning routine._

"Then one morning, I came to your bathroom and you had surprised me with a toy razor sitting on the bathroom counter. I could twist the bottom handle and it would open and close just like your razor with a piece of plastic that looked like a blade. And every morning, you and I would take out your shaving cream and shave together. Good times, Dad."

_Yes, until you got bored and moved on to your next obsession. You were always in constant motion, always looking for new things to do, that's why the construction business is so well suited for you now._

"Remember your shocked face when I told you I planned on proposing to Kate? Ha, it was priceless!"

_Son, let's call it what it was, you were a man-whore. Your Mother and I had some concerns whether you could stay in one relationship, considering your past history. You did have a different girl on your arm every other week._

"You dished out a lot of advice. What I remember most though, was that marriage isn't always a fifty-fifty arrangement between a husband and wife. Sometimes I'd have to give one hundred percent because there would be times Kate or I wouldn't be able to give our half. That stuck with me. That advice came in handy…a lot."

_True. I also told you that it takes a lot of work to make a marriage work and the most important thing a smart husband can do is to bite your tongue._

"It all seems to have worked out. I guess I sewn all my wild oats or finally found the girl to tame me. Not going to lie, there were times I was tempted, but I never acted on it because that I had such a good example of what a marriage should be growing up in our house. I knew, in the end, that's what I needed and wanted."

_I'm relieved to hear that, Elliot. _

"Who would have thought the three of us would be happily married with kids of our own. I always figured once I was done dating most of Seattle, I'd move on to other states. I thought Mia would have eight husbands. And Christian...Jeez, who would have thought that he'd ever marry at all. Then he ends up first of the three of us to marry. Thank God for Ana. The woman is a damn miracle ...almost makes him human."

_All of your spouses are a damn miracle….but I will concede that Ana had the biggest challenge with Christian. She gave us the son we always knew we had hiding somewhere inside of him._

"Come on, Dad. Aren't you bored lazing around in this hospital bed all day? Knock out this damn infection already. The nurses don't want to tend to old men like you. They rather have younger patients to sponge bath…young men with washboard abs, not wrinkly old men like you. Get well, so this bed is available. If not for your family, do it for your nurses"

_Oh Elliot, always with the jokes. _

"Seriously Dad. I love you. I miss you"

_I love you too, Son._

**~~~xxx~~~**

"Christ Dad. You're the strong one in the family. I hate this. Ana thinks I should talk to you. She believes you hear us. I don't know if that's true. You know I'm not much of a talker, but there are some things...things that I need to say."

_Always so serious. What's on your mind Christian?_

"I...I just want to say...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Dad. I'm sorry I was always so difficult. I know it wasn't easy for you and Mom to deal with me and my issues. I was always expecting to get kicked out...I sure as fuck deserved to be. But you never did."

_Kick you out? We wanted to throttle you, often, but throwing you out was never an option._

"You kept the faith in me when I had none in myself. From the first day I came to live with you, you showed me nothing but love and I always managed to fuck it up. I was resentful when I should have been grateful that you saved my life and adopted me."

_You were a tremendous challenge, but I wouldn't trade you in for any other child. There was nothing random about your Mother working in that Emergency Room the day you were brought in as a child, you were meant to be our son. I wish you didn't have to endure the horrors in your life before us. I wish we could have taken away the pain you carried for so long._

"I know I always let you down. I know you had to pull in a lot of favors to get me into school after school when I got kicked out for fighting. I was just so fucking angry all the time. I know you and Mom tried to help me find ways to overcome it but I was such a fucking little prick, I never accepted it. I don't know how I can make up for all the heartache you endured because of me."

_You've already made it up to us. You're happy. That's all we've ever wanted for you. I can't tell you the joy we felt when we first realized you were in love. These are things you wish for your child..Love, happiness, and all the good things we knew you deserved. The heartache we endured to get there faded as a distant memory when we saw you finally arrived._

"I know you never thought your opinion mattered much to me, but I value it more than you know. I always have...even when I sat in the chair across your desk as a teenager, while you were giving me yet another 'Christian fucked up' lecture… while I hated listening, deep down I guess I knew you were right.'

_I was right, but I'm glad to hear you admit it._

"I'm sorry for all the disappointment. I know you love me. I've spent most of my adult life trying to make it up to you, make you proud. I know I have acquired a lot, but I never really knew if you were proud of me…or just impressed that your fucked up kid could make a successful business. . Are you proud of me, Dad?"

_Proud? I can't imagine a man being prouder of his son. You're a determined man, overcoming an unspeakable start in life to be where you are. A wife who you adore, two children who adore you and a business Empire started from nothing. Proud doesn't begin to describe how I feel._

"Don't die, Dad. Please. Mom needs you. We all need you. I still need to make you proud of me. I love you Dad."

_I'm not going anywhere. I love you too son._

**~~~xxx~~~**

I feel so tired and weak. Maybe if I wake myself, I'll feel better. I open my eyes and look over to my side. Christian and Grace are sitting on either side of my bed, beaming.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Dad"

"It's so good to see you awake again, Darling. I'm going to call one of the nurses to get your meds in order. I'll be right back Cary"

I nod at Grace. I don't have much more energy. My throat is sore. It's difficult to speak, even if I had the energy to. I can feel myself falling back to sleep.

"Dad, I can see you need your rest. I'll leave you for now and come back later when you're up for company. Rest now"

No, I have to tell him. I weakly grab Christian as he's walking out the hospital room. He turns to me.

He lowers his head to listen to what I'm trying to tell him. "What is it Dad? Do you need something?"

I struggle to get out the words, but he needs know this.

"I have always been proud of you, son" I whisper.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Please review. I love reading your thoughts.**


	38. Baxter

**A/N: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I love reading them… They make my day!

****I have a facebook page now, if anyone wants to friend me...Netzel Fanfiction**

Sorry for the update delay. I've been out of town for a few days. My other story should be updated in a day or two, if you're following that too.

Thank you for all the story suggestions and requests. I've had some requests to bring Jake (from the Pick Up story) back for another story. I've always wanted to bring him back because I thought it would be so much fun. So I may have to work on that.

Ok...back to Late Nights….time to get Christian back from his New York Trip…enjoy!

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun**

* * *

**Ana POV:**

**Sunday Afternoon:**

"Are you sure you have to go, baby?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Phoebe has school and I have meetings all week."

"I could tie you up and keep you here"

"I think you tied me up plenty this weekend, Mr. Grey" I blush at the delicious memories.

"You didn't seem to mind, Mrs. Grey. Maybe when we're both back home, I'll tie you up again." He teases as he nuzzles my neck.

I smile fondly; remembering our weekend in New York. We did use the silk sash to my robe quite a few times. Everything was so wonderful; even though we didn't leave the apartment…it was perfect. Do I really have to go? Ugh…I have to get back. I have meetings at home. Christian has meetings here. And I have to get Phoebe.

"Tie me up again? I can live with that. Do you know when you're coming home?"

His demeanor changes immediately. I see the stress of the workweek ahead already taking him over.

"No, could be a few days, could be the end of the week. Fuckers better get their shit together. I'm not staying in here any longer than Friday."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have it all worked out. I have to run. Gail is probably waiting for me in the lobby. I love you. "

"I love you too, baby" He gives me a soft kiss.

I turn to leave and he grabs my arm and swings me around into his arms. He holds me tight and kisses me sweetly.

"Thank you for coming here."

"It's the only place in the world I wanted to be. Thank you for a wonderful weekend"

He holds me tighter.

"You're going to be late, off you go" he playfully swats my butt and I'm off to meet Gail and Luke and go home.

~~~xxx~~~

Driving to the airport, I look over at Gail. She looks as exhausted as I do. I guess Jason and Gail made up for lost time too.

"Did you have a good weekend, Gail?"

"Wonderful. We had a fabulous dinner at Le Bernardin. I never thought we'd get a table in such short notice, but being Chrisitian Grey's personal security gives Jason a bit of celebrity status himself." She laughs. "Did you go anywhere special?"

I blush a bright crimson.

She nods her head and gives me a knowing smile. "I see"

We're arrive at Newark airport, waiting for our plane to board, I get a text from Christian

**I think I'm in love with you and I'm glad you're my wife**

I chuckle to myself. I must look like a grinning idiot. My Sweet Fifty. I text him back

**You have the sweetest heart, dear husband.**

My cell phone pings.

**Baby, I have no heart**

What? What the hell is he talking about? No heart? What brought this on? I text him back.

**What in the world are you talking about, you have no heart?**

My cell pings. I read his answer

**I've lost my heart to you twenty years ago. **

Sometimes I wonder if Christian has multiple personalities. How can a man be so domineering and sometimes downright scary to the people around him and then again, the sweetest man on the planet? I hope his weekend-sex high lasts him through the week. Somehow I know it won't.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Monday: **

It's been a trying day at work. Everyone seems to be running behind schedule. It's irritating the hell out of me. Sometimes the creative process has to work within a timeline, that's just the facts of business. Is it fair? Not always. It royally pisses me off when an author is living the high life off their advance, and then doesn't produce. That's where my teams come in. We need get these manuscripts market ready and published.

I know I'm grouchy today. My mood is tempered by the fact that Christian is still in New York. I'm a bit jet lagged, traveling can really suck.

There's a knock on my door and Hanna walks in holding a wrapped box.

"This just came for you, Ana. It has a card"

I look at the box in wonder. It's the size of a shirt box. I have no idea what it could be.

"Oh, ok. Thank you."

I take out the card and read it.

* * *

_A~_

_I want you to wear this when I get home_

_x_

_~C_

* * *

I carefully unwrap the box and there's nothing in it.

I burst out laughing ...Oh Christian!

That lightened my mood.

**~~~xxx~~~**

Christian is stuck in New York with never ending business deals. He's called me earlier in the day and told me his trip has been extended until Friday. Seems he's taking care of a few issues he has on the East Coast, so he doesn't have to make the trip in a month again. I'm disappointed, but I understand.

I'm stuck at home with never ending begging from Phoebe.

"Please, please, please Mom"

"Phoebe you know how your father feels about animals in the house"

"But Mom, it's only temporary. It'll be gone before Dad gets home. He'll never know."

"Phoebe, you know how I feel about keeping secrets from your father."

"Mom, Jennifer's mother is working with the Animal Rescue Organization to find a home for him. It's just until they can get a Foster family in place"

"No, Phoebe"

"But Mom, it's time is up at the shelter, you know what they do to dogs that don't get adopted"

That's all I needed to hear. And against my better judgment, the words pour out of me.

"Friday afternoon, at the very latest. You have until Friday afternoon. Your father will be home on Friday night. The dog, his food, everything has to be gone"

"Thank you Mommy!"

"I'm not kidding…..gone, Phoebe. You father will be gone for two weeks and the last thing he's going to want to see is a dog. Friday afternoon...got it?"

She runs over to me and kisses my cheek.

"I got it Mom. Thanks!"

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Tuesday:**

I arrive home from work to see Phoebe sitting on the kitchen floor, talking to an adorable Jack Russell Terrier mix, who is lying on a small dog bed.

She's trying to encourage him to eat a small dog biscuit. Poor thing looks terrified, his ears are flattened back and he's trembling.

"It's ok Baxter. Eat this. It's yummy" Phoebe looks up at me, flustered. "Mom, he won't eat anything"

I walk over and crouch down to the floor to see the dog.

"Phoebe he's just afraid. Poor thing." I extend my hand to him to allow him to get my scent and know I don't mean any harm. He immediately cowers when I raise my hand up toward him. Wow, this little guy is timid.

"Hello Baxter. You are a cutie. You don't have to be afraid. We won't hurt you." I try to comfort him. He continues to tremble.

"Why don't we leave him alone and let him get more comfortable around us. When he gets hungry enough, he'll eat."

Phoebe and I have our dinner at the kitchen bar. The sound of our voices seems to have soothed the dog, as he is peacefully sleeping in his bed.

"Awe Mom. Look how sweet he looks when he sleeps. Can't we keep him?"

"Phoebe, your father does not want a dog. We already went through this when Teddy begged for one. This is a subject your father has not and will not budge on. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in getting into an argument with your Dad over this. I've done that already. This dog has to go back before your Dad walks through the front door."

Phoebe looks defeated, but she knows what I'm saying is the truth, so thankfully she doesn't push it any further. Thank goodness for small miracles.

As we're chatting, Baxter gets up and walks around the kitchen. I notice he has a slight limp when he walks. Poor little guy, must have hurt his leg.

My cell rings. It's Christian

"Hey baby. How are my favorite two girls?"

"Missing you. How's New York?"

"Tying up some loose ends baby. After this week, I don't plan on any business trip for a long while"

"Will you still be home Friday night?"

"Yes, it won't be delayed this time. What's going on at home? How's Phoebe?"

"Phoebe is good. She's been keeping herself busy. Nothing much going on here." I hate lying, but he'll blow a gasket if he knows there's a dog here.

"Ok baby. I'll let you go. I'm very lonely here without you. I miss you"

"I miss you too" I look over at Phoebe, she's rolling her eyes and sticking her fingers down her throat. Wise ass kid.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you"

"I love you too. Goodnight Christian"

I hang up the phone and give a stern look at Phoebe.

"Ugh, the two of you are nauseating!" She looks at me in mock disgust.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Thursday:**

We've had Baxter for a few days. He's still very quiet. He's barely eaten anything. I don't think I've heard him bark at all.

He has such a sweet little face. I hope they find a good forever home for him.

Phoebe has been really attentive to him. She rushes home from school and goes right to him. He allowed her to leash him and take him for a walk to take care of his business.

I have to keep reminding Phoebe not to get too attached. Christian is due home tomorrow night and I have it arranged to have to dog picked up tomorrow afternoon before Christian's plane even lands. Gail is going to make sure there are no signs of a dog staying here once Baxter is gone.

Phoebe and I are talking at the kitchen bar, Baxter lying in his bed.

"Do you have all of Baxter's stuff together? His leash, food, toys?"

"Yes" Poor Phoebe. She looks devastated.

"Awe, Phoebe. He'll be alright. He'll find a good home, don't worry." I extend my arm onto her shoulder to comfort her.

"I just love him Mom. Can't we just talk to Dad about this?"

A voice comes from the kitchen entrance.

"Talk to Dad about what?"

Christian! I jump out of my chair and run over to him. He catches me and softly kisses me and holds me tight.

"You're home?"

"Apparently."

"We didn't expect you until tomorrow night"

"I finished early. Good surprise?" He looks down at me smiling.

"The best" I hug him tighter.

He looks up and smiles at Phoebe. Suddenly his lips form a hard line; all traces of his smile are gone. He's looking at the dog. Crap.

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a dog" Phoebe answers. Nothing like stating the obvious.

"I know it's a fucking dog. Why the fuck is it here?" Oh boy. He's mad.

I better take it from here.

"We're only watching him temporarily. He is going back tomorrow afternoon. They needed to remove him from the shelter before..." I break down into a whisper "his time was up."

"Anastasia, you know how I feel about having a fucking dog in the house."

"Yes, I know, Christian. Please, don't be mad. He's very sweet. It's just one more night and he'll be gone" I run my hand up and down his back and stop it on his ass and lightly squeeze it. I have a few distraction tricks I've perfected over the years. All I have to do is get his mind off the dog and on to sex. He hasn't had any since Sunday morning, so this should be fairly easy.

I feel the tension in his body relax immediately. Thank God.

"Fine. Tomorrow that hairy little fucker is gone and I never want to see another filthy mutt in our house again. Understand?"

"Yes Sir" I whisper in his ear as I look down. Yeah, that ought to work in keeping his mind off the dog.

He bends down and very softly whispers in my ear. "You know how I feel about this and you disobeyed me. You will be punished tonight, Mrs. Grey."

Punishment? Yes, please!

"What are you two whispering about?" Phoebe asks the both of us.

"I, err, just promised your Dad that Baxter will be gone tomorrow" I answer. Christian lightly smacks my butt, as a reminder of my night ahead, I'm sure.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Friday:**

Damn alarm clock.

I hit the button to stop the alarm. I hate that damn clock. Christian is still sleeping next to me. Poor man is exhausted. Traveled all day and made up for lost time with me last night. He decided to work from home today. We gave Gail and Taylor the day off.

I begin to drag myself out of the bed when I feel Christian arms drape over my body, holding me down.

"Are you sure you have to go in today? Stay home with me" He mumbles.

"I'm sorry. I really have to go. I wasn't expecting you to be home until tonight and I have two meetings I can't miss. I'll come home as soon as the meetings are done."

"If you must" he sighs and releases me from his arm's grip.

I crawl out of bed, take my shower and make breakfast for me and Phoebe. Christian comes in the join us and scowls when he sees Baxter lying on his bed.

"Oh stop it Christian. The dog will be gone this afternoon. Phoebe will be home in time for the Animal Rescue volunteers to get him. Since we gave Gail the day off, can you please just take him outside for a quick walk to take care of his business. His leash is right on the counter."

He scowls.

"This is why I don't want a fucking dog. More shit to do"

"Please Christian" I plea.

"Fine" He growls. So much for his sex high from last night.

Phoebe comes downstairs and immediately goes to Baxter.

"Hello Baxter. How are you today boy?"

Baxter's tail very slightly wags three times.

"Did you see that Mom? He wagged his tail."

"Of course, he wagged his tail. That's what dogs do" Christian interjects

"Not Baxter. He's very shy. Hasn't wagged his tail or barked the whole time he's been here. He barely ate anything."

"Well, look at the little fucker. He's pencil thin. Not smart enough to know to eat."

"Stop it Dad. Baxter is smart. He's just afraid of his new surroundings"

Christian grumbles. I admit I've grown quite fond of Baxter. I'll miss his sweet face, but it's obvious Christian wants no part of this dog in our lives.

"I have to run. Phoebe, Roger is waiting to take you to school, so get yourself together soon. Christian. I'll see you when my meetings are done"

I kiss them both and head my way out the door.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Christian POV:**

It's good to be fucking home. Two weeks away is two weeks too long. I just wish there was someone home. I could go to GEH, but I want to be in my own house. The time away from home has caught up to me.

I go into the kitchen to grab a sub. Gail had made one for me last night before she left for the day. If it weren't for Gail, I'd probably starve. I close the refrigerator and look down. Fuck!

"I forgot about you, you hairy little fucker" I scowl at the mangy mutt lying on the dog bed. Stupid dog just cowers at me.

I leave the kitchen and walk into the Great Room with my turkey sub and some paperwork to review. I feel like stretching out while I work. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the little fucker meekly walk into the Great Room and stares out the glass doors facing the yard.

"Don't shit on my floor, little fucker. I'll get you leash. Just wait there"

I grab the leash off the kitchen counter and bend down to click the leash onto the dog's collar.

His head is carried low and his ears flat against his head. Completely submissive.

"Figures…only I'd get a submissive dog" I joke.

As I'm attaching the leash to his collar, I noticed some raised bumps on his neck. Fuck, don't tell me this dog has ticks. I separate his fur to look and see scars. Looks like something was cutting into his neck. What the fuck is that all about?

The leash is clipped on his collar and I take the dog outside and notice he walks with a little limp.

He takes care of his business and I walk him back into the house. I unclip the leash from his collar.

"Come on little fucker. Go back to your bed. You'll be out of here soon."

He looks up at me with sad eyes. I reach over to the coffee table to grab my sub. As I move my arm to get my sub, the dog panics and hides under the coffee table, trembling.

"Hey dog. I'm not going to hurt you."

The dog continues to shakes furiously under the table. That's when the penny drops. Shit.

"Someone hurt you dog?" What's this dog's name? Barney? Billy? No. no….Baxter..that's it.

"Hey Baxter. I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to worry about me."

The dog's entire body is shaking as he continues to hide under the coffee table.

"When the fucker who hit me would come for me I used to hide under a table too. What did they do to you Baxter? They hit you, dog? When I wasn't a fucking ashtray, I would get kicked in the ribs. Hurt the most when the Mother fucker wore his steel tip boots. You get kicked too? Is that what happened to your leg? Did you get hit with something else? The weapon of choice on me was a belt. Fucker would grab my arm and beat me black and blue until I was curled in a ball on the floor. "

My voice seems to be calming down the dog, so I keep talking.

"You're skin and bones. Here, take some of this. You have to eat."

I take some turkey from my sub and place it on my palm in front of the dog. He sniffs the turkey and looks up at me.

"Go ahead, Baxter. Eat. I know what it's like. I went days without. You don't have to anymore. Eat this." I try to encourage the dog to eat the turkey.

He peeks up and sniffs the turkey. I nod to him, trying to encourage him to eat. He gently grabs the turkey from my palm and eats it.

"Good job. Here, eat more." I offer him more turkey. He sniffs it and gently takes my offering.

"Good boy." I gently pat his head. "You don't have to be afraid here. No harm will come to you."

~~~xxx~~~

Ana POV:

I rush home from work. I didn't want to call the house to see how Christian faired with Baxter. He was less than thrilled about the entire Baxter situation.

There's no sign of Christian anywhere. Did he decide to go to GEH and never told me? No, he would have called. He's not in his study, the kitchen or our bedroom. I'm just about to call his cell phone when I pass by the Great room. Christian is fast asleep, propped up on his side on the couch, his back flush with the back of the couch and sleeping on the couch next to him is Baxter.

It's the most adorable sight I've ever seen.

Christian begins to stir, opens his eyes and looks at me.

I raise my eyebrow at him and smile.

He looks down at the dog and smiles.

"The dog is staying" He whispers.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Reviews are always appreciated**


	39. Man's Best Friend

**A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate all of them.

So many of you wanted more Baxter. We aim to please. This has some sexy time in it, so please, over 18 only. Enjoy!

I should be posting Fifty Shades- A Different Way in another day or two.

**I have a facebook page now, if you'd like to friend me. Netzel Fanfiction. **

**There's also a FSOG Fanfiction group of authors and readers, take a look and join us.**

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**Ana POV: **

It's been three weeks since Baxter joined our family. He's still pretty timid, but has come a long way since he first arrived. He seems to be most comfortable in his safe places, under the coffee table or on his dog bed, but is coming around in the spaces in between the two.

Christian and Baxter have developed a special bond. Christian never ceases to amaze me...Who would have thought he'd have a dog…and love it. Not me, that's for sure.

When Christian leaves for work, Baxter mopes. His internal clock knows when Christian comes home, as he goes to the front door and lays there waiting for him. Baxter also has found his voice. He barks and wags his tail when Christian comes home. Christian plays it down and tries to hush Baxter, but there's no doubt he loves it.

They're really quite adorable. Baxter follows Christian around the house. Two peas in a pod. When Christian is in his study, Baxter follows. Baxter lies under his desk while he works. I can't believe Christian allows this. When Christian plays the piano, Baxter lies by his feet, listening to the music.

I think Christian sees himself in the dog, if that makes any sense. They both had rough beginnings and were lucky enough to be adopted into a family who love them unconditionally.

I can tell its six o'clock, as Baxter has taken his place at the front door waiting for his master to arrive. I laugh at the irony of that. Christian has to love that.

The dog starts barking and I know Christian is home. It's the only time I hear a peep out of Baxter.

"Hush now, Baxter" I hear Christian telling the dog, but I'm not fooled. Christian is eating this up. His own children never greeted him like this.

They walk into the kitchen. Baxter's tail wagging and walking practically under Christian's feet.

Christian walks over to me and gives me a warm hug and kiss. Baxter is nosing his way between the two of us.

"Hello baby"

"Hello yourself." I smile.

"How is the publishing world?"

"Oh, you know…crazy authors, lazy editors, same old same old. How was your day?"

"A bitch of a day...had to whip the business world into back into shape"

"You're quite good at that, the whipping"

"Yes, I am" He smirks

I notice he's holding a small paper bag.

"What's in the bag?"

"A gift" he grins.

Oh, my Fifty is so sweet. Even on crappy days, he'll take time out to buy me a present.

"Oh, that's so sweet" I blush.

"Here Baxter" He reaches in the bag and pulls out a squeaky toy.

I laugh to myself. He bought a gift for the dog. I roll my eyes. Of course.

He hands the toy to Baxter. Baxter just looks at it. Poor dog is still building his trust with us even with Christian, some things he's still wary about.

"Well, eventually he'll figure out what to do with it"

"He just needs time to adjust." I assure Christian as I wrap my arm around his waist.

Christian turns into me and gives me a big bear hug and sweetly kisses me. Suddenly we hear Baxter barking….we both look down and see that he's barking at the both of us. Seems Baxter is jealous. Its bad enough I have to deal with other women swooning over my husband, now I have to deal with my dog doing to same. Unreal.

Christian is trying to hide his smile, but he's not fooling anyone. He loves that the dog prefers him over the rest of us.

**~~~xxx~~~**

I'm in our bathroom getting ready for bed. It's been a long day. I walk into our bedroom and Christian is already in bed. Baxter and his dog bed in our bedroom on the floor by the door. I stop in my tracks.

"What is this?" I'm shaking my head looking over at the dog.

"Sorry baby. It's just for tonight. He wasn't feeling well"

"How do you know he wasn't feeling well?"

"I don't know. He looked extra mopey tonight."

Sigh.

"Christian, you're the one who said he had to sleep in his bed by the kitchen. "

"Ana, its one fucking night. "

"Fine. One night." I give up.

"You look very beautiful when you're flustered like that Mrs. Grey"

"Well, I must be Miss America tonight, because you've flustered the hell out of me"

"Come to bed baby. I'll unfluster you"

Now, that's an offer I can't refuse. I climb up the foot of the bed over to Christian. He shuts off the light on his night table. The moonlight peeking through the windows is softly illuminating our bedroom. .

He flips me down over to my side of the bed and begins running light kisses down my neck.

"Oh baby, you smell so good" He inhales deeply, then starts nibbling on my earlobe. I tilt my head up, losing myself in the moment. His hands are running down the sides of body until he gets to the hem of my silk nightgown. He oh-so-slowly lifts it up and over my head. I grab the bottom of his T-shirt and gently pull it over his head. His soft patch of chest hair tickles. The heat from our bodies is palpable.

His tongue glides down my body between my breasts to my stomach. He playfully bites my hip bones then kisses his way back to my lips. His arms are extended on either side of me, supporting his body. He swoops down and kisses me. Our tongues are wet and warm, dancing in circles together, his tongue traces over my teeth then he lightly bites down on my lower lip. I moan with longing. My sex is wet and tingling.

He pulls away and gazes into my eyes lovingly. I raise my hand and caress his cheek. The feel of his stubble is soft, yet prickly. So fucking sexy. I turn my head to one side as he kisses my neck and I feel myself once again, getting lost in the feel of his soft lips. I slowly open my eyes…and see Baxter sitting on the side of the bed staring at us.

I gently smack Christian to get his attention.

"Yes baby" He breathes

"Christian, the dog is watching us"

"Ignore him" He breathes as he bites my shoulder

"I can't. He's making me uncomfortable"

"Christ…Baxter, shoo… go lay down" Christian waves the dog away.

Baxter goes back to his bed.

"Where were we, baby? I think we were about here" He sinks two fingers inside me.

My back arches up. Holy fuck this man knows how to touch me.

"I don't think we were there just yet. But I won't stop you" I purr.

"Oh baby, you're so ready for me." He growls.

"Pants off Mr. Grey, I want to fuck you with my mouth" I groan.

I can feel his grin. He begins to wriggle out of his pajama bottoms. I go under the blanket.

"Move the blanket baby. I want to watch you suck me"

"I can't…the dog will see us"

"It's a fucking dog baby. Move the blanket"

"I can't. Baxter has to go if you want to watch"

"Oh, for fucks sake" He throws back on his pajama bottoms, grabs the dogs bed and puts it in the hallway next to our bedroom door. "Baxter come." Baxter slowly walks with his tail between his legs and head down to the hallway. "Lay down here"

He closes the door, removes his pajama pants and stands by the side of bed.

"You made me wait, Anastasia. I don't like waiting for what's mine. Get off the bed and on your knees before me."

"Yes Sir" I whisper softly. I crawl out of bed and kneel in front of Christian and look down.

"You may look at me" I look at up him "Suck me. Your hands behind your back, only your mouth"

I gladly comply.

"Look at me, I want to see you" he orders.

I look up at him, sucking on him, licking him, running my tongue up and down his length. He's looking directly into my eyes; his breathing is shallow and fast. He groans and reaches his hands to the back of my head, guiding it to and from him, back and forth…in and out.

"Stop. I want to fuck you. Sit on the edge of the bed, lay back and wrap your legs around me"

I get off the floor and sit of the edge of the bed, lying down. Christian walks over to me and grabs my ass holding it up high, I wrap my legs around his waist and he begins to pound me at a punishing rhythm. It's hard and furious …and heavenly. Holy fuck, is it good.

"Touch your breasts baby"

I run my hands over my breasts, my fingers circling my hardened nipples. I'm groaning and moving with him. My back arching up. I'm lost in the exquisite feeling of Christian inside of me. I feel myself begin to tremble and I know I'm there, my muscles tightening around him.

"That's it baby. Come for me". His words are my un-doing. I explode in full technicolor ecstasy.

"Fuck yes" Christian moans and I feel his body stiffen, he hisses through his clenched teeth and I feel him lose himself too. I love watching Christian come apart like this.

We are both panting; a sexy grin curls up on Christian's lips. I shyly bite my lip. Oh the things this man can make me feel. He gently lowers me back down on the bed and pulls out of me.

He crawls back into bed with me. He moves my hair behind my ear and sweetly kisses me

"I love you Ana."

"I love you too" I smile as I caress his cheek.

Our beautiful quiet moment is ruined by the sound of scratching at our bedroom door. Christian smirks at me and I begin to giggle. Damned dog!

**~~~xxx~~~**

"Good Morning baby. Sleep well?"

"Very well, Mr. Grey" I kiss his cheek. "Where's your shadow?"

"Phoebe is walking him in the yard"

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about Baxter. I was taking to Dr. Elders, the veterinarian, on the phone yesterday about getting Baxter neutered. He said we can schedule the surgery whenever. Baxter is old enough"

"I'm not having my dog's fucking balls cut off" He looks appalled

"Christian, there are a lot of benefits to it. I mean other than the obvious that he won't be able to impregnate a female dog. It also makes it less likely Baxter will get testicular cancer. He'll be less likely to roam, as he won't be looking for some action from the female dog population. He's less likely to mark the house. It's the responsible thing to do; it'll help keep the unwanted pet population down."

"I don't like the idea of someone castrating him"

"Then don't think of it like that. We have to do this. It's the right thing to do"

**~~~xxx~~~**

It's surgery day for Baxter. Christian was insistent that we both took the day off to be with him. We arrive at the vet's office where the surgery will take place.

Christian crouches down to Baxter, who is shaking like a leaf. Poor little guy.

"It's ok, Baxter. They may cut off your balls, but you're still all man. Don't you worry. I'll be right here waiting for you"

Baxter continues to tremble. Christian looks up at me looking so sad and guilty. .

"It'll be alright boys. I promise." I nod

A vet tech takes Baxter's leash. Baxter looks panicked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, Baxter will be just fine. There's no need to stay. We can call when the procedure is completed"

"I'm not leaving here until I know my dog is out of surgery and alive" Christian insists.

"Very well. Please have a seat in the waiting room" She points over to the waiting room and leads Baxter away. Baxter digs his claws into the floor as the Tech is gently trying to coax him to come with her. Finally he gives up.

Christian looks absolutely miserable. I take his hand and gently squeeze it.

"He'll be fine, Christian"

He nods. The worry is etched across his face.

After about forty minutes, the Vet tech comes out. Christian jumps out of the chair to his feet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, the surgery went well. Baxter is fine. He's in recovery now. He'll be sleeping for a while. Why don't you come back in a few hours?"

"Thank you. What time should we come back?" I ask.

"He should be ready to go home by about three o'clock"

Christian just stands there silent, so uncharacteristic for him.

"Ok. Thank you" I take Christian's hand and we walk out of the building to the SUV. Taylor opens the door for us and we get in.

"Christian, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am now. I know this sounds ridiculous but I felt like it was one of our children in there."

I look at him and smile. I love that when he loves, he loves so completely. Even a dog. I always saw the kind hearted part of Christian. I think after all these years; it still surprises him when he realizes how far he's come. Maybe having Baxter brought it all home for him again.

My husband and his dog seem to bring out the best in each other. Kindred Spirits.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	40. Holiday Party

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are very much appreciated.

I thought it was time for a little Phoebe Grey. Enjoy!

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**Ana POV:**

December is such a hectic time of year. There are so many social obligations, too many. Seems everyone wants a piece of the Greys. It's exhausting. Sometimes I get tired of plastering the "So happy to see you again" face to people I'm really not that thrilled to see. But you do what you have to do.

'Tis the season and all that jazz.

This year's GEH Holiday Party is at the Grand Lobby at Benaroya Hall. A nice cozy intimate affair with four hundred and fifty close and personal employees. I dread this night. My mouth hurts when the party is over from all the smiling I'm required to cement on my face for hours as I shake hundreds and hundreds of hands. Everyone there is dying to get their two minutes with Christian.

This is the first year Phoebe has been allowed to go. I have no idea why she wants to come. It's a long, long night. I think she envisions this to be some glamorous event, as we're always dressed to the nines when we go. Maybe she thinks this will make her 'more grown up'. At seventeen, she's always looking to rush being a grown up. I think that's normal for most teenagers.

I've warned her again and again, that's it's not as exciting as she may think it is. It's a just bunch of people looking to kiss up to her Dad for an entire evening…which is ironic when I think about it because Phoebe spends her time doing the exact opposite.

Choosing the appropriate dress for Phoebe was another issue. She wanted to wear some low 'V' cut mini dress. It was a lovely dress, if your name is not Phoebe Grey and you walked the streets for a living….but there was no chance in hell Christian would let her leave the house with that dress on, especially to a work event. There was quite a bit of pouting and foot stomping, but we finally compromised on a sleeveless form fitting black lace dress with a straight neckline, lace scalloped on the neckline, shoulder straps and hem. There's very pretty beading on the shoulder straps and chest and the dress falls down to a respectable thigh length.

We arranged to have her hair stylist come to the house. She has a beautiful loose bun, with a few tendrils hanging down. It's very sophisticated, but still young and fresh.

I'm in the kitchen with Christian waiting for Phoebe. Unlike her father, Phoebe has mastered the art of being late.

Luckily Christian is still in his puppy-love faze with Baxter. He's been throwing a squeak toy across the room and Baxter is retrieving it for him. Finally the submissive of Christian's dreams… no questions asked and he does exactly what his Master commands.

I had to assure him that Baxter would be perfectly fine alone in the house while we are gone. I had to make sure there were the proper amounts of lights left on, so Baxter wouldn't be frightened when he was alone. Christian wanted to have one of the security detail stay with the dog. I had to convince him that it was not necessary. I don't think Christian had as many check lists for his own children as he has with the dog.

We now have to have lint brushes in all of the cars, because dark suits and Baxter don't mix very well. But Christian is happy with the dog, so I'm happy.

Phoebe joins us in the kitchen. She takes my breath away. She looks so beautiful and grown up. I look at her in awe…where does the time go?

"How do I look?" she asks.

"Oh, Phoebe, you look so beautiful" I'm trying not to tear up and ruin my make-up.

"You look lovely Phoebe. Absolutely lovely. I'm proud to have the two most beautiful women in the world as my date" Christian is glassy eyed. It's hard for him to watch Daddy's little girl grow up.

"Oh Dad!" She blushes

~~~xxx~~~

We arrive at Benaroya Hall. The venue is beautiful. There's curving windowpanes frame gorgeous views of Puget Sound and the Seattle city lights. There's an upstairs tier that looks down to the open lobby. It's quite lovely.

The tables have black table cloths and white linen napkins. Each table has a small bouquet of yellow roses. It's very elegant.

Christian really goes all out for this end of the year party. The wait staff is dressed in formal uniforms, white shirt, black vests and bow ties. The wait staff is carrying various hors- d'-oeuvres throughout the room, smoked Salmon on pumpernickel served with dill cream fraiche, baby crab cakes, sesame chicken skewers, vegetable spring rolls, Chicken & Herb Goat Cheese Crostini's…the food list seems endless. There's a huge buffet table area set up, with the usual shrimp cocktail, carving stations, pasta station, there's even a sushi station. The caterer is outstanding. There's an open bar. Christian always sees to it that we have a taxi service on standby in case someone drinks too much.

There's also a small band playing various genres of music. The crowd seems to be into them.

Christian and I always make sure we eat a little something before we come to this party, because we rarely get a moment to sit and eat. As expected as soon as we arrived, the rush of ass-kissers has lined up to get their precious two minutes of Christian Grey's attention.

Some of them seek me out to tell me about their book ideas. Yea, yeah, everybody's an author.

We've been here for about an hour, performing our hosting duties, when out of the corner of my eye, I see the telltale signs of a bored Phoebe. She's walking around, with her patented Grey pout and her arms crossed.

And I know what's coming….

"Mom, when can we go home?"

"Phoebe we have a long night ahead of us. It's going to be a while."

"This is boring. Can't someone just take me home?"

"I told you before we came here that it was going to be boring for you. You were insistent. This is your father's company event. If you want to leave early, you have to pass it by him. I'm not getting in the middle of you two."

"Fine!" She storms off in search of Christian. _Yeah, this is going to go over well_.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Phoebe POV:**

This party is so dull. I have to get out here before I die of boredom.

Ugh, look at all the people trying to get a minute with Dad. It's pathetic the way they leach on to him. I don't know how he puts up with it. I maneuver my way through the crowd and finally reach him.

"Dad?"

"Yes, what is it Phoebe?"

"I'm bored. Can I go home?"

"Absolutely not."

"But Dad…this place is filled with old people. There's nothing for me to do here."

"Young lady, we came as a family and we are leaving as a family. You insisted on coming to this party… well, you're here. Deal with it."

"But Dad…"

"I don't want to hear another word about it Phoebe. " Great, now he looks mad.

"Fine" I glower and walk away in a huff.

**~~~xxx~~~**

If I had any idea how dull this party would be I never would have insisted on coming. Dad is being his usual bossy pompous ass self and Mom is stuck in her hostess duties. She has to be miserable too…just better at hiding it than me.

I know I'm being childish, but I don't care. I find a quiet corner; grab a chair and sit, with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face shooting daggers with my eyes over at Dad.

A really cute guy walk up to me and stops.

"Is this seat taken?" He points to the chair next to me

"No" I pout.

"May I sit?"

"It's a free country. Do whatever you want"

"These things are boring aren't they?"

"Yes, dull as ditchwater"

"You're staring at Grey. Get in line. Everybody wants a piece of him tonight"

"Ugh, I want nothing to do with that tyrant"

"The man is a miserable son of a bitch, isn't he?"

"I couldn't agree with you more"

"So you're not in the Grey fan club? The ladies all seem have a thing for him"

"For him? No!" Ewe,_ that's just gross_

"Have you ever had a meeting with him? That guy has one hell of a temper"

"Oh, I've heard his lectures alright. He disapproves of everything."

"Yeah, we have the same issues at our department. There's no pleasing the man"

"Exactly!"

"I should warn you, you have to be careful what you say. I think he has this place bugged or something. "

"Wouldn't surprise me. He's such a control freak" I roll my eyes

"Yeah, there's a rumor going around that he had two guys from accounting fired for talking smack about his wife. "

"Really? He did that?"

"That's the rumor. I hear he's very protective of his wife."

"Yeah, he's a regular white knight" _Well, that is kind of sweet...in that scary Dad sort of way._

"Hey, you want to get out of here?"

"Desperately" I roll my eyes

"Well…why don't we escape from this dull party and have our own private party?"

Just as the words come out of his mouth, Mom comes barreling at us. Her eyebrows are furrowed and her lips are pursed. She looks really mad. Really mad.

Cute guy straightens up his seat when he sees her. He looks pale and nervous. Is he going to get sick?

Mom reaches us and looks at him.

"Oh, you again. Jake, I see you've met my seventeen year old daughter."

"Daughter? Sev-seventeen?"

"Yes. Seventeen. I'm sure you have somewhere else to be, don't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. I apologize. I had no idea"

"That seems to be a recurring theme for you, Jake"

Cute guy gets up and practically runs out the door.

"Mom, what was that all about?"

She sighs, then smiles.

"Nothing baby girl. Just protecting what's mine"

* * *

**Well, of course it was Jake!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	41. Christmas in Aspen

**A/N: **Thank you for all the kind reviews. Love reading them. They always keep me keeping on.

It's been interesting writing C&A as a married couple in this story and C&A as singles in A Different Way. Two very different C&A's…that's for sure. Fifty Shades- A Different Way should be updated in a few days. Thanks for all your support in the new story. I really appreciate it.

_Back to the show….._

Here's the Grey's Christmas story. I hope you enjoy.

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**Christmas in Aspen**

When I was growing up, Christmas was always a pretty subdued event. I never had the wonderful noisy insanity that came with big family at a Christmas time. I'd watch endless television specials and wish I was in the midst of the wild gift openings, a Christmas feast set out on a long table with brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles laughing and talking over each other.

Mine were always quiet. Mom, Ray and me…sometimes a family member or two would be thrown into the mix or a family friend, but never the celebration my television families were enjoying. And once Mom and Ray divorced, it was one house or the other.

That's why being part of this big wonderful family, especially during the Holidays, is so meaningful to me. It's the Christmas of my childhood dreams. All the money in the world could not buy this kind of chaotic bliss.

This year we've decided to go to Aspen for Christmas week. We've invited all the Greys to the Aspen house. Mom and Bob are going on a Caribbean cruise so they were unable to join us. Kate and Ethan's parents will be at their own home in Aspen. They'll join us join us for dinner on the twenty fifth.

A few of us are flying in the GEH jet and others are flying out on their own and will meet up with us.

It's a week before Christmas Eve; I'm organizing the boxes of ornaments that will be traveling with us to the Aspen house. We've arranged to have the Aspen house decorated and the tree have only its lights on it before we arrive, I don't want a decorator putting on the ornaments. That's a tradition I want to keep for us, as a family. Our Christmas tree may not be the designer tree most wealthy families pay to display…but it's meaningful. It's messy, unorganized, mismatched…it's ours.

My mind is flooded with sentimental memories, as I look through each box of ornaments. Each ornament represents a special moment in time. Boxes full of pinecones with glitter and tissue paper balled and glued in each pinecone shelf, felt hand prints with school pictures glued in the center, ice cream stick snowflakes painted white with rhinestones. Things the kids made when they were in grade school. There's a few 'Our First Christmas' ornaments we received as gifts from Grace and my Mom, 'Baby's First Christmas' ornaments, glass Mickey and Minnie mouse ornaments we purchased at Disneyland, a Charlie Tango helicopter that lights up with rotating rotors, a glass vanilla Ice cream cone ornament that Christian bought as a private joke. Amazing how so many memories can be held in a simple cardboard box.

"Mom, Grandpa called earlier. He wants to know what time the flight is scheduled for on the twenty fourth"

"Ok, Phoebe. Which Grandpa called?"

She stares at me, waiting for the light bulb to go on. Then it hits me.

"Sorry Phoebe, momentary lapse, I forgot about Grandpa Ray. I'll call back your Grandpa Cary later"

It will be strange having a Christmas without Ray. Sometimes I forget he's gone. Then when I remember, I'm overwhelmed with sadness. I miss him so much.

I go to bed some nights hoping I'll dream of him, just so I can see him for a little while or hear his voice. I really miss his voice. Sometimes I think I hear him calling me from another room, even when I'm awake. It's amazing the tricks your mind can play on you. After he died, someone told me that the funeral was the easy part. The hard part comes after. I couldn't understand how it could be any harder than it was that day, but now I get it.

There were a few times while I was at my desk at work when out of the blue, I'd just break down and sob. I'd have to shut my ringer off and take some time to collect myself. Or I'd break down in the shower…or if I heard a song on the radio that made me think of Ray. Random times. The grief really doesn't hit you until you get back to your daily life…and when it does, it's like a Mack truck plowed you down.

Getting back to real life, when it the fact that he's truly gone forever is your reality…that's the rub.

Most days I'm fine, but there are small snippets of moments in a day where my grief feels unbearable. What I'd give just to have one more day with him, an hour, even ten lousy minutes. But it is what it is and we go on because we have no choice.

**~~~xxx~~~**

"Where's the dog?"

"For crying out loud Christian. He's over there, harnessed in a chair next to Phoebe. He's fine."

Yes, Baxter Grey gets his own seat on the GEH jet. Heaven forbid Christian goes a few days without his precious little buddy.

Grace, Carrick, Kate, Elliot, their kids Ava and sixteen year old son, Nicky are also seated.

Teddy and his girlfriend, Maddie, are flying in from Massachusetts after spending Hanukkah with her family. This will be the first time we're meeting her. Poor girl meets the entire family all in one shot. What an introduction. I hope we don't overwhelm her. The rest of the family who are flying to Aspen on their own will meet up with us at the house throughout the day.

Crap. Michelle is our flight attendant again. I'm never too thrilled when we have her. I don't like the way she drools over my husband. Christian is oblivious to it, or at least he tries to make me think he's oblivious to it, but I'm not blind…or stupid.

Sometimes I wonder if Christian has her on the flights we take together intentionally. He knows I get jealous and possessive of him and he eats it up. Most times we end up take a "nap" in the bedroom in the back of the jet to ease my jealousy pangs. We have been card carrying mile high club members for years, the first being our wedding night.

Of course, since this trip has a plane full of family members that won't be happening.

**~~~xxx~~~**

Take off went smoothly and we're a little over two hours away from Aspen.

"Can I get a beverage for you Mr. Grey?"

_Uh, hello, am I invisible? _

Christian looks up from the P&L report he's reading.

"Coffee, thank you"

He goes back to reading his reports.

"Mrs. Grey, can I get you anything?" _Nice that I'm an afterthought. Whatever happened to ladies first? _

"Yes, a tea please. " I begin to twist my wedding band around in front of her. I know I'm being obvious but I don't care. _Take that bitch, he's mine._

Christian is peeking over at me from the corner of his eye. He's trying to hide his amused smirk. He's picked up on the message I'm sending out to Miss Overzealous Flight Attendant. He loves when I'm possessive of him. He lowers the report in his hand and gently kisses my hair. I turn to him and smile.

"Very well. Mr. and Mrs. Grey." She moves on to the rest of the family's beverage orders.

Kate is already fast asleep with her head leaning on Elliot's shoulder. The kids are chatting away, trying to soothe Baxter's nerves. Poor Baxter takes a while to adjust to new surroundings. He's really only comfortable under Christian feet. Carrick is reading a newspaper and Grace is reading a trashy chick lit novel. Who would have thought Grace was into that kind of book? I'll have to keep her in mind when I study demographics for our book releases.

After our drinks are served, Michelle offers up a small fruit and cheese platter or a sandwich for anyone interested. I would pass on it, but I don't want to feel Christian's disapproving stare for the rest of the flight.

Sure enough, as Christian eats the last grape on his plate and Miss "What Can I Shake in Front of You" is back. Jeez, I'm surprised she didn't personally peel the damn grapes and feed him. I can feel my tension rising. It's hard to be dignified when I want to gauge out her eyes right out of their sockets.

_Note to self: The flight attendant goes once we're back at home. Merry Fucking Christmas to me._

"You look tense ,baby. A nap might help" Christian whispers in my ear.

_Yeah, that'll go over well. Ah, sorry family, but I'm having pangs of insecurity so my husband is going to take me to the back of the plane to bang the living daylights out of me to reassure me that he wants only me. Yeah, that'll go over really well._

"That's ok. I'll wait for my nap later, when we're at the house. Then I'm going to need a long nap. You may want to lay down with me. We both know how the change in altitude can wear you out."

"You may be right" He nuzzles his nose onto my neck.

"I'm always looking out for your health and welfare, Mr. Grey" I kiss his forehead.

**~~~xxx~~~**

Our landing was smooth and it's time to get the troops loaded in the minivan waiting for us. Taylor had arranged for all of our transportation and security but he and Gail stayed back in Seattle to be with their Granddaughter. Roger and William will be our security detail for the week. I'm sure they were compensated well for the holiday work time.

We climb into the minivan and head out to the house. Our luggage will follow separately in another van.

"Remember the first time we came to Aspen? Christian knocked out that blonde guy to the floor? Priceless!" Kate jokes.

_A billion things we can talk about and Kate chooses this topic to bring this up._

"Dad, you hit someone?" Phoebe's eyes open wide.

Christian smiles. After all these years, he's still quite proud of that punch.

"Yes, the fucker had it coming. He was making a play for your mother"

"Impressive Dad" she nods in agreement

"Phoebe, you know we don't condone that kind of behavior. Do we Christian?" I furrow my brow and scowl at him.

"Fucker deserved it, Anastasia. That's all I'm saying" _Oh, Impossible man!_

"Your Uncle Elliot had to hold your Dad back, Pheebs. Your Dad was out to kill"

_Grrr…Thank you Kate._

"Let's talk about happy things, it is Christmas after all" I try to steer the conversation away from this topic.

"Do you still have that dress? That short dress?" Christian whispers in my ear.

"No, but I can find a replacement" I whisper back

"Good. Do that. Then wear it for me, only me. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir" I blush.

**~~~xxx~~~**

We arrive at the house. The decorators did an outstanding job with the Christmas lights and garlands.

Thick green pine garland with pinecones and slow twinkling white lights surround the doorway. There's a huge pine wreath on the door with silver and gold balls. Six tall lanterns lead up to the front door. The bushes and trees in the front are adorned white lights.

We are greeted by Tom Bentley, Mr. & Mrs. Bentley's son who now manages the property.

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Good to see you again"

"Tom. Hope you are well." Christian shakes his hand.

"Hi Tom, good to see you" I give him a quick hug. Christian frowns. He hates when I'm friendly with the staff. I pretend I don't notice his disapproval, grab his hand and walk into the house.

As we enter the house, we're immediately hit with the scents of Christmas...Pine, cinnamon and wood burning in the fireplace. It's a heady combination of scents that I absolutely love.

The stone fireplace mantle has fresh pomegranates brushed with tiny iridescent crystals beads tucked into fragrant pine garland. A row of off-white pillar candles are lit and spaced across the mantle. Sprigs of red crystals tucked into the garland repeat the color of the pomegranates and add some sparkle.

"Oh Tom, the house looks wonderful. Thank you."

"I'm happy you approve Mrs. Grey. The tree lights are on. Colored lights, as you requested. "

The tree is huge and looks lovely in the sitting area.

If it were up to Christian, everything would be white...but I like a little pizzazz, so the color lights on the tree was our compromise.

"It's perfect. Thank you" I feel like a little girl all over again. I can't wait to start decorating our tree but I have to wait for everyone else.

The adults each have a bedroom on the first floor. The kids wanted to bunk together, so they'll be sleeping on air mattresses and couches in the downstairs den. I'm betting it'll be an all-night video gaming competition.

**~~~xxx~~~**

The house is relatively quiet in the early afternoon. Everyone seems to be settling in. Travel days are so exhausting. Christian and I are on one of the couches in the sitting room. I'm reading the Aspen Times to see what going on in the area while we're in town and Christian is lying across the couch, with his head resting in my lap. Occasionally I'll run my fingernails through his hair. He groans in appreciation as he drifts off to sleep. Even Baxter is wiped out. He's been out cold, sleeping by the fireplace.

Carrick and Grace are napping in their room. Elliot and Kate took a quick trip into town to pick up a few last minute gifts. Phoebe, Ava and Nicky are downstairs, doing whatever it is teenagers do.

I love the quiet.

"Helloooooooooooo. We're here"

So much for peace and quiet. Like an F-5 tornado, Mia, Ethan and their three munchkins come barreling into the room.

"Shit" Christian quietly mumbles. I lightly smack him.

"Hush Christian. Be nice"

Christian wakes himself up and stands, extending his hand to me. I take his hand and he helps me up.

Baxter runs under the coffee table in front of us to hide.

"Oh Ana, the place looks great!" Mia gives me a big hug.

"Thanks. I really can't take credit for it" I confess.

"Oh, you paid for it, that's half the battle" She smiles.

That's what I love about Mia; she can always put a positive spin on anything.

The kids, Olivia, Emma and Billy spot Baxter hiding under the table.

"Is that your dog Uncle Christian?" Emma asks

"Yes, but you have to be very careful around him. His last family wasn't very nice to him, he's afraid of people. You can talk to him, but don't get too close to him. He will come to you when he's ready. "

"Ok"

The three walk over to the coffee table. Baxter is still hiding, but not trembling. He seems to be more comfortable around children than adults. We've theorized that it was an adult or adults that likely abused him. I know eventually he'll warm up…it just has to be on his timetable.

"Oh, he's so cute. Hi Baxter!" Olivia squeals.

I can see Christian is getting nervous for his dog.

"Hey guys, the rest of the kids are downstairs. Why don't you go find them? Your cousin Teddy should be here in about an hour" I point in the direction of the stairs leading to the downstairs den.

"Oh good, I want to play beauty parlor with Phoebe and Ava" Emma squeaks.

"Billy, I'm sure your cousin Nicky will be happy to see another boy"

Billy nods. He's so quiet compared to his boisterous sisters.

**~~~xxx~~~**

"Anyone around?"

Teddy!

"We're in the kitchen" I yell across the house.

Teddy walks in the kitchen holding hands with an adorable red headed girl.

"Mom, Dad…this is Maddie"

"Maddie." Christian smiles and nods.

"So good to finally meet you Maddie" I give her a quick hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Thank you for having me"

"We're so glad you could come. You're going to have quite an introduction. You got the entire Grey clan this week"

"Yes, Teddy told me. I've been looking forward to it." She smiles and looks lovingly at my son. I think I like this girl.

She's looking around the house in awe. Yeah, I remember that feeling. It's a lot to take in if you're not used to it. I still don't think I'm used to it.

"How was your flight Teddy?"

"Good Mom. Nothing out of the ordinary. Where's everyone else? I want to get the introductions over with so Maddie can relax"

"Your cousins are downstairs. I think your Aunts and Uncles are there too. Uncle Elliot has challenged Uncle Ethan to some kind of video game battle."

"And where's the dog I hear replaced me as the favorite son"

Christian laughs, although I'm not so sure Teddy is too far off from the truth.

"Baxter is probably hiding from Aunt Mia's kids. You'll find him eventually"

"Ok... We're going downstairs… back in a few"

Maddie shyly smiles, Teddy takes her hand and they head out to meet the rest of the crew.

"She seems quiet"

"Christian, you have no idea how overwhelming walking into all this can be to someone who doesn't live like this"

He shrugs.

**~~~xxx~~~**

Our Christmas Eve tradition is to order in takeout pizza. It's fun, easy and how can't you like pizza?

After we finish our meal, it's time to decorate the tree. Tom had all the ornament boxes set up near the tree. The kids open the boxes and begin to hang the ornaments.

There's a Nat King Cole Christmas Cd playing in the background. I love the classics.

Christian sneaks up behind me and puts his arms around my waist, as we watch the kids hang the ornaments.

"I have something for you" he whispers in my ear.

"You do?"

"Yes, here" He hands me a small box.

"It's not Christmas yet. Shouldn't I wait until tomorrow?"

"No open it now"

I unwrap the little box and smile. It's a wallet size picture of Ray in a small silver frame tree ornament with "Always in Our Hearts" engraved on it.

I look up at Christian and smile. This has to be one of the sweetest gifts he ever given me.

"This way, he'll always be with us on Christmas" he shrugs.

"Thank you. I love it" I softly kiss him I walk toward the tree and hang it, right in the middle of the tree, a true place of honor.

After hanging Ray's ornament, I walk back to the entranceway of the sitting room and watch the children place the remainder of the ornaments on the tree.

Christian stands behind me again and puts his arms around my waist as we gaze at the tree. I wrap my arms back around his, close my eyes and smile. He always thinks of the sweetest things to give me. This meant so much to me. I couldn't love him anymore than I love him right now.

"Uncle Christian, you're under the mistle-toad. You have to kiss Aunt Ana" Olivia squeals.

"The mistle-toad, eh?" Christian has an amused smirk on his face as he looks up and sees that we are standing under a sprig of mistletoe.

She nods her head.

"Well, who am I to argue with mistle-toad?"

He swings me around, dips me and gives me a full-on PG-13 kiss. The adults and older kids are hooting and howling at us. I'm bright crimson and giggling. There was a time when Christian would never show such public displays of affection, not anymore. He loves me and wants the whole world to know.

"Ho Ho Ho"

We all turn to see Elliot dressed as Santa holding his stomach as he over exaggerates his belly laughs... Mia and Ethan's children's eyes light up.

Ah, the magic of Christmas through the eyes of babes. There's nothing in the world like it.

"Santa!" They scream in unison.

Elliot was born for this role. He looks like he's having the time of his life. He sits down on the couch and motions the kids to come over to him. The parents and older kids are standing around with huge grins on their faces.

Olivia goes first. Olivia is at that age where she's not quite sure if Santa is real or not, but isn't willing to take the chance to call him on it, just in case. She doesn't want to lose out on presents.

"Were you a good girl this year?" Elliot asks

"Yes." She nods.

"Did you listen to your Mom and Dad?"

"Yes"

"Very good young Olivia. Don't go to bed too late tonight and don't forget my milk and cookies for later"

Next up is Billy. Billy is so serious.

"Ho Ho Ho Billy. Were you a good boy?"

"Yes, Santa. "

"Well. Don't you worry; you are on the Nice List. Don't go to bed too late and be a good boy for your parents. Here, have a candy cane. "

He hands Billy a candy cane and Billy jumps off his lap.

Next up is Emma, their youngest.

'"Hello young Emma. Were you a good girl this year?"

"Yes, Santa. I was super-duper good"

"I checked before I came here and you are on the Nice List"

"Yay! Ah, Santa?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"I'm glad you found your pants"

"Found my pants?"

"Yeah, last year when I saw you in Mommy's bed without your pants, you said she was helping you find them"

Ethan puts his hand on his head and looks down toward the floor, shaking his head. Mia is bright red.

"Hmm...It seems Santa may have been on the Naughty List that night" Elliot jokes.

"Uh, ok Emma. I think you took enough of Santa's time" Mia lifts Emma off Elliot's lap.

The adults are all quietly cracking up, even Grace and Carrick. We've all been there…maybe not caught in the act wearing a bottomless Santa suit, but we can relate to their embarrassment.

Elliot walks over to Kate. Kate has her arms crossed with a big smirk on her face.

"Hello there young lady. Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes, Santa. I've been good" She rolls her eyes.

"Well, maybe when I'm done with this gig, I can ditch Mrs. Claus and show you my Christmas balls"

Elliot has no shame!

"Santa, you keep talking like that in front of these children and the only balls you're going to have are blue balls"

He grins.

"Well folks, Santa _and his pants_ must now leave you. I have a sleigh full of toys I need to deliver tonight. Ho Ho Ho and all that jazz"

He gives a dramatic wave and walks out the front door.

**~~~xxx~~~**

Everyone has gone off to bed. The presents have been quietly placed under the tree.

Christian and I are wrapping up our night. I purchased a new outfit just for this trip and I'd like to christen it tonight. Christian is standing by the foot of the bed when I walk into the room from the en-suite.

He looks at me and his mouth curls into a sinful grin, suitable for only dirty, dirty boys.

I'm wearing a strapless red satin is corset embellished with black lace overlay and trim. My cleavage is pushed up so high that even I can't take my eyes off my breasts. It has a lace up back and hook, eye closures in the front, garters and a matching G-string. Attached to the garters are black lace top thighs high stockings. My shoes are t-strap sandals and crystal coated four and a half inch stiletto heels.

"You like?"

"Fuck Ana." The look in his eyes is pure carnal desire. Perfect.

I smile.

"Turn around baby. I want to see all of you" He twirls his finger around.

Slowly, I turn. I hear a soft groan from Christian. Yes, he most definitely likes what he sees.

"What do you want Christian?" I whisper

"I want to touch every inch of you baby"

"Soon. First, I want to give something"

"I'll take whatever you're offering baby"

"Open this" I hand him a small box.

He takes the box and opens it. His lips curl up to a sexy smile.

It's a sprig of mistletoe.

"Mistletoad?" he smiles.

"Where ever you put that mistletoad, I'll kiss. "

"This presents a great many possibilities" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, it does Mr. Grey" I answer in a low husky voice.

He stands in front of me and trails his index finger across the edge of the top of my corset. He sucks in a deep breath then sharply exhales.

He shakes his head with a sly grin.

"First place to kiss…here" He places the mistletoe over his groin.

**~~~xxx~~~**

It's Christmas morning and time to get up. There's breakfast to be made and presents to open.

"Merry Christmas baby"

"Merry Christmas. Ready for the insanity? "I snuggle in close to him.

"I'd rather stay here with you all day"

"Our guests will come looking for us"

"We have a lock"

I giggle. He has a point.

"For as much as I'd love to lounge in bed with you all day, Mr. Grey, we have hosting duties. I'm going to take a quick shower "

I grab a robe and head for the shower. I step in the shower and enjoy warm water washing over me. I close my eyes and tilt my head back to wet my hair.

"Can I soap you up?"

I jump. Christian is in the shower with me.

"You startled me Mr. Grey"

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"Just how will you do that?"

"I'm a man of many talents, I'm sure I will find an acceptable way to earn your forgiveness. Now let me clean you, so I can get you dirty again"

_Now there's an offer I can't refuse. So much for a quick shower._

**~~~xxx~~~**

There are voices coming from the sitting room. A lot of voices. I guess our shower took longer than I thought.

As we enter the room, we see Mia and Ethan and their three kids, with the look of wonder at Santa's gifts under the tree. It's magical to witness. Grace and Carrick are sitting on one of the couches with huge grins.

"Can we open our presents?" Olivia asks Mia

"Not until everyone is awake Livvy"

"Olivia, why don't you go downstairs and wake up the others. " I tell her.

"Really?" her eyes widen

"Yes, sweetie. Really. They can go back to sleep after we open our gifts"

About fifteen minutes later, Olivia shows up holding Phoebe's hand. Phoebe does not look happy.

Slowly, the rest of the teenagers stream into the sitting room with their blankets still wrapped around them looking tired and grumpy. Kate and Ethan join the family as well. Everyone looks exhausted.

"Can we open them now?" Emma asks.

"Yup" Ethan nods.

And with that a present opening free-for-all frenzy takes places. The sounds of ripping of wrapping paper, laughter, battery operated toys and squeals of joy…the sounds of Christmas fill the house. It's wonderful.

"I'll go make some coffee" I leave for the kitchen to get a pot of coffee going and the kettle for my tea.

Christian follows close behind.

"Come to help me make coffee?"

"No, I want to give you your Christmas gift"

"Oh, ok. Hold on. I want to give you yours. Don't go away"

I run up to our bedroom and grab a little gift bag.

When I get back to the kitchen, Christian is putting muffins and bagels on trays.

"Setting up breakfast, how very domesticated of you"

"As I told you before, I'm a man of many talents. Do you need another reminder?"

"Yes" I grin

He grins back. God, I love this man.

"Here" I hand him the gift bag.

He pulls a paper out of it and looks at me quizzically.

"It's a deed to a property in Detroit. I know you always wanted to build a shelter for abused children there. You now own the property to do it"

He puts his hand on his forehead and shakes his head.

"It was always difficult for me to take that first step, especially there. Thank you for this. It's perfect"

"Now that the first step is done, we can walk the rest of it together"

He softly kisses me.

"Here, for you"

He hands me a small box. I unwrap it and take out a picture frame.

It's a picture of a bench. I recognize it immediately. Ray made in his shop. The bench is under a gazebo at a lake.

"Is that Lake Sylvia Park in Montesano?"

"Yes"

"Ray used to take me there when I was a girl to fish"

"I remember, you told me" I probably told him about the lake ten years ago, his attention to detail is amazing.

"So Ray's bench is permanently at the lake?"

"Yes, so fathers can take their daughters fishing. There's something else, open the envelope"

I open the envelope that was taped to the picture frame, and it's a plaque

* * *

**In Memory of Raymond Steele**

**"The two best times to fish is when it's rainin' and when it ain't."**

* * *

"I recognize that quote, it's by Patrick McManus. Ray used to repeat it all the time. This plaque is for the bench?"

He nods.

"Christian, I don't know what to say. It's lovely. Thank you. Thank you."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him

"Oh for crying out loud, can you too keep your hands off each other for five minutes and make the damn coffee"

"Fuck off, Elliot"

**~~~xxx~~~**

Mia took the reins in the kitchen and prepared an impressive feast. She had emailed Tom the ingredients she needed and he made sure the kitchen was stocked.

Grace, Kate and I served as sous chefs. Phoebe, Ava and Maddie began to set the tables. There are two, the adult's table and the kids table. All the children, even the teenagers insist on sitting at the kids table. They say it's tradition.

Who am I to argue with tradition?

One by one, tray after tray of roasted vegetables, salads, mashed potatoes, a stuffed turkey and a ham are carried out to the table. The house smells heavenly. You can gain five pounds from the aroma alone.

Everyone is seated at the dining table. Kate and Ethan's parents have joined in our festivities. It's a house full of family and love. I don't know if this is what Currier and Ives pictured when they printed their Christmas scenes, but it's perfect for the Greys.

I look around the dinner table, there's people talking over people, kids running around the tables in circles, laughter, the room is bursting with life… yet I feel a void. For as happy as I am to be here with this family I love so dearly, I miss Ray. I miss him so much.

I'm standing next to Christian, who is seated at the head of the table. Before I sit for our meal, I'm making sure everyone is seated and has everything they need. Christian stands holding up his wine glass.

"Excuse me everyone. I'd just like to make a little toast before we start our meal"

The table quiets. Mia and Ethan are hushing the kids table.

"On behalf of Ana and myself, I'd like to thank you all for making the trip here to spend the holiday with us.

My wife always reminds me the love of family and friends is much more valuable than privilege and wealth. She has taught me that family is the most important thing in the world.

Ana and I are very grateful to have our home filled with what we hold most precious to us, all of you. You are all very dear to us.

And to Ray, who we dearly miss. He will always remain with us in our memories and will always hold a special place in our hearts. To Ray"

Everyone lifts their glasses and toasts Ray in unison.

I look up at my husband, My bottom lip quivers, I purse my lips in a failed attempt to stop the tears from falling .

"Thank you" I mouth to Christian.

He gives me a quick wink then softly kisses me.

**~~~xxx~~~**

It's been another successful Christmas. The house is so quiet; you can hear a pin drop. Everyone has gone off to bed. I couldn't sleep, too many thoughts going through my mind. I quietly climb out of bed and head down to the sitting room. I flick on the switch to turn back on the tree.

I walk over to the tree, reach out and hold the ornament with Ray's picture.

I miss him so much. I wish he was here. I wish he was here so damn much. I could swear I feel his presence in the room, like a hug that you can't quite touch, but you know it's there, holding you, trying to keep you strong.

The tears begin to fall down my face. My heart is heavy. Will this pain ever go away? I shake my head and turn to go back to bed.

Christian is standing in the entranceway to the sitting room, quietly watching me.

"Oh, Sorry. I hope I didn't wake you when I left" I murmur, as I quickly wipe away my tears.

He walks over to me and holds me.

"My brave Ana. I hate to see you like this. I wish I could take away your pain"

As I'm in the comfort of Christian's arms, I look up at him. He's teary-eyed. A small tear falls from his face and I realize how deeply he feels for me, for my pain. I reach up and wipe his tear away.

"You really do love me, don't you?" I shyly smile as the tears gently roll down my cheeks.

"You just figured this out?" He softly chuckles. "Every minute of every day"

He holds me tighter.

I know I will always miss Ray. That will never go away. It will take time for my heart to heal, but in a home surrounded by so much love, I know one day it will. We will celebrate holidays in years to come, and Ray will always be a part of them, in our hearts.

With the love of this man holding me, unconditionally loving me, I know my broken heart will mend.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	42. Christmas in Aspen Rewind-Maddie POV

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews for Late Night Thoughts. I can't express how grateful I am to everyone who has supported this little collection of stories in the Grey's lives.

To all who celebrate …Have a very Merry Christmas. Love your family, hug your children and keep in your hearts those who aren't still with you physically, but celebrating right along with you.

**This story is a Rewind. Christmas in Aspen… Teddy's girlfriend -Maddie's POV.**

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Christmas in Aspen- Maddie POV:**

"Hey, are you ok? You seem jumpy"

I look at Teddy, my too good looking for his own good boyfriend, seated next to me as our plane is preparing to land in Aspen. He's always worried about my feelings. It's really adorable the way he cares.

"Yes. I'm just nervous about meeting your parents and the rest of your family"

His blue eyes gaze at me. I melt, he has the most beautiful blue eyes, it's like he's sees right through me.

"My family will love you, like I do" He gently squeezes my hand to reassure me.

I nod. I don't think Teddy understands what a big deal this is to me. Not only am I meeting my boyfriend's parents for the first time...that's nerve-wracking enough in itself, but his parents are Anastasia and Christian Grey, for crying out loud. Freaking billionaires, philanthropists, there are magazine articles written about them, their pictures in newspapers. For crying out loud, there was a whole chapter written about his father in my Economics text book.

After we retrieve our suitcases at the luggage carrousel, we exit the luggage area and walk over to where there are about twenty drivers holding up signs up with names of their clients in the airport terminal. There's one driver holding a sign that says "Mr. T. Bear". Teddy rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Come on, that's us" Teddy grabs my hand and leads me to him.

"T. Bear?" I smirk.

"Yes, we never use my real name. Security, you know. Taylor, my dad's head of security, must have made this arrangement. When I was a kid, they called me Teddy Bear. Taylor has been with us since before I was born. He's more like an uncle to me. He won't be with us in Aspen this week. He's just busting my chops with that sign, thinks he's funny."

"Ok, Teddy Bear, let's go" I tease. Teddy blushes.

The driver takes my suitcase and Teddy carries his own. We walk to a waiting limousine. Holy crap, a limo! My stomach is doing somersaults. I'm a ball of nerves.

"So, the house we're going to…your parents own it?"

"Yeah, my dad bought it before they were married. We don't get out here too often. Maybe a few times a year."

"So, it's a vacation home?"

"Yeah, I guess" He's so blasé about it. I guess it's all he knows.

We arrive in front of the house. Holy crap...this is their vacation house? I can't imagine what their main residence looks like if this is only a vacation home.

I think I'm going to hyperventilate. I knew they were rich, but actually seeing it…holy crap. Teddy looks over to me and cocks his head.

"Hey, don't overthink this, it's only a house" That's one thing I love about Teddy, he knows me so well.

I nod, swallow an imaginary gulp of courage and watch him turn the knob to the front door. Here goes nothing.

The house is gorgeous…no, no, it's holy fuck gorgeous. Decorated beautifully. Simply stunning.

"Anyone around?" Teddy yells.

"We're in the kitchen" A voice calls back.

"That's my Mom. Come on" He grins.

He takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen. I'm so nervous, I'm holding my breath. I have to remember to breathe before I faint.

Teddy's parents are standing by the kitchen counter. Holy crap, Christian and Anastasia Grey are in the same room with me. I'm standing in their freaking kitchen. Holy crap. Holy crap.

"Mom, Dad…this is Maddie"

"Maddie." Teddy's dad warmly smiles and nod at me. Teddy had already told me he's not a touchy feely guy. I've seen pictures of his Dad on the news and in magazines, but in person, he's even more handsome. I quickly glance over at Teddy. Wow, the resemblance is amazing. Teddy is a carbon copy of his dad, except for his eye color.

"So good to finally meet you Maddie" Teddy's Mom hugs me. Teddy had warned me that his Mom is a hugger. I see where Teddy got his blue eyes. Her eyes are amazing, big, powder blue… amazing. I could say she's pretty but that would be an understatement, there's something that's beautiful about her, something past her obvious good looks. You feel her warmth as soon as you meet her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Thank you for having me" I shock myself by managing to speak.

"We're so glad you could come. You're going to have quite an introduction. You got the entire Grey clan this week" His mom smiles.

"Yes, Teddy told me. I've been looking forward to it." I smile and look at Teddy. I like his parents and I love their son.

I look around the house while Teddy speaks with his Mom. Wow. Just Wow. I don't know if I belong in this world. I'm just normal middle class. This is so extravagant.

Teddy asked where everyone else is, so all the introductions could get out of the way. I laugh to myself when he asks about the dog. He gets such a kick out of hearing all the dog stories from his sister and Mother. His father's attachment to the dog seems to be a private joke between the three of them. I love that Teddy is so close to his family.

Teddy takes my hand and leads me to the downstairs den.

**~~~xxx~~~**

We walk hand in hand downstairs to the den. It's wall to wall people. Little kids running around, teenagers and adults ...and it's loud down here. This is definitely party central.

"Teddy!" I see a pretty brunette with twenty hair clips in her hair barreling toward him. I know it's Phoebe, she looks just like her Mom with her Dad's eye color. Once she reaches him, she gives him a big hug.

"Whoa Pheebs. Relax." He hugs her back. "Phoebe , this is Maddie"

She eyes me up and down. I'm a little nervous. Teddy told me a lot about Phoebe, so the new girlfriend introduction can go good or not so good, depending on her mood. He says she looks like his Mom but acts like his Dad with her moods.

"Nice to finally meet you. " She hugs me. Whew…I guess I got her on a good day.

"Pheebs, what's with all the clips in your hair?" Teddy points to her hair. It does look kinda silly.

"Oh, Olivia and Emma have been playing beauty parlor with me and Ava" She rolls her eyes.

Teddy laughs.

He introduces me to the rest of the Grey family. His aunts and uncles seem like a real hoot, especially his Uncle Elliot. He's playing some Alien war video game against Teddy's Uncle Ethan and the things that come out of his mouth are crazy funny. He is really into the game. Every once in a while, Teddy's Aunt Kate yells at him to watch his language around the little kids.

**~~~xxx~~~**

We're all gathered in the sitting room after having a pizza dinner. Take-out pizza for dinner. That's so…normal. I pictured we'd have formal dinners, with butlers wearing white gloves and serving plates of fancy salads, filet minion and lobsters. But they had pizza, not even fancy pizzas with crazy toppings. Just plain old pizza out of a delivery box.

Before we came here, Teddy kept trying to reassure me that the money was nothing, they were just a normal family, but I couldn't help picturing what I thought I'd be walking into. I feel a little more comfortable now.

The guy who cares for the house had brought out a bunch of boxes full of ornaments. We're going to decorate the tree. I'm a little nervous about decorating the tree. The ornaments are probably worth a zillion dollars, all probably from Tiffany's or custom made by Christopher Radko himself.

Mrs. Grey opens the boxes and I'm so surprised at what's inside. They're mostly homemade ornaments, obviously made by children, pinecones, glitter, school pictures. The rest are ornaments from places, I supposed they've traveled. I recognize some from the Disney Store at the mall. They must have picked them up in Disneyland. Wow. Mrs. Grey is a really sentimental woman. She looks at each ornament with such admiration, it's very sweet.

I really like Mrs. Grey. She has to be the sweetest woman I've ever met. I'm still trying to figure out Mr. Grey.

"Awe, look how cute Little Teddy Bear was" I tease Teddy as I hang one of the school picture ornaments.

Teddy blushes and looks to the ground. He shyly smiles and pretends he doesn't hear me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mr. Grey with his arms wrapped around Mrs. Grey whispering something in her ear. She opens a little box he gave her. I wonder if it's a giant diamond ring or something. She looks up at him and smiles. She whispers something to him, gives him a little kiss and hangs and small picture frame ornament on the tree.

"Teddy, what is that your Mom just hung?" I whisper

Teddy looks over at the ornament.

"That's a picture of my Grandpa Ray, my Mom's father. He died recently. She's been trying to keep up a brave face, but I know my mom, she's having a hard time with it, especially now"

"Oh. That was nice of your Dad"

"Yeah, he can be a real pain in the ass, but he's got a good heart. Especially when it comes to my Mom."

From what I've read about Christian Grey, I thought he'd be cold and business like, even in his personal life. I never would have imagined he could be so…thoughtful.

Olivia or Emma, I can't remember which one is which, point out that Mr. and Mr. Grey are standing over the mistletoe. It's cute really; she keeps calling it mistle-toad. She tells Teddy's Dad that he has to kiss Teddy's Mom.

"Well, who am I to argue with mistle-toad?" He grins.

He swings Teddy's mom around, dips her and gives her a big kiss. I mean a big holy cow, get a room kiss.

Teddy's mom is bright red and giggling. It's obvious they are still pretty hot for each other. This family never ceases to surprise me.

"Ho Ho Ho" I hear coming by the front door. The whole room turns and it's Teddy's Uncle Elliot dressed up like Santa. This guy is a riot.

He takes each of the three younger kids on his lap and goes through the typical Santa conversations.

I almost peed my pants when Emma asked about Santa's missing pants. Seems Teddy's Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan like to role play. Holy shit. They both look mortified. Everyone else is cracking up. Oh My God…this was priceless.

"My family is insane" Teddy whispers in my ear

"You may be right about that...and very horny." I whisper back

"Ugh, I don't even want think about that, Maddie." He rolls his eyes.

**~~~xxx~~~**

We're settled in the den after a few hours of video games and karaoke. Phoebe and Ava have grabbed the pull out couch. Billy is sleeping on a reclining chair. Nicky's on the other. Emma and Olivia are each on air mattresses. Teddy and I are sharing a Queen sized air mattress.

"My family really likes you" Teddy whispers in my ear.

"You think?"

"Yeah. My Mom loves you and my Dad would have said something to annoy the both of us, if he didn't like you. He's not exactly silent about his opinions on anything"

"Your Mom is really sweet."

"My Mom is the best. I don't know how she puts up with my Dad sometimes."

"He loves her...anyone can see that"

"Yeah, he does. He always says his greatest accomplishment was getting my mother to agree to marry him"

"That's kinda sweet." I laugh.

Teddy moves in close to me, scooting behind me, holding me tight.

"So, you want to fool around?" I feel his grin in the crook of my neck.

"Teddy, the room is full of people"

"We'll be quiet" he whispers

"Keep your hands to yourself, Teddy Bear. It's not going to happen here."

"I'm not going to last the week. We may have to sneak out"

"Good night Teddy" I smile to myself. I love him so freaking much.

"Good night Maddie" He kisses my hair.

**~~~xxx~~~**

"Wake up, you have to get up. Santa came." I feel a little hand pulling my arm.

I open one eye and see Olivia, or is that Emma...well, one of the girls is pulling my arm.

"Err..ok, ok. I'm getting up" I nudge Teddy. "Wake up Teddy. They want us upstairs"

"I don't care" he mumbles as he turns over and goes back to sleep.

I nudge him harder.

"Teddy, I can't go upstairs without you. Please wake up" I whisper.

He sighs.

"Fine" He opens his eyes. I love looking at his sleepy blue eyes.

He sits up and stretches. Damn, my man is hot.

Phoebe, Ava, Teddy and I wrap blankets around ourselves and go upstairs to a room full of people.

Ugh, I must look hideous.

Everyone starts opening their gifts. The room is loud and crazy. The Grey's even had a gift under the tree for me. A new Coach handbag with a matching key ring, wallet and cell phone holder. I love it.

"I have a present for you, but I'd rather give it to you later." Teddy whispers in my ear

"Ok" I smile.

Teddy's parents disappeared to the kitchen to get coffee going. I've noticed that they touch each other a lot, a hand on the shoulder, arm around the waist, small kisses when they think no one is looking. That must be why Teddy is so attentive to me, he has great role models.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Teddy grabs my hand and leads me back down to the den.

Once we're in the den, he goes straight to his suitcase and pulls out a small box.

"This is for you" He hand the box to me.

I unwrap it and open the box. It's a gold heart locket with a floral design engraved on the front hanging on a delicate gold chain.

"Teddy, it's beautiful"

"Open the heart" I can tell he's pleased with whatever is in the heart, by the grin on his face.

I open it and there's a tiny picture of Teddy and me taken at the food drive where we both volunteered and met.

"Thank you, I love it" I softly kiss him.

I already gave Teddy my gift to him on Hanukkah at my parents' house, a remote control flying helicopter. He calls it Little Charlie Tango.

**~~~xxx~~~**

Once again, I'm surprised that dinner was prepared by Teddy's Aunt Mia with help from his Grandmother, Mom and Aunt Kate. Although I suspect his Aunt Kate doesn't know her way around the kitchen very well.

I thought it was going to be a fancy dinner out at a fancy Aspen restaurant, or a huge staff of butlers named Reginald or Jeeves serving foods I couldn't pronounce. But I was wrong, it's just family.

I help set the tables with Phoebe and Ava. Both of them have been very welcoming to me. Phoebe has been trying to get dirt on Teddy from me, Teddy warned me she would, but I keep our secrets to ourselves. Ava even tried to needle information out of me. Jeez, Ava can be quite tenacious. It's not easy to side step their questions without seeming rude, but I think I managed alright.

We sit at the table and Teddy's Dad makes the sweetest toast to their Grandpa Ray. Mrs. Grey looks very emotional. Mr. Grey winks at her and gives her a quick kiss.

Teddy insisted we sit at the kids table. I don't know which table is louder, the kids table or the adults table. But it's fun. Practically every time Teddy's Uncle Elliot speaks, he gets a punch in his arm from Teddy's Aunt Kate. He does tend to say a lot of very inappropriate things.

I've noticed that every time Mr. Grey calls Mrs. Grey "Anastasia or Mrs. Grey", she looks down and blushes. I've worked out it has to be a sex code word. I wonder if anyone else has that figured out. You can tell they are most definitely into each other.

**~~~xxx~~~**

It's been a long exhausting day. We're back in the den. The room is so dark, with everyone passed out cold for the night. I stare up at the ceiling, Teddy asleep by my side.

Do I fit in this world? I mean, the wealth, the privilege they've all grown up in. It's crazy how wealthy they are. I still can't get over the fact that this is just a vacation house. You could fit four of my houses at home in here.

I need to use the bathroom. I sneak out of the room. I walk through the hallway to the bathroom. It's locked. Great! Emma must have locked the bathroom door and shut it again. She did that twice already today. I'll just sneak upstairs and use the bathroom at the top of the stairs.

As I reach the top of the stairs, I see Teddy's Mom standing alone in the dark, with just the light from the Christmas tree in the sitting room.

She's holding the ornament Mr. Grey gave her earlier in the evening, the one with the picture of her father. It looks like she may have been crying. Awe, poor Mrs. Grey, she misses her dad. I see Teddy's dad, leaning against the archway at the entrance way to the sitting room, silently watching her. He looks so sad.

I feel like a voyeur, but I can't help myself. I can't take my eyes off of them.

She turns around and sees him. He walks over to her and holds her. They speak, I can't hear what they say, but she caresses his face and smiles at him. She says something to him that makes him quietly laugh and he holds her tighter.

I've seen too much. Clearly this is a private moment. I need to leave. I quietly turn around and head back to the den. I'll just hold it in, or try the bathroom later. I climb over sleeping bodies and maneuver my way through the sea of air mattresses and sleeping bodies to Teddy, who is fast asleep on the air mattress on the floor. I crawl in with him and curl up next to him, holding him close by the waist.

I'm blown away from what I've witnessed. They have all the money in the world, but I know it doesn't matter. They have each other and it's clear to me that that's all that means anything to them.

"Hey, where were you?" Teddy asks in an adorable sleepy voice

"Just off to the bathroom. Go back to sleep" I whisper

"Ok. Love you baby" he sleepily says as he drifts back off to sleep

"Love you too" I kiss his cheek.

I no longer feel like I don't belong in Teddy's world, because after what I witnessed, I know that his family is not about the money, houses, jets and all the trappings of their wealth. What makes them truly rich is their love for each other.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	43. New Years Eve in Aspen

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love reading them and getting feedback. And once again, thank you for all your support of this collection of stories. I truly appreciate it.

There's some sexy time in this story, so please over 18.

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**New Years Eve is Aspen**

It's New Year's Eve. The men have decided to indulge in winter sports for the day, skiing and snowboarding. For as much as I'd like to enjoy a day on the slopes, Christian's coddling me drives me crazy. It took me forever to convince him that I could graduate off the bunny slopes. I know I can be a bit unsteady… alright, alright… I'm downright clumsy at times, but seriously, I'm a grown woman. Meanwhile, he's shushing down the mountain at record speed. Oh, my overprotective Fifty…his intentions are good. I have to keep reminding myself that or I might just strangle him one day.

I've decided to go shopping and do lunch with the girls. Mia's kids stayed back at the house with Grace and Carrick. It's just the six girls out for the afternoon.

I'm impressed that Maddie felt comfortable enough to shop with us. I appreciate that's she's really trying to be a part of our group. She must have strong feelings for Teddy to put up with Phoebe and Ava needling her for dirt on Teddy all day. She's holding her own against the dynamic duo. I like this girl. I like her a lot.

Whenever we come here, I always make a point to go to 'Ye Olde Aspen Candy Shoppe'. It's a quaint little candy store with a bell on the door that dings when you enter, a weathered wooden oak floor, old fashioned glass cases filled with the usual candy you'd expect, dark chocolates, white chocolates, homemade fudge and old fashioned penny candies in large glass jars on the counter tops. It's quite charming.

The first time I came here, I bought Christian two dozen three foot long shoestring licorice whips. I couldn't resist the irony. Of course, the first time I gave it to Christian, he took it literally. I remember it well; my husband can be quite creative when he wants to be…

* * *

"I bought something for you" I try to hide my grin.

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow

"Yes, here" I hand him the paper bag full of candy goodies.

"Licorice whips? I can work with this" A slow mischievous grin appears on his face.

"It was meant as a joke, Christian"

"This is no laughing matter, Anastasia. Strip for me"

"Are you kidding? Now?"

"Do I ever _kid_ about your state of undress?" He walks over to me and smacks my ass. I jump.

"No. "

"I'm waiting. Strip for me. Don't speak, just do as I say." He sits at the foot of our bed and watches.

Only Christian can take a bag of candy and transform it into a sex shop purchase.

I kick off my shoes and slowly pull my T shirt over my head. I unbutton my jeans and slide them down, climbing out one leg at a time. I'm standing before him in navy blue Chantilly lace boy shorts and matching blue lace bra.

"Come here, closer to me, baby" He motions me to step near him.

I walk over to him. We're practically touching, but not quite. I can feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Continue" His eyes are dilated. I notice the bulge in his pants and lick my lips. I want a piece of that.

I reach behind my back and unhook my bra, sliding each strap slowly down my arms until it gently falls to the floor. I reach down to my panties.

"Stop. Let me."

He hooks his index fingers around each side of my panties and gracefully pulls them down. I'm gasping at his touch. I step out of my panties and stand naked in front of him.

"Hmm...Let's see what we can do with this. Give me your wrists" He takes four of the licorice whips and ties them around my wrists. He salaciously grins when he sees that it's worked as a restraint. He grabs a dozen of the licorice whips and folds them in half. He bends the fold again to make a handle and holds them at the fold.

Holy crap, he made a licorice flogger.

"Bend over the bed. I want to see that delectable ass in front on me. Spread your legs baby" I quickly comply, leaning into the foot of the bed, resting my restrained wrists on the mattress, my legs wide apart.

"You look beautiful like this Anastasia. Tell me if this hurts you" I nod.

He spanks me a few times then caresses my ass. Next, he flogs me with the licorice whips, varying his rhythm and strokes. Over and over and over. It feels different than the floggers I'm used to. This flogging is a little stingy, but I'm so turned on, I don't care. I'm moaning with each stroke and dripping wet, desperate to have him inside of me, to feel some relief. He stops and sinks two fingers inside me. I close my eyes and groan.

"Always ready baby. Well done. Get on the bed."

I climb onto the bed, still restrained. Jeez, who would think licorice could hold up so well. I'm on my back with my head resting on my pillow, my arms over my head. I'm watching Christian undress. What a fucking sight it is. He pulls off his boxers freeing his full erection, I lick my lips. Yeah, I want that, I want that bad.

He climbs onto the bed with me. I'm so fucking turned on; just his proximity may make me explode. I'm rubbing my legs together, trying to keep my excitement under control.

"Now let's see what else you've purchased, Anastasia" He pulls out a strip of candy buttons, the little candy dots on paper we ate as kids. What the hell is he going to do with that? He mischievously grins.

"I need you to stay still baby" I lay as still as I can but I'm so turned on, it's difficult.

He begins to peel each tiny candy dot off the paper and places each, as a trail up each of my legs, trailing up to my sex. My legs are full of colorful candied dots lined up in a straight line.

Christian gets on his knees, and beginning at my ankles, starts lightly biting each piece of candy off my leg. With each light nip, I'm finding it harder not to wriggle. My skin is so sensitized already. I want him in me.

"Baby, you're going to have to stay still or I'll have to start all over again"

With each nibble, I groan, watching him work up my leg. When he reaches my sex, he stops, looks at me with a wicked grin, licks his lips and moves down to my other ankle. I'm aching for him as I feel each nibble reaching closer to my sex. He bites the last candy dot off the inside of my thigh and licks my sex, a long luscious lick. My body quivers in response. My head tilts back and I'm panting. He pushes my legs up, teasing me with his tongue, licking, stroking, swirling… driving me to the brink. I close my eyes surrendering to the tremors shooting through me, my body both tense and jelly at the same time. How does he do this to me? I want to touch him, but my hands are still restrained.

"The candy was sweet, but you taste sweeter baby" He purrs.

* * *

"Mom, what are you smiling about?" Phoebe snaps me out of my erotic daydream. Damn…it was just getting good.

"Oh, uh…just remembering how lovely our Christmas was" I have to stop thinking about this, I'm getting flushed…and horny as hell. I squeeze my thighs together in an effort to calm my libido.

I know some people say chocolate is orgasmic, but they've never been flogged with a licorice whip. I'm looking forward to that again.

**~~~xxx~~~**

We've shopped at a few of the high end shops. Of course, Mia and Kate have been giving their credit cards a work out. Maddie is watching them in amazement. I remember how I felt the first time I shopped here. The money seems to be so easily spent.

"They're professional shoppers" I whisper in her ear.

"I've noticed" She smiles back.

I'm perusing through racks of dresses, pretty bored. Shopping just isn't my thing. I'm not really looking for anything in particular, just looking, when a dress catches my eye. It can't be. I pull it off the rack. It's a plum-colored sheath dress, just like the one I permanently borrowed from Kate twenty years ago…ok, she did give it to me, so technically it was mine.

This is fate. I have to try it on. I take the dress into the dressing room where Kate and Mia are already trying on piles of clothes. It's amazing; it's practically the same dress. I walk out of my dressing room stall over to the big mirror. Kate is there checking out the fit on one of her purchase prospects when she stops in her tracks and looks at me.

"Jeez Ana, That dress looks familiar. See, clothes always come back in style. You have to buy it Steele. It's going to drive your husband insane…well, more insane than he already is."

I scowl at her and ignore her remark about Christian.

"I know, isn't it uncanny? Does it look ok?" I twirl around so she can get the full look. It's a carbon copy of the original.

"You look hot Ana. Really hot. Look how nice it falls in all the right places. You have to get the dress."

"Ok. I will. I'll wear it tonight at dinner."

After we've exhausted the credit cards, we decide on lunch at an adorable café. There are tall bistro tables set up outside with propane heaters over the tables. No thank you. I prefer to be warm all the way through.

"Mrs. Grey, it's so good to see you again" We're lead to our table for six by the hostess.

Mind you, I've only been to this café a handful of times, but they make it their business to know their celebrity clientele in Aspen...and I guess that's what we're considered. Still seems so strange to me.

We're seated and given our menus.

"Would anyone like to order a drink?" Our server asks. I order an iced tea, as do Mia, Kate and Maddie. Phoebe and Ava are looking at the mixed cocktails menu.

"Don't even dream it girls" Kate says to Phoebe and Ava. "They'll have iced teas too"

I give them both a disapproving look. Phoebe and Ava are going to be the death of us, no doubt about it.

After we get our drinks, we order our lunch and engage in some girl talk.

"So Maddie, what do you think of Aspen?"

"It's so beautiful. So much prettier than I imagined. I can't believe all the celebrities here. It's crazy. They're just walking around. Isn't that Cash Stone seated by that window over there? Wow."

Crap, Cash is here. That's all I need. I casually look over my shoulder and see Cash having lunch with some twenty something year old girl. Good, maybe he'll just ignore me. I don't need the headache.

We had a great lunch, full of girl talk and some friendly teasing. Maddie seems to have relaxed with us, which I know will make Teddy happy.

We finish our meal, pay our bill and grab our bags to head out.

As we get to the door, I come face to face with Cash.

"Oh, ah, ah...Ana, so good to see you" He stumbles on his words. He seems nervous as hell to see me.

"Cash, nice to see you. I see your book is coming along nicely"

"Yes. Estelle is an excellent editor. Err, thank you for matching her up to me"

"I'm glad it worked out. Well, enjoy your time in Aspen, Cash" I want to get the hell out of here.

"You too Ana" He uncomfortably gives me a Hollywood air kiss on each cheek. .

"Ana, Holy crap, you know Cash Stone?" Mia asks.

"Yes, he's writing a book for Grey Publishing."

"He's so fucking hot. I love Ethan, but Cash Stone is my free pass" Mia jokes. I think she's joking.

"Yeah, he's something alright. Are you guys ready to head on home? I'm beat" I ask as I try to change the subject.

Everyone agrees. Roger, who has been keeping a respectable distance from us all day…brings the van around, we pile in to go back to the house.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**CPOV:**

It's been an excellent day on the slopes. It's one of the few places I can feel free and clear my mind. I love it here. I say it every time we come here, but we really need to come here more often.

We've made arrangements to meet in the bar at the lodge by four o'clock. With Ted taking Nick snowboarding and Elliot and Ethan skiing who the fuck knows where, it was just easier to set a meeting time and place.

I order a beer and sit by the open fire in the lodge watching the big screen TV while waiting for the rest of our group to arrive when this young blonde sits in the winged chair next to me. She looks like a fucking Barbie doll. Huge fake tits, fake tan, too much make-up, a low cut top and tight ski pants. Ridiculous.

"Aren't you Christian Grey?" she rubs her arm against mine, batting her fake eyelashes. Does she think I haven't been around the block and I don't know what she's after?

I groan to myself. Christ, go the fuck away.

"Yes" I politely answer.

"I'm a big fan" She flirts.

"A fan? A fan of what?" I'm a business man for Christ sake, what the fuck is there to be a fan of?

"A fan of you, Mr. Grey. I've seen you in all the magazines, People, National Enquirer, Star magazine"

"I see, you're quite well read" I sarcastically answer.

"Yes, I am." She smiles proudly_._

This young girl is so stupid, she doesn't even recognize when I'm mocking her. I hate stupid people. Where the fuck is everyone?

"Ummm…maybe we could have drinks alone. I'm staying close by. We could have some fun" She runs her hand over the hand I have resting on the wing of the chair I'm sitting in.

"No. thanks. " I pull my hand away and scowl at her. She's got gold-digging tramp written all over her.

"It's cool. I know you're married. We can still fool around. I won't tell" She puts her index finger in her mouth and slowly glides it in and out then licks her top lip.

"I know I'm married too. No." I grab my beer and walk over to my security detail, William.

"Keep her the fuck away from me" I whisper in his ear.

"Yes, sir"

**~~~xxx~~~**

**Ana POV:**

I'm in our en-suite applying my lip gloss. I have on the plum dress. I wonder if Christian will remember it. I walk out of the en-suite into our bedroom where he's waiting for me.

"Come on Ana, we're running late" he complains as he's looking down at his wrists, adjusting his cuff links. He glances up at me and his mouth curls up to a sexy grin.

"You like?"

"That dress. I know that dress. I like very much, Mrs. Grey. Very much indeed."

He walks over to me and runs his hands down the sides of the dress, where it hugs my hips; he then slips his hands around me, slowly caressing my backside, grabbing my ass. He takes my hand and places it on his hardening erection. Well, that didn't take much time at all.

"Seems this dress still affects you" I smile.

"The woman wearing the dress still affects me" He grabs me to his chest and holds me tightly, grinding his erection into me.

"Christian, we can't do this now. We're running late, you said so yourself"

"We can be late" he purrs in my ear rubbing his clean shaven cheek against my cheek. Damn he smells so good; I can get drunk off his scent. I'm already woozy. I close my eyes and tilt my head back surrendering to the feel of his body against mine.

"We can't. We have reservations and a room full of people waiting for us. " I murmur. Sometimes reality really sucks.

He sighs. He knows I'm right and releases me from his hold. He places his index finger under my chin, lifts my chin up toward him and softly kisses me.

"I'm going to fuck you in that dress later. Don't take it off."

I nod. His words leave me speechless and wet.

**~~~xxx~~~**

Our group arrives at the restaurant in four vehicles. I had arranged to have a private dining room in the back, so our family time wouldn't be disturbed by onlookers and paparazzi. It's a lovely restaurant. There's a stone fire pit as you walk in the entrance. We pass the long rustic bar until we reach the private dining room. The room is beautiful with floor to ceiling wine racks. There are two long tables set up with white linens and candles. There's warm amber lighting. It's very cozy.

Our reservation time was later than we usually have dinner, so we could ring in the New Year here. It's a good thing it was so late, it was a busy afternoon. The men had a great day on the slopes and the women had an excellent shopping afternoon.

The wine is flowing and the food is delicious. Everyone is in great spirits.

"Christian, I had no idea your wife is friends with the hottest man on Earth" _Oh Mia…why, oh why, oh why did you bring this up?_

"Oh, who might that be?" Christian jokes.

"Cash Stone, we met up with him this afternoon."

"Did you now? Anastasia neglected to mention that to me" His teeth clench and I can see the tension in his jaw. He shoots me a stare that could freeze the sun. Shit.

"Oh Mia, we only bumped into him for two seconds. And he's not my friend. He's doing business with my publishing house." I'm trying to defuse Christian's jealousy before he goes thermonuclear fifty on me. Once the green eyed monster comes out, all bets are off and we'll end up in an argument.

"Ana's a lucky girl, got kissed on the cheek twice by that sizzling hot God. Maybe I should visit you at work more often" she jokes.

_Thanks a lot Mia…you're just digging me in deeper and deeper. _Christian's hand is now gripping around my thigh.

"Oh Mia…don't be silly, these Hollywood people kiss everyone" _Please shut the fuck up already._

"Cash Stone is my free pass. The things I'd do to that man"

"Mia!" I stare at her with my mouth gaping open. Her husband is sitting right next to her for crying out loud.

"Oh, it's ok. Ethan knows. Don't you honey?" She nudges Ethan with her elbow.

"Yes, Mia. Now everyone knows too" he jokes. _At least someone has a sense of humor._

"You might have mentioned this to me earlier" Christian whispers in my ear. Boy he sounds mad.

"I didn't think it was worth a mention. It was two seconds. It was nothing. Stow your twitching palm Mr. Grey, I did nothing wrong" I whisper back

"What are you two whispering about?" Mia asks.

"Nothing" we answer in unison.

_Fucking fantastic._

We continue with dinner. Christian is in the midst of one of his jealous mood swings. These are always fun. It's a special mood he reserves just for me. Everyone else gets social Christian, who is continuing his conversation with everyone at the table but me.

"You know, you're being an ass" I whisper in his ear

He ignores me. Fine, let him be an idiot. I'm not letting his mood ruin my evening, so I ignore him.

It's time for dessert. The dessert cart is rolled into our dining room by a young blonde server. Oh my, look at the size of her boobs. The girl looks like she's made of plastic. So young and so unnatural. I have no issue with plastic surgery, but keep it real honey. This girl is over the top fake right down to her orange glow tan. She's going to be a ball of wrinkles someday.

"Mr. Grey, so nice to see you again" She bats her ridiculously long lush fake eyelashes. The only other being that has eyelashes that long is a giraffe.

Christian politely smiles and nods at her.

"Again?" I whisper in his ear

"She was at the lodge today."

"And now she's your friend?"

"Stop it Anastasia. She was only talking to me"

"You mean trying to pick you up" I quietly growl.

"I'm not having this conversation with you" he growls back.

Grrrr….I'm going to rip her in half, that little bitch. I see the way she's eye fucking him while she serves everyone their dessert. I hope she slips on one of those chocolate covered strawberries she keeps pushing.

Well, well…look at that. Little blonde bitch is now making eyes at my son. Maddie purses her lips and scowls at her. Whoa, I wouldn't mess with Maddie. She means business. Blonde girl got the message loud and clear and retreated immediately. Oh, I like Maddie.

Christian places his hand on my knee. Seems he's thawing a bit. I'm still twisted. Why do women feel it's ok to ogle a married man, right in front of his wife. These gold digging whores don't follow the Girl Code at all.

I stare at his hand then look at him.

"What?" He asks.

"Now you're nice to me...after your newest female admirer greets us?"

"You know you have no reason to be jealous, Ana" he whispers

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, Christian?" I whisper back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kate asks

Great, now everyone at the table knows we're arguing.

"Nothing." I answer.

"MmmmHmm" Kate skeptically answers.

It's close to midnight. The hostess has brought party hats, horns, whistles, confetti poppers into our room. A large clock has been rolled in, so we can countdown the minutes to midnight. The family is excited, getting out of their chairs and gathering by the clock. The kids are already blowing horns and running around. Grace and Carrick have their giant foil party hats. They look so silly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Christian checking me out. Ah yes, the plum dress. I forgot how powerless he is to this dress.

"Are you going to be angry all night?" he scowls in my ear.

"Are you?" I scowl back.

"You know how I feel about that fucker, Anastasia"

"I don't like seeing Malibu Barbie trying to seduce you right in front of me"

"You are an impossible woman" He's running his hands through his hair. He's pissed off.

"Not as impossible as you" I growl.

"I can't hear shit over this noise. Come with me" He grabs my hand and discreetly drags me away from the crowd.

He pulls me into the private bathroom, designated for the private dining room.

Once we're in, he locks the door.

"What do you want Christian?" I'm standing in front of him with my hands on my hips, my eyebrows furrowed.

"I want to fuck you in that dress. Now" He turns me around, my hands leaning on the sink counter, facing the mirror.

"Are you crazy? Our entire family is right outside the door"

"The door is locked" he smirks

"What if they try to come in?"

"No one will come in. They're all busy watching that clock." I watch our reflection in the mirror as he tucks some errant strands of hair behind my ear.

"Christian…." I sigh. I know I don't stand a chance, once he touches me like this, I'm his.

"You want this Anastasia. I need to be inside of you"

"Yes" I'm so weak, jealous and horny as hell. It's an impossible combination.

He lifts my dress up to my waist, tears my panties off and sinks his fingers in me. "Oh baby, you are so ready for me"

He masterfully glides his fingers in and out of me, stroking me perfectly, until I explode. I hear him unzip his pants.

"Lean forward baby, spread your legs. This is going to be quick"

He pounds me in a fast, punishing rhythm. I look up at the mirror over the sink and see his reflection, his eyes are closed with his head tilted back, I know he's close.

"Shit Ana" he hisses through his teeth as he finds his release.

He pulls out of me and turns me around to face him.

Suddenly we hear noise blowers, clackers, confetti poppers, and yelling. It must be midnight.

"Happy New Year, baby" he grins.

"Happy New Year Christian" I smile and kiss him.

We quickly put ourselves back together; Christian grabs my panties off the floor and puts them in his pocket. We quietly rejoin the party.

"Hey, where were you? You missed midnight" Phoebe asks

'Oh, Dad and I had words. It's fine now"

"You must have been pretty mad, your face is flushed"

"No worries, sweetie. It's all good now."

_It's all very good._

* * *

**Happy New Year! Wishing all of you a Happy and Healthy 2013. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	44. Phoebe has a Date

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and feedback. Once again, thank you for the support for Late Night Thoughts and my other story, A Different Way. I really do appreciate it.

I thought we'd start 2013 with a little Christian Insanity. Enjoy!

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**Phoebe has a date**

**Christian POV:**

Good, Gail left subs in the refrigerator. I'm starved. I grab one and shut the refrigerator door.

"Hi Mr. Grey"

I jump, startled by the young girl standing on the opposite side of the door.

"Oh, hello Jennifer. Are you here with Phoebe?"

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom. I'm just waiting for her" She grins.

"I see" I begin to walk back into my study. She moves directly in my path.

"What are you doing Mr. Grey?" She asks as she twirls her hair around her finger.

"Ah, working in my study"

"I bet you do a lot of important things" She bats her eyelashes at me. Is this girl flirting with me? I better get my ass out of here...STAT!

"Yes, well, err… have a good day Jennifer"

"Thanks. You too. Mr. Grey" She flutters her eyelashes as I high tail it out of the kitchen.

I walk into my study and sit at my desk, reading profit and loss reports for GEH when Ana walks in.

"Baby, would you mind getting me a coffee?"

"Why, did your legs break? You can't get it yourself?" she jokes.

"No, I'm not going back in that kitchen. Phoebe's friend Jennifer is there making eyes at me"

"Afraid of a little girl?" she teases

"Terrified"

"It's ok. I'll get your coffee. Jennifer is a natural flirt. She'd flirt with a rock if she came across it. She had poor Taylor cornered last week. Gail had to save him. I'll keep you safe from the big, bad seventeen year old."

**Ana POV**:

I walk into the kitchen and Phoebe and Jennifer are sitting on the bar stools eating salads.

"Salads girls?" I don't think I've even seen the two of them snack on something healthy before.

"Yes, we have to be mindful of our figures, Mother. After we eat we're going to jog around the house a few times"

Ah, this must be about boys.

"Of, course" I smile as I pour Christian's coffee in a mug.

I notice Jennifer nudging Phoebe with her elbow, looking over at me.

"Tell her" Jennifer whispers loud enough for me to hear.

I turn to face both of them.

"Is there something you want to tell me Pheebs?"

"Well, yes." She's playing with her hair while she's talking to me, that's usually not a good sign.

"What is it, honey?" I encourage her to tell me.

"We have dates tonight. A double date!" Jennifer blurts out.

Phoebe turns bright red and nudges Jennifer with her elbow.

"Dates? With who?" I realize Phoebe is seventeen and certainly old enough to date but I always figured she'd be a late bloomer like me. I guess not as late as I was.

"Kyle Roberts and his twin brother Keith" Phoebe mumbles.

"Oh, I know their parents well. Very nice people. I've been to their home a few times" I smile. I can see Phoebe is uncomfortable enough about this.

"Is it ok Mom?"

"Well, where are you going?" I ask.

"We were going to the movies tonight" Phoebe squeaks out.

"How will you get there?"

"They would drive us there"

"You Father will insist on security Pheebs. I don't see any way around that"

"Mom, Roger is not sitting with us. And he's not driving with us"

She has her point. She deserves to have some independence and date like a normal teenager.

"How about Roger drives separately and stays outside the theatre. The boys don't need to know he's there."

Phoebe looks at Jennifer and they both shrug. They know this is the best deal they're going to get.

"Ok. As long as no one knows. Can you talk to Dad please?" she begs.

Sigh. This is going to suck.

"Sure baby. I'll talk to your Dad right now." I grab his coffee and head back into his study. Christian is sitting at his desk, pouring over reports.

"Thanks baby. What took you so long?" He grabs the mug from me.

"Oh the girls were in the kitchen and we were chatting for a bit" Christian's eyes stare right at my twisting hands, he looks up at me.

"Just get it out Ana. Your body language is giving you away. What do you have to tell me?" Damn him, he's so observant.

"First, I want you to remain calm and reasonable."

"This is not a good start" His eyebrow raises.

"Phoebe has a date tonight" I blurt out.

"A date…with a boy, a date?"

"Yes, with a boy. It's a double date; she's going with another couple."

"Who?"

"Jennifer and the Roberts twin sons, Kyle and Keith"

"Jennifer is a boy crazy flirt, a man-eater. And I don't know these boys."

"Yes, you do. Nora and Bob Roberts sons. Christian, we've been to their home at least a dozen times. They're good people. These are good boys"

"No" he flatly states.

"Christian, Teddy was dating at fifteen for crying out loud. You didn't have issue with that"

"That's different"

"How the hell is that different?" I have my hands on my hips and I'm scowling at him.

"He's a boy" Holy crap, he went there.

"I can't believe you said that. There will be no double standard for our daughter, Christian. She's seventeen. Most of her friends have been dating for at least a year, some more."

"You waited until you were twenty one"

I tilt my head at him.

"Do you really want to go there? To my introduction to the dating world? I'm sure you recall that well"

"No." he looks down at his desk.

"Fine, then let's get back to Phoebe. They're just going to a movie. I already told her that Roger would have to be there at some capacity but I promised her that he wouldn't be in the theatre sitting with them."

"Having once been a teenage boy, I know that teenage males have sex on their minds for at least twenty three hours day. The very idea that some hormonally charged teenaged boy will try place his filthy paws on one inch of my daughter's anatomy…" He's so twisted, he doesn't finish his thought.

"Christian, Phoebe is a good girl. A smart girl. We have to trust that she can take care of herself. Besides, they're in public, and with another couple. She's seventeen. We can't lock her up in a tower until she's thirty, no matter how much you want to. It's not fair to her. It's not right."

"Roger will be there?" he asks sternly.

"Yes, she will have security close by. And she has her cell phone"

"Fine. I want to meet these boys first" He growls through his clenched teeth.

"Ok. Thank you" I kiss his cheek. That went better than I thought.

**~~~xxx~~~**

It's 6:30 and the front doorbell rings. Kyle, Keith and Jennifer walk in. They're all dressed casually in jeans and T-shirts. Baxter gives the boys a protective sniff. He doesn't growl, so they've passed the Baxter test.

Now on to the top dog in the kitchen.

Phoebe is sitting with Christian at the island. The tension is so thick.

"Hi guys" Phoebe smiles and greets her friends.

"Hi Phoebe. Mr. and Mrs. Grey" Both boys say in unison. Twins!

"Which one of you boys is driving?" Christian cuts right to the chase.

"I am Sir." Kyle answers, well I think that's Kyle.

"How long have you had a license?"

"Since I was sixteen Sir"

"Do you have any violations?"

"No Sir"

"Do you drink? Smoke…anything? Do drugs?"

"No Sir"

"Will you be gentlemen?"

"Dad!" Phoebe is bright red.

"Ok, kids. You have fun" I intervene. I need to stop the interrogation before Christian has them pat down.

The four of them, all smiles, walk to the door and are out for their night. I walk back into the kitchen where Christian is still sitting.

"Was that last question really necessary?"

"Yes it was. No fucking teenage boy is going to touch my daughter"

I decide to drop the conversation. He did let her go, that's progress.

Christian stands up and leaves to stew in his study. I know this was hard for him

~~~xxx~~~

About an hour later, I hear Christian mumbling in the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and see his hair is a mess. Oh crap, he's been running his hands through his hair all this time. This is not good. This is not good at all.

"Christian, are you ok? What are you doing in here?"

"I'm not allowing some teenaged hard-on to touch my daughter" His eyes are blazing…he grabs his car keys off the kitchen counter and heads out to the front door.

"Don't you dare Christian! You are not going to ruin this for her" I yell as he walks away.

He turns and scowls at me and walks out the door slamming it behind him.

I rush out after him. He's already in his car, with the engine revving and the headlight on. I come over to the side, furiously banging on the driver's side window.

"Stop it Christian. Don't do this" I'm banging on the window so hard, my fist is killing me.

"Get the fuck away from the car, Ana" he growls.

"No, you have to stop this. You are not going to make a scene and embarrass your daughter."

"Get the fuck away from the car"

"No" I'm holding on to the car door. I know he would never drive away if my hand is on the car. Then again, his daughter has never been out on a date while he's in the midst of a thermonuclear fifty breakdown.

"Ana, move out of the way" he yells.

It's become apparent to me that he is not going to listen to reason. If I come with him, I have time to reason with him.

"I'll come with you" I plea.

"Fine" He growls.

I let go of the handle and run in front of the car over to the passenger side. I know better than to walk behind it. I'm no fool; he'd leave me here high and dry.

I reach the passenger side door and thankfully, he unlocked it. Maybe some sense is coming back to him. I slide in the car and put on my seatbelt. As soon as he hears my belt click, he hits the gas pedal and we're off to ruin my poor daughter's night. He hit the gas so hard; my body flings back against the seat.

"Whoa Christian, slow down, you're going to kill us both"

The front gate opens are we're off.

"You know she's going to hate you if you do this." I try reasoning with him.

"She'll get over it" he growls

"She won't Christian. You cannot do this to her. It will mortify her. You'll embarrass her in front of her friends and that boy"

"I don't give a fuck"

"You should. It's not right. You're crossing a line, a line you may never get to approach again She's seventeen. This was going to happen. You have to trust her and let her grow up."

His mouth forms a hard line and he hits the gas pedal harder.

I cross my arms and let out a long sigh. I'm at a loss; I don't know what to do.

I look out the window searching for divine intervention, something…anything to save this situation from becoming an all-out war. Once Phoebe and Christian lock horns, I don't know if there would be any survivors.

Suddenly there's a loud thud and the car bounces down hard. What the hell?

"Fuck me. I hit a fucking pot hole" He barks.

Within seconds, I feel the unevenness of the ride and I immediately know we have a flat tire.

I'm not sure if this was divine intervention, but I look up and quietly thank the stars above.

Christian pulls the car over to the side of the road.

"I'll call Taylor and ask him to send someone to change the tire" I suggest.

"I know how to change a fucking tire, Ana. I'll take care of it. Stay here"

He leaves the car, slamming the door so hard I jump in my seat. The trunk opens and he takes out the spare tire and the jack. I'm watching him from the rearview mirror. He looks like he's going to snap in half, he's so wound up tight. It's hard to see in the dark, but I can see he's mumbling to himself, probably all curse words… yup, definitely all curse words.

I get out of the car to see if I can help him. He's crouched by the flat tire, with the lug wrench in hand, twisting the lug nuts off the tire. He looks over at me.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car" he shouts.

"I thought you might need some help."

"Just get in the fucking car, Ana. I don't want to worry about you getting hit by a passing car"

"I'm not going to get hit by a car" I roll my eyes.

Just as he pulls off the last lug nut I hear the sound of metal hitting the ground.

"Fuck"

"What happened?"

"I dropped the fucking lug nut"

"Oh is that what it was? I thought I heard something roll"

"Which way did it roll?"

"I don't know. I said I heard it, I didn't say I saw it." I shrug my shoulders.

"That's not helpful" he barks. Wow is he pissed off.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be more help" I say sarcastically, crossing my arms with my eyebrows furrowed. He's really pissing me off.

"Just get in the car Ana. I'll find it"

"I'll help. Where's the flashlight?"

"There's no flashlight"

"Really? Jeez, even Wanda had a flashlight"

"I can't see shit. Fuck" He is getting angrier by the second.

"How about if we use the light from our cell phones"

"Fine, since that's all we fucking have"

We both turn on our cell phones and use the little bit of light they give off. Christian is looking under the car and I'm looking around it.

Boom! Suddenly there's a deafening clap of thunder. The heavens open up and it is pouring. It's a hard freezing cold rain. Freezing cold January rain…. wonderful. This night keeps getting better and better.

"Do you see it?" I ask.

"No, I don't see shit. Ana, get in the car. I'll keep looking"

"No, I want to help. I don't want you out here any longer than you need to be"

"Just get in the damn car"

"We'd never be in this predicament if you were acting like a sane person"

"Don't start with your smart mouth now Ana. I'm not in the mood"

"Maybe this cold rain will shock some sense back to you. Let you daughter live her life"

"Watch it Ana" he snarls.

Just as the words leave his mouth, a car passes and splashes a huge puddle of water on the both of us. We're standing in front of each other, drenched in filthy freezing water. His hair is so wet; it's sticking to his forehead, hanging over his eyes. My dress is filthy from the dirty water splashed on us.

"Look at us! Look at us! Look at what you've reduced us to. This is insane." I hold out my arms and turn around, this is what we've become two drowned rats. My dress is sticking to my body, dripping wet and grimy. I don't see it, but I'm sure I must have raccoon eyes; my mascara has to be dripping down to my chin by now.

When I finish my three-sixty turn, I look him in the eyes. We angrily glare at each other for a bit, the rain falling hard, drenching us even more, if that's possible. Then the ridiculousness of this situation we've found us in hits me, and I burst out laughing. He looks at me with puzzled look on his face and he burst out laughing too.

Here we are, two soaking wet fools, freezing our asses off drenched to the bone, in the middle of a freezing cold rain storm, howling. I'm laughing so hard there are tears pouring down my soaked face. He walks up to me and holds me. I look up at him.

"You know you're crazy, don't you?" I ask him

"Crazy for you" He softly kisses me.

"You have to trust her. You have to let her live her life. I know it's hard to watch your little girl grow up, but you have to." I yell over the rain.

"I… I don't know that I can. " He admits while the rain still pouring down on us. He looks so sincere...a soaking wet, over protective, father who is having a hard time adjusting to his baby girl growing up.

"Christian, you are a wonderful father; we've raised a strong willed good girl. It's going to be alright"

"I know… I'll try" he nods.

"There! The lug nut, it's right there. I see it" I point toward the ground, a few inches from our feet.

"Thank fuck. Will you get in the car now? Please"

I get in the car. I wrap my arms around myself, shivering.

After a few minutes, Christian gets back in the car starts the engine and blasts the heat. Heat! Oh beautiful heat. How I love you.

"Where are we going?" I'm afraid to ask, but I need to know if I got through to him.

"Home."

"Ok"

I stay silent during our car ride home. I thought it best to leave Christian to his thoughts. He reaches his hand over and places it on my knee. I look at him and smile. I think things are going to be alright.

We arrive back at the house. Naturally _now_ the rain has stopped. We get out of the car and walk hand in hand back into the house, our dripping wet clothes leaving a trail on the floor. Phoebe is already home and greets us in the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl, how was your night out?"

"Good. Fun. What the heck happened to the both of you? Her eyes opened wide.

"Oh, we just ran into a little car trouble that's all" I smile.

"You look like you went through a carwash with the top down" she jokes.

"We feel it. We're going to change into some dry clothes. Are you coming Christian?"

I look over at him and he's staring at Phoebe with a melancholy look. He's wet, filthy and so endearing.

"Yes. Goodnight Phoebe. I'm glad you had a good night" He kisses the top of her head and quickly walks to our bedroom. I give him a head start to give him a little alone time to collect his thoughts.

It's a bittersweet moment. I know that although he's looking at this beautiful grown up teenaged girl in front of him... in his mind he's seeing the four year old little girl he used to dance with in the great room.

I know his over protectiveness is way too much, but how much he loves his little girl is just so…lovely.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	45. The High Road Less Traveled

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews and feedback. It's always very much appreciated.

Sorry for the delay. Life got in the way.

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**The High Road Less Traveled**

The hideous sound of an alarm clock wakes us. Christian reaches over and hits the button to stop that awful buzzing, the noise is as bad as fingernails on a chalkboard as far as I'm concerned.

He begins to roll out of our bed and start his day. How someone could so easily wake up every morning is a mystery to me. I turn over and fling my arm over his chest holding him in place.

"No, don't go" I sleepily whine.

He turns to me and smiles.

"For as much as I'd love to lie in bed with you all day, we each have a busy day ahead, baby"

"We can call in sick and cuddle instead" I move in close to him, nuzzling my nose into the crook of his neck, wrapping my leg around his.

"Baby, I have to fly out to Portland for meetings all day."

"Tell them you're very ill and ordered to bed rest." I stick my index finger under the waistband of his pajama bottoms, playfully gliding my finger around his waist.

"Something tells me if we stay in bed, there won't be much rest"

"No, probably not" I smile and lightly kiss his neck.

"Did you forget that you have a speech to make today?"

Crap. I forgot about the speech for the Women in Business Luncheon this afternoon. He's right, I have to go.

"Yes, I forgot that was today"

"I'm sorry, I can't make the luncheon, baby. I couldn't reschedule my meetings today"

"That's fine. It's not a big deal. It's more like a few words, not so much a speech. Go to your meetings. How about a raincheck on Saturday? Bed-in day?"

"Nothing would please me more, Mrs. Grey" He kisses the tip of my nose, gets out of bed and heads for the shower.

I stare at his bare back as he walks into the ensuite. I'd love to drag him back to bed, straddle him and run my fingernails down his back, he looks so damn good. Really anyway I look at him I want him, front, back, side, fully clothed and definitely naked. I'm tempted to jump in the shower with him, but we'll never get out of here if I do that and we both have too much on our plates today.

Control yourself Ana.

**~~~xxx~~~**

The Women in Business Luncheon is in the Spanish Ballroom at the Fairmont Olympic. The room is set up so beautifully, it looks like a wedding. I'm sitting at the front of the room, at the dais with two co-chairs of the event, two local politicians and three other business women here to make short speeches on varying topics. . There's a podium to the side of the dais, where four women will speak.

I'm sitting between Jill Foster of Morgan Stanley and Virginia Small of Microsoft. We've know each other for years and they are great women. Smart, Confident and bawdy as hell. I love them. We're served our first course, a spinach and bacon salad in a sweet mustard vinaigrette.

"So Ana, you get laid last night?" Jill quizzes me. Jill is a very straight forward person. She doesn't mince words and she says exactly what she's thinking, when she's thinking it. She has no shame or filters for that matter.

I look down at my plate and blush.

"Damn girl. Does that husband of yours ever leave you alone?" Virginia jokes. Virginia runs a close second to Jill in the 'no filter' category

"What can I say ladies? It's a tough job, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do" I laugh.

"If you ever want a night off…I wouldn't mind taking care of your husband, Ana…as a favor to you, of course. You can take Herb. In fact, just take Herb. I don't even need a swap. He's yours." Poor Herb. Jill loves him to death, but she likes to joke about screwing other men all the time, even in front of him. I can't imagine Christian being as 'understanding 'as Herb is to Jill's remarks. I know she doesn't mean it.

"You're too good to me Jill" I roll my eyes.

Our main entrée is served. Grilled king wild Salmon with a lemon risotto. Delicious.

After our meal, the first speaker is up, Mary Harrison from Nordstrom. Her topic is Networking and branding. Her speech is wonderful, as always. Mary is brilliant and if retail didn't work out, she could have easily been a politician with her gift of public speaking.

Next up is my friend Jill Foster. Jill is the Chief Administrative Officer for one of Morgan Stanley's banking divisions. She's as sharp as a knife. Her topic is planning and goal setting. For as bawdy and relaxed as Jill is in her personal life, she is the complete opposite professionally. Calm, cool and collected. Grace under pressure. When she speaks, you listen. Her speech is fantastic. She has such insight.

Virginia Small from Microsoft is next. Her topic is Social Media Success. She is so knowledgeable and speaks with such passion; you can't help but get caught up in her enthusiasm.

I'm so honored to be among these fabulously bright successful women and proud to call them my friends.

It's my turn. I'm introduced by Laura Stern, one of the co-chairs for today's luncheon. I make my way to the podium. After the usual polite applause dies down, I begin my speech.

"We've all heard the saying, take the high road. In leadership, as in our personal lives, others will behave callously toward you. If you are mistreated, don't regress into a defensive manner or attack with rage. When a leader takes the high road, she tucks away her ego, rising above the occasion to do what is right, morally and ethically. We take the high road to set a positive example to those we lead, without losing respect or reputation. The high road influences leadership by complementing the positive effects it has on others.

The ability to motivate others is elevated when leaders take the high road in principled situations. If we are consistent in doing the right thing, the moral thing, it motivates others to take our lead. For example, if a business makes an error and we are honest about it and own up to it, despite the effects it may have on us personally, whether it be our reputation as a leader, or the reputation of the business as a whole, we motivate those we lead to maintain a higher standard.

When we administer ourselves according to these higher standards, we are less likely to stoop to their lower level, the low road, so to speak when others pounce on us. Upon doing all that is humanly possible, you can allow the discord of your skeptics roll off your back.

Feeling 'wronged' is one of the most difficult emotions to conquer. It feels personal. Fighting begins over differences in principles and opinions. In these instances, I encourage you to always take the high road. In life and especially in business, moving ahead and achieving positive results will always be more important than being right.

As women in business, our journey is tougher. They say it's a man's world. We know better. Stop thinking of other women as your enemies and start thinking of them as your closest allies. We must stick together. Not undermine each other to claw our way up the ladder. Support each other. Show the business world how exceptional you are by not caving into the stereotypical reactionary woman, take the high road. Keep in control.

I'd like to close with a quote by Scott Hamilton. The high road is always respected. Honesty and integrity are always rewarded.

Thank you"

As the audience applauds, I politely smile and thank them. I begin to turn to walk back to my seat on the dais when I feel a chill, an ominous feeling of dread. Is it Christian, the kids? What could have me so off balance, so suddenly? My senses have never let me down before.

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. Good God no. It can't be. Three rows back from the front of the podium. I can't believe my eyes, but there she is in front of me, flesh and blood.

Evil. Bitch. Troll.

Holy crap, it can't possibly be. It's been twenty years since I last laid eyes on that...monster. I thought she left Washington for good years ago. Why is she back and why is she here of all places?

I manage to work my way back to my seat, trying my best not to appear ruffled by this intruder. I won't give her the satisfaction.

Our dessert and coffee is served. I have a tea and slice of carrot cake. I eat it, but I don't taste a thing. I smile and continue chatting with the women on the dais.

"Hey Ana, are you alright? You seem a little off suddenly?" Jill asks.

"Yes Jill, thanks. I was just remembering something I had to do when I get back to work" I lie.

My cell buzzes and I see a text from Christian.

**Hope your speech went well. Thinking about our Bed-In on Saturday. I have ideas. Love you. Laters.**

Talk about perfect timing. Just when I feel a tilt in my world, Christian comes in and brings it back into balance.

**Speech went well. I'm always open to new ideas. Love you too. See you later. XX**

The luncheon is winding down. Most of the women are leaving the room, going on with their work day. There's a few that stay behind to network. Smart ladies. A few come over to me to say some kind words about my speech. It's always nice to get positive feedback.

It's time for me to get out of here and get back to Grey Publishing. I've been lucky that I haven't come across the Bitch Troll. I guess she left with whoever invited her. Good riddance.

As I'm walking out the room, I see Elena heading straight toward me. Fuck, this is all I need. The closer she gets, the more I feel the butterflies in my stomach, how can this woman still unnerve me after all these years. Well, my speech was about taking the high road. That's what I'm going to do. I'm not that insecure twenty one year old girl anymore. I'm a mother, wife and successful business woman with forty two years of life experience in my pocket. I'm confident and an infinitely better person than she is.

I begrudgingly admit to myself that she still looks pretty good…for a woman her age. She's obviously been nipped and tucked a few times, as her face is pulled tightly, she has the Cruella De Ville Botox Brow and I can swear I don't remember her lips looking quite so…full. Collagen much, Elena? Her hair is still perfect, blonde, not a strand out of place. Her claws, err, her nails are long and manicured, painted red and she's wearing all black. Does this woman own _anything_ that isn't black? What is the deal with that? I suppose she wears the one color that describes her soul.

_High Road, Ana, High Road. _

"Anastasia, you look well. I suppose all of your husband's money has aided your sense of style."

_Snide Bitch! She's spitting her venom right out of the starting gate. Deep . Cleansing. Breath. Take the high road Ana. Take the high road._

"Elena" I nod_. You're looking… older._

"Your speech was …interesting"

"I'm glad you liked it. They say you're never too old to learn something new. I highly recommend it…to everyone"

_Oh, did I just zing her back. Maybe a little. My bad._

She tips her head back and laughs…a controlled bitchy fake laugh, the kind that makes your skin crawl.

"You were always quite the spirited one, weren't you dear?"

As she speaks, I momentarily imagine devil horns actually growing out of her head. I quickly shake my mind of the visual and ignore her question.

"What brings you back to Seattle? Last I heard you were living with your, what was it…your fifth husband, living in San Diego, San Antonio, somewhere else"

_High road Ana. Hone it in. But really, who the hell would marry this monster of a woman is beyond me. _

"Fourth…for now. Yes, I'm in La Jolla Beach. Just here visiting friends. My old friend Joanna DeMarco invited me to this luncheon as her guest. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that you were a speaker?"

_She has friends? There must be a sadist convention in town. _

"Yes, the world is certainly a small place" _And getting smaller by the minute._

I notice she is looking at my wedding ring. I'm counting down the seconds until she says something snide because she just can't help her bitchy self.

"Still wearing your collar, I see" her eyebrow raise with her self-important smile. I know she's goading me to lose my cool.

I hold up my hand to her face. And plaster the fakest, sweetest smile I could muster up and feign innocence.

"Do you mean my wedding band? Now, now Elena, Surely you're joking… you know that's not a collar. Christian and I both wear our wedding rings, each and every day as a celebration of our twenty year marriage. There's no ownership, we are partners" I smirk.

_High road, High road. High road. My mantra._

"Twenty years. That would make Christian's son, Theodore, nineteen. I remember Christian at that age, ah, yes. I remember him well. I've seen photos of young Theodore in the society pages. He really is a carbon copy of his father; perhaps he has other similarities to his father's…tastes." Her lips curl into an evil villainous smile.

That's it…fuck the high road. I'm taking this bitch down. I can see that she's no longer just a heartless Troll; she's a cruel angry monster that sucks the life from you and tries to annihilate your soul.

"_You_ may not speak of my son, you filthy whore. Why are you really here Elena? Back to your old tricks? Perusing the local high school, searching out another young boy to molest? "

"Oh Anastasia, still so naïve and sweet. Neither are character traits I respect or like."

"True Elena. I do get called sweet quite often. What I do not get called is whore, stupid or doormat. I'd rather you dislike me for my character than like me for my lack of it."

"Oh dear, dear. So full of hate and bitterness, it's the first reaction of the weak."

"I am not hateful and certainly not bitter, truth is Elena… Dear… I just don't like you" I smugly smile at her.

"You can stand in front of me with your self-righteous smile and disapproving words all you want. You've always been jealous of my relationship with Christian. That I had him, fulfilled his needs, no matter how far you've buried them with your sanctimonious influence, but remember, I taught him everything he knows. After all these years, your jealousy of me continues to know no bounds. After all these years, it still eats you that I fucked him first and he loved it."

_I glare at her incredulously. Is she out of her fucking mind?_

"Jealous? Of you? Is that what you think I am? Jealous of what? You're nothing more than a sick twisted child molester. A pathetic dried up old Domme. You try can mask your ugliness all want with your obvious plastic surgeries and botox injections, but your true essence shines through that platinum blonde veneer. You are nothing to my husband but a loathsome memory of abuse when he was a vulnerable young boy. You repulse me. You are nothing to me, you are shit." My words dripping with contempt.

Her mouth gapes open. That's right Bitch Troll, Anastasia Steele Grey has grown up and her balls are bigger than yours. I walk in as close as I can to her, my lips right up to her ear and I whisper in a low growl.

"And Elena… dear… you may have fucked him first, but I fucked him better."

With that I turn and leave her standing alone.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	46. The Aftermath

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. I love the feedback. It's very much appreciated.

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**The Aftermath**

**APOV:**

Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch.

I'm sitting at my desk, looking out the window, still reeling from my run in with that Bitch Trolling Pedophile Whore. She's still a cruel, sick, bitter bitch. And once she made mention of Teddy, it took everything in my power not to physically rip her in half. I honestly don't know how I held myself back. I hate her fucking guts.

Time certainly hasn't tempered her delusions. Imagine, after all these years, her accusing me of being jealous of her. Her! Why? Because she fucked my husband first? I wouldn't exactly call screwing a fifteen year old child something to brag about, like a badge of honor…it was criminal, disgusting and predatory. It turns my stomach just thinking of how much she manipulated Christian, for all those years. Thank God, he finally came to realize what it really was.

Anyway, I know Christian is a satisfied man, in the bedroom and the playroom. We're lucky. We love each other and we want each other. We're still together because there's nowhere else we'd rather be.

What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't have to defend my marriage to myself. There is no reason to feel insecure about what we have. We put all that doubt behind us years ago. He no longer has those hardcore needs anymore, that was _her _influence. We have our middle ground, where we're both fulfilled. I know it's just the shock of having his past, his pre-Ana life rubbed in my face by that bitch throwing me off balance.

Grrr…that woman...and I use the term 'woman' lightly…has messed up my mind. I can't concentrate on anything.

"Hannah, can you reschedule what's left of my afternoon appointments. I think I'm going to call it a day early"

"Of course, Ana. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. I just have some personal matters I wanted to take care of"

"Ok. Have a great weekend. See you on Monday"

"Thanks Hannah. Same to you."

I just need to make a call to Kate, Gail and Andrea and I can get out of here.

**~~~xxx~~~**

**CPOV:**

After a long work week and I'm looking forward to unwinding this weekend. Ana wants to spend the day in bed tomorrow. I've been thinking about ways to make that interesting all day, it's kept me in a fairly pleasant mood. The fuckers I met with in Portland should kiss my wife's feet for that.

Scratch that, I don't want any fuckers near my wife.

Well, that's tomorrow. Tonight is Friday date night. I was feeling like a steak dinner, so I had Andrea take care of our reservations at Canlis. Their sommeliers know their shit and always choose a good wine to pair with our meal. We're always seated in the private dining area overlooking the water, so I don't have to deal with obnoxious fuckers ruining my meal, sneaking cell phone photos of us while we're eating.

After a quick flight back to Seattle, Taylor brings the SUV around to take us back to the big house.

I look at my watch. Shit. I'm running late.

"Taylor, the florist is closed already. Do you know where the fuck I can quickly pick up flowers for my wife?"

"Supermarket?"

"They sell flowers at a grocery store?"

"Yes" he nods.

"Fine. Let's go to the fucking store"

Taylor parks the SUV and we walk into the grocery store. There are people walking around with shopping carts bumping into each other. How fucking annoying. Some are just standing around, fucking yakking away…blocking aisles while they gossip. Others are dressed like shit, wearing the equivalent of pajamas out in public. Why would anyone willingly go to a place like this? Aren't there delivery services?

"The floral area is by the fruits and vegetables" Taylor directs me.

"You seem to know a lot about this place"

"I've accompanied Gail here many times over the years"

"Of course" That makes sense.

We walk to the small floral section and find a group of premade bouquets sitting in a display. Looks like Ana won't be getting the bouquet of wild flowers I usually purchase.

There's a woman perusing the floral section, eyeing me. Christ.

"Would you like some help, Sugar?" She asks as she plays with the gold chain around her neck.

"Do you work here?"

"No, just trying…to be helpful" she slyly smiles. I roll my eyes.

"No thank you, I think I can handle this" Where the fuck is Taylor?

"If you change your mind honey, I'll be right over there" She points by a display of melons and walks away.

Taylor comes up beside me.

"Is this a fucking pick up joint Taylor?"

"Yes, for some. I got used to it. Gail stays close to me when we're here. I need protection." He laughs.

There are the standard rose bouquets in varying colors…too ordinary. Carnations…dull. Sunflowers…different. Especially for winter. I grab the bouquet of five sunflowers.

They're only charging ten dollars for these flowers? The florist would have charged me forty.

"Do you have a discount card, Sir?" the cashier asks.

"I don't know what a discount card is. Just ring up the sale. "

"Would you like to sign up for a discount card? You can get sale prices without cutting coupons"

"No. I do not intend to shop in a grocery store ever again"

We pay for the sunflowers and get back in the SUV. Taylor starts the engine and we're off. I'm reading over some emails, when I glance out the window and notice we're heading downtown.

"Taylor, where the fuck are you taking me?"

"Change of plans, Sir. Orders direct from my boss"

"Your boss? I'm your fucking boss"

"These orders came direct from Mrs. Taylor who got them direct from Mrs. Grey. She has requested your company at Escala"

It's Friday night and Ana wants to play. Fuck yeah.

"I see. Very well" I look down at my blackberry and resume reading my emails hiding my grin.

I could go for a night of fuckery in the playroom. Perhaps I'll restrain Ana on the cross tonight, tease her for a little while. Then again, I could take out the ropes…so many possibilities. All I know is, in the end, I'm going to fuck her… hard. I like this change of plans.

We arrive at the parking garage at Escala. Ana's car is already there. Sawyer is leaning on her car. He stands immediately upon seeing the SUV.

I step out of the car with the sunflowers in hand.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey has instructed me to return with Taylor and has given us the rest of the night off."

"Seems Mrs. Grey has been very busy today. Very well, what Mrs. Grey wants, Mrs. Grey gets." _And since we're at Escala, there's little doubt what the delectable Mrs. Grey wants._

I step in the elevator and punch in the code to the penthouse. My cock is waking up; the anticipation is building with each floor the elevator ascends. A night of kinky fuckery is the perfect way to cap off a work week.

I look down at the elevator floor, shaking my head. Ana and the things she does, always so unexpected. I remind myself this all the time, but it's the fucking truth…I'm a lucky son of a bitch.

The elevator stops and the doors slide open. I walk into the penthouse toward the kitchen.

Ana is standing in the kitchen. Her lips slowly curl into a seductive smile. She looks amazing in a short royal blue dress, Louboutin pumps and fuck… stockings. She looks hot. Really. Fucking. Hot. She walks out of the kitchen to greet me.

"Welcome home Mr. Grey" she purrs.

"For you, Baby" I hand her the sunflowers.

"Sunflowers. Thank you, they're lovely"

"I'm glad you like them. It was quite an adventure purchasing them."

"I love them because they're from you" She kisses my cheek, running her hand slowly down my back and squeezes my ass.

"Mrs. Grey, did you just make a pass at me?" I feign shock, my hands on my chest.

"I certainly hope so, Mr. Grey" she smiles.

"Well, I…." Before I can finish my sentence, Ana pulls my tie toward her, forcing my lips to hers. She kisses me, deeply. She releases my tie and I straighten myself out. I don't know what has gotten into her, but, fuck, I'm not complaining.

We face each other; I wrap my arms around her waist while her hands are locked around my neck.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute. Would you like some wine?" she asks.

"We have dinner reservations at Canlis"

"Not anymore. I had Andrea cancel them."

"What about Phoebe?"

"With Kate and Elliot overnight"

"Baxter?"

"With Gail"

"Seems you've taken care of everything"

"Not everything, I still have you to take care of" _Such promise in such few words._

"You have a plan for that too?

"Tonight, you are all mine." She purrs.

"Until I get you in that playroom. Then you are mine" I say with a wicked grin.

"Yes, yours. First dinner, then dessert." She takes her hand and rubs it against my growing cock. Christ, she's so fucking horny tonight.

"Keep that up Anastasia, and we won't make it to dinner"

"We can skip dinner"

"No if I have you here all night, I want you to have energy. Eat then play"

"Ok, we'll wait. Can you bring the wine to the table and I'll finish up dinner"

"Of course"

We walk into the kitchen together. The aroma of steak is in the air, so I pick a red wine for dinner. I grab a bottle of Pinot Nior and the corkscrew. Ana is finishing up dinner by the stove. She drops a spoon and bends over to pick it up. Her dress rises up, revealing the tops her thigh high stockings and garter belt. I know she's doing this on purpose. She's trying to drive me fucking crazy. And it's working like a charm.

Ana stands and turns toward me. Her eyes dart straight to the growing bulge in my pants. She bites her lip, no doubt satisfied that she's affecting me exactly the way she wants. I don't know what they fed the women at the luncheon she spoke at today, but I need to get the menu…whatever it was has Ana insatiable. I have to remember to thank the chef.

I grab two glasses and open the bottle of wine. I attempt to maneuver around Ana; she quickly turns facing me, my chest brushes against her breasts. She seductively smiles and gives me a knowing look. That's the look of a woman who wants to be fucked senseless…and I am most definitely up to the task.

The dining room table is already set with placemats, utensil and a few lit candles. She chose red fabric placemats and napkins. Referencing the playroom by matching the color scheme is not lost on me. She is all about sex tonight. No doubt about it. Ana must have left work early, there's no way she could have managed all of this after her usual work hours.

"Baby, do you need help in there" I call over.

"No, I'm fine" You're_ much more than fine._

Ana enters the dining room with two plates in hand. She places hers down first, then places mine in front of me, bending down far enough so I get a full view of her cleavage. I shift in my seat, as the bulge in my pants is swelling. Ana smirks but says nothing, pleased with the results of her teasing.

I look down at my plate, filet minion and a baby green salad. I know she's given this simple menu thought; she didn't want anything too heavy. This is the perfect meal for a night when you want to fuck until sunlight.

"How was Portland?" she asks.

"Fine. I had to deal with that fucker Jim Meadows again. Such a shit for brains, but we got where we needed to be. Lucky for him, I was in a decent mood today."

"Why the good mood? You're usually pretty grouchy when you have to fly out to Portland for the day"

"The promise of a Bed-In" I smile.

I feel Ana's foot sliding up my leg toward my groin. I look into her eyes, they're sparkling bright blue and she's biting her lip. I close my eyes, trying to calm my erection from bursting through my pants. I'm beginning to wonder if we're going to make it past this table before I fuck her. She's not going to let up.

"You keep this up, Anastasia and I'm going to fuck you on this table right now"

"So fuck me on the table" she murmurs.

Christ. She means it.

"No. I told you. We eat and then we play. You may need a spanking for your questionable table manners"

"If that what Sir thinks I deserve" Her eyes look down.

Fuck. She's onboard for anything. Ropes tonight, definitely ropes. Calm it down Grey. We have all night.

"How was the luncheon today?" I ask in an effort to cool the temperature in the room.

"Fine" she answers flatly.

"Care to elaborate?" I raise my brow.

"There's not much to say? We ate, I spoke and I went back to the office" she shrugs.

The tone of her voice has changed. Her demeanor has shifted. She looks different, bothered, a bit agitated. There's something else she's not saying.

"Did something happen?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You seem bothered when I brought it up. Weren't you happy with your speech?"

"My speech was fine. Well received." She looks down at the table, twisting her fingers. What the fuck isn't she saying?

"Ana…tell me what happened. I know there's something you're not telling me"

She looks up at me and exhales a long breath. Playful Ana is gone.

"I don't want to talk about it, it'll ruin our evening"

"Ruin our evening? What the fuck happened?"

"Nothing to be concerned about. Christian, can we just drop it?"

"No Anastasia. We can't just drop it. Tell me what the fuck happened"

She sighs. She knows I'm not going to let it go.

"Fine. I saw someone from the past. It caught me off guard"

"Who? Tell me" A million things are going through my mind. Did an ex-submissive seek her out? Why would they do that? She sighs again.

"Elena Lincoln" she blurts out.

I blink my eyes in disbelief. Of course, I've been keeping track of her whereabouts, but I haven't dealt with her for twenty years. I throw my utensils on my plate.

"What the fuck is she doing in Seattle? Why the fuck did she seek you out? "

"One of her friends invited her to the luncheon. I think it was a coincidence"

"Nothing Elena does is a coincidence. Did she say something to you?"

Ana sits silently. I know words were exchanged.

"Ana, tell me what was said"

"Oh, just Elena being Elena. She's hasn't changed a bit. Still a bitch"

"What did she say?" I am seething.

"Her usual bitchy banter…said your money has improved my fashion sense, called my wedding band a collar"

Leave to Elena to hold a grudge for twenty years. But those are just small digs. Ana has pretty thick skin, there's more, I know it.

"I know there's more Ana. Tell me"

"It was nothing." She stares down at the table. If Ana can't make eye contact with me, I know she's holding back information.

"Anastasia. Tell me" I demand.

"Fine, you want to know? Fine. Your molester had the fucking nerve to mention Teddy. She wondered if he had the same 'tastes' as his father at nineteen. I'm sure you know what that disgusting pig was referring to. Then she said I was jealous of her. Imagine that, jealous of that Bitch Troll"

I'm taken back; even I didn't think Elena was capable crossing that line, bringing up my son. No wonder why Ana is upset.

"Ana, she was trying to get a rise out of you. She crossed the line bringing up Ted. Does that surprise you? She's a bitter woman. Why would she think you're jealous of her? What could you possibly be jealous of?"

"As she so eloquently stated…I'm jealous of her because" She stops her thought and looks down at the table again. Whatever was said has rattled Ana.

"Baby, tell me." I reach over and hold her hands.

"She said I'm jealous of her because she fucked you first and you loved it"

I shake my head in disbelief. Where the fuck did that come from? This is insanity. Insanity.

I look at my beautiful wife. She's being her usual brave Ana, but now I understand all of this... the changes in plans tonight, the flirting, the need for the playroom…Elena touched a nerve in Ana. She's feeling insecure.

"Baby, you know you're everything to me. Everything. My beginning and end. Anything before you meant nothing. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do" She shyly smiles.

I let go of her hands and stand. I walk to her and extend my hand out to her. She puts her hand in mine and stands. I wrap my arms around her, holding her tight.

I release her and lift her into my arms. She puts her hands around my neck, resting her head on my chest. I carry her to our bedroom.

"Don't you want to take me to the playroom?" she asks.

"Yes. Tomorrow. Tonight I want to make love to my wife"

~~~xxx~~~

**APOV:**

Christian lowers me to the floor, my feet back on the ground. He walks over to the Ipod docking station. Gustav Mahler's Adagietto from Symphony number five plays softly through the speakers. I've heard this before, he usually loops this song.

"Turn around Mrs. Grey" he says in a low growl.

I turn immediately. I feel Christian's hands at the neckline of my dress, grabbing the tab of the zipper. I collect my hair in my hands and hold it to the side, tilting my head to one side. He slowly unzips my dress.

He places his hands on my shoulders and slowly slides the dress off my shoulders. My dress falls to the floor, in a neat pile around my Louboutins. His hands reach around me and he cups my breasts over my black lace bra. He softly kisses my neck, as his erection is pressing into my backside. I close my eyes and moan.

"Turn around baby, I want to see you" he whispers in my ear.

I let go of my hair, allowing it to fall over my breasts and back and turn to face Christian. He steps back and drinks me in. I'm standing in a black lace bra and matching thong, back garter and thigh high stockings.

He shakes his head with a salacious grin.

"Fuck baby. You look sensational" he murmurs.

I look down and blush. The way he looks at me makes me feel so wanton. My sex is tingling; I can feel the wetness between my legs. I want him.

He steps close to me, slides his hand under my lace thong and cups my sex. He slides two fingers inside me, in and out, in and out. I don't know how I'm still standing. My knees feel weak. He reaches over to my thighs and unsnaps the garter belt from the stockings. He hooks a finger at the waist and pulls the garter belt to the floor, as I step out of it.

I unbutton his shirt. I have to touch him. I need to touch him. When the last button is undone, I take his shirt off, allowing it to fall to the floor. I place my hands flat on his chest, running them across his chest. His body is so strong and warm. My heaven on earth. My hand stops over his heart.

"Mine" I whisper.

"Yours" he whispers back into my ear.

He lifts me and carries me onto our bed, taking off each of my shoes.

I sit up on my knees at the edge of the bed in my bra and thong, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. He shimmies out of his pants and joins me on the bed, his mouth covering mine, passionately kissing me.

We melt down into the bed together. Christian is kissing my neck softly.

"'L'amour de ma vie" he whispers in my ear. He wraps his hand around me and unsnaps my bra, sliding it off of me. Oh God, he's speaking French, he knows how that affects me. I'm defenseless, I'm completely his.

His tongue glides down my neck to my breasts. He gently sucks on my nipples, my back arches toward him, I want him so bad. The feel of his erection against me is driving me crazy. My sex is throbbing with desire. I'm consumed with my need to have him inside me.

His tongue glides back up my neck as he nibbles on my other ear.

"Toi et nulle autre"he whispers. I feel his hot and moist breath on my neck, his stubble rubbing against my neck. It's so fucking sexy.

I run my fingernails through his hair. He groans. I continue running my nails across his back. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back.

He lightly kisses down my stomach until he reaches my sex. With his teeth, he pulls down my thong, finishing the job with his finger. He kisses the inside of my thighs then lightly licks me, teasing me. The sound of our heavy breathing over the music softly playing in the background is all I hear.

His tongue teases me again and again, until I can't hold back anymore and I give in to this hedonistic feeling, crying out in pleasure, reeling in my release.

Christian looks up at me with a lustful grin and kisses his way up my stomach.

"Je suis à toi, pour toujours"

Even his words are orgasmic. I am powerless to this man.

We roll to our sides, allowing me to work my way down to his erection. I pull off his boxers and take him in my mouth. I love doing this to him, watching him come undone. It's so fucking sexy. I lick his length, and take him in again, deep and slow. His breathing is ragged. I take him in deeper, moving my mouth up and down his length faster and faster. He fists my hair, moving with my head's motion. Then he holds my head to stop. I take the hint, he doesn't want to come this way and kiss up his stomach back to his lips.

We kiss passionately, our tongues entwined, dancing around each other. He grabs my shoulder and twists me around until my back in on the bed. He climbs on top of me and enters me.

"Je t'aime, Anastasia. Pour toujours et à jamais"

He begins to move, slow, he positions his hips to hit that perfect spot inside of me. My body begins to quiver.

"Come for me baby" he growls.

His words are my undoing. I feel like I'm having an out of body experience, this is so intense. I feel Christian tense, finding his release too.

We both collapse in each other's arms. Holy fucking amazing. I'd like to do that again.

Christian turns his head to me and softly kisses my lips.

"I love you Anastasia Grey"

I softly caress his cheek and smile. I love this man so much, so completely and I know he feels the same.

"I love you too"

We lay in each other's arms, completely sated. Christian is lying on his back and I am snuggled close with my head resting on his chest. He's running his hand up and down my naked back.

"Baby, can I ask you something?"

"Mmmm" I cuddle in closer to him. I love the feel of his warm skin against mine.

"When Elena said that to you, what did you say?"

"How do you know I said anything?"

"I know my wife. You've never been one to step aside. Did you say something?"

"Maybe" I smile.

"What did you say?"

I pull myself up, my elbows on the bed, my chin resting on my fists and look at him.

"I told her she may have fucked you first, but I fucked you better" My lips curl to a smile. He knows I'm pleased with myself.

He laughs.

"That you did, Mrs. Grey. I can never get enough of you baby. Never."

I grin and softly kiss him.

"Ana?" He looks direct into my eyes.

"Mmmmm"

"You're the only woman I've ever made love to" He's so sincere and loving with his words, I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Well, you're the only man I've ever made love to"

He grins.

"Christian?"

"Mmmm?"

"You're also the best fuck I've ever had"

He laughs.

"I should hope so, Mrs. Grey. Round two?"

"Most definitely" I smile.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**

*** **Thank you to "Guest" for the French. Someone had asked for a translation:

'L'amour de ma vie - Love of my life

Toi et nulle autre - You and only you

Je suis à toi, pour toujours - I am yours forever

Je t'aime, Anastasia. Pour toujours et à jamais - I love you Anastasia, forever and ever.


	47. Valentines Day with the Greys

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews on the last two chapters, WOW. I love reading the feedback. It's truly appreciated.

It's a little early, but here's **Valentine's Day with the Greys. **

I own nothing**.**

* * *

**~Christian~**

"Mom, how do I look?" Phoebe twirls around seeking Ana's approval.

"You look lovely, Phoebe" Ana answers.

Ana is right about that; Phoebe looks just like her Mother. She's simply stunning.

"Why are you dress to go out?" I ask.

"Dad, it's Valentine's Day. I'm going out with Kyle" She rolls her eyes.

"Eyes, young lady" I reprimand her. "You are going nowhere alone with a boy."

I feel Ana's disapproving stare boring into me. I ignore it.

"Dad, don't be such a grouch. Besides I'm going with Ava and her boyfriend Jackson"

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask.

"Ice skating at Highlands Arena"

"You can't go. I didn't have time to get your security in order"

"Mom took care of it"

I glance over at Ana. She's nodding with a half-smile. She knows me well. She's going to make it impossible for me to say no. I scowl in her direction.

"I see. When will you return home?"

"One?" She shrugs.

"Midnight" Ana chimes in, looking sternly toward me.

"Fine, midnight" Phoebe agrees.

"But you didn't eat dinner" It is not a secret how I feel about this.

"I already had a sub, while I was getting dressed" She smirks.

Ana must have coached her. All the bases are covered. They're tag teaming me, I know it.

"Very well. First, I have something for you"

"You do? I thought I was getting too old for you to buy me Valentine's Day gifts"

"You will never be too old. Here" I hand her the gift box sitting on the kitchen counter.

Phoebe carefully unwraps the box. She opens it and smiles. It's a small diamond heart charm on a gold chain.

"Oh, Dad. It's so pretty. Thank you" She walks over to me, stands on her tip toes and kisses my cheek. "Mom will you help me put it on?"

"Sure baby" Ana looks at me with a big grin, obviously happy with my gift choice.

I truly enjoy spoiling my girls. Ana fastens the clasp and Phoebe smiles. It was well worth the stop at Cartier for that smile.

"Thanks Dad. I love it."

The doorbell rings.

"Oh, that must be Kyle!" Phoebe squeals. Why must teenaged girls squeal?

She walks back into the kitchen with that horny teenaged fucker who just ruined a perfect family moment.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grey" The fucker says. Baxter is under his feet, wagging his tail, happy as a clam.

Et tu, Baxter? Et tu?

"Be nice Christian" Ana whispers in my ear.

"Kyle" I nod. I said his name and didn't call him what I'm really thinking, that's about as nice as that fucker is going to get.

"Well, we're off. Bye, Mom and Dad. Have a good dinner"

"Midnight, young lady" I remind her.

"I know, I know" she rolls her eyes at me and leaves the kitchen with that boy.

Ana scowls at me.

"Don't make that face at me Anastasia. I let her go, for fucks sake."

She sighs.

"I was going to make a quick stir fry for our dinner. Would you like to help cut the vegetables?" She smirks.

The first time I attempted to help cook was before we were married and to this day she can't let go that I was not as advanced in slicing fucking peppers as she was. So fucking what…they're peppers. I have improved my skills since then. I'd venture to say I've become quite good at it.

She takes out the ingredients and sets them on the counter.

"Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

"Ana, I am always _up_ for anything. You, more than anyone, should know that"

"I'm not talking about your manhood, Christian."

"Maybe you should talk about it. Unless your mouth is busy with my manhood in a different manner" I grin.

"Cut your peppers" She rolls her eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me?"

"Maybe?" she shrugs.

"You know how I feel about that Anastasia"

"Yes, I do. How's that twitching palm? She jokes.

"You're not doing this purposely, are you? Are you intentionally looking for a spanking?"

"We have the house all to ourselves until midnight. What does Sir think I deserve?"

My cock twitches.

"Much more than a spanking" _I'm seeing a rough hard fuck in your future, baby._

We finish preparing our meal and Ana sets our plates on the table. We sit to eat our dinner.

"I have something for you" I pass Ana a small wrapped box.

She opens the box and smiles. There's a set of platinum and ruby heart shaped earrings.

"They're lovely. Thank you" she reaches across the table and kisses me.

"There's something under that. Lift the velvet "

She lifts up the velvet and laughs. There's two nipple clamps with mini diamond dangling handcuffs charms.

"That's your real gift" I grin.

"I look forward to wearing them...maybe later?"

"We should make sure they work" I murmur.

We finish our meal. As always, Ana has done a spectacular job. I'm standing in the kitchen watching Ana bend over the dishwasher, putting our dirty dishes away. Christ, her ass looks so fucking good. I open the draw that holds various kitchen utensils. Surely there must be a suitable punishment implement in here.

I find a metal spatula. I play with the blade. Hmm, it has a nice flexibility. Enough to sting, but not hurt. I've had thoughts of fucking her in the tub all day; I still want to do that. But I can't resist that ass. I'd like to see it pink up. I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

I walk behind Ana and rub her ass over her dress. She freezes.

"You were disrespectful to me this evening, Anastasia"

"Yes" she whispers

"I can think of a few infractions. Rolling your eyes, challenging my culinary skills"

"Yes"

"Ask for it"

"Hmm?"

"Don't make me say it again" I rub her ass.

Her eyes light up then she casts them downward.

"Spank me, Sir" she whispers.

"Put your hands on the counter and bend forward, Anastasia."

She complies immediately.

"Very nice. You won't need these" I lift her dress to her waist and hook my index finger around her panties, sliding them down to the floor. Christ.

I haven't even touched her yet and she moans.

"Hush. Spread your legs."

She spreads her legs, her ass looks glorious.

"Wider" I lightly spank her.

She complies.

"Good girl. You look beautiful like this Anastasia. How many times should I spank you?"

"Five Sir?"

"Now, now, Anastasia. You know better than that. It is Valentine's Day after all, we'll go with fourteen. I want you to count"

"Yes Sir"

I grab her hair with one hand, and hold her head back. I take the spatula off the counter and hit her.

"One" she moans. The sound of the spatula hitting her ass makes a very satisfactory sound. I know it sounds worse than it feels. I have other plans for later.

"Do you want more Anastasia?"

"Yes Sir" she moans.

I whack her with the spatula.

"Two"

I watch her fingers curling into her palms against the counter top. I know she's getting turned on and it's fucking turning me on even more. I whack her again.

"Three" she moans.

When we finally reach fourteen, her ass is a perfect shade of pink and all I can think about is fucking her senseless. I reach around and sink my fingers inside of her. She tilts her head back and groans. She's so fucking wet.

"Always ready baby. You never disappoint. I'm going to fuck you now. Rough. Be ready" I quickly unzip my pants and set my cock free.

I grab her hips and ram into her, pounding her hard and furiously. Ana is moaning with each pounding push deep inside her.

"Come for me baby"

She comes undone. I fucking love it, feeling her tighten around me and find my own release.

Fucking Christ.

"Well done baby." I kiss the back of her head.

She moans in response.

"Do you think your delectable ass is up for a bath?"

"Yes" she whispers. She's obviously still high off her orgasm.

"Good. Why don't you draw a bath for us? I have to make a quick call to my Father and I'll join you in fifteen minutes"

"Ok. I'll see you upstairs" she collects her panties from the floor.

I grab her hand before she leaves. She turns to me.

"You are so fucking sexy Anastasia. Thank you" I kiss her.

"I'll see you upstairs" she murmurs.

"I'll be there"

She leaves the kitchen and heads toward our bedroom. I have a call to my father to make; before it slips my mind then I'm going to fuck her again. I pick up the phone and speed dial my parents' house.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad."

* * *

**~Carrick~**

"Who's this?"

"Funny Dad, It's Christian"

"Oh, yes, of course, son. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to let you know that I have the tickets for the symphony you asked about."

"Symphony?"

"Yes Dad. You wanted to take Mom, remember?"

"When?"

"Last week you asked about it. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry. It's getting late for us old folks, I'm a little tired and fuzzy"

"Slowing down in your old age, huh?"

"Ha, I suppose so. Thank you for the tickets. I'm sure your Mom will be thrilled. Have you talked to her today?"

"Yes. I called her this afternoon to wish her a Happy Valentine's Day"

"Good. She'll never admit it, but she loves the attention"

"No problem. Look, I have to run; I just wanted to tell you about the tickets. I'll catch up with you another time"

"Very good. Talk to you soon. "

"Give my love to Mom"

"Always, son"

I hang up the phone and look at Grace. Her face looks haunted, worried.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" she asks.

"A bit. Grace you know there's no recovery from this. It's only going get worse." I try to change the subject "What do you have in the bag?"

"It's a Valentines Day gift. Puzzles, to help keep your mind active"

"Always Doctor Trevelyan" I smile.

"In this case, it's Mrs. Grey purchasing puzzles for her beloved husband. When do you go to the neurologist again...maybe we should get another opinion"

"Gracie...we've already have another opinion from the best doctors Seattle has to offer. There's nothing more we can do"

"When do you want to tell the kids?" She asks nervously, her eyes downcast.

"Never" I joke.

She nervously laughs.

"Oh, if it were only that easy Cary" she sighs and sits down next to me on the sofa.

"If only. I know we have to tell them. And we will...soon. I promise. I don't want to ruin Valentine's Day"

"There will always be something Cary. I think it's time. They're starting to notice your slip ups"

"I know Grace. I know. How do you tell your children that someday I won't remember who they are, or who their children are? How do I do that to them?" _The thought is painful_.

"Cary, the Alzheimer's is in the early stages, it could be years until we reach that point. Just let them understand what you're dealing with. They'll want support you"

"At my age it's going to advance quickly. You know that. I don't want to be someone's burden Grace. Especially yours. "

"Carrick Grey. You will NEVER be a burden. We love you and we're all in this together. It isn't your disease, it's our disease." She states, flustered.

"Ok, I'll talk to them, next dinner we're all together." _At the very least_, t_hey can support Grace when things get worse._

"Thank you" she looks relieved.

She stares off. She's sitting right next to me, yet a million miles away.

"Grace, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing"

"It's something. Tell me"

"I'm wondering what's going to happen if the day comes when you don't remember me"

I turn toward her and hold her hand. This strong woman has such delicate hands.

"Listen to me Grace Trevelyan Grey. I may forget my law practice. I may forget this house. I may forget my name...but I will never forget you. The kindness in your eyes, the goodness in your heart. There may come a time that I won't have the ability to communicate it, Darling, but know this… I will love you until the day I die. Even if I cannot speak those words; know that is always what will be in my heart. I have loved you from the first day I saw you, no disease is going to stop me from loving you, you will always been a part of me"

She rests her head on my shoulder as we sit quietly holding hands. I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it gently.

"I love you Cary"

"I love you too. You'll always be my Valentine" I smile as we sit quietly, lost in our own thoughts of an uncertain future.

There's a knock on the door breaking the silence.

"Who could that be?" Grace asks as she gets off the couch and goes to the door. She walks back in with Mia holding a tin.

"Happy Valentine's Day Daddy" She kisses my cheek.

"Mia…what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be home with Ethan and the kids?"

"I can't stay. I'm on my way home now. I wanted to drop off some brownies I made for my best guy"

"I thought Ethan was your best guy"

"You're my first best guy, Daddy. You always will be."

No matter how old she is, my baby girl will always melt her old man's heart.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm running really late. I have to go. Love you"

"Love you too. Give our best to Elliot"

"Elliot? Dad, you mean Ethan, right?"

"Oh, err, yes, of course." Grace walks over, giving me a reassuring gentle squeeze of my hand.

"Ok guys, see ya later" And like a breeze, Mia floats out the door.

* * *

**~Mia~**

"Hello everybody, I'm home!"

"We're all in the kitchen" Ethan yells back.

I walk into the kitchen and see a mess. Pots and pans are piled everywhere, spills all over the counter and the floor. Ethan is wearing a chef's hat and the kids are wearing aprons.

I cover my mouth to hide the laugh I'm holding in at this sight. Ethan is hopeless in the kitchen and having the kids help him can only mean disaster.

"What in the world is this?" I grin.

"We're making you Valentine's Day dinner Mommy" Olivia proudly states.

"You are? I thought we were all going to go out to eat tonight"

"Daddy said would be more special to cook you dinner" Emma chimes in.

"I suppose it is special. What are you making?"

"Macaroni and cheese and hot dogs. You like those, right Mom?" Billy says.

"I can't think of a better meal baby. What kind of cheeses are you using?" I ask.

"The dry kind" Olivia says

"The dry kind? I went to culinary school and I don't remember something called a dry kind of cheese."

"Yeah Mommy, the dry kind, look" Olivia hold up a small silver packet of imitation powdered cheese. I hold in my laugh. They are making Kraft macaroni and cheese. The kind you just add a little milk to. Leave it to my husband to go gourmet all the way.

"Ah, yes, the dry kind. It's been a long time since I've seen that" I look at Ethan, who shrugs with a grin.

"Come Mommy, it's time to sit at the table. I set it for you" Emma takes my hand and escorts me to our dining room table and I sit.

In the center of the table is a bouquet of orange roses, my favorite, I know they're from Ethan. There are little cut out hearts made of red construction paper and pink glitter on each plate. No doubt made by my little artist Olivia. There are spoons, but no forks next to the plates and four scented votive candles lit around the flowers, all different scents. I don't think that was thought through too clearly. It makes for an interesting aroma in the air combined with the smell of burning hot dogs from the kitchen.

"Oh Emma, the table looks beautiful. Thank you"

Emma smiles the cheesiest grin, proud of her accomplishment and skips back into the kitchen.

I always thought my life would be glamour and glitz, living in the fast lane, chef to the stars or own my very own Parisian bakery. In a million years, I didn't think I'd live this kind of life, domestic bliss. But I wouldn't trade a second of it.

Ethan and the kids walk into the dining room. Ethan is holding a silver platter of hot dogs in buns. Billy is carrying a big bowl of macaroni and cheese. The girls have assorted condiments. They place everything on the table and sit.

"Sorry hon, the hot dogs are a little burned." Ethan apologizes.

"Oh, it's fine. " I look down at the hot dog in my hand. It's puffy and black. I take a bite. Tastes like charcoal. "Mmmmmm…yummy" I pat my stomach with my hand.

"Are you going to eat some mac and cheese?" Olivia asks.

"Can't wait" I smile. There's no serving spoon in the bowl, so I grab the spoon next to my plate to help myself. I take a spoonful; it tastes like imitation cheese and overcooked pasta. "Oh baby, this is delicious" I smile.

After dinner, I stand to clear off the table. Ethan stands up and walks over to me.

"Relax Mia. I got this." He crouches down and whispers in my ear "Save your energy for later"

I blush.

The kids are busy helping Ethan clean up the kitchen. Billy walks into the dining room with his hands behind his back.

"What cha got there Billy?" I ask.

"Something for you" He takes his hands from behind his back and presents me with a bouquet of three tissue paper flowers, with chenille pipe cleaner stems. "Here, for Valentine's Day. I made them in school for you"

"Oh baby boy. They're beautiful. "

"Do you like them?" he asks shyly.

"I love them. Thank you." I kiss the top of his head.

"Olivia and Emma made stuff for Daddy in school, but I wanted to make this for you"

"I can't imagine a better present. Thank you" I hug him tight.

"Does this make you my girl for Valentine's Day?" he innocently asks.

"Yes, I suppose it does" I tear up.

"Good. You don't think Dad would be mad if we share you today?"

"No baby, I think Daddy would be ok with it." I smile.

"Cool" He strolls back into the kitchen smiling. My sweet, shy, adorable little man, I just love him.

There's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I yell over knowing that Kate was dropping by to pick something up.

I open the door and Kate is standing there, looking rushed as usual.

"Hey Mia, I'm sorry, I got stuck at work and I don't want to run late. Do you have it for me?"

"Yes, here" I hand her the tin I put aside for her on the table by the front door.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. Elliot is waiting for me at home. Say hi to everyone. And thanks again. You're a life saver"

* * *

**~Kate~**

Elliot's not back from work yet? Why did I rush around like a maniac? Sheesh.

"Hi Mom. Nick already went over to Tommy's house and I'm going ice skating with Phoebe and our guys in a little while"

"Ok Ava. Have you heard from Dad?"

"He sent me a text earlier to wish me a Happy Valentine's Day, but that was all"

"Ok. " _Naturally he forgets to tell someone he's late._

"I'm going upstairs to finish getting ready"

"Ok Sweetie"

I take out my blackberry and read over my emails when Elliot saunters through the door.

"Can you call the next time you're going to be late. I rushed around like a crazy lady, so I would be home on time today" I scold him.

"Fine Kate, relax. I'm sorry. I didn't realize I'd be so late"

"Please do so next time" I cross my arms in front of me and purse my lips.

He sighs and there's an awkward silence between us.

"When our next appointment with the Marriage counselor?" His face is expressionless but I know there's a lot going on in his head.

"Monday" I answer.

"Ok." He says uncomfortably. "I got something for you"

"Oh?" We've been hot and cold for a few weeks now; I guess I wasn't expecting a Valentine's Day gift.

"Yes, here." He hands me a small gift bag. I remove the red tissue paper and put my hand inside, I take out the contents. It's a T-shirt that says "Everything is on the Record"

I laugh.

"It's perfect. Thank you" I kiss his cheek. "I brought something home for you too"

"You did?" His eyes widen.

"Yes, I did. Here" I hand him the tin.

He opens it.

"Mia's brownies?" He looks so excited, like a little boy allowed to have ice cream for dinner. It's so adorable.

"Yes. I had to make a detour to Mia and Ethan's house to get them, but I know they're your favorite."

He puts his palm on his forehead and shakes his head, looking dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I guess I didn't think you'd get me anything or go out of your way to get me something…considering how things have been between us this past month."

"Elliot, I know we're going through a little rough patch right now...but I love you, you big Oaf. We'll figure it all out." I try to reassure him.

"Have you told Ana that we're in counseling?"

"No, not yet. She'll want to fix it for us. She can't help herself. Have you told Christian?"

"No."

"He'd probably have a parade if we divorced." I joke.

"Nah, he's softened up to you. He would never admit it, but I'd venture to say that he can _tolerate_ you now."

We both laugh.

"What are the kids up to tonight?" he asks.

"Ava is going ice skating with Phoebe and their boyfriends in a few minutes"

"Really? Christian was ok with that?" He looks surprised.

"Knowing your brother, he's probably having them followed"

"Yeah, probably" he chuckles.

"Where's Nicky?"

"Out for the night, at Tommy's house"

"Ok"

There's another moment of uncomfortable silence. We both look at each other, not quite sure what to say next. Elliot breaks the ice.

"Kate?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't want to lose you." His expression looks so bleak. It breaks my heart.

I walk in front of him and cup his face in my hands. I look directly into his eyes.

"I don't want to be lost. Elliot. We're just making us better. It may not seem like it, but this is a good thing. A lot of people see marriage counselors who just need guidance to get back on track."

"You think we're going to be ok?"

"Like I said at our wedding, Elliot Grey...I do"

He smiles.

"I love you Kate. You'll always be my Valentine" he caresses my cheek.

"I love you too. You know, Dr. Hall said we should continue marital relations, if that's what we want" I purr.

"Is that what you want? It's been two weeks Kate since our last time. I feel like the lonely shepherd stuck all alone on his hill, tending to his herd of goats"

"Am I a _goat_ in this scenario?"

"If you were, that would make me a goat fucker, wouldn't it?" He jokes.

"Classy as always Elliot." I roll my eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines that Lois Lane, star reporter, might be looking for a little something-something. The Daily Planet can be an awfully dull place all day long" I say suggestively.

"That Lois Lane is a little vixen isn't she? Superman or Clark Kent tonight?" he smirks.

"Superman, I can't resist a man in a cape"

"Ok Lois. Keep the kryptonite at bay. I'll get the cape" he says with a mischievous grin.

"Hi Aunt Kate. Uncle Elliot"

"Hey there Pheebs. I didn't know you were here. Are you two off now?" _I hope they didn't hear the last part of our conversation_.

"Yes, Kyle's waiting for us in his car" Phoebe grins. Judging by the way she lights up, she must really like this boy.

"Ok Mom and Dad. See you later" Ava says while rushing Phoebe out the door.

"Ok, be home by midnight" I tell the girls then look back at Elliot and wink.

"See ya Aunt Kate" Phoebe grins.

* * *

**~Phoebe~**

Kyle is standing outside and opens the car door for me. My Dad would like that.

"Hey Ava. Are you ready for some skating?" he asks.

"You bet. You guys remember how to get to Jackson's house?"

"Yeah, no problem"

We pick up Ava's new boyfriend Jackson and drive over to the Highlands Ice Arena.

"Come on the skate rentals are this way." Kyle directs us over to a front desk. I laugh to myself. If my Dad knew I was putting my foot in shoes that a hundred other people wore, he'd have a heart attack.

We get our skates, sit at the benches and lace them up.

"Make sure it's nice and tight Phoebe. You don't want to fall" Ava says

"Don't worry, I'll catch you" Kyle whispers in my ear. I blush.

Ava and Jackson are off skating in their own little world. The rink looks so cool. They have color lights instead of those gross bright white florescent lights. It's pretty and romantic…for an ice skating rink, that is. This must be special for Valentine's Day.

Kyle and I hit the ice, skating around the rink. He's showing off a bit, skating backwards and zipping quickly in circles around me.

The music changes to a slow song and a voice comes over the loud speaker "Time to Skate with your Sweetheart"

"May I have this skate?" Kyle asks.

"Yes, you may" I smile. He takes my hand and it's like magic. My stomach is doing somersaults.

We skate around the rink a few times to the romantic music playing. I lose my balance a few times, but Kyle helps me recover. My hero.

I look to my side and study his profile. He's so freakin' hot. His dark brown hair is perfect. His nose is perfect. He's just so…perfect.

I feel myself losing my balance. I'm furiously winding my free arm trying to regain my balance. Kyle is trying his best to help me stay upright, but I know we're going down.

Boom…flat on our asses. Oh, why wasn't I paying attention to skating?

"I'm so sorry" I squeak out.

He cocks his head to one side and starts laughing. The relief that he doesn't think I'm a completely clumsy clod washes over me; at least he thinks it's funny. I laugh with him.

"Come on Pheebs. Are you ok? "He stands up and offers his hand out to me.

"I think so. Thanks" I grab his hand.

"Can I buy you a hot chocolate?" he asks.

"Sure. Hold on my arm before I fall again"

I sit on one of the benches that overlook the rink. Ava and Jackson look like they're having a blast. She's got the biggest smile on her face. Jackson seems like a much better guy than the last asshole she dated. Every party he went to, he'd end up making out with some random girl and word would always get back to Ava. Then it was weeks of drama, drama, drama. I don't know how he managed to smooth it over with her so many times, but finally she came to her senses and dumped him. She seems to have finally found a pretty decent guy.

Kyle comes back and hands me a hot chocolate in a white Styrofoam cup. I know this is just the instant hot chocolate, Gail has spoiled us with her hot chocolate over the years, but because Kyle bought it for me…it's the best I've ever tasted.

"I have something for you for Valentine's Day"

"You do?"

"Yes, here." He hands me a small box. He looks really nervous.

I unwrap the box and open it. It's his school ring. I gasp and my mouth drops open.

"Phoebe, you drive me crazy with your stubbornness sometimes. But we always have fun when we're together. There's no other girl in school for me. Will you be my official girlfriend?"

I'm bright crimson. I bite my lip to suppress the giant grin trying to escape.

"Yes" I nod.

Kyle softly kisses me. I feel like I just came down a rollercoaster, there are butterflies in my stomach. I really like Kyle; I think I might love him.

"Can you help me unhook my chain? I hold my hair off my neck and turn my back toward Kyle.

"Sure" He reaches over and takes my chain in his hand. His touch gives me goose bumps. He unclasps my chain, making sure he doesn't let the chain fall.

"Thanks." I slide Kyle's ring onto my chain then bring the chain back to my neck. "Can you help again?"

I hold back my hair again and he fastens the clasp.

I let go of my hair and watch the ring fall on my chest. I love it. I love it. I love it. The ring is hanging right in center, covering over the dainty diamond heart charm my Dad gave me for Valentine's Day earlier.

"Now everyone knows that you're my girl. Want to skate some more?"

"Sure…or we could kiss for a little while" I shyly smile.

He grins and puts his arm around me, moving closer to me and kisses me.

There's a buzzing coming from my jeans pocket.

"What's that?"

"My cell phone. Hold on" I look down and see a text. "It's from my brother"

**Happy Valentine's Day Pheebs! **

I quickly type back.

**Thx. U too. Say hi to Maddie. Busy now. C ya.**

"Ok…where were we?" I close my eyes and Kyle kisses me again.

* * *

**~Teddy~**

I look down at my phone and laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"My sister. I heard she has a boyfriend. She must be with him now she said she was too busy to text. I didn't think it was possible for Phoebe to have her fingers off her cell phone"

"I guess she's keeping her fingers busy elsewhere" Maddie jokes.

"Maddie please, I don't want to think about that when we're talking about my sister. Besides, I'm sure my Dad probably planted undercover security wherever she is"

"Would your Dad really do that?"

"Without a doubt. My father is a brilliant business man, but you have no idea of the degree of his insanity when it comes to our security. Why do you think I live in this apartment and not at a dorm? He bought the building and had security upgraded before I moved in." I laugh.

Maddie takes two plates out of the cupboard and places them on the table.

"It was nice of Jim to let us take home some leftovers after the Salvation Army's Valentine's Day dinner" she says.

"Yeah, we had a good turnout of volunteers to help serve dinner"

"Jim tells me there was a large anonymous food donation for the Valentine's Day dinner. You wouldn't know anything about that…would you, Mr. Grey?" She raises her brow.

"I know nothing" I lie.

"Mmmmhmmm. I bet you don't" she says sarcastically.

"I hope you don't mind that our Valentine's Day was spent serving meals " I say.

"I'm glad we were helping the less fortunate on Valentine's Day. Show the world, even when things may seem bleak, there's still love out there for them."

She melts my heart with her kindness and generosity.

We sit down to eat our leftovers.

"I have something for you...for Valentine's Day" I slide a small wrapped box across the table.

"Teddy, we said we weren't going to exchange gifts"

"Just open it"

She carefully unwraps the box and looks up at me.

"A plane ticket to Jamaica? You're taking me on vacation?"

"Not exactly" I smirk.

"What…exactly?" She cocks her head to the side and smiles.

"It's a volunteer Alternative Break. We'd go during our Spring break. We work while we're there, helping at risk kids who are mentally or physically challenged, paint and repair community buildings that kind of stuff. We're there to help. We do whatever they need. Do you want to go with me?"

She stands and hugs me across the table.

"Teddy Grey, you are always so unexpected. I can't think of any other place I'd rather be. Yes, thank you. It's perfect"

"Perfect like you. I'm so glad you're my girl"

"Me too" she grins. "After we eat, do you want watch a movie?"

"I was hoping we would do something else" I slyly smile.

"Oh, what?"

I reach across the table and put my hand on hers, rubbing my hand up and down her forearm. I don't know how I haven't jumped her yet, she's so sexy.

"Oh." She looks down and blushes.

"I'm going to send a quick text to my Mom to wish her a happy Valentine's Day and then I'm all yours"

"Don't you want to call her?"

"No, knowing my parents, they're doing things that I don't want to think about them doing. I already sent her flowers. I'll call her tomorrow"

I send out the text.

**Happy Valentine's Day Mom. Hope you like the flowers.**

* * *

**~Ana~**

I'm in our bedroom in a silk robe, gazing out the window at the Puget Sound while I wait for Christian. It's so lovely. The moon's light is reflecting on the water, with the stars twinkling in the sky.

My rear is a little sore, but I know Christian went easy on me. I'm sure that was to make sure I was up to more fuckery, as we have a few hours left of an empty house tonight.

I hear my cell phone buzz from my dresser. I walk over to it and see a text from Teddy asking me of I liked the flowers he sent. I text him back.

**They were lovely. Thank you. **

He texts me back immediately.

**I'm having a late dinner now. I'll call you tomorrow.**

**Ok. Give our best to Maddie. Love you Teddy Bear.**

**I love you too.**

"What are you grinning about?" Christian asks. _When did he get here?_

"Teddy just wished me a Happy Valentine's Day"

"He didn't call?"

"I'm sure he was busy with other activities...he is your son, after all" I roll my eyes.

"That's my boy" He smirks.

"Did you talk to your Dad?"

"Yes, I just hung up. He seemed off again. Maybe he's just tired"

"I'm sure if there was something to be concerned about they would have told us."

"You're right. Is it bath time Mrs. Grey"

"Yes. But you have too many clothes on Mr. Grey. They need to be removed."

"I'm not stopping you" He grins while opening his arms out wide, offering himself to me.

I unbutton his shirt, roll it off his shoulders and watch it innocently fall to the floor.

"Come a little closer" I purr.

I tug the waistband of his pants, pulling him close to me. I unbutton and unzip his fly. I pull his pants down to the floor, helping one foot out at a time. Oh, I didn't notice he was barefoot before. I love his naked feet. Now I really can't wait to get naked and have him again.

"I like what I see Mr. Grey" I murmur.

"I'm very glad to hear that. I'm all your Mrs. Grey."

I take his hand and lead him into the en-suite. There are half a dozen votive candles lit around the tub and the scent of Jasmine from the bubble bath fills the air.

Christian pulls the sash tied around my waist, untying it and my robe falls opened. He inhales deeply and glides his index finger down from the hollow of my neck to my breasts, slowly circling each nipple. I softly moan at his touch.

"You are stunning" he whispers in my ear.

It's funny how after all the years, he can still make me blush.

I get in the tub first. I wince a little when I sit.

"Are you ok baby?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm good. Come join me" I motion for him to come in.

Christian steps in the tub, on the opposite side, facing me. There's something about a bath together that's so sexy and intimate.

We both lean back and enjoy the warm soothing water and jasmine fragrance in the air. On one hand, it's so relaxing; on the other hand, it's such a turn on.

I can't resist anymore. He looks too good. I extend my leg out and have my foot very gently rub against his length.

Christian cocks his head at me and smirks.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I just hit your leg?" I smile.

"Baby, I may be big, but I'm not that big. That most definitely was not a leg you touched."

"Hmmm…let me investigate" I frown with a mischievous grin.

I gently take my foot and glide it up and down his length again. I can feel his erection waking up.

"Ana, you better be careful down there. We don't want any injuries that might render me useless"

"You still have a tongue Mr. Grey. You can still take care of my needs"

"Mrs. Grey, you have a dirty mouth"

"That's because I'm married to a dirty boy"

He grins.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asks.

"I'm not trying. I am seducing you" I bite my lip.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself Mrs. Grey"

"You always told me, confidence is sexy"

"That I did. But I can control my urges and not succumb to your endless charms"

"You think you're capable of controlling your urges toward me?"

"I know I can" he grins.

"Christian, you fucked me in a bathroom while our family was right outside the door on New Year's Eve. Was that an example of you controlling your urges?"

"A momentary lapse" He dismisses the notion.

"You just fucked me in the kitchen"

"That was a punishment" he states.

I laugh. Yeah, right. I know Christian; he caught a glimpse of me bending over and got horny.

"I see" I grin. _Seems that I may have to prove my point_.

I pretend I need to stretch out, arching my back up toward the ceiling. My breasts peek out of the bubbles. He inhales deeply. There's something about wet soapy tits that always drive my husband insane. He closes his eyes briefly. When he opens them, he exhales and sinks back to the tub.

Time to step up my game.

I grab one of the tub poufs and kneel so the top half of my body is completely exposed facing him. I dip the poof in the sudsy water and wash myself in front of Christian. His jaw line tenses, a telltale sign of him weakening. I lift my arm up high, gliding the pouf slowly from my wrist, down my arm's length, passing the side of my breast to my waist, then back up again. Christian licks his lips. His erection is peeking through the bubbles. _Yeah, that's some control._

I pretend to lose my balance, falling into his wet body. Our bodies slide over each other. "Oh, I'm sorry. I lost my balance"

"No problem" he hisses through his clenched teeth. _The man doesn't have a prayer._

"Christian, I can't reach my back, can you help wash me?"

"Of course" he says.

I turn around, sliding in between his legs, his erection hitting into my lower back. I smile. I know I've got him.

He takes the pouf and gently scrubs my back. I moan and I'm pretty certain I heard a low groan from him. I tilt my head back toward him and readjust my position, so I can rub up against his erection again.

"You don't play fair" he whispers in my ear.

"I learned from the best" _Thanks to you Mr. Sexpertise._

He drops the pouf and his hands wrap around me, holding my breasts. He glides his hands up and down my soapy body.

"I'm going to fuck you now. Turn around, get on top of me and look at me. I want to see you" he growls.

I turn around and climb on him, my legs on either side of his. I slowly sink into him, feeling him enter me. The feel of the water swooshing around us and Christian inside of me is amazing. Our eyes are locked on each other, sharing this passionate moment.

I can feel myself starting to quiver.

"Say my name" he demands

"Christian" I cry out

"Again"

"Christian" I groan, and with that I lose myself in him, my body finding its release.

"Fuck Ana" Christian holds my hips steady and finds his release as well.

We melt into each other's arms.

"I think you may have lost some control, Mr. Grey"

"I'm very glad I did"

"Me too. Happy Valentine's Day Christian"

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby"

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	48. The Ring

**A/N: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I love the feedback and the ideas you throw my way. A few of you had asked for this chapter….we aim to please.

I own nothing.

* * *

**The Ring**

Christian and I are cuddling on the couch. He's in his pajama bottoms and a T-shirt and I'm in a comfy pair of sweats and a tank top. We have a throw blanket covering us. I'm half asleep and yawning. Baxter is lying on the floor next to us, out cold. In the old days, after a night of making love, we'd fall into an exhausted sleep, naked in each other's arms. But it looks like things are about to change.

Christian wanted to physically see Phoebe arrive home after her ice skating date. When Teddy was dating, he'd just knock on our bedroom door, tell us he was home and go back to his bedroom for the night. The Father/Daughter dynamic apparently has a whole different set of rules….for now anyway. I understand…this is his baby, his little girl. She's growing up but he still sees her as the little girl who'd snuggle up next to him on the couch on weekends as they watched Sesame Street DVDs together. Afterwards, they'd have long discussions over topics like what breed of bird Big Bird actually was, or why the letter "Q" needs a "U". His answer was because like your Mom and Dad, they're meant for each other…that's why they married.

I'm quietly praying that Phoebe walks through the front door on time. I know Christian is a stickler about punctuality. He's watching the clock, no doubt about that. I don't want him to have any ammunition for giving her a hard time the next time she goes out with Kyle.

Baxter suddenly jolts his head up. Phoebe must be home. It still amazes me how dogs have an uncanny way to sense someone is here before anyone else knows. Baxter gets up and walks to the door. It's eleven fifty five and Phoebe saunters in. _Nothing like calling it close_. I can feel Christian's body relax immediately upon seeing her home in one piece.

"Hey, what are you guys doing awake? You weren't waiting up for me, were you?" Phoebe asks.

_Well, of course we are. Have you met your Father?_

"No Sweetie. We were just relaxing. How was ice skating?" I ask.

"It was a lot of fun. I almost fell a few times, but _Kyle _saved me" She has that dreamy teenaged girl in love look in her eyes, that special twinkle you get once Cupid's arrow finds your heart.

I look over to my side and see Christian rolling his eyes at the mere mention of Kyle's name. Oh Jeez.

"Was he a gentleman?" Christian asks.

"Sheesh Dad! Yes, he was a perfect gentleman" She throws her hands up, waving them in the air, looking exasperated.

"I'm glad you had fun. Well, it's late; I think your Dad and I are going up to bed now." I stand up off the couch, stretch and extend my hand out to Christian. It's time to get out of here before Christian says something else and they end up in a Christian /Phoebe horn-locking war. He takes my hand and stands.

"Good. If he is ever disrespectful toward you, get rid of him. Good night Phoebe." Christian kisses the top of her head.

"Good Night Sweetie. We'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams." When I walk over to give Phoebe a little peck on her cheek, I notice she's wearing a ring around the chain Christian gave her earlier tonight. Kyle must have given her his school ring tonight.

On one hand, that's simply adorable. They're going steady, a big milestone in the teenaged world. It's a dream come true for a young girl to have a boyfriend who wants to date you exclusively… and a nightmare for me. I'm going to have to deal with her Father who will surely go full fledge fifty when he gets wind of this. I sigh to myself and decide to ignore this new information; it's too late to deal with this tonight.

Like Scarlett O'Hara said, tomorrow is another day.

* * *

Christian and I are having a lazy weekend breakfast. I love these kinds of mornings. I'm not too keen on the taste of it, but I do love the aromatic scent of fresh brewed coffee in the air. Go figure. I made a huge stack of pancakes and some breakfast sausage.

Christian is reading the Sports Section of the Seattle Times and I'm reading the Living Section. He glances over at my plate.

"Must you continue put maple syrup on your sausage?"

He brings this up every time we have sausage. We've been married twenty years, he's seen me do this probably two hundred times and still, every time he brings it up. I honestly have no idea why he fixates on what I pour my syrup on. What's the big deal?

"I like maple syrup on my sausage"

"The syrup is meant for the pancakes, not the sausages"

"Syrup can go with anything you want it to go with. It all depends on your palate"

"Call me a traditionalist." He scoffs.

"You're a traditionalist? Was it traditional to pour maple syrup all over me then lick it off when we were vacationing in Vermont?"

"I shall amend my statement. Syrup is only appropriate for pancakes, waffles or Ana" He slyly smirks.

"That _was_ a sticky mess" I laugh.

"Yes, it was. We should try that again"

"I think I'd like that" I grin.

Food and sex have always been a winning combination for us, starting with the Ben, Jerry's and Ana Vanilla Ice Cream experience we shared before we married. Good times, very good times.

"Where is Phoebe?" he asks.

"Still sleeping. She's a teenager Christian; she'll probably grace us with her presence around noon. "

"She gets that from you…the sleeping gene"

"She gets her stubbornness from you" I counter.

"I would debate that statement, Mrs. Grey. She's definitely stubborn, coming in a close second only to her beautifully impossible mother" He reaches his hand across the counter, holds my hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it.

Poor Kyle, I hope he knows what he's getting himself into. We're both right. Christian and I are both headstrong fools at times. Phoebe inherited it on both sides of her gene pool, a double dose of our stubbornness.

Phoebe floats into the kitchen at around eleven. Her eyes are sparkling and she's smiling. My girl is not a morning person. This can only be one thing, the look of love.

"Good morning Mother and Father" She's practically singing her words. Phoebe in love, this ought to be interesting.

"Good morning Sweetie. There's a stack of pancakes in the warming tray. Help yourself"

She floats over to the stove, humming to herself as she fills her plate with pancakes and sausage. I notice that the syrup was poured over her sausages too, a small victory for me. Christian peeks over the newspaper he's reading.

"You seem to be in a pleasant mood this morning, Phoebe" he comments about her out of character good mood; she's usually an ogre in the morning.

"Mmmmm" she hums as she plays with the ring on her chain.

Christian's brows furrow and his lips pressed together tightly. Crap. He saw the damn ring. And it's on the chain he gave her last night. So much for a pleasant lazy morning.

"What is that?" he asks.

"Kyle's school ring. We're officially boyfriend and girlfriend" she grins.

"Where's the heart I gave you?" He looks a bit hurt.

"It's right here, Dad." She pulls the diamond heart charm from under the ring. Whew! Thank God she didn't take it off. Major crisis diverted.

"Did Kyle give that to you last night, honey?" I ask.

"Yeah. Cool, huh?" She lights up.

"Yes, very nice Phoebe" I glance over at Christian. He's expressionless. Who knows what's going on in his head? I can guess…and I bet a few of his thoughts end with a certain teenaged boy in a body bag.

Phoebe takes her plate, grabs the fashion section of the Times and leaves the kitchen to the dining room. I guess she wants to spread out the Fashion pages on the table.

"So…." I figure I might as well get this conversation with Christian over with.

"So?" he asks.

"How do you feel about this development in Phoebe's love life?"

"Not. Pleased." _It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out considering his veins are popping out of his temples._

"I suppose I'll have to give her the sex talk again, this time a little more in depth than just the birds and the bees." I sigh.

He winces.

"Why the fuck do you need to give her a sex talk?" The tension is radiating off of him.

"Because she's seventeen and has a steady boyfriend. Really Christian, do I need to spell this all out for you?"

"I forbid it. She will think that you are giving her permission to have sex with that boy."

_Fifty, fifty. Fifty…give me strength._

"First of all, you cannot forbid me to talk to our daughter about anything. Secondly, I am not giving her permission to do anything. I'm being realistic and I'm informing her she has options. It's what responsible parents do. Just like you did with Teddy when he started dating, what did you say to him?"

"I told him to be respectful and always wear a condom"

"That was your sex talk? Always wear a condom? Nothing about feelings? "

"He's a guy, Ana. Guys don't give a shit about feelings. The only thing they are interested in is fucking. And as soon as they're done fucking, they're thinking about when the next time they're going to fuck will be_. I_ was being realistic. "

"Is that the way you think?" I ask.

"Yes I do. And so does every other fucking man in the world. We're all wired the same. The sole goal for any guy is to get between their girl and her panties"

I shake my head. It's true, men really are pigs.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Phoebe and it will be a responsible, meaningful conversation."

"You're going to discuss birth control?" His eyes widen and his patented Christian Grey _'I'm going to lose my mind in a minute and go all out lunatic soon_' glare is in full force.

"Yes, among other things" I peek over at his hands; they're slowly forming tightly clenched fists. _Please don't put your fist through a wall._

"You will do no such thing" he demands.

"I will and I am. I am not telling her to keep a box of condoms in her wallet, like _someone else_ might" I glare at him. "I'm going to tell her that she does not have to have sex just because others are, or if she feels pressured. But if she needs to talk, I want her to always feel comfortable coming to us. She needs to know that she can speak openly and we won't judge her. I don't want her to have sex. I would prefer she waits but we need to be sensible. Sex happens and that needs to be addressed"

"We could demand she breaks up with this boy. There…problem solved."

"That's not going to happen"

"Why does she have to be exclusive to one boy?"

"Would you rather she was a slut and had a few boyfriends" I joke.

"That was not funny, Anastasia."

"Your daughter is dating…just get used to it. This conversation is getting tiring." I roll my eyes.

* * *

I'm feeling a bit apprehensive as I knock on Phoebe's bedroom door. It's time for the talk. I thought it was embarrassing talking about where babies some from. This is definitely worse.

I've resolved to be truthful and not embarrassed or become a jabbering idiot about the subject of sex. I will treat it as an everyday task. This way, I would be logical and avoid any miscommunications.

"Come in" she yells through the door.

I open the door and Phoebe is laying on her bed her arms behind her head staring up at the ceiling, with her IPod earbuds still plugged into her ears.

"Hi baby. I need to speak with you about something."

She gives me her infamous Phoebe Grey "What do you want this time?" stare.

I sit on the edge of her bed, desperately fighting the urge to twist my fingers. My entire family knows this is a telltale sign of my nervousness and I don't want to give away how nervous this conversation is making me. I bite the bullet and start the conversation.

"I want to talk to you about boys."

"Mom, we've already talked about boys. And I had that Sex-Ed class in school already."

"I'm not talking about the birds and the bees, Pheebs. I want to talk to you about sex."

"Oh God" she rolls her eyes and hides her head under her pillow.

I reach across her bed, gently patting her arm.

"Phoebe this is nothing to be embarrassed about. It's a part of life."

"Oh please, let the Earth just swallow me up now" she squeals through her pillow.

"Phoebe please take the pillow away from your face" I plea.

She slowly removes the pillow. Her face is bright crimson. I'm sure we're equally mortified at the thought of our upcoming conversation.

"Fine Mom. Please just say what you have to say so we can get this over with"

I take a deep breath.

"Now that you have a steady boyfriend, there are things we should discuss. Honey, love is magical. Your heart beats like musical notes in a joyful symphony; your feet feel like they're floating over the ground and the air smells a little sweeter. I can see that you really like Kyle and, judging by the ring he gave you, he must like you too. That's wonderful.

There will come a time when feelings begin to bubble over and sex may be an option you consider. Sometimes things progress while you're in the heat of the moment and you'll have a decision to make. This is not a decision to ever be taken lightly. You can't do a take-back. Once you give someone your virginity, you can't un-give it. "

Phoebe eyes are downcast, but I can tell she's listening intently to me. I'm pleased that although we're both obviously uncomfortable with the subject matter, at least she's paying attention. I continue…

"Please know that I am not accusing you of anything and I am not judging you. I love you. I just want you to make a rational, knowledgeable decision… to be able to make a well informed choice-not a mistake, when and if the time comes that you decide to have sex. Having sex is your choice, not mine. I can't tell you to not have sex, and I can't give you permission either. I will say this, if and when the time comes, don't do it because your friends are doing it or you think it's something required of a girlfriend. It's not. If you want to wait, you wait. There's nothing wrong with waiting. Don't do anything because you're feeling pressure from a boy or your friends. If a boy truly likes you and respects you, he'll wait. You are always worth waiting for."

"Kyle would never pressure me to do something I didn't want to do." She defends.

"I'm talking in general terms, Phoebe. Remember, I'm making no accusations. I want you to know that whatever you decide, I will always be here for you, to hear you out and support you. If you have questions, I will be honest and answer them as best I can.

Sex can be a wonderful special experience shared between two people who love each other deeply and both are ready for that step. But it doesn't need to be rushed. Waiting for the right time is a very personal decision. Many people wait until after they marry, some don't. What is right for one person doesn't make it right for another. What is important is what is right for you."

"Did you and Dad….." she drifts off her question. I was dreading it but I knew she'd ask. I promised myself I'd be honest, so I answer her.

"We did. But keep in mind that we were much older than you when we met, in our twenties. We were in much different places in our lives than you are now. And we are not you. Our decisions at that time, should have no bearings on your decisions…what was right for us at the time was between us and I did not consider it lightly."

_Please don't ask for details on how I lost my virginity. That's not a chapter I plan on sharing._

She purses her lips. I'm sure the thought of her parents having sex is strange. We all picture our parents as asexual beings. I know I did. I still shutter if I think of my parents in that way.

"Look Pheebs. I'm not going to go on and on about this. Just remember, you can come to me about anything. And if you want it between us, it will only be between us. You and me only. And please…if the day comes…condoms. Always use condoms. Not only to prevent an unwanted pregnancy, but there are sexually transmitted diseases that will stay with you for the rest of your life or kill you. I'm not trying to frighten you, but it's a fact of life. You must be careful. There are some guys who will tell you they're clean. Unfortunately some boys are just creeps and will tell you anything to have sex with you. In the absence of abstinence, use condoms, please. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"No. Mom, I'm not planning on having…sex. If that's what you think." she whispers. I'm sure she's suffering from a combination of information overload and the horrors of talking about her sex life with her mother.

"I'm glad to hear it. There's no need to rush. You have plenty of time. Enjoy dating and get to know each other. These days a lot of girls and boys wait…and that's very admirable. Do what's right for you and always feel free to communicate with me. I promise you if you want to talk, I will listen. Ok baby. I'll leave you. Remember, I'll always be here for you"

"I know" she whispers.

The look of relief is written all over her face. I give her a quick hug and leave her to her thoughts. I'm sure we'll revisit this topic again.

* * *

I find Christian in his study, there's a bottle of scotch on his desk and he's staring out the window, sulking.

"It's only two in the afternoon. A little early for a scotch, don't you think?"

"I just needed to take the edge off" He absentmindedly swirls the amber liquid around the tumbler in his hand.

"Take the edge off of what?" I ask.

"The sex talk you were having with our daughter." He runs his hand through his hair.

"I see. Did it help?"

"No." He smirks.

"I didn't think it would" I smile.

"How did it go?" he asks.

"Good. I did most of the talking. I told her about boys, feelings and condoms. At first she was mortified, but I think she listened"

"Condoms?"

"Yes, I took a page from your sex talk with Teddy" Judging by the sullen look on his face, my attempt at a joke didn't go over so well

He sighs.

"Christian she doesn't seem to be in any hurry. Don't overthink this. It was a talk between a mother and daughter about making choices that are right for her. She's a smart girl. Trust that she will do the right thing. It's not like we were discussing the karma sutra. "

"That little fucker is trying to replace me." He shakes his head.

"What, who? Replace you, how?" I'm totally confused.

"That ring. Did you notice how it covered over the heart I gave her? Like I don't exist to her anymore"

_Oh, that's what this sulking is about...fathers and daughters and their complicated dynamics._

"First and foremost, you are her father. That will never change. She loves you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, of course"

"When Kyle gave her the ring she didn't remove the heart charm. She easy could have slid it off and replaced it with the ring. But she didn't. She kept it there; it means something to her because it came from you. You are important to her. She just has two men in her life now, who have a different piece of her heart. Like you and Ray have with me and like Ethan and your Dad have with Mia."

"True, she did keep the heart on the chain" He cocks his head to the side and manages a small smile.

"Yes, she did. Because no matter how much she grows up…she's always going to be Daddy's little girl"

Christian leans back on his chair, takes a quick swig of scotch from the tumbler and takes in a deep breath.

"I guess the fuckers who line up for the attention of my daughter are going to have to get used to dealing with her old man."

"I guess so" I smile.

He swivels his chair around to face out the window. I can see the reflection of his grin in the window and I know that although it may be a bumpy ride, in the end, it's all going to be alright.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	49. The Unthinkable Happens

**A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. It's truly appreciated.

It's been a while since we've done light and fluffy, so here ya go…a little something while I work on the next chapter. I want to thank my facebook friends on my Netzel Fanfiction page and some PMs on for throwing out ideas to me. I think I covered a few in this chapter.

Another, less fluffy, Late Nights will be up soon.

I own nothing. This is just for fun.

* * *

**The Unthinkable Happens**

"Mia, you didn't want to meet me at work in hopes of bumping into Cash Stone, did you?" I joke as I elbow Mia's side.

"Of course I did. Is he here?" Mia gushes.

"I don't know. I'm not his editor. But judging by the fact that all the women are still seated at their desks and not on the third floor by his editor's office, I think it's safe to say that he's not here"

"That's a shame. Oh well, maybe next time. Ready for lunch?"

"Sure I'm glad I took the rest of the day off. It's been a while since you and I had a day out without the kids or husbands in tow. Do you want to drive...or Luke can take us"

"I'll drive. Tell your guard dog he can relax" she says sarcastically.

"Oh stop it, Luke's a good guy. You know he's going to follow us."

"That's fine, I like having men chase me"

We both giggle. It's always fun going out to lunch with Mia. She has such a zest for life and I love hearing stories about her kids. It reminds me of when Teddy and Phoebe were that age. Seems like eons ago. Sometimes I miss it, then I hear some more stories and I'm glad that part of our lives is over.

We're immediately seated at a table in a small café near Grey Publishing. It's strange when I come here…I spot some employees I recognize from work and can tell my presence unnerves them. I guess no one wants to relax and eat lunch with the big boss within earshot. I suppose I can't blame them, I'd probably feel the same.

"So, I hear our Miss Phoebe has a boyfriend"

"Word travels fast. Who told you?"

"Ava" she smiles.

Another thing I love about Mia…she's the 'Cool Aunt'. Ava and Phoebe have a special bond with her. I know if Phoebe ever needed an adult to talk to, she'd be comfortable turning to Mia. And for as off the wall as Mia can be, she loves those girls and wouldn't steer them wrong.

"Well, yes. Phoebe has a boyfriend. Kyle Roberts. He seems like a nice boy"

"How did her overbearing father take to this development?" she asks with a smirk. She knows exactly how Christian would react to his only daughter dating.

"About as well as you'd expect him to" I sigh.

"Poor Phoebe. Is he giving her a hard time?"

"I've been the buffer, trying to keep the peace in the house. So far, so good, We had a few close calls, but I managed to talk some sense into him before he…well, before he acted like himself" I laugh.

"Ana, you know I love my brother to death, but he can be such a pain in the ass. You should get an award, a holiday, noble peace prize…something for how you keep him in line"

"Oh, he's not _that_ bad"

She smirks and raises her eyebrow at me. We both know that he is _that _bad, but I will always defend Christian…and his craziness…until the day I die. I love all of him, even the crazy parts.

"Ava tells me that Kyle gave Phoebe his school ring. That's so adorable."

"She's so happy right now. It's so cute to watch. Needless to say, Christian is less than thrilled about it."

"Has he said anything to Kyle?"

"Small jabs here and there, but he's been holding it in. I just hope this boy doesn't do anything to give Christian any reason to dislike him. He's automatically skating on thin ice for the mere fact that he's dating Phoebe. One wrong move and I don't think I would be able to hold him back"

"Poor Phoebe." Mia shakes her head.

We finish up our lunch and do a little shopping at a few of the boutiques in the area. Mia rolls her eyes as she catches Luke standing in front of each store.

"Honestly Ana, how do you deal with him?" Her eyes shift in Luke's direction.

"I'm so used to it; I hardly notice he's here. Anyway, he's just doing his job and I like Luke."

I feel my blackberry vibrate. I check and see there's a text from Phoebe letting me know that she's home. And Kyle is there. Fortunately, I know that Gail and Roger will be in the house too. I shudder to think what would happen if Christian ever found out Phoebe was home alone with a boy.

I quickly send her a text and ask her to take Baxter for a quick walk.

"Phoebe is home and Kyle is there with her"

"Really? You know Ana. I really need to borrow that cookbook Gail got from her great Aunt. The handwritten book with her family's passed down recipes."

"You just want to check out Kyle don't you?" I glance at her skeptically.

"Moi? Never. " She laughs.

"Ok, we'll go so you can check him out, but don't be obvious about it"

"I can assure you; my performance will be Oscar worthy" She smiles.

* * *

As Mia and I casually walk into the big house, we're stopped dead in our tracks by the four people standing in the kitchen.

Phoebe is glassy eyed and it looks like she may have been crying. Gail is white as a ghost, her hand over her mouth and her eyes widen when I walk in the room. Kyle looks completely panicked. Even Roger, who always looks cool, calm and collected, looks like he's in a frenzy.

Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong. My first thought is something happened to Teddy or Christian. My heart start beating so fast, I'm afraid I'm going to have a heart attack.

"What happened?" I shift my eyes between the four of them, my lips begin to quiver and tears begin to well.

"Oh Mom" Phoebe sobs.

"Will someone please tell us what the hell is going on before Ana has a fucking coronary?" Mia shouts.

"Baxter got loose. We can't find him" Gail blurts out.

Relief washes over me that Teddy and Christian are ok. Then it occurs to me…Christian, Oh My God, Christian. No wonder why they're all in a panic. He's going to go ballistic if we don't find his precious dog. Mount St. Helens eruption will be nothing compared to the Christian Grey thermo nuclear breakdown. Seattle is not prepared for this catastrophic disaster and Lord knows I'm not either.

"Ok. Let's stay calm…Phoebe tell me what happened" I try to calmly access the situation.

"Kyle and I were walking Baxter, like you asked. Baxter must have seen something and he darted off, his leash came right out of Kyle's hands. We called him but he just kept running. Kyle ran after him, but we couldn't catch up. Oh Mom, Dad's going to kill us" She sobs.

"Your father is not going to _kill_ you" I roll my eyes.

_Of course, I've already figure the 'we were making out and not paying attention to the dog' part of this tale that Phoebe surely left out. There are hundreds of thoughts going through my mind…most of them end with Christian planning Kyle's demise once he finds out he was the one who let go of the leash. He'll kill Kyle, that's for certain. Of all people to be holding the damn leash, it had to be the boyfriend. _

"How long ago did he run away?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe a half hour?" she shrugs.

Luke walks in the house while we're accessing the situation and comes to a halt, noticing the obvious distress in the room. I see his hand instinctively reach to his side, where he keeps his gun.

"What's happening?" he snaps.

"Baxter is missing" Gail calmly tells him. She knows more than anyone how to handle a man with one hand on his gun.

His hand drops from his side, but the look of alarm is still evident in his expression. Even Luke knows that there will be no rest in Grey-ville until that dog is home, safe and sound.

I take charge and bark out orders. We have to get that dog back before Christian gets wind of this.

"Let's split up. Gail, can you call Jason and ask him to try and delay Christian from coming home? Maybe he can tell Christian there's road work, so he has to take a long detour, anything to buy us some time. Then stay here, in case Baxter shows up at the front door. Phoebe and Kyle search out the yard, look in the meadow, he may be hiding there. Luke, can you go to the shelter and see if he's been picked up? Roger and Mia, can you drive around the neighborhood and just look for him? If he won't come to you, call me on my cell. I'll take out my car and drive in the opposite direction. If Christian finds out his dog is missing…" I place my hand on my forehead, closing my eyes and shaking my head. I feel a massive migraine coming on.

The entire house is panic mode, we're running in circles, like chickens with their heads cut off. It would be funny, if I wasn't sure the reaction of the Master of the house will be bad… very ,very bad. We have to find the dog.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Grey. " Kyle looks so sad with his head hung low. Poor kid is trying to win points and this is going to be a deal breaker if Christian finds out.

"I know Kyle. We just need to find him. It'll be ok. Don't worry" I try to assure him but I have my doubts.

Everyone disperses, moving at lightning speed. Gail grabs the phone and calls Taylor. I can already hear Phoebe and Kyle calling Baxter in the backyard.

"Don't worry Ana. He can't be that far. He's got that leg issue. How far can he go? We'll find him before Christian gets home" Mia tries to console me.

'Thanks Mia. His leg is pretty much healed. He's got some speed on him. Let's not think about that. We don't have long. Call me if you spot him."

"Will do" She playfully salutes me. Leave it to Mia to put a silly spin on a dire situation. Sure, even if we don't find the dog, she gets to go home to a calm husband. I'm going to have to deal with a man who will probably unravel before my eyes and spit fire.

With the three of us out on the road, someone is bound to find the dog.

* * *

I'm driving around, looking for Baxter. I never thought he would run away. He's usually so timid and docile. All I know is we have to find him…soon. Taylor is not going to be able to hold off Christian for long.

It's been twenty minutes and nothing. I press the Bluetooth button and call Mia to see if she's having any luck.

"Hey Mia, have you spotted him?"

"Not yet, Ana. I parked my car and I'm at the park about three miles away. I'm walking around now looking for him. There's a ton of people walking their dogs here. Maybe Baxter is looking for a girlfriend"

"Mia he was fixed. He's not looking for a female"

"I've seen the way my brother claws at you, maybe Baxter's out looking to see what he's missing. Like father, like son." She jokes.

"Oh Mia!" I know we have a lot of sex, but it still makes me blush when it's brought to my attention.

"Oh Ana, wait…wait…I think I see him. I'll call you right back"

* * *

**Mia POV:**

I see a Jack Russell Terrier mix with a leash trailing behind him and no one holding the leash. That has to be Baxter.

"Baxter, Baxter…come here boy" I crouch down and hold out my arms to him. Looking ladylike in this position is not an easy task in a dress and high heels. At least my coat is long enough to keep me looking somewhat respectable. My brother better appreciate this.

Baxter stops and looks at me, he's panting with a stupid dog grin and his tongue hanging out.

It's obvious he's not going to come to me. I stand up and walk toward him. He wags his tail and runs away.

"No, Baxter! Stay!" I command.

The little shit ignores me. Ugh, Christian is lucky I love him…and I don't want to see him in jail for the attempted murder of Phoebe's boyfriend.

I see some guy in a hooded sweatshirt on rollerblades, rolling close to Baxter.

"Excuse me, can you grab my dog's leash please"

He stops rolling and points at himself, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, you. Can you grab my dog please?" I plead.

He rolls up behind Baxter while Baxter is still looking at me and grabs his leash.

Thank God.

"Oh thank you, thank you" I gush.

"Not a problem" He hands me the leash.

"He ran away and we've been looking for him for the past twenty five minutes. Thanks again"

"Happy I could help, pretty lady"

"Oh, I, err…" I blush

"I used to have a dog myself, but my girlfriend Vicki took him back to New Jersey when she dumped me…Err…I mean , accepted a job transfer on the East Coast. "

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's cool, pretty lady. There's lots of fish in the sea. I'm an excellent fisherman" he arches his brow.

"Well, I should get going. Thank you again"

"Maybe we could go out for drinks. You can thank me properly. "

"Oh, I'm married"

"Doesn't matter to me. Married, single…I'm a man who lives in the moment. Come on, pretty lady, we can have a good time. Come back to my place. Tell your husband you're visiting your parents overnight. I'll cook you dinner, if you cook me breakfast. "

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Where do you hide your wings, Angel?"

"Listen Buddy. I'm not your Angel. Look, we both know you're an ass…"

"You're so hot, you make the sun jealous"

Holy crap, this guy just drones on and on. I just called him an ass and he just keeping slinging out the lines.

"Dude, what's your name?"

"Jake. Your knight in shining armor"

"Jake. I am not interested in the least in you, nor will I ever be. I understand why your Vicki felt the need to live three thousand miles away from you"

"Her loss is your gain, pretty lady"

Holy Cow, this guy is unbelievable. I roll my eyes and ignore his last line.

"My sister in law is looking for her dog. I'm sure she'd like to thank you in person"

"Ahh…a threesome, huh?"

"A threesome with Ana Grey? Never in a million years" I laugh out loud at the thought of that.

Jake suddenly looks pale, all the color from his face is gone.

"Hey, are you alright?" I frown.

"This dog belongs to the Grey family, the GEH Grey family?

"Yes, Ana is my sister in law. I'm sure she'd like to personally thank you, despite the fact that you're a moron"

"No, I…uh, uh, just remembered I have a previous engagement. I have to get rolling." And with that, he rolls away like he's in the middle of an Olympic race. Wow, he fast.

"Come on Baxter" I tug on his leash and walk him back to my car.

* * *

**APOV:**

I see Mia's name pop up on my cell and turn on the Bluetooth.

"Ana, I have your dog. You owe me big time; I had to deal with a Class A idiot to get him"

"Oh thank you, thank you. I'll see you back at the house. We have to beat Christian home. "

I pull up into the driveway. No SUV. As I get out of the car, the SUV pulls up right behind me.

Shit. I know Mia has to be a minute behind me. I have to stall him. If Baxter doesn't greet him at the door, he'll know something is off. Baxter always greets him. Christian lives for his nightly greeting.

Think, Ana, think.

I pull myself together and casually walk over to the SUV. Christian opens his door to exit the car and I jump him until he falls back into his seat.

"What the fuck Ana?" he asks, as I kiss him.

"Can't a wife miss her husband?" I spot Mia's car pulling up the driveway. She turns off her headlights as soon as she sees the SUV. Talk about a covert operation. I hear Taylor's window open and out of the corner of my eye, see him put his arm out the window and motion to Mia to bring the dog back into house.

"You stood out in the cold to kiss me hello?" he asks.

"Yes. I did" I smile, as I lay on top of him

"Are you sure there's nothing more to this greeting" He looks at me skeptically.

"Do you doubt my sincerity?" I pout. I know he loves my pouty lips.

"Never" he smiles as he traces my bottom lip with his thumb.

When I see the coast is clear, I peel myself off of him.

"Come on, Mr. Grey. Let's get you inside." I stand and grab his hand.

We walk hand in hand together, opening the front door.

Baxter greets Christian with a loud bark and his tail wagging furiously.

"Hush now, Baxter" Christian pats his head.

I don't know how we pulled this off, but major crisis diverted.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	50. Father and Daughter

**A/N:** Some of you have been asking for a peek into the Father/ Daughter relationship, so here it is, a few peeks through the years.

Thank you to all who read, review, PM and support Late Night Thoughts- 20 Years Later. Reaching chapter 50 is quite a milestone. It's been a fun, yet unexpected ride...and I'll keep writing it as long as you want to read it. As many of you know, this story was meant as a one-shot and grew so I'm truly thankful for the support.

I own nothing. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Christian and Phoebe**

* * *

**~Phoebe at 4 months old~**

I hear Phoebe gurgling in the baby monitor. Ana is fast asleep; these late night feedings are really taking their toll on her. I slowly climb out of bed to check on the baby.

She's lying on her back, cooing at the mobile in her crib.

"Daddy's here, baby girl" I whisper.

She turns her head and looks at me. I instantly feel a lump in my throat. She's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

She looks back up at her mobile and begins to babble.

"Are you singing Phoebe?" I wind up the mobile and it plays a lullaby.

She continues her babbling, her legs kicking into the air. I reach over to touch her and she grabs my finger.

My heart stops. I'm putty to this little being.

"Do you want to dance baby? Daddy will dance with you" I whisper.

I can't resist. I gently lift her out of her crib, cradle her in my arms and sway to the music, softly humming to her.

"One day you're going to break your Dad's heart and we'll dance at your wedding. Please don't rush. I don't think I could bear it."

Her gray eyes are getting heavy and soon she falls back to sleep.

I lower her back into her crib, move her rocking chair next to the crib and watch this little miracle sleeping in front of me in wonder.

* * *

**~Phoebe at five~**

"Listen Ros, I don't care what that fucker says, that's a deal breaker. We can do this nicely, or I can tear that fucker's company to pieces. That's his choice. "

Phoebe skips into my office.

"Daddy, I'm having a tea party. I want you to come"

"Hold on a minute Ros." I hit the mute button "Phoebe, Daddy is working on something very important. I can't play right now. Why don't you go find your brother or mother to play with?"

"But I want you, Daddy" She pouts. She looks adorable like that.

"Sorry, Phoebe... not this time. Off you go." My hand motions her to leave my study.

"Ok" She sadly turns and leaves, her head hanging low.

I resume my conversation "Ok Ros, where were we?"

As Ros is talking, I can't get Phoebe's sad expression out of my mind. It breaks my heart. I'm a shit.

"Ros, Send off the proposal, as is. If it's not signed by midweek, I'm going in for the kill. I have things to do now. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

I hang up the phone and walk up to Phoebe's room. Her door is slightly ajar. I peek in and watch her. She's wearing her plastic rhinestone sunglasses, big brimmed straw hat and a purple feather boa, talking on her toy phone.

"No Ros, I told that fucker that's no deal" she yells into her hot pink plastic phone.

I wince. Although it's funny that she's pretending she's me…Ana is always on me about watching my language when the kids are within earshot.

I slowly open the door. She stops and quickly turns toward me.

"Hi Daddy" She gives me a big cheesy smile, her missing bottom tooth makes her even more adorable. She melts my heart.

"Now Phoebe, you shouldn't use that word." I'm biting the inside of my cheek, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Which one?" she cocks her head, her plastic sunglasses slide off her ears, hanging crooked off the bridge of her nose.

"The one that rhymes with ducker"

"But you say that. You say that all the time."

"Hmm…you're right. Daddy said a word he shouldn't have said. I won't do it again" I lie.

"Maybe you should go to the Time-Out chair with Mr. Beary"

"Your Teddy Bear is in time out?"

"Yes. He never listens to me"

"I understand that" I'm married someone just like that, I laugh to myself.

"Where is Mr. Beary?"

"Over there" She points in the direction of the rocking chair I used to spend hours rocking her back to sleep on. There's Mr. Beary…sitting on the rocking chair with his plastic sunglasses and…what the fuck…a set of fucking handcuffs around his cloth paws.

"Ah, Phoebe. Where did you get those handcuffs?"

"Handcuffs?" She furrows her brows.

"The silver things Mr. Beary is wearing"

"Oh, that's a brace wet. I think it's Mommy's. I found it in your room."

What the fuck is a brace wet? Ah, I get it. Ok, I need to navigate this.

"Did you ask Mommy if you could take her bracelet?"

"No" she looks down to the floor, twisting her fingers together.

"Do we take things that don't belong to us without asking?"

"No" she looks down and slowly shakes her head.

"Very well. Next time this happens, you will be sitting in Time-Out with Mr. Beary. Do you understand?" I'll have to remember to lock those up next time they come out.

"Yes, Daddy" she looks back up at me with a mischievous grin "Do you want to come to my tea party?"

I quickly look at my watch. I have a million emails to go through, but I can't resist her sweet face.

"Sure baby"

"Good. Sit here" She pulls out a tiny chair. This is not an option for a man my size.

"I think I'll sit on the floor, if that's alright with you" I crouch down to the floor and sit with my legs crossed.

"OK. Here" She hands me a hot pink feather boa.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Oh Daddy. Wear it like me" She rolls her eyes.

"Eyes, young lady" I hate that habit.

"Sorry" She pouts. Do all little girls instinctively know all you have to do to melt a father's heart is to pout at them?

"Phoebe isn't the boa for girls?"

"Mommy said girls and boys can do the same things, so you can wear that"

"Your mother told you that, eh?" No arguing that point. I reluctantly wrap the hot pink boa around my neck. I look like an ass.

Phoebe pours some warm lemonade in my tiny tea cup. She watches me, waiting for me to drink it.

I bring it up to my lips and take a tiny sip. It's disgustingly warm.

"Do you like it?" she asks.

"Mmm. Delicious" I lie.

"Would you like a cookie? "

"Did Gail bake the cookies?"

"Yes. Chocolate chip cookies"

"Yes. Thank you. I'll take a cookie"

She hands me a cookie with a smile on her face and takes one for herself. We each take a bite. Gail's cookies more than make up for the vile lemonade.

"I love cookies" She rubs her hand over her belly.

"Me too" I grin.

"I want cookies at my wedding when I get married"

"Married? Isn't it a bit soon to plan your wedding?"

"I am" she grins, the chocolate staining her front teeth.

"You are? Really? And who is the lucky groom?"

"You" she points at me.

"Me?"

"Yup." She agrees, shaking her head.

She kills me. Every time I think I can't love her more, it happens. My heart is bursting with emotions.

"I thought you wanted to marry that boy singer whose songs you're always singing"

"Nope. I'm marrying you" she says as she adjusts her boa.

I point to my cheek. She leans in and gives me a chocolaty kiss. This little girl is going to break hearts and the first one will be mine.

* * *

**~Phoebe at 14~**

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

"The mall with Jennifer and her mother"

"Does your mother know you're going out?"

"Not yet"

"When were you planning on telling us?"

"I'm telling you now" she smirks.

"You can't just go to a mall on a whim. You know the way it works. You need security with you"

"Dad, I'm just going to the mall" She rolls her eyes.

"I don't care where the fuck you're going, you need security. My daughter isn't going anywhere without certain measures in place."

"But Dad, Roger isn't here today"

"Then you're staying home" I state emphatically.

"But that's not fair" She folds her arms and stomps her foot, in her patented Phoebe Grey over-dramatic fashion.

"When it comes to your safety, being fair is low on my list."

"Why can't I just go to the mall, like a normal girl?"

"Because there are sick fuckers out there, I'm not compromising your safety because you want to play at a fucking make up counter with your friend. If you wanted to go out, you have a protocol to follow. You know this."

She doesn't see the big picture, there's a degree of danger in everyday life when you come from wealth. The possibility of a kidnapping for our money or an enemy I may have made along the way looking to stick it to me.

"Please Dad. Just this once." She pleads.

"No." I shake my head.

"I'll ask Mom"

"She'll agree with me"

"I hate you Dad" she screams, her face red with anger, the tears start pouring down.

"Get in line" I snarl.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" She storms off to her room.

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, feeling a fucking headache coming on.

She will be the death of me.

* * *

**~Phoebe –Present Day~**

I stroll into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Phoebe is standing behind the counter with bowls and boxes of different ingredients laid out across the counter top.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm making a cake" Her gray eyes… my eyes, looking back at me.

"A cake, eh?"

"Yes. A chocolate cake"

"I helped you bake a cake a long time ago"

"I remember that. I had to bake a cake for a Girl Scout Merit badge"

"We made quite a mess baking that cake." I laugh.

"Yes, we did. Err…Do you want to help me?" she shrugs.

"Is this cake for us or your boyfriend?"

"Kyle. He likes chocolate cake, like you" She smiles.

So the fucker likes chocolate cake like me. What does he want a fucking parade? A lot of people like chocolate cake. Let's see him buy a company, break it off and sell it in little pieces and make a tidy profit…then I'll be impressed.

The last thing I want to do is something nice for the fucker who's dating my daughter, but Ana reminds me all the time that she's growing up and with college just around the corner, we should take any opportunity we have to spend time with her while she still lives home. Sometimes I really hate when my wife is right, but she is.

"Alright. Let's bake a cake" I rub my hands together and accept my fate.

"Really?" she raises her eyebrows.

"Sure, why the fuck not?"

"Language young man!" she smirks.

My words come back to haunt me. I smirk back and nod.

"Do you have all the ingredients you need?" I ask.

"I just need the baking powder. Do you want to get it?"

"Alright" I reach into the cabinet, pull out the box and place it on the counter.

"Uh, Dad. That's baking soda. You did that last time too" she giggles.

I love her giggle, music to my ears.

"Why do these ingredients have practically the same name?"

"Idiot fuckers naming them?" She cautiously looks at me, probably worried I'll reprimand her language. But the truth is sometimes I get a kick out of Phoebe talking like her old man.

"You're right, idiot fuckers" I laugh and elbow her side.

We mix the ingredients together with much less mess than we had all those years ago. Too bad Ana isn't here to witness this. Phoebe pours the batter in the cake pans and puts them in the oven.

"Ok Dad. The cake needs to bake for thirty minutes. I guess you can go back to your work"

"Or I can stay here with you. We can watch your cake bake"

She looks at me quizzically.

"Err…ok" she shrugs.

"So, is school going ok for you? Are you having any issues with your classes?"

"No, it's been a pretty easy year. Straight A, so far."

"I'm happy to hear it." I clear my throat. "This boy you're seeing, does he get good grades?"

"His name is Kyle, Dad. And yes, he gets very good grades too. He's smart like you."

"He must be smart if he asked you out."

"Oh Dad" she rolls her eyes, blushing.

"You know, you're so much like your mother. You always defy me"

"What do you mean? I listen to you."

"When you were a little girl, I told you to wait until you're twenty seven before you started to date. You're ten years ahead of my schedule. "

"Twenty seven Dad? Seriously?"

"Thirty seven would be better" I joke.

"You know, you used to tell me that I'd get warts if I kissed any boys"

"I meant it. I still do. I hope you've followed my advice"

"I'm happy to say I'm wart free" She smirks.

We both know she's kissing that boy. At least she's throwing me a bone and humoring me.

"Good grades, or not, this Kyle is not good enough for you"

"Why would you say that? You barely know him."

"Phoebe, in my eyes, no boy will ever be good enough for you. Trust me, on the day of your wedding you can expect me to try to convince you to jump on a ferry to the San Juan Islands and hide out for a few weeks instead of marrying. I'm sure your Grandpa Ray probably tried to convince your mother to run in the other direction on the day of our wedding. No one is ever good enough for Daddy's little girl. Christ knows… I'm not good enough for your mother. Lucky for me, she thought differently."

"Oh Dad. " She blushes.

"Just try to cut me a little slack if I give you a hard time, I'm just adjusting to my girl growing up and leaving her old man behind"

"Dad, I'll never leave you behind. I can't imagine a day without talking to you. I like our talks…well, most of the time"

"I'm glad to hear that." I look at her and sigh "You're such a lovely young lady, just like your mother"

"Really, you think I'm like Mom? So many people tell me I'm just like my father…you know…bossy" She laughs.

"We just know what we want and we're not afraid to make it happen."

"That's right Dad. Our way is the right way." She agrees.

"Always Phoebe. Always. You know I love you. I don't mean to give you a hard time"

"I know Dad. I figured out a long time ago, it's just the way you love people. Can you just try to be nice to Kyle?"

"I can…try"

* * *

**Phoebe- at 37: (aka Late Night Thoughts- 40 Years Later)**

I dial up Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe, your Mom is meeting me for lunch today. Would you like to join us?"

"Sorry Dad, I'd love to but I have wall to wall meetings at GEH in the afternoon. I have some fuckers from Hong Kong coming in next week and I need to prepare. I have to be out of the office by five to go to little Christian's soccer game. I can't get away this afternoon"

"Spoken like a true future CEO. How's my little namesake doing?"

"He's doing great Dad. Why don't you and Mom come to the game? It's at the soccer fields at six o'clock. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you. And you can help keep an eye on little Grace Ann for us."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. See you then. And if those Hong Kong fuckers give you any problems, let me know"

"Don't worry Dad. I got this. I've learned from the best. I'll see you at the soccer fields tonight. Laters, Dad"

"See you tonight, Phoebe"

After I hang up, I stare straight ahead at the black and white photo of Ana that fucker Rodriguez took all those years ago and smile. My little girl is a business wiz, like her old man. I'm feeling fifty shades of fortunate.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	51. The Talk

**A/N: **Thank you again for your reviews. It's truly appreciated and I love reading them.

I own nothing.

* * *

**The Talk**

We've been summoned to Sunday dinner at Grace and Carrick's home. Christian tried without success to finagle his way out of it, but when Grace sets her mind to something, even Christian heeds to her orders. Of course he grumbled and groaned the entire car ride to Bellevue. It's not that he doesn't want to see his parents and the rest of our family; he just doesn't want to see them today.

Well, that's a moot point, because here we are. The older children got a free pass. For as much as Grace enjoys seeing all of her grandchildren, she remembers what it's like to be a teenager on a weekend and she lets it slide. Christian complains that when they were teenagers, they never had the option of bowing out of family or social obligations, often bored to death at some dinner party his parents gave.

But that's the difference between being a mother and a grandmother, grandmas let everything slide. It's a whole different set of rules.

When we walk into the house, we're greeted with hugs from Grace. It still warms my heart, after all these years, to see Grace's face light up when Christian gives her a proper hug. To this day, I don't think she believed that it would ever happen. One thing I can say about Grace, she never stops appreciating special moments in her life. It's a lesson I hope I never forget.

Mia and Ethan are already here talking to Carrick. We make the rounds and say our hellos.

"Mia, where are the kids?"

"In the family room watching a video, drawing on walls and probably screaming at each other...who the hell knows"

"Sounds like you need a break"

"You have no idea. I'm going to start pulling the hair out of my head if I don't get some adult time."

"Why don't you drop them off with us sometime? You and Ethan can take a weekend to yourselves"

"Really Ana? That would be great. My brother won't mind? You know how much of a ruckus our little munchkins can make"

"Christian loves the kids. It will be fine"

Christian does love Mia's children, but he hates the noise that accompanies them. This is going to take some convincing. He's most agreeable after sex, so that's when I'll bring this up.

Elliot and Kate arrive late. They look annoyed with each other again. Christian has told me to mind my business when I expressed my concerns about them. They've seemed off to me for some time, sometimes hot, sometimes cold, but never balanced. Kate hasn't said anything. And according to Christian, Elliot hasn't either. Maybe it's my imagination.

We get our hellos over with and Grace directs everyone to the dinner table.

The men sit and the women go to the kitchen to bring out dinner. How does that always happen? How sexist is that? Honestly, it's probably better this way; those men don't know the difference between a ladle and a teaspoon. Who knows what they'd bring out for dinner? Besides, being in the sanctity of the kitchen, allows us girls to talk about the men when they aren't in earshot.

"Ana, Kate…Mia and I will bring out these dishes. Would you mind taking the roasted brussel sprouts out of the oven and put them in a serving dish and bring them to the table with the loaves of bread on the counter?"

"Sure Grace" Kate says.

Kate takes the roasting pan out of the oven and places it on the stove top. I grab a serving dish. Kate begins to spoon the brussel sprouts into the dish, when one falls to the floor and rolls away.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" she growls. Her expression is twisted; but I know her outburst has nothing to do with that little green vegetable rolling on the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"Talk about what, a fucking brussel sprout?"

"Kate, you know what I'm talking about" Kate is more than my best friend and sister in law; she is the sister I never had. Her pain is my pain.

She sighs. She knows I know something is wrong.

"Elliot and I are going through some stuff right now, that's all"

"What kind of stuff?" _Please don't say he's cheating on you. Please don't say he's cheating on you._

"He's not cheating on me, if that's what you're thinking"

"That thought never crossed my mind" I lie.

"It's been building up for some time. I'm tired of Elliot's relaxed attitude in every single aspect of our lives and he's tired of my complaining about it."

"I'm sorry Kate. Are you fighting a lot?"

"Enough" She pauses, I can tell she debating how much she wants to say. "We've started seeing a marriage counselor"

"I see. Well, that can be a good thing, right? It shows that you both want to work out your differences."

"I don't know what I want anymore. I love him, I do. And I know he loves me. Sometimes I feel like I don't want to live with him anymore but I know I don't want to live without him either. It's like we're stuck. The counseling is helping. We'll figure it out. "

"I'm so sorry Kate. You know I love you both and I believe you belong together, but no matter what I will always be here for you."

"I know Steele Thank you. Look, everyone is going to wonder what happened to us. We better go."

This is Kate's way of saying she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Ok. Maybe we can have lunch sometime this week. We can talk more…if you want"

"Yeah, that would be nice"

* * *

We take our places at the table. Christian places his hand on my knee and squeezes it. I love when he does little things like that; small gestures that let me know he's happy I'm here by his side.

Elliot and Kate are seated directly across from us. I can feel the chill in the air surrounding them. Their body language speaks volumes; they both look so unhappy and definitely out of sync. Elliot, who usually looks so relaxed, looks…stiff. And Kate just looks angry. For their sakes, I hope their issues are just a bump and not a mountain to climb.

Mia and Ethan's three children come into the dining room and stop by Grace.

"Grandma, can we take our dinner into the TV room? We're watching a movie" Billy asks.

I swear these kids are freaking brilliant. Billy is so shy and soft spoken; you will do _anything_ for him, just to make him smile. They knew exactly who Grandma wouldn't turn down.

"Of course, Darling" She pats his head and right on cue, he smiles.

Ok, ok. It warmed my heart too.

Elliot, Christian and Mia have annoyed looks on their faces.

"We were never allowed to eat in front of the television" Elliot complains.

"Your mother must have been a horrible tyrant" Grace sarcastically responds.

"I can't believe you are allowing them to eat in there." Christian grumbles.

"Grandma's house, Grandma's Rules." Grace smirks.

And that's that. End of conversation. There is no overruling Grandma.

* * *

Our dinner conversation flows. We're catching up on each other children's busy lives…science fair projects, dance recitals, karate classes, soccer practice, new boyfriends, and driver's education. I don't remember having half as many activities when I was a kid.

"Elliot can you pass me the…" Carrick asks, looking frustrated while pointing at the tray with the sliced roasted chicken.

"The chicken, Dad?"

"Yes, please"

Elliot hands him the serving tray. Carrick places it down next to him.

"Dad, Elliot and I were thinking of going out to Cabo for a long weekend to do some Marlin fishing. Are you interested in joining us?" Christian asks.

"Cabo?" Carrick furrows his brows.

"Mexico, Dad. Sheesh, you've been there probably two dozen times. How much wine are you drinking?" Mia jokes.

"Of course. Of course. How would we get there?"

"Ah, my jet Dad. Like always." Christian answers.

"Hey old man, lay off the sauce already." Elliot jokes.

Grace reaches over and holds Carrick's hand, giving him a small smile.

"I think it's time Darling" Grace says to Carrick.

"Yes, I suppose it is" Carrick sighs as he squeezes her hand.

"Everyone, we have some…news to share" Grace announces.

"Are you finally taking our advice and slowing down? Enjoy a month of sunshine in Florida with your friends?" Mia asks.

"Mom, you're not going to announce that you're pregnant, are you?" _Oh Elliot! _

Everyone laughs, except Grace and Carrick.

"No Darling." Grace stands up from her chair and walks behind Carrick seated in front of her.

"Well, out with it already?" My always impatient husband demands.

Carrick clears his throat and straightens his posture on the chair, looking very much like the Patriarch of the Grey family.

"I've been diagnosed with Alzheimer's."

A dead silence fills the room.

My eyes scan across the table. Mia's eyes are closed tight; Ethan has his arm wrapped snugly around her. Kate reaches her hand across the table and squeezes Elliot's hand, keeping hold of it. He rests his head on her shoulder, blankly stares out into space. She lightly kisses his head. I look over to my side. Christian has his arms crossed, his face is expressionless. Nothing. I know my husband and this is the best poker face I've ever seen him wear. I place my hand on his back and run it up and down.

"No. No, they're wrong" Mia cries.

"Mia…" Grace reaches her hand toward Mia. Mia yanks her hand away before Grace could reach it.

"No. So you forget a few things? You're just getting older " She shakes her head, as her bottom lip quivers and a few tears fall down her cheek.

"Mia, denying it isn't going to make it go away" Carrick softly answers.

"Are you certain, Dad? Maybe you should get another opinion" Elliot says.

"I have son. We've been to the best doctors Seattle has to offer."

"Then go somewhere else. " Elliot says. I don't think I've ever seen him look so serious.

"No son. I don't need to travel from doctor to doctor to hear what I already know. This is not curable. It is what it is."

"Oh Daddy" Mia hops out of her chair darts over to Carrick, hugging him.

"It's going to be alright Darling" He wraps his arms around her and gently pats her back.

Christian snaps himself out wherever his mind wandered off to.

"We'll need to get extra help for you around the house. I'll make sure you have a driver on standby twenty-four/seven. We'll have a nurse come to the house daily. "

This is how Christian deals with crisis in his life. He reverts back into his CEO mode, all business.

"Thank you Christian, but we don't need all of that. Not yet anyway." Grace unsuccessfully attempts to give us a reassuring smile. "I have explained to your father that this is not just his disease, that it's a family disease. We will be here to support him. We are in the early stages now and we will make adjustments in our lives as needed. For now, we want to live as normal as possible. We just wanted you to understand why your father may…forget a word…or seem a bit confused. We don't know what lies ahead for us, but we'll face it together."

"I'd like to deal with some practicalities" Carrick adds. Mia breaks their hug, but continues to hold his hand.

"Practicalities?" Mia asks.

"Yes. There are things we need to have in order. I want them in place now, while I have the ability to address some legal issues. I've taken steps to prepare a durable power of attorney, authorizing you to make choices and decisions on behalf of me when I am mentally incapacitated to make my own decisions"

Mia gasps and holds her hand to her mouth.

"Dad…" Christian says.

Carrick holds up his hand, motioning him to stop.

"These are things, however unpleasant, that need to be said. I have established separate powers of attorney for finance and for health care. Your mother will handle health care issues and the three of you are to handle all finance issues and secondary agents for healthcare decisions if your mother is not able. Your mother didn't want to deal with both issues. Speaking of healthcare, I have told this to your mother, but I want you all to know…this is my decision. I have expressed to your mother that if and when the time comes, I do not want continuation of life support. This is my decision. Please respect it.

This is a long road. And we're just at the beginning. I'm not so much worried about myself." He pauses as his voice cracks, tears pool in his eyes. He looks lovingly at Grace. She smiles at him and squeezes his hand. "I just need to know that you'll support your mother. "

"Of course Dad" Elliot says softly.

"I want you all to know that I love each one of you and I plan to tell you that every time I see you, until I'm no longer able to. I want to apologize in advance if I get moody and frustrated; as I read is a possibility for patients with my diagnosis. The rest we'll figure out as we go. The only thing that matters to me is that your mother is taken care of. That's all I ask of you." Carrick wipes tears from his eyes.

"We promise Grace will have all the support she needs" I assure him.

"Good, now where's dessert?" Carrick says. The respect I have for this brave man, who loves his wife so much, that he puts her well-being above his, has tripled. Theirs is a true love story.

Christian is deceiving quiet. I know how that brain of his works. His wheels are turning. He just needs time to absorb this new information, we all do.

* * *

The car ride home was quiet, even the radio stayed off. Christian didn't have much to say, which didn't surprise me, considering the devastating news about Carrick.

We silently walk into the kitchen and Phoebe is standing by the counter, pouring herself a glass of iced tea.

"Hi guys, how was Grandma and Grandpa's?" She chirps.

"You would know if you didn't put your fucking friends before your fucking family" Christian growls.

Poor Phoebe looks stunned at his unprovoked verbal attack.

"Christian, stop it. Was that necessary?" I scold.

He rubs the nape of his neck, the look of anger bubbling to the surface.

"I'm going to my fucking study" He growls and leaves with a scowl on his face.

"Mom?" Phoebe looks at me, wide eyed.

"It's ok Phoebe. You didn't do anything wrong. Your father is just upset about something. It has nothing to do with you. Just do yourself a favor and stay out of his way until he calms down."

"Maybe I'll stay at the Taylor's house" she jokes. She knows the best defense against one of Christian's moods is to avoid him at all costs.

"Maybe I'll join you" I smirk. _Oh, if it were only that easy._

* * *

After about an hour, it's time to face the music. I walk up to Christian's study and slowly open the door; the tension in the air is so thick. He's sitting at his desk, his laptop in front of him.

"Are you alright?" I cautiously ask.

"Fine" he snaps.

"What are you doing?"

"Researching treatment options and clinical trials for Alzheimer's patients"

He's already researching...there's nothing wrong with being pro-active. It's probably helping him feel like he has some control over this sad situation we find ourselves in.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What more can I possibly say? I think everything was said at the dinner table"

"Well, how do you feel about your Dad's prognosis?"

"How do I feel? How the fuck do you think I feel about watching my father slowly fade away from us "

"I'm sorry. I know this is difficult"

"Difficult? It's like a slow fucking death sentence we all get to witness"

"They said he was in the early stages. It may be years before…well, before things get to that point. Maybe you should try focusing on the positive, make the best of the time he's with us, both mentally and physically."

"Positive? What the fuck is positive about this situation Ana? What? Enlighten me." He barks.

"Christian, he's here now. Time is a precious gift. Take advantage of the fact that you still have time with your father"

"You think this is a fucking gift? We get to watch a man lose himself …where the gift there, Ana? You don't have to watch your father leave you while he's still breathing right in front of you. Lose his ability to communicate, to take care of his hygiene, fucking dress himself, or walk. It'll be a slow death. He'll be gone, even while he's alive."

"No, I don't get any of those things. My dad is dead. Ray was snatched away from me without warning. Do you know what I'd give to have Ray sitting in a wheel chair in front of me, even if he didn't know me, just so I could hold his hand? I wouldn't care if he thought I was a nurse or a stranger...I wouldn't care, because I would know I'm his daughter. And knowing the alternative, I think I'll take him in front of me."

"It's not the same."

"No, it's not. You have time, you have warning. You can make new memories. Enjoy the time he's with us. Don't squander this opportunity away focusing on your anger. It's not going to change anything. You'll regret the time you lost. Christian, please…I know what I speak of."

"You don't know shit, Ana" he scowls.

"How could you say that to me?" My mouth gapes open. He might as well kick me in the stomach. I try to fight it, but the tears fall down my cheek.

"Christ, now you're going to start with the fucking waterworks?"

"Go fuck yourself Christian" I shout.

I turn and leave, slamming the door to his study behind me. I know he's upset about his father, but I refuse to be his punching bag.

* * *

I wake up at three am, to find myself alone in our bed. Christian is either pulling an all nighter in his study or he fell asleep there. For as much as I'm angry with him, I know that he's dealing with devastating news and he's reacting the way he always reacts…by lashing out at whatever or whoever is in front of him.

I don't know what's worse, watching your dad slowly slip away, or the way Ray went. I suppose there isn't a right answer, both ways are heartbreaking. And I understand he's upset about Carrick, I am too, but I'm here to comfort him, not for him to abuse while he works out his anger.

Against my better judgment, I get out of bed to check on him.

The house is dark and I can hear the piano, a sad melancholy song softly playing in the distance. I walk over to the great room. The moonlight is beaming through the window, giving me just enough light to see Christian lost in the music.

I lean on the wall to the entrance of the room and watch him. He looks so sad and lost. Even though I'm angry at the things he said to me, seeing him like this breaks my heart.

I'm about to walk over to him and sit with him on the piano bench, when he suddenly stops playing. He rubs his hands over his eyes and leans his elbows onto the keys in front of him, with his hands still in place, covering his face.

Then I witness something, I've never seen. With his face still covered by his hands, his shoulder hunch and his body starts heaving. Oh My God, I think he's crying.

I want to rush over to him, to comfort him, to soothe him…but I know this is a private time. Time Christian needs to work out his grief.

I quietly leave the entrance way and head back to our bedroom. I slip back into bed, lying on my side and stare blankly at the wall.

About a half hour later, I hear Christian enter our bedroom. I close my eyes and pretend I'm still sleeping.

I feel the bed shift and know that he's sitting on the edge of the bed. I'm facing away from him.

"Why do you stay married to a fuck up like me?" he mumbles in my direction. I remain quiet. He undresses and slides into bed, rolling next to me. He brings his lips to my ear.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." He whispers and lightly kisses my hair. He turns over to go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning reaching my hand over to Christian's side, only to find I'm alone. Funny…I usually hear his alarm clock go off before he gets out of bed.

After showering and dressing for a fresh new work day, I walk down to the kitchen. Gail is there, cleaning up some breakfast dishes.

"Christian already ate?"

"Yes, He had a quick bite and already left for the office. He said he'll call you later."

Is he trying to avoid me? Is it because he's mad at me or mad at himself?

"Ok. Err…Gail…how was his mood this morning?"

"Quiet. He didn't say much at all"

"Ok. Thanks."

* * *

I arrive at my office, only to find a vase of white roses on my desk.

This is Christian's apology. I know what's to follow.

I turn on my computer and check the emails. There it is…an email from Christian.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject**: I'm sorry

**Date:** March 8, 2032 7:25 AM

**To:** Anastasia Grey

I crossed the line. I lashed out at the one person trying to comfort me.

I'm an ass…it's the way I'm wired.

I don't deserve you or your forgiveness, but I'm a selfish man and I'm asking for both anyway.

I love you.

Christian Grey

Insensitive CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Things you deserve

**Date:** March 8, 2032 9:10 AM

**To:** Christian Grey

A swift kick in the arse for speaking to me the way you did…and my undying love, because it's the way I'm wired.

Anastasia Grey

Married to an insensitive CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Uncross our wires

**Date:** March 8, 2032 9:13 AM

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Can we meet for lunch? I'd like to properly grovel to my wife.

I have 12:00 photo shoot at my office for Time magazine. I gave them ten minutes. Then I'm free.

Christian Grey

Ain't to proud to beg CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Don't be too proud to plead either

**Date:** March 8, 2032 9:16 AM

**To:** Christian Grey

Fine. I'll come to GEH.

12:15. See you then.

Anastasia Grey

CEO who likes a man on his knees, Grey Publishing

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** I don't...

**Date:** March 8, 3032 9:19 AM

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Deserve you.

Christian Grey

Desperately in love with his wife CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Don't you...

**Date:** March 8, 2032 9:21 AM

**To:** Christian Grey

Forget it, Mr. Grey

Anastasia Grey

Equally in love with her husband CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Forget?

**Date:** March 8, 3032 9:23 AM

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Never!

Until Laters.

Christian Grey

Getting out the knee pads for proper begging CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

Its noon and Luke and I enter the GEH elevator with two young girls. They push the button for the tenth floor. The elevator begins ascending and the chatty nonsense starts…

"Did you see Mr. Grey today? He was wearing that navy suit he looks so hot in"

"I've been trying to figure a reason to go to the top floor and bump into him."

They both giggle. Well, screw that.

The last time I was stuck in an elevator with two gossiping bitches, admiring my husband, I kept my mouth shut. I've had a crappy two days and I'm not in the mood for nice.

My lips curl into a sly smile and I wink at Luke. He smiles and nods back. He gets my message loud and clear.

I clear my throat.

"Ah, Mr. Sawyer. Which floor is my husband working on today?"

"The top floor, Mrs. Grey. I'm sorry, I must have forgot to press the elevator button to Mr. Grey's floor" He reaches over and presses the top floor button.

The bitches go pale. The look of panic on their faces has made my year. I've never seen two people run out of an elevator as fast as those two trash talking trollops did.

When the doors close, just Luke and I are left in the elevator. We both look at each other and burst out laughing. Hey bitches…don't mess with the property of Mrs. Grey. He may be an insensitive ass, but he's my insensitive ass.

The elevator opens and I greet Andrea. She tells me Christian has been scowling all morning over the photos he has to take for an article about GEH. She said Christian instructed her that if I got there early, just to go into his office. I lightly knock on the door and let myself in to his office. Christian is standing, with his arms crossed, while the photographer is snapping away and his assistant is adjusting the lighting.

Our eyes lock and I'm instantly brought back to the photo session at the Heathman. Christian's face lights up when he sees me and I smile back at him. I wonder if the photographer and his assistant can see the electricity charging between us.

We have our moments, our ups and our downs. But because we love each other, I know we'll always find our way.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	52. The Talk Part 2- Grovel Time

**A/N**: Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews. I really do appreciate them and love reading them.

Here's a continuation of the last chapter.

I own nothing.

* * *

**The Talk Part 2- Grovel Time**

I stand in the corner of Christian's office, watching him rather begrudgingly posing for the Time Magazine photographer. I know he hates it. Admittedly, a small part of me enjoys watching him suffer.

The photographer is barking out directions to Christian. "Stand here Mr. Grey; Sit there Mr. Grey, by the window Mr. Grey, at your desk Mr. Grey."

I have a stupid grin plastered on my face, unable to hide my amusement. I'm brought back to all those years ago when Kate was barking orders out to Christian at the photo shoot at the Heathman. Christian admitted to me that the only reason he agreed to the WSU photographs was to have another opportunity to see me. Who would have thought that moment in time would bring us here, so many years later?

The attraction we have for each other is just as undeniable today as it was back then, it may be more powerful now.

Today, just like that day, finds Christian and I sneaking glances at each other. A few times our eyes lock, I look down and blush. Twenty years married to this man, and he still can make me blush like a school girl.

"Ana. Come." Christian motions me to join him.

"No, No" I take a step back, shaking my head while crossing my arms in front of me.

"Come. I want a picture with my wife." He insists.

We have gone through great lengths to keep our private life private…only allowing photographs together at social events, never mixing it with business. His invitation to join him is surprising.

I shake my head and grin. He grins back and walks over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"My wife is lovely, isn't she?" He proudly says to the photographer and his assistant.

"Very lovely Mr. Grey" The photographer answers. I roll my eyes. _Well, what the hell else would he say while I'm standing right _here_? "No Mr. Grey, your wife is a hot mess." Jeez._

"I'd like a picture with my wife"

"Christian" I protest.

"I want the world to see that you're mine" he whispers in my ear.

"Look at me…I'm a mess" I murmur.

"You. Are. Beautiful." He whispers in my ear, inhaling my hair.

"Oh…Fine." I hold my hands up, surrendering to my fate. I turn toward the photographer "Snap away"

Christian keeps his arm wrapped snugly around my waist, occasionally glancing over at me. His free hand reaches over and tucks a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear, his finger slowly trailing across my cheek.

The photographer is busy clicking away when Christian decides he's done.

"I think you have enough" he says to the photographer.

The photographer nods and stops. He motions his assistant to start packing up the lighting equipment.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey". He shakes our hands. "The proofs will be delivered here tomorrow for your approval, Mr. Grey"

Proofs? Ah yes… my control freak fifty has final approval of any photos used. Of course.

The photographer and his assistant let themselves out.

We're left alone in the room, shyly looking at each other.

There's an awkward silence between us. Without the distraction of the photographer in the room, we're left with not knowing quite what to say to each other. We're both here, which proves that neither of us wants to fight anymore. Breaking the ice via email is easy…face to face is a whole different ball game. It's a little odd to feel uncomfortable around the very person who has slept next to me for so long.

Arguments can do that…change a dynamic between two people, even if it's a temporary change.

"I took the liberty of ordering up lunch. I thought we could eat here in my office." Christian runs his fingers through his hair. It's adorable how nervous he is.

"That's fine" I say.

"Did you have a good morning at work?"

"It was uneventful. Well, except for the lovely flowers waiting for me on my desk. How did you get them delivered to my office so early in the morning?"

"I have connections."

"The Flower Fairy?" I ask as my brow slyly arches.

"Something like that." He smirks, running his index finger against his lower lip.

"Well, they're lovely. Thank you"

"You're very welcome"

Andrea informs us that our lunch has been delivered. We set the bag down on Christian's desk. He holds the chair in front of his desk out for me to sit.

I nod, thanking him, and sit.

He opens the bag and places a grilled chicken Caesar salad in front of me. It smells divine. I didn't realize how hungry I was until the food was placed in front of me.

He walks around the desk and takes his seat behind it.

We both dig into our lunches, eating quietly. Very quietly. Christian looks up from his salad at me and exhales.

"How do you want to do this?" he asks.

"Do what?"

"My groveling for your forgiveness"

"Oh that"

I know the way he spoke to me last night was horrible, but I also know he's sorry. Truly, sincerely, sorry. I could be a bitch and drag it out, but he has enough on his plate. Deep down I know his lashing out had nothing to do with me and everything to do with Carrick's recent news.

"Let me get back to you on that" I smile.

"Very well" He nods.

"Err…do you want to talk about it?" I quietly ask.

"Talk about what, going down on my knees, begging for forgiveness?"

"No. Do you want to talk about your Dad?"

"I don't know what to say. Thoughts of him losing himself while we all stand idly by are playing over and over in my mind. I can't escape them."

"But you won't be standing idly by, you'll be with him every step of the way, helping him anyway you can."

"I don't know if I can watch him deteriorate in front of me. I don't think I could bear it. What if I don't have it in me? What if I can't do this? "

I reach my hand across the desk, resting it on top of his.

"Christian, you'll find the strength. You always do for the people you love. This will be a hard long road ahead, but I know you, you can do this for him. You could never turn away from someone you love, no matter how painful it is to watch. And when you need someone to lean on…I'm here. I'll always be here."

"Even when I'm an insensitive ass?"

"I'm here now aren't I?" I grin.

He leans back in his chair, inhaling a sharp breath then slowly exhaling it.

"Yes, you are." He tilts his head and smiles.

"Maybe you should plan some trips with your Dad. You and Elliot can steal him from your Mom for a few days and take him to Aspen or out on the Grace III for a few days. Have a boy's weekend. It'll be nice for the three of you and it'll give your Mom a break. Make some memories now, while he can still physically do things. I'm sure he'd love it and I know you will too"

"I did invite him to Cabo for some Marlin fishing."

"Good. Enjoy your time together. Get as much as you can. I know its cliché, but I also know it's true. Time is a gift. It's something that ticks away and you can never get it back. If I had warning that Ray was going to leave us before he died, I would have put everything on hold, just to do something as simple as have a cup of tea with him."

"You're right. As his disease progresses, his life will turn into a series of different doctor's visits and wheelchair fittings. You're right Ana, you're right."

Normally I'd gloat when Christian admits I'm right about something, but I let this one slide.

"Last night you were researching clinical trials and treatment plans; did you find anything worth exploring further?"

"There' a new medication that may prolong the health of a patient. It's not a cure, but it's a start. I have a phone call in about that."

"Is this a trial? He'd have to meet certain criteria to get accepted into the trial, wouldn't he?"

"I have no doubt he'll make it into any trial his doctors approve of…and they won't feed him a fucking placebo pill either."

"How would you know if he'd received the real medication or the placebo? They don't tell you which one you get."

Christian cocks his head and looks at me with a smirk. Of course, power has its perks. Christian would probably buy the drug company, if it meant he got his way.

"I see." I smile.

I'm not going to continue pushing this conversation. I'm grateful that Christian has opened up as much as he just has. He usually bottles up things up for so long, I'm afraid he'll have a heart attack. Going forward I'll let him talk it out at his own pace.

I stand up from my chair and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Nowhere" I slyly grin as I lock the door and walk back to Christian.

"You locked the door. Do you have something in mind, Mrs. Grey?" he purrs.

"Yes, it's time for you to make amends for your transgressions last night. You need to be punished. I don't want your staff walking in on their boss groveling"

"That's very kind of you"

"Yes, it is." I smirk.

Christian stands and walks over to me and placing his hands around my waist.

"Word on the street is you look hot in this navy suit" I run my hand up and down his jacket lapel, recalling the conversation Luke and I overheard in the elevator coming up to the office today.

"What?" He cocks his head to one side looking quizzically at me.

"Nevermind." My lips curl into a smile. He does look hot.

I take Christian's hand and guide him over to his desk. I sit at the edge of the desk hiking up my dress enough so the tops of my thigh highs are visible. Christian's eyes focus on my thighs, he not so discreetly adjusts his pants as his growing bulge restricts him. He stands between my legs wearing a salacious grin.

"I don't think having sex with you is a punishment" He murmurs.

"Who said _you're_ going to have sex?"

"I recognize that look in your eyes, Mrs. Grey"

"Oh, I want something, but it's not what you're thinking"

"Groveling?" he asks.

"Down boy" I point to the floor.

"Are you serious?" he asks.

"On your knees Grey"

He rolls his eyes as he takes off his suit jacket, resting it on the chair nearby. He lowers himself to the floor until he's kneeling in front of me, between my legs. He looks up at me and smirks.

"Well?" I arch my brow.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry. I should never…" As he begins to speak I put my finger over his lips to stop him.

"That sharp tongue got you in this predicament, I believe you can think of a more creative way to have that sharp tongue get you out of it" I bite my lip. Message sent.

He licks his lips and grins. Message received.

He hooks his index finger around my panties and slowly glides them down my legs until they're off, lying innocently on his office floor. I lean back onto the desk, frantically pushing the papers and our lunch out of the way, some papers falling to the floor.

He hikes up my dress, his hand reaches between my legs as he spreads them further apart.

He buries his head between my legs and inhales deeply. The scent of my arousal always gets him going. My hardened nipples are poking through my dress. His fingers brush lightly against my folds.

"No, no. I said tongue, Mr. Grey"

He nods with a smirk as he takes the finger that just touched me, puts it in his mouth and sucks it.

How I love my naughty Fifty.

I moan as his tongue teases me, lightly kissing and licking the outer edges of my folds. The feeling intensifies when his tongue reaches my most sensitive spot, licking me, swirling, and quick sharp jolts to slow flat strokes.

I'm panting on the desk. I feel the waves, the quivering. I can't hold on anymore.

"Christian" I cry out, finding my release.

He looks up at me, pleased at my state of unraveling.

"Have I satisfied the punishment requirement?"

"Yes. I believe you have" I pant as I lay across the desk.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Are you done fucking with my head?"

"Yes." I nod with a mischievous grin. I knew this would drive him insane.

"Good, because I'm going to fuck you now."

He takes my hand and helps me off the desk, turns me around and bends me over the desk, hiking my dress up to my waist. He reaches over me, taking my wrists and gently pulls them behind my back, pinning them there. He moves his feet between mine, slowly moving his feet apart so my legs are spread out and my stomach is flat on the desk. His hand slowly caresses my naked ass. He reaches around and teases my sex, gliding his finger in the slick wetness of my arousal.

I hear his pants unzip then feel the hardness of his erection rubbing against my sex. Oh, I want this.

Quickly, he enters me, pounding into me fast and deep. His breathing increases with short and harsh gasps. With each powerful thrust, he's driving me wild. He delves deeper, harder, and faster into me with each rhythmic push. My hips gyrate with his movement.

God, I love when he fucks me hard. I close my eyes and surrender to this exquisite feeling.

I feel the build up again and moan.

"Give it to me baby"

All control over my body is lost as I convulse into a chain of spasms. Holy fucking yes.

He slams into me, holding still as he pulsates inside of me, finding his own release.

He releases my wrists, leaning into my back and nuzzles my neck, lightly kissing it.

"Thank you baby" he breathes as he pulls out of me.

He helps me off the desk and turns me around to face him. I know I'm a disheveled mess and I don't care. Two orgasms for lunch, perfect.

We look at each other, both grinning in the afterglow of what's turned into a very satisfying lunch date.

"Have I groveled to enough to meet your satisfaction, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, I believe you have" I smile.

"Are we good?" he asks.

"We are very good"

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	53. The Interview

**A/N: I'd like to thank my friends on facebook, the private messages and the twitter messages checking in with me, laughing with me and keeping me sane during a real life bump in the road. Late Nights and A Different Way were put on the back burner for a while, but things are looking up. This chapter finished first, so it's the first to get a new update. A Different Way is still in the works, about half way done.**

**Thank you for your reviews. I love reading them. They truly are appreciated. **

**I own nothing. Here's a little something to get the party started again.**

* * *

**The Interview**

Christian, Phoebe and I are sitting at the dining room table. Christian is sitting at the head of the table and Phoebe and I are on either side of him. I like to stay close when we eat together. Yelling across a table is not my idea of a pleasant way to have a conversation.

"Phoebe, what's wrong? Gail made your favorite meal and you've hardly touched it"

"Ugh Mom…I have this horrible assignment for my Journalism class. I just don't know how to go about it."

"What's the assignment? Maybe we can help" I glance over at Christian who is pretending he's listening to our conversation, while in reality; he's so far away from us, he might as well be on Mars. He's really reading emails off his blackberry resting on his thigh. Does he think no one would notice?

"I'm supposed to interview someone in the business world. I have no idea what to ask. I don't know anything about business"

"Business?" This peaks Christian's curiosity. Welcome back to Earth Mr. Grey.

"Yes, Dad. I'm supposed to interview someone in the business world. I need five questions ready by tomorrow. I have no idea what to ask"

Christian's lips curl up into a mischievous grin. He slyly glances in my direction.

"Why don't you ask your mother? She was a journalist for a day, should have been nominated for a Pulitzer, with such thought provoking questions, a true journalistic genius. She asked quite the probing questions, if memory serves me." He looks at me and smirks_. Fucking bastard._

"Mom, what did you ask?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh, Phoebe, I'm sure we've told you this story before." I know that Christian and I would never be here if it weren't for the fact that I interviewed him for the WSU paper, but still, it was humiliating.

"You told me you interviewed Dad for your college paper and that's how you met. You never told me what you asked."

"Oh, just the usual kinds of questions." I say, knowing where he's heading with this and I'm not biting.

Christian raises his eyebrow and smirks.

"I see that smirk Dad. There's more to this story. I want the deets."

"First off, your mother made quite the memorable entrance into my office" Christian grins.

"How so?" Phoebe cocks her head to the side, looking toward me.

"I tripped over my feet and fell flat on my face, ok?" I say, exasperated. I look over at a clearly amused Christian; I can tell he's biting the inside of his mouth, trying to suppress a laugh. Smart move if he ever wants to have sex with me again.

"Your mother and gravity were in a constant battle back then" he snickers. "But she won the war" he quickly recovers. _Smart ass._

"Between falling on the floor and trying to set up a recorder I had no idea how to operate I was so flustered. And the more flustered I got, the more embarrassed I was. Your Dad looked like he was desperately trying to hide a smile."

"I was." Christian grins.

"It was mortifying"

"So Mom, what did you ask him?" Phoebe asks.

"I think my first question was something like…to what do you owe your success?"

"I thought it was a terribly unoriginal question" Christian adds.

"Well, you sounded so arrogant when you answered my question. After he babbled on with his answer, I told him that maybe he was just lucky. He came off sounding like such a control freak."

"Really? Arrogant? Control Freak? Not _my_ Father." Phoebe jokes. Christian glares at her. She doesn't even flinch. _That's my girl._

"Then I asked him what he did to chill out" I say.

"Yes, she was throwing out some real compelling questions." Christian sarcastically mumbles as he rolls his eyes.

"I asked him why he agreed to the interview after he told me that he was a very private person."

"Why did you Dad?"

"Because your Aunt Kate was a pain in the ass"

"Christian!" I scowl at him. He scowls back.

"Because your Aunt Kate was very persistent and I admired her tenacity" He corrects his answer.

"I asked him about his philosophy and he recited some mumbo jumbo Carnegie principles. He sounded like the ultimate consumer….which of course, I later learned he is."

"I try my best to support the economy in any way I can." He utters.

"Yes, dear. You keep telling yourself that" I pat his shoulder.

"Dad, you do like to buy all the newest gadgets." Phoebe agrees with me.

"Then your Dad made me feel like an errant child when I asked him about his family and it wasn't in the form of a question"

"Jeez Dad, did you think you were hosting Jeopardy?"

"I agreed to an interview where questions would be asked and I would answer them. Your mother corrected her error and asked a proper question."

"Yes, I did. I didn't want to rumple _Mr. Grey's_ feathers. That was about the whole interview" I smile at Christian.

"Ah, Ana. I think you're leaving out your most investigative thought provoking question"

"No, I think I've covered everything." I scowl….don't go there, Grey.

"Phoebe, your mother is downplaying her hard hitting journalistic abilities. Tell her what _else _you asked me" he smirks.

I purse my lips and scowl at him. He's loves throwing that question back in my face.

"First of all, that wasn't _my_ question…it was your Aunt Kate's question. Your father has a very convenient memory. I was just the messenger"

"Well, what was it Mom?"

"Are you gay?" I grin.

"Oh my God, Mom. You asked Dad if he was gay? No freaking way." Her eyes open wide as she places her hand over her gaping mouth.

"She most certainly did" Christian nods, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"In my defense, I was mortified as soon as it came out of my mouth" I protest.

"Dad, what did you say?"

"I told her I was not."

_And knowing Christian, he quickly had visions of caning the shit out of me on the whipping bench the second those words left my mouth._

"Why would Aunt Kate think you were gay?"

"Because she's a fucking..."

"Christian" I cut him off before he could finish his thought. "Phoebe, there were no photographs of your Dad with any dates in the papers. People speculated, that's all."

"Dad, you never dated _anyone_ before Mom? You were twenty seven, for crying out loud"

Well, this ought to be interesting…watching Christian skate around this topic. Ha, payback for trying to embarrass me. I look over at Christian with a devilish grin and raise my brow. Karma's a bitch.

He rubs his index finger under his bottom lip, clearly searching for the right thing to say to his daughter. He looks cool and collected on the outside, but I know he's squirming. This may be the first time I have a tiny piece of delight in his colorful pre-Ana past.

"There may have been a young lady or two that I saw before I met your mother, but in all honesty, your mother was the first and only girl I ever properly dated or wanted to date. I was completely smitten with her from the moment I laid my eyes on her. The more she spoke during the interview, the more captivated I became. She's the only girl I introduced to my family, the only girl I took to social events and the only girl I spent one-hundred thousand dollars to dance with. She was, and will always be, the only girl for me."

"Wha…What? You spent a hundred grand for a dance with Mom?"

"At the Coping Together Gala auction, before we were married" I clarify.

"Best money I ever spent." He looks lovingly at me and reaches for my hand, holding it as his thumb gently strokes the top of my hand.

"You know, for as nauseating as the two of you can be, I have to admit, you're pretty sweet together"

Smooth Grey, smooth. I have to hand it to Christian, he managed to skirt around Phoebe's question enough to satisfy her and he's going to get one hell of a lay tonight for that answer.

"Once your Dad realized that I was asking someone else's questions, he turned the interview around and began asking me questions about what I was doing after graduation. He even offered to show me around GEH."

"I didn't want your Mom to leave. I was looking for excuses to keep her around."

"Did you take him up on it?" Phoebe asks.

"No, I was desperate to get out of there" I answer, shaking my head.

"Why?"

"He intimidated me. I felt so out of place there. I found him fascinating and egotistical at the same time. I just wanted to get out of there and forget the whole interview ever happened."

"I wanted to spend every second I could with her. I was enchanted by her. I walked her to the elevator and once the doors closed, I knew I had to see her again"

"Ah yes, that's when you stalked her. You told me about that Dad"

"Yes, he had quite the stalking skills. " I laugh and hold his hand tightly.

"It all seemed to work out" He deadpans.

"Yes, I'd say so." I lift his hand to my lips and softly kiss it.

"So Phoebe, did any of this help you with your assignment?" Christian asks.

"Not at all. I think I'll call Jennifer and see what questions she came up with. Thanks for the story. It was…entertaining."

Phoebe stands up from the table and heads toward her bedroom.

"Going down memory lane was fun, wasn't it?" I ask.

"There are a few more memories with you I'd like to relive"

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"I'd like that hundred thousand dollar dance again" He stands and grabs the remote to the stereo. Frank Sinatra plays through the speakers. He extends his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Grey?"

"You may" I put my hand in his and stand. He holds me close, twirls me and we're off.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to E.L. James for the memories from book one.


	54. Kick

**A/N: Thank you for the well wishes and reviews. Your kind words really are very much appreciated and I love reading your thoughts. **

**I know I said the other story would be up next, but this chapter wrote itself, so I went with it. I'm still working on Different Way. **

**This is a play on the word KICK. Every little story has a KICK in it, until (hopefully) we go full circle. I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Kick**

* * *

**1987**

Mommy is still sleeping. She has been sleeping a long time. She is cold. I put my blankie on her and lie down next to her. My head still hurts from _him_. I always hurt from _him_.

The door bangs open. I cover Mommy and me with my blankie. But it's not him.

A lady policeman is here. She talks to me and touches me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me.

She takes my blankie off of Mommy and grabs me. I scream and kick her while she holds me. I kick hard but I can't get away.

Mommy! Mommy! I want my Mommy!

* * *

**June 4, 2011**

"I know what I want and you can't give it to me, and I can't give you what you need."

Her words play over and over in my head. She's right. We're no good for each other. She can't possibly be a part of my depraved world. And I can't give her what she deserves to have….hearts and flowers, love. I'm not capable that shit. I'm too fucked up.

She said she loved me. She can't possibly love me. It's wrong. I don't deserve love. I'm a fucking monster. She better off without me.

Who was I kidding? We were destined to end. I was fooling myself. I don't deserve her. I don't deserve anything good or pure. I broke her with my depravity. I'm a sick twisted son of a crack whore who chased a sweet innocent girl and seduced her for my own pleasure and kicks.

And then I hurt her.

I miss her already.

What the fuck did I do?

* * *

**July 29, 2011**

"Darling, you must leave. It's almost midnight. You can't see the bride on the day of your wedding until the ceremony"

"Mom, I don't buy into superstitions." Ana and I haven't spent a night apart since our engagement; I'm not going to let some ridiculous superstition take her away from me tonight.

"Its tradition, Christian" Ana shrugs.

"I don't give a fuck. I don't want to leave you" I caress her sweet face, the face I will spend a lifetime waking up to. I'm a lucky son of a bitch.

"Son! Now!" My mother growls.

"Are you actually kicking me out of your house?" I ask.

"Very perceptive. Yes. Go! You'll see your bride tomorrow"

I scowl at my mother and she scowls back. There's no point arguing. Grace has laid down the pre-wedding law. I take Ana's hand and walk her into the hallway for some privacy.

"Tomorrow you will be mine" I whisper in Ana's ear, inhaling her unique scent. How am I going to sleep without her next to me?

"Christian, I have been yours since we met "

"Legally mine…Mrs. Grey" I grin.

I really like the sound of that... Anastasia Grey…Mrs. Christian Grey. Mine.

"I love you Christian" Her blue eyes look up at me, her words so sincere and loving. My heart beats quickly. She reaches up and gently runs her fingers down my cheek across to the stubble on my chin. I close my eyes and lean into her touch. Her touch has healed me.

"I love you baby, so much." I trace her lips with my index finger and tenderly kiss her. I'm actually winded from all these feelings. This beautiful woman, who I will spend the rest of my life loving, has truly taken my breath away.

"Elliot, get your brother out of this house now!" I hear my mother yelling from the other room.

I look at Ana and we both smirk.

"Until tomorrow. Je t'aime, Anastasia"

She cocks her head and smiles as my oaf of a brother walks in the hallway, grabs my arm and drags me away.

* * *

**January, 2012**

"Baby, are you ok?"

I never thought Ana could look any more beautiful, but seeing at her glow in her pregnancy brings her to a whole different level of beauty. I know she worries that she's going to be unattractive to me, but the truth is, she is absolutely stunning. And sexy as fuck… with her tits filling out nicely while her added curves make her even more alluring.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just felt the baby kick. It feels so strange. Here, put your hand on my belly" She grabs my hand and brings it to her rounded stomach.

"Why bother? I've been trying for weeks to feel the baby kick and…nothing"

I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Ana has felt our baby for a few weeks now and whenever I try to feel him move, all I get is stillness.

"It's early. You will."

"He hates me already" I grumble.

"What are you talking about? Who hates you?"

"The baby."

"Our baby, who isn't even born yet, hates you?" Ana rolls her eyes.

"Yes." I nod.

"Do you know how ridiculous this sounds?"

"He probably senses I'm going to be a shit father"

"Christian, you are going to be a wonderful father. Look at how much you love this baby already and you haven't even met him."

She's right about that, despite the fact that I'm scared shitless of becoming a father, I love this little invader already. I want to protect and cherish him, this miracle, this fucking little miracle. I hope I don't fuck it up for him. I crouch down and talk directly to my son….who of course, is still, as my hand rests on Ana's rounded stomach.

"Don't you worry son. You already have the best mother in the world. And I have the name of a great therapist, if I fuck this up too much for you." I snicker.

I look up at Ana who is rolling her eyes. I glide my hand across her stomach and…what the fuck was that? I look up at Ana.

"Christian, did you feel him kick? He's reacting to your voice"

"I did" I gasp.

In that instant, this all got fucking real. I feel a lump in my throat as my eyes water. Fuck, he's really there. I look at Ana who is grinning back at me. From the day she stumbled into my life, I've come alive and now she is giving me this, this new life growing inside of her, my son…our son. I love her more in this moment than I ever thought possible.

"Thank you, baby. Thank you." I kiss her stomach.

* * *

**August 2017**

Like fingernails on a chalkboard, I hear the screeching sound of one of the kids crying. Christ, what now? I've gained enough experience to figure out that this is not a life or death cry. I think its Teddy. I'll hide out here in my study, hopefully he'll seek out Ana first and let her sort this out. I was really looking forward to an easy Saturday.

"Daddddyyyyyy" Teddy wails.

Fuck. I'm the _lucky_ parent. I roll my eyes.

"In my study Teddy" I yell back.

He walks into my study; tears are rolling down his cheeks, his eyes red and swollen. I hate to see the children cry.

"What's wrong Ted? Did you get hurt?" I tap my hand on my knee, motioning him to sit on my lap. He walks over to me and climbs onto my lap.

He shakes his head, sniffling.

"What happened?"

"Ph-Phoebe kicked me" He sobs, trying to catch his breath.

Christ, this shit again. I thought the terrible twos were bad, but Phoebe's terrible threes are worse. Some children are biters. Phoebe is a kicker when she doesn't get her way.

"Tell me what happened."

"I was playing with my Thomas the Tank Engine trains. She wanted to be Thomas, but I already was. She got mad and kicked me" He chokes out through his sobs.

Phoebe and her short fuse will be the death of me. I have to remember to send my mother flowers as an apology for all the years she dealt with my temper.

"Did you hit her back?"

"No, you said boys don't hit girls"

"That's right son"

_Unless the girl is of legal age, she begs for it and you don't really hurt her…but that's a conversation for another day. I snicker to myself._

"Ted, find you sister and tell her to see me in my study. She will have a time out. After you send her, why don't you go to the kitchen and help yourself to an ice pop? That's always makes you feel better, doesn't it?" I pat his head and help him off my lap.

He nods; the hint of a smile plays on the corner of his lips. I'm not sure if he's smiling because of the ice pop or the fact that his sister is going to the Time Out chair, but at least he's happier.

* * *

**May, 2021**

My parents were insistent of taking the kids for the weekend. I love my children, but it's nice to have some peace and quiet. When we dropped off the kids, I thought Ana was going to fall to the floor and kiss my Mom's feet. The kids really do wear her out.

Ana and I are sitting on the couch, enjoying a lazy Saturday afternoon. Ana's back is resting against the arm of the couch and her legs are stretched out with her feet resting on my lap. I'm reading the Wall Street Journal and Ana is reading some trashy romance novel. She says she rarely has the opportunity to read just for the joy of reading, with all the transcripts she reads for work, although I'm surprised she chose that crap to read.

Quiet. Nice. No phones ringing. No Disney music playing in the background. No children screaming. Just quiet. Calm. Peace.

I just open up the Weekend Journal section in the paper when I feel Ana's foot rubbing along the inside of my thigh. I look at her with a raised brow. Her mouth is slightly parted, with her index finger gliding across her bottom lip. Her tongue peeks out, curling around her finger, again and again. Fuck, that's hot.

"Something you want Anastasia?"

"Oh, I'm kicking around an idea" she purrs as her foot gently caresses my growing cock.

"I'm interested to know exactly what idea you're kicking around"

"I'd like to give you a very special kiss, right now" She slowly licks her lips.

"I thought we were saving the fuckery for later."

"Think of this as your appetizer" She murmurs.

"Is that book you're reading making you horny?"

"Maybe" she sly smiles.

_I need to get the author's name. I'm going to order the whole fucking collection of her work._

"As you know, I am a big supporter of the literary arts." I grin.

She slides off the couch and kneels in front of me, pulls my sweats down low enough to set my rock hard cock free. She licks the tip, fuck.

"Stop. Take off your top baby"

She slowly pulls her T-shirt over her head, revealing a powder blue lace bra.

"The bra too"

She unfastens the front clip and removes her bra, throwing down on the rug next to her. Christ, her tits are fucking perfect. Fucking. Perfect.

"Would you like a rub down, Mr. Grey?"

I nod with a lascivious grin. Of fucking course I want those tits wrapped around me.

She rubs her tits along the length of my cock, occasionally her nipples playfully rub across my tip. If she doesn't take me in her mouth soon, I'm going to explode, and I really want her mouth around me.

"Stop. Suck me baby." I demand.

She licks her lips and complies immediately, taking me in her mouth. Christ, I fucking love when she does this. I lean back and close my eyes. There's no way I'm going to last much longer. She takes me in slow and deep, I can feel the back of her throat…how the fuck does she do that? Amazing.

She speeds up the tempo, sucking me, licking me. I'm panting, trying to even out my breaths when I come, violently exploding in her mouth.

I open my eyes and Ana is looking back at me, looking quite pleased with herself.

"I owe you an orgasm, Mrs. Grey. Sit here" I pat my hand on the couch. She sits. I slide off the couch and kneel in front of her. When I look up at her, she's already panting. "I want you to buy more of those books."

I pull her sweats and panties down and let my tongue work its magic.

* * *

**April, 2032**

"Ahem. How do I look?"

I look up from my desk in the study. Ana is standing in front of me, looking exquisite. She's wearing a royal blue tight fitting dress that really shows off her perfect curves. I peek over the desk to get a glance at her shoes. Oh, those fucking heels…she's not taking those off later.

"You look lovely Ana. Do you really have to go?"

"Christian, please. Let's not rehash this. I know Cash Stone isn't your favorite person, but it's his book launch party. I have to be there. It's good business."

Deep down I know she's right. She is the CEO of Grey Publishing and this is a big client. There will be press there, she has to show up.

"Why don't I come with you? I'll throw on a suit and I'll be ready in ten minutes"

_Why it takes women an hour and a half to get dressed is beyond me…ten minutes. That's all anyone should need._

"That's not necessary. Besides, you have never accompanied me to a book launch before."

_I never had to deal with a fucker who's patiently waiting for me to kick the bucket, so he can swoop in and fuck my grieving wife._

"Where is this book launch?" I ask.

"At the Chihuly Garden and Glass, on Harrison Street"

I nod. I have to admit, that's a nice venue. Fucker doesn't deserve it.

Ana walks over to me and gives me a quick goodbye kiss.

"I don't think I'll be very late" she says.

She turns to walk out of my study.

"Ana, wait." I get out of my chair and walk over to her. My arm extends out and I wrap my hand around her waist, pulling her in close to me. I kiss her...hard.

She looks up at me, a bit dazed, I think.

"You. Are. Mine." I remind her. I fucking hate sharing her.

"Yes, yours. Always." She caresses my cheek and smiles. She knows I'm a jealous man, and I know she's humoring me, but I don't give a shit. I like hearing her say it.

She softly kisses me one more time and leaves.

I sit back down at my desk and try to concentrate on the work in front of me, after a half hour, I give up. I keep picturing that Stone fucker drooling over my wife. I pound my clenched fist on the desk.

Fuck it. I grab my cell.

"Taylor, I'm going to Chihuly Garden and Glass. Have someone drive me. I'll be ready in ten minutes"

* * *

**September, 2051**

"Did you remember the stadium chairs?" I ask.

"Yes, they're in the back of the car."

"Good. I hate sitting on those cold bleacher seats."

"Too cold for your delicate ass, Mr. Grey?"

"Something like that" I smirk.

"Come on, we're going to miss the soccer game. They're over there." Ana motions me to pick up the pace, as we trudge through the soccer fields. Easy for her to run, she's not carrying two chairs. Roger is a few steps ahead of us, checking out the families gathered around the field.

We set up our chairs and sit. Phoebe spots us from across the field and waves. My cell pings and there's a message from her.

**Little Christian was just put in the game. WooHoo!**

I grin and show the message to Ana. She lights up and looks for him. Once she spots him, she stands and starts waving at him like a maniac, calling out his name.

"Ana, you're going to embarrass the boy. Calm down" I grab her hand and pull her back down to her seat.

She turns to me and scowls.

We sit back and watch the game. Now, I love my grandson. He's my namesake for Christ sake; he's smart as a whip…naturally. He may be only eight years old, but he could give any teenager a run for their money, when it comes to intelligence. Sports, on the other hand, are definitely not his strength.

Most of the time, when we come to these soccer games, we find little Christian picking dandelions in the grass on the field, instead of paying attention to the game. I don't think I've ever seen a soccer ball touch his foot.

It frustrates the fuck out of me. Focus Christian, just focus.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see some of the gossipy mothers of the other children staring at us. Yeah, yeah, it's _the _Grey family. Get the fuck over it.

We're nearing the end of the game. The children on the field are looking pretty tired out from all the running back and forth…except my grandson, who is casually walking back and forth on the field, like he doesn't have a care in the world. In fact, he's so far away from the rest of the players; he might as well be sitting here with us watching.

Suddenly the soccer ball flies his way. He's the only kid there.

"Kick the ball, Christian" I yell over to him. I stand from my chair. "Kick it"

"Come on baby boy, kick the ball!" Ana yells.

Little Christian gets a look of determination on his face. I recognize that expression, Phoebe used to get the same look. I know there is no stopping him. He kicks the ball as hard as he can. I have to admit, his kick is not that hard, but he chases after it, and kicks it again. He's within range of the goal.

"Come on Christian. You can do it" I yell. I must look like an ass, but I don't give a fuck.

It's him and the goalie, a tough looking little girl. I've learned to never underestimate the female population. She could probably kick his ass.

He looks back at us and stares down the goalie. I think I'm going to have a fucking coronary. Kick the damn ball.

Time slows down. Everything is in slow motion. He plants one foot down and his other foot connects with the ball. The ball flies through the air. The goalie flies through the air.

"Goal!" Thank fuck! I grab Ana and kiss her, lifting her up and twirling her around.

This moment is fucking perfect.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	55. Sixty Ways of Shay

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews. I appreciate each and every one. **

I don't know how to categorize this chapter…Let's just say, it's for fun and many of us may relate to it by the time you reach the end. I've been getting a few requests for another Carrick story; I'll see what I can whip up.

**A special thanks to Marpuri for sparking the idea for this chapter**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to E. . This is just for fun.**

* * *

**Sixty Ways of Shay**

* * *

"Go get it Baxter" I throw a tennis ball across the Great Room. Baxter retrieves the ball and returns it to me, wagging his tail at his accomplishment.

"Good boy" I pat his head. He looks up at me with a vacant stare; I could swear he's smiling at me. Can dogs smile? I'm certain he is. I think my dog may just be a fucking genius.

"Don't tell the Mistress of the house that we're playing inside. This is between us men" I throw the ball again. Baxter dutifully retrieves the ball and drops it at my foot. It's full of dog slobber and slimy as shit, but he looks so fucking happy to chase the damn ball, I throw it once more.

Ana has been in California for the past two days at some publishing conference. Phoebe is at her friend Jennifer's house tonight, allegedly working on some school project. If she thinks they're sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet those boys they are seeing, she's got another thing coming. Taylor has a surveillance team assigned to Jennifer's house. If anyone walks in or out, I'll know about it.

Looks like its dinner for one tonight. I walk into the kitchen with my furry shadow under foot and find the container of macaroni and cheese Gail left for me in the refrigerator. I could never tire of mac and cheese. It's the perfect food.

After heating it up in the microwave, I walk to my study and dig in. Baxter is practically attached to my leg, no doubt waiting for me to sneak some dinner to him. Usually I have to do this under the table, but since there are no witnesses, I can do it freely.

I'm enjoying my meal, when I feel Baxter's nose, nudging at my knee.

"Christ, alright Baxter. Here." I put a spoonful of cooled mac and cheese on my hand and hold it out to him. He licks it off my hand.

I can't help but laugh at myself. In a million years, I never would have pictured myself sharing my dinner with a fucking dog.

"You like that boy?" Baxter looks back at me with his tongue hanging out; drool is dripping from the side of his mouth. It's disgusting, yet it doesn't stop me from giving him more. What has this dog done to me?

We finish our dinner and I get down to business, pulling out a Profit and Loss report I've acquired for a business I'm interested in purchasing. Suddenly, I feel sharp claws digging into my thigh. I look down and there's Baxter, sitting next to me, with his tongue hanging half out of his mouth and panting.

"Shoo Baxter. Daddy is working" What the fuck, did I just call myself 'Daddy' to a dog? I shake my head and refocus on the work in front of me.

Baxter starts moaning. He can be worse than a woman with all the whining he does when he doesn't get the attention he desires. He claws at my leg again, I look down at him. His ears are pinned back and he's giving me his sad look. I've become a sucker for that look.

"You are not going to give up, are you? Very well. I'll pet you for a few minutes, then off you go"

I push my papers aside and give Baxter some attention. I bet the little guy is missing Ana.

'What's wrong Baxter? Are you missing Ana? I know, I miss her too. Don't worry boy, she'll be home tomorrow night." I stop and look around the room, to make sure we're alone. What the fuck is wrong with me, of course, we're alone. Christ.

"This is man talk, Baxter. This doesn't go past us. Between you and me, I needed a break from the missus. I think she's trying to kill me. She has been all about sex for the past week. She won't give me a fucking break. Mind you, I like sex, I fucking love sex. .But she's become insatiable. I can't walk into the same room with her before she's on me. I don't know if it's her raging hormones, I read that a woman's sexuality may peak again in their forties, but I can't fuck six times a day, everyday. Well, I could…I have. Quite frankly, my dick needs a rest."

I think back to the past week. It all started last Monday morning and never stopped.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

As usual, I'm awake before Ana. She's definitely not a morning person and has always waited until the last possible minute before she gets out of bed to start her day. As I'm taking my shower, I feel a hand running down my back. I'm startled at first, and turn around to see Ana in the shower with me.

"I thought you might need some help" She murmurs.

Her wet naked body is a great way to start a work week. A sly smile curls up from my lips.

"Yes, I could use a little help. I can't seem to reach here" I take her hand and place it on my growing erection. "Can you help me out?"

God, I love shower sex with Ana. And the perk to being the CEO is no one is going to say a word to you when you show up late to work because you were busy fucking your wife when you should have been on the road.

* * *

**Monday Afternoon**

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey is here to see you"

"Really? Ok. Send her in" Ana is here? We didn't schedule a lunch date. Maybe there's something wrong with Phoebe or Ted. No, she would have called.

Ana walks into my office and quietly closes the door behind her, locking it. I stand up from my chair, frozen in my spot.

"Hey baby. Is something wrong? I wasn't expecting to see you this afternoon."

"Everything is fine. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by and say hello"

"Oh, good. You had me worried there"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to. Can I help you erase some of that worry?"

She walks over to me as she slowly peels off her overcoat. She's only wearing high heels and thigh high stockings. Sweet Jesus.

"Ana…"

"Hush Mr. Grey" she says, placing her finger over my lips. "Sit down" She pushes my shoulder down until I'm back sitting on my chair "I want to wrap my mouth around you and fuck you"

She falls down on her knees and unzips my pants.

* * *

**Monday Night**

I'm lying in bed, ready to turn in for the night. I'm beat. Ana has been rather bold this morning and this afternoon. What a lucky bastard I am.

The door to the ensuite opens and Ana steps out in a light pink front lace corset with a g-string, garters and fuck me heels. Her breasts are spilling over the top. My cock twitches immediately. She looks fucking hot.

She's twirling something around her index finger as she slowly approaches me.

"I want to put this blindfold on you, but I am not going to restrain you in any way. You can take the blindfold off if you ever feel uncomfortable. Do you want to play this game?" She murmurs.

A blindfold I can handle. I nod, never taking my eyes off her cleavage. How the fuck can you say no to a woman dressed up like this?

She smiles and walks over to my side of the bed. I inhale her scent. Intoxicating, as always. Christ, my cock is rock hard already.

"After I put the blindfold on, you are not to touch me unless I tell you to. Got it?"

I nod, licking my lips. My naughty Anastasia, cock teaser. God, I love this woman.

She places the blindfold over my head, making sure my eyes are covered.

She leans into me and whispers softly in my ear "I'm going to give you three safe words. Your safe words are 'Fuck Me Now. What are your safe words, Christian?"

"Fuck me now" I whisper.

"Very good. When you say it, you better mean it" she purrs.

* * *

**Tuesday Morning**

I'm standing in front of the bathroom mirror about to brush my teeth after my shower.

Ana walks in totally naked and sits on the edge of the sink facing me.

"Good Morning "

"Good Morning to you, Mrs. Grey. Nice outfit"

"I'm glad you like it." She slowly bites her lip.

She grabs the towel from around my waist and pulls it off, throwing it down on the bathroom floor, seems that the delectable Mrs. Grey isn't wasting any time.

She pulls me against her, her hand trailing down my back until she squeezes my ass.

"Do you want to know the difference between a good day and a great day?" she whispers in my ear.

"Yes." I grin.

"Morning sex. I don't know about you, but I'd really like to have a great day"

We ended up fucking right there.

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon**

I'm sitting at my desk at GEH, having a great day, thanks to the morning sex. My blackberry buzzes. Ana is calling. I guess there's no surprise visit today. Too bad.

"Hey baby. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of you. And our morning."

"Funny, so was I"

"Were you? Are you alone right now?" Her voice softens to a sultry purr.

"I am"

"Did you like that pink corset I wore last night, Christian?" she breathes.

"What little I got to see it before you blindfolded me, yes."

"Did you like the way my breasts looked in the corset?"

I think back to her tits spilling over, her cleavage looked amazing. I wanted to nuzzle my face there and lose myself.

"I fucking loved the way your breasts looked in that corset"

"I'm touching my breasts now. Do you like to touch me, Christian?"

"Yes" I feel my breathing quicken. I shift in my chair, as my cock takes charge.

"My nipples are so hard now. Mmmm…they feel good. Do you like when I rub them on you?" She groans.

"Yes" I whisper. I can barely get a word out, imagining her tits rubbing all over me.

"Mmmmm… I'm sliding off my panties now. Ohhh, I'm dripping wet. Would you like to taste me Christian?"

"Baby, I want to run my tongue all over you and lick you" I groan.

"Unzip your pants Mr. Grey. It's time to have a little fun"

* * *

**Tuesday Night**

"Christian, I think there's something wrong with my car. Can you come to the garage and take a look?"

"If there's something wrong with your car, have Sawyer take it in for repair."

"I'm not sure there's something wrong. I said I _think_ there _might_ be. Can you come take a look?"

"Christ, Ana. I'm not a mechanic." Why is she bothering me with this? I pay people to take care of this kind of shit.

"I'm asking for a few minutes of your precious time Christian. Jeez."

"Fine." I roll my eyes, this woman is exasperating.

We walk into the garage, where three of our cars are parked.

"Ok Ana. What is the problem?" I ask.

She walks around and sits on the hood.

"Fuck me here"

"What?" I shake my head. Did I hear what I think I just heard?

"I want you to fuck me on the hood of my car. You once threatened to do it, here's your chance."

"There are cameras in the garage"

"Not tonight. I shut them off. " she grins.

"What about Phoebe? She's home"

"She just went in the shower. We're good for at least a half hour"

"What the fuck has gotten into you? You're insatiable."

"Complaining?" she lifts her brow and smirks.

"No" I smirk back.

"Then stop talking and start fucking"

* * *

"Baxter, it was like that all week. She did a strip tease one night. Well, that _was_ pretty hot.

Another night she shows up in my study with a ruler in her hand had me put my reading glasses, refer to her as Ms. Steele while I spanked her with the ruler.

I'd wake up in the morning, with her hand cupping my balls for Christ sake. I know you don't have balls, Baxter, but trust me on this, when your balls are in the hands of a beautiful female, you can't help but respond to it.

She called me into the dressing room at Neiman Marcus to give my opinion on a gown she was trying on for a charity event next week. We fucked in the dressing room.

I don't know what's in the water she's drinking to get her so turned on all the fucking time, and I love it, but …" I shake my head.

Women, always a mystery.

It's late and time to turn in. Ana and I only had time for a quick chat before she had some dinner she had to attend. No phone sex tonight.

I'm just getting comfortable in bed, when Baxter shows up with the tennis ball in his mouth.

"Baxter, it's late. Go to your bed"

He whines.

"Shoo, go"

He drops the ball and whines more. Damn it, the ball rolls under our bed. He's going to whine outside my door all night if don't get that stupid ball for him.

I get out of bed and try to retrieve it, but it rolled clear across to Ana's side. I walk over to Ana's side of the bed and reach my arm under the bed, looking for the ball.

My hand hits into something. What the hell is it? Feels like a pile of books. Why would Ana hide books under the bed? That makes no sense.

I pull out the mysterious find and there they are…three books.

Sixty Ways of Shay

Sixty Ways of Shay - Deeper

Sixty Ways of Shay - Rebirth

What the fuck is this. A trilogy?

I flip the books over and read the summary.

"Recent college grad, Francesca White is strong and independent looking forward to starting her life in the marketing field. What will she do when she meets her match in a powerful mysterious millionaire, Julian Shay? Will she succumb to his erotic dark side and lose herself or save him from himself."

What the fuck is this crap? I turn on Ana's night light and thumb through the pages of this literary garbage. It's all about sex, sex on a car hood, sex in a department store dressing room, there's even a striptease chapter. She has certain pages earmarked, folded down on the top corner. She must go back and read those over and over.

Then the penny drops.

These books are making her horny. She's obviously embarrassed that she's reading this, or she wouldn't hide them.

I delve a little deeper into the books. The stories look like nonsense but there's actually some pretty decent shit here as far as the sex goes, things I wouldn't mind her doing to me.

A devious smile plays on my lips, as I skim through the chapters, earmarking the chapters where the sex is worth recreating. Then I slide the books back under the bed in their original spot.

I can't help but chuckle to myself. She's either going to think she earmarked them, or know I did it and not say anything, because it would mean she'd have to admit she owns this trash.

Either way, I win.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	56. Swan Songs- Part One

**A/N: I've made this announcement on my facebook and twitter accounts, but for those of you who do not follow…**

**After a lot of thought…the next three Late Night chapters will be titled "Swan Songs". I'm going to tie up some loose ends and bring the story to a close. I can't begin to express how grateful I am to everyone who has supported Late Night Thoughts- 20 years later. **

**It's been a pleasure writing this collection of shorts and continuing the Grey's story. I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this story. I appreciate all of the reviews, PM's, and friendships that developed through fanfiction.**

**The next three chapters will fast forward past the twenty years…so without babbling on and on…let's get the show on the road….**

**You may need a Kleenex...**

* * *

**Swan Songs- Part 1 of 3  
**

* * *

**August , 2036**

"I'm so proud of you Teddy. You have become such an amazing young man". I choke up as I straighten Teddy's black bow tie.

"Mom, stop crying, you're going to ruin your makeup" He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a linen handkerchief, dabbing the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry; I know I'm a mess. I just can't believe my baby boy is getting married. It's a big day; Maddie is a lucky girl"

"I'm the lucky one Mom" he grins as he looks down at me.

"Maddie is a wonderful girl. You make such a beautiful couple" The tears begin to fall again.

"I glad you like her. It means a lot to me. You really have to stop this crying." He cocks his head to the side, just like his father, and dabs the tears from my face.

"I love how she loves you. I see it in her eyes, the way she looks at you, like you're the only person in the room. That, my darling son, is the look of love."

"It's how Dad looks at you, Mom."

I blush.

"Yes, I suppose it is. It's a sign of a long and happy marriage."

"Dad can be a real pain in the ass sometimes but I've always had a good role model…he loves you…anyone can see that. You have always come first with him. That's how I want my marriage to be."

"And it will be. It's all about compromise. Your dad and I have had our bumps, but we've worked through them because at the end of the day, there's no one else in the world we'd rather wake up next to. We have never taken our marriage for granted."

'Hence your Friday night date nights?"

"Yes. It would have been easy to get lost in work or family life and throw 'us' on the backburner. But we knew from the beginning, that we, as a couple, were important. And the truth is, to this day we enjoy each other's company. I know it's sappy, but it's us…and I wouldn't have it any other way"

"That's what I want for Maddie and me."

I smile at my not so little boy, looking so handsome in his black tuxedo, so much like his father.

There's a knock on the door and Christian peeks his head in.

"It's time" he says.

"Ok. Ready?" Teddy asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I whisper, trying to hold back more tears. As I walk toward the door, Teddy grabs my hand and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Mom" he whispers in my ear.

'For what?"

"For everything. I love you." I see tears welling up in his baby blue eyes.

"I love you too." I reach up, caress his cheek and smile…my sweet baby boy. "You have a bride waiting for you; let's get moving, before I start crying again."

~o0o~

Teddy and Maddie wanted a casual affair in our backyard. The ceremony was officiated by Reverend Walsh, who must be eighty by now, and Maddie's family Rabbi, who Christian had flown in with the rest of Maddie's family.

Teddy looks so dapper, standing by the Chuppa, awaiting his bride. The chuppa was very much their casual style, with curly willow branches, beautiful antique hydrangeas and greenery.

Maddie looks stunning, walking down the aisle in a form fitting Vera Wang strapless Chantilly lace bridal gown with a cream satin lining and a long veil. I look over at my son and see him take a deep breath.

She took his breath away.

It's moments like these that, as a parent, you pray for. You child will find their soul mate, the one person who will make them happy forever. I think Teddy and Maddie have found that in each other. Christian takes my hand and squeezes it. I look up at him, he smiles and winks at me, looking very much like the proud father of the groom.

The ceremony ended with the breaking of the glass as the guests shouted "Mazel Tov."

Jose insisted on photographing the wedding as a gift. We posed for a few official family portraits with Christian insisting that Baxter be a part of them. Baxter looked rather dashing in his black bow tie. Taylor was an invited guest, along with Gail, of course, but he insisted on overseeing security on the grounds. Does that man ever stop working?

It was lovely to have family and old friends in one place on this beautiful Sunday afternoon. After the obligatory pictures, Teddy and Maddie changed into more casual clothes, Maddie in a flouncy white sun dress and Teddy in a pair of khakis and short sleeve shirt. The DJ played an eclectic mix of music that got everyone out of their seats and dancing. The food was delicious, an old fashioned New England Clam bake with lobsters, mussels, crabs, clams, sausage, potatoes and corn on the cob…an homage to Maddie's Boston roots.

The whole day was wonderful. Elliot and Kate are definitely back on track, they never left each other's side. Always the romantic, it made my heart swell watching them hold hands and steal kisses. Mia and Ethans's formerly quiet and painfully shy son Billy has become quite the ladies man with two young girls vying for his attention. Mia and Ethan kept Grace company. Carrick was unable to make it, the crowds and change in his routine would have been too upsetting for him. My Mom and Bob fluttered among the crowd, chatting up a storm.

"Mom, what's Dad's beef with Jose? Whenever he's in town, Dad always shoots him his death stare." Phoebe asks.

"I'm sure it's your imagination, Phoebe" _It's not._

A group of Teddy's college friends are at the bar doing vodka shots. I shake my head. Luckily Christian has already arranged a party bus to take the boys back to their hotel later.

I walk over to the corner of the tent, watching the party in full swing. I look over at the dance floor and see Phoebe dancing with Teddy. My heart melts. Christian walks over and stands next to me wrapping his arm around my waist; I rest my head on his shoulder and put my arm around his waist, as we watch our two babies, all grown up, dancing and laughing together.

"We did well, Mrs. Grey."

"Yes, we did, Mr. Grey"

* * *

**November, 2036**

"Christian" I call out to the ensuite. The door is slightly ajar and I can see Christian's reflection in the mirror. As usual, he's reading emails off his blackberry.

I get no response.

"Christian" I call out again.

Nothing.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey!" I shout…my hands planted firmly on my waist.

"What the fuck, Ana?" he answers back, walking back into the bedroom.

"It's about time you acknowledged me." _Exasperating man!_

"Get back in our bed and I'll acknowledge the hell out of you" he purrs.

_Change that…Sexy as fuck exasperating man!_

"I wish that were possible, but we're already running late" After a night of make up sex, I could really go for another round with my very hot husband. Damn he looks good standing in front of me in his charcoal gray suit and tie.

'Wouldn't be the first time we were late to something because you couldn't keep your hands off me." He smirks.

_I know he's teasing, but he's right about that. _

"As true as that may be, I don't want to keep the Taylors waiting for us at Jason's retirement party"

"Have it your way, baby. What were you calling me for?"

"I can't find my cell phone. I know it's in the bedroom somewhere. Can you call my cell phone, so I can follow the sound of the ring?"

"Why didn't you just use the house phone on your night table to call your cell phone?"

I look over at the house phone. Ugh.

"Honestly, it didn't occur to me" _Well, I feel like a ditz_. "Can you just call it, please?"

"Sure." he fishes his cell phone out of the inside of his suit jacket pocket and calls my phone.

Immediately I hear a song playing. It's coming from the side of my dresser. I locate the phone, lying on the floor and pick it up.

'Thank you. I got it"

I look over at Christian and he looks annoyed. Very annoyed.

'What's wrong?" I ask.

"Why is your ringtone different? You've had "Your Love is King" as my ring tone for as long as I can remember"

"Oh, I changed it yesterday, when I was still mad at you" I blush.

"What song is that?"

"Creep." I shrug.

His brow furrows and lips form a hard line.

"I'll change it back right now"

~o0o~

We're in the car on the way to the Mile High Club where Jason, Gail, the rest of the security team and some GEH employees will join us for Taylor's retirement party.

Gail and Jason have decided to move to California to be closer to Sophie and their grandchildren. We're going to miss them so much.

"Christian, I forgot to buy a card for the gift. We have to stop"

"We don't need card."

"Yes we do need a card, you can't just hand them a box and say 'here take this'. Look there's a Wal-Mart. We can stop there."

He glances over at me like I have three heads.

"Ana, I wouldn't send a fictional character into fucking Wal-Mart, let alone go myself."

I roll my eyes.

"We are going." I instruct our driver to pull into the parking lot.

Before marrying Christian, I always shopped at Wal-Mart. I forgot how big these stores are…and how crowded it can be. I also forgot about all the Wal-Mart people. There's a grown man walking around, dressed in a Batman cape, leotard and mask. There's some woman with her ass cheeks hanging out of her gold lame spandex mini dress and some guy wearing black fishnet stockings with neon green short shorts and high heels, interesting. Different strokes for different folks, I suppose.

I glance over at Christian. He looks horrified. Absolutely horrified.

"Pick a card and let's get the fuck out of this hell hole" he growls.

"Don't you want to read the cards first?"

"Ana, men don't read cards. I don't care what you get, as long as it gets us out of here. Here…buy this one" He grabs a card out of the display in front of him.

"Christian, its sympathy card. We can't give this to Taylor."

"Then give it to me, for dragging me into this cesspool for the dregs of society"

"Very funny" I quickly choose a proper retirement card.

"I hope you have hand sanitizer in that purse of yours. This place is disgusting." He grumbles.

~o0o~

Our driver drops us off in front of the Columbia tower building. We walk inside and enter the elevator. I'm not sure if it's the after effects of last night's make up sex but there's a charge in this elevator between us that is crackling.

Christian runs his hand down my back and stops his hand on my ass, slowly gathering up my dress, so it rises in the back.

"Christian, behave!" I try to shoo away his hand.

"Is that really want you want, Anastasia?" he whispers in my ear.

_Fuck no, that's not what I really want._

I inhale his unique Christian scent…how does this man always smell so damned good?

He turns toward me, grabbing my hands, raising them above my head, kissing me hard, pressing his body into mine.

Unfortunately, the elevator stops, bringing a quick end to his amorous assault. Christian releases my hands and straightens himself out.

"Someday I'm going to fuck you in an elevator again. Be ready." He breathes as he runs his index finger across my cheek.

I nod, winded from our kiss. Damn, my man still has it and he sure can kiss.

~o0o~

We're escorted to a private dining room where the party is in full swing. Our security team has been roasting Taylor, jabbing him with zingers and funny one-liners. Some of them are brave enough to throw some jabs at Christian's expense. Of course, it's only the former employees have to guts to roast Christian. Surprisingly, Christian seems to be taking it all in stride.

_Miracles do happen. _

The current security team has wisely kept any jabs regarding Christian to themselves. Smart move; never piss off the man who signs your paycheck.

It's so good to see the current security team here and enjoying themselves off hours. They have worked under Taylor's supervision for years. He's had them working like a well oiled machine. There are some familiar faces from the old days at GEH at the party. Barney, Welch, even Ryan made it into town. It's nice to see them relaxed and having fun, reminiscing and joking around.

Christian made a sweet speech about Taylor and all of his accomplishments. Taylor made his speech, thanking everyone, including Christian for the many years they were together.

We give both Gail and Taylor their retirement gifts. I know this is Taylor's party, but Gail is leaving us as well. They got the traditional clock, commemorating Taylor's years with Christian, but I think they were surprised at what came with the clock.

"Our own staff?" Gail asks

"This is our thank you for taking care of us for years; we want you taken care of in your retirement. Hire whoever you want; the size of your staff is up to you."

"Ana, I don't know what to say…thank you."

~o0o~

It's the day I've been dreading…the day the Taylors leave us. Their home on the Big House property has already been emptied out. Their furniture and belongings are already on the way to their new home in California.

Christian and I walk over to say our goodbyes.

Christian gives Gail a sweet kiss on the cheek, thanking her for everything she's done for him over the years. Gail breaks their usual employee/employer protocol and hugs him. He wraps his arms around her, swaying back and forth.

"Make sure he takes good care of you Gail." Christian jokes, glancing toward Taylor.

"Don't you worry; I'll keep him in line." She smiles.

Christian walks over to Taylor, who is on the ground next to their car, checking his tire pressure before the long drive to California.

Gail and I are left alone.

"Oh, Gail" I sigh and the tears start.

She walks next to me and wraps her arms around me, holding me tight. I wrap my arms around her and we stand there hugging for I don't know how long.

"Stop making me cry" she laughs through her tears.

"You are such a dear, dear friend to me. You have always been there for me. I always knew I could count on you to be there for me. You've helped me raise my children. Hell, you've helped me raise my husband."

We both laugh.

"I'll miss you more than I can say." I choke out.

"Ana, you are like daughter to me. You brought that man you married to life. I always knew he was a good man, but you made him a better man." She sniffles. "I'll miss you and our conversations…please call me anytime. I don't want our distance, to distance our friendship."

"I won't let it" I assure her.

"I love you Ana. It's been an honor to be a part of this household."

"Oh Gail, I love you too. It's an honor call you my friend."

We hug again. I don't want to let her go and she knows it.

She smiles at me and looks over at the men.

"What do you think they're talking about?" she asks.

"Who knows? Neither of them are big talkers. You think they're just grunting at each other like cavemen?" I laugh.

"Probably" She rolls her eyes.

~o0o~

I walk over to Taylor who's checking his tire pressure.

"Hey Taylor, need any help?"

"No Sir, I think I'm good. Thank you."

He stands up from the ground and we're awkwardly staring at each other. I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to say.

"So, I guess this is it" I look down to the ground, mindlessly kicking a small rock.

"I suppose it is, Sir"

"Taylor, I wanted to thank you. For everything. I know I'm not an easy man to work for…"

"You've had your moments"

"You're more than just a valued employee. I trust you with my life. I trust you with my family's lives."

Taylor knows my trust issues and need for keeping those I love safe. He understands the enormity of what I've just said.

"It was my pleasure, Sir." He glances over at Ana. "She's a good woman."

I look at my wife and back to Taylor.

"Yes, she is."

"Take good care of her or I'll come back and set you straight." He stares directly into my eyes. Taylor doesn't mince words, he means every word he said. This is no threat, this is a promise.

I know Ana and Taylor have always had a special bond. She's always thought of him like an uncle and I believe he saw her as a daughter…and my savior. _Which is true, she is._

"We've had some interesting times, haven't we?" I ask.

"Yes, especially in the early days"

"Ah, yes, the early days. I've always appreciated your discretion in the earlier days….you know, before Ana."

I don't need to spell out the whole, 'thanks for keeping my previous lifestyle under wraps and protecting me' statement, he knows where I'm going with this.

"Just doing my job, Sir."

Leave it to Taylor to downplay my weekend activities with my subs.

"Well…I'm going to miss you Taylor. I know you have confidence that Sawyer will be a fine head of security, but he'll never be you."

"Luke is an excellent replacement…and a good man"

"He's no Jason Taylor."

"Thank you Sir." Taylor looks down. Did he just blush? Jason fucking 'I'll shoot you first and ask questions later' Taylor, just blushed.

"You've always been much more than an employee to me. I think you know that."

"I do. And you have always been more to me than just my boss. I think _you _know that"

Why can't women talk like this? Everything you need to say, tied up into one tidy package, without all the tears and emotional gushing.

"Well, err…Goodbye Jason." I extend my hand to shake his. Once he places his hand in mine, something comes over me and I pull him into a hug.

At first he's taken by surprise, but I feel him relax and hug me back.

"Goodbye Christian."

* * *

**June, 2037**

"How's Dad today?" Christian asks Grace, as we walk into the sitting room.

"Today is a good day. He's pretty responsive" Grace tells us. Christian nods.

Carrick is sitting in his wheelchair, watching baseball. He has on his favorite Mariner's cap, something he insisted on wearing everyday as his disease progressed, maybe it's a security blanket for him. I don't know. We never argued the point, if he wants the hat everyday, he gets the hat everyday.

Christian walks over to Carrick. Carrick looks up at him and smiles.

"Hello Dad. You look well today. I brought Baxter with me. I know you enjoy his company"

Carrick nods then grins when he sees the dog..

Baxter is furiously wagging his tail with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. It's obviously that Carrick is pleased to see him. There's something special about this dog. He brings Carrick back from wherever he slips away, at least for a little while.

Christian sits on the couch, next to Carrick's wheelchair.

"It's good to see you again Carrick" I lean down and kiss his cheek.

"Very pretty" Carrick says while pointing at me.

'Hey, don't go moving in on my lady. She belongs to me." Christian jokes.

This definitely is a good day. Carrick is verbalizing. These days are becoming fewer and fewer. I think it's the frustration he feels when his words jumble in his head. He can't quite find the word he wants to express. I think his solution is to stay silent and avoid the frustration. You can't help but feel for him. You don't know if you should finish his sentence for him, or allow him find the word. We always do our best to be respectful.

His motor skills have suffered. Other than his walking issue, his hands shake, almost like a Parkinson's patient. It's difficult for him to hold anything including a glass or utensils.

I glance over at Grace. She looks tired. We have round the clock help for Carrick in the house. Elliot had ramps added for Carrick's wheelchair. We even hired a helper just for Grace...to take her shopping, to her hair appointments, whatever she wants. But it doesn't stop watching your husband's declining health from taking a toll on you, both mentally and physically.

"What's your name?" Carrick asks Christian.

"Christian"

"Oh. I have a son named Christian"

"I have a son too" Christian tells Carrick.

"My son is a good boy" Carrick smiles while he pets Baxter.

'Mine too, Dad."

We've become the nice people who come to visit, no longer his son and daughter in law. Carrick still knows Grace, sometimes he calls her his Mother, and other times he just calls her "she" or "her". It's heartbreaking.

"Ted, my son, is going to be a father any day now. It seems to be a recurring theme in our family, get married and have a baby ten months later."

Carrick just nods.

If we could only know what is going on inside his head. I know this hurts Christian. The rational side of him understands that this is part of the progression of Alzheimer's, but the son in him wants his father to know who he is.

~o0o~

It's Carrick's lunch time. Christian offers to help him with his lunch, giving Grace a break. I stay behind with Grace, as Christian wheels his dad into the kitchen.

"How are you doing Grace? Is there anything you need?"

"I'm alright." She sighs. "Well, as alright as I can be, all things considered."

"If there's anything you need, even if it's just a break from all of this, please don't hesitate call us." I reach my hand across the couch and hold hers.

"I know darling girl, I know" she says as she squeezes my hand.

Sometime has passed since Christian took Carrick for his lunch. I offer to go check up on them.

I'm about to walk in the kitchen, when I find Christian feeding his father. I stop and quietly watch them interact.

"Dad, would you like more meatloaf?"

Carrick shakes his head and points to the pie on a small dessert plate next to his dish.

"Ah, you want the apple pie, do you?"

Carrick nods.

Christian brings a forkful of pie to Carrick's mouth and feeds it to him.

"That's good, isn't it, Dad?"

Carrick nods and points his shaking finger at a plastic glass of milk next to the pie.

"Milk? You want some milk?" Christian asks.

Carrick nods and holds out his hand, clearly wanting to hold the glass himself. This is always tricky, because he shakes so much he could spill it, but we can deny him what independence he still has. Christian hands him the plastic glass and puts a straw in it. Carrick takes the glass and places the straw in his mouth, while Christian is spotting him, ready to catch the glass if Carrick loses grip.

Watching Christian feed his father is a bittersweet moment. Christian looks up and sees me.

"Hey" he says

"Hey yourself. Why don't you join your Mom, I'll finish up here and bring your Dad back in. I'm sure she'd like some time to visit with you."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not." I smile.

Christian stands and walks toward me. He places his index finger under my chin and raises my face up to him. He leans down and sweetly kisses me.

"Thank you baby"

~o0o~

I finish up with Carrick and wheel him into the sitting room. Grace is sitting on the piano bench, mindlessly tapping the piano keys, staring out the French sliders, lost in her thoughts. Christian is sitting on the couch, frowning in her direction.

I turn Carrick's wheelchair to face Grace at the piano. Having Grace in his view always seems to keep him calm. Baxter sneaks up to the side of Carrick, which seems to please him.

Christian gets off the couch and walks over to Grace, sitting next to her on the piano bench. His fingers press down on the keys and play a few notes on the piano then he stops. He looks over at Grace with a smirk and nudges her with his shoulder. She turns to him and politely smiles. Christian hits a few notes again, nudging Grace again with his shoulder as he nods at her, pointing toward the piano keys with his chin.

She gazes at him and sighs as her lips begin to curl up into a true smile.

He presses his fingers to the keys once more and Grace joins in, playing with him. I recognize the song; it's a Mozart Sonata piano duet. I watch them in awe as the joyful sound of music fills the room. Carrick is alert and watching them with a sparkle in his eyes. They're both so good and enjoying it, occasionally glancing at each other, smiling. Christian winks at Grace and she winks back.

Music has always been a way Christian has expressed himself. I can't help but feel overwhelmed by the depth of their love for each other while I watch them sharing something so personal. I think this is the most beautiful moment I've seen ...a mother and son's love poured into the keys.

When the song is over, Grace grabs Christian's face with both hands, he faces her and she gives him a hard kiss on each cheek.

They gaze at each other, grinning like fools. It's magical.

Carrick has a huge smile on his face as he watches Grace and Christian. The music has spoken to him too.

This was a good day.

* * *

**April, 2040**

"I want another ultrasound."

"Mr. Grey. We can run all the tests you want, but I'm confident in the diagnosis. I'm very sorry. There's nothing that can be done."

"Surgery. What are our options for surgery?"

"Baxter has multiple cancerous tumors throughout his body. Even if surgery was possible, when you consider his age and the progression of the cancer…Mr. Grey, I'm very sorry, but surgery is not a possibility for Baxter. He wouldn't survive it."

"I don't understand. How could we not know he was this sick? How?"

"Please don't beat yourself up."

I run my hand through my hair, fisting a handful at the top. How could we have missed this? Baxter was getting up in the years, he had a little trouble walking and was sleeping a lot, but that's just old age, isn't it? I look toward Ana who is petting Baxter as he lies quietly on the examining table. Tears are running down her face.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

My hand begins to tremble. I close my eyes briefly and silently count to ten, trying to hold myself together then take a deep breath.

"Is he in pain?" Ana asks.

"Yes, some."

_This isn't fucking happening. This isn't fucking happening._

"What can we do for him?" I ask.

"I can prescribe some pain medication for Baxter, but judging by the Xrays and ultrasound, he doesn't have much time."

I feel my chest tightening; the room feels like it's closing in on me.

"Mr. Grey. There is another option."

"Please, anything." I'm practically begging.

"We euthanize Baxter. He will simply drift off to sleep. It's painless and will end his suffering"

"I can't do that to him." I say, shaking my head.

"Mr. Grey. It's a noble thing to do, giving him a dignified death, taking away his pain."

_There's nothing noble about any of this._

I glance over at Baxter and Ana. Now I understand how Ana felt when she had to make the decision to discontinue Ray's life support. What a fucking cross to bear.

I don't want him to suffer. But I don't know if I can accept having him gone from my life. I don't know what the fuck to do. What the fuck do I do?

"I don't know. Right now, I just want to bring my dog home. Come on Ana, let's take Baxter home."

~o0o~

It's been three weeks since we received Baxter's prognosis. I've been pretending that things were status quo with Baxter, but the reality is his health has deteriorated rapidly since then. He's getting weaker by the day. He winces and moans when he gets up. His legs occasionally buckle when he tries to walk. His appetite is practically nonexistent. He's had many accidents, soiling himself often.

Baxter, Baxter, Baxter.

Ana moved his bed into my study. It's the one room he seems to be the most comfortable in, probably because he's spent most of his life under my feet here. I've cut my time at GEH in half, and worked from home to keep an eye on him.

When I enter the study, he slowly lifts up his head, wags his tail then lowers his head back down on his bed and falls back to sleep. I keep wishing that this is just another one of my nightmares, but it's as real as real gets.

"Christian, I think we need to talk about Baxter."

I know exactly what Ana is going to say and I don't want to hear it.

"I'm knee deep in work, baby. We'll talk later"

She cocks her head, studying me. She's been trying to have this "talk" with me for days, but I've managed to avoid it. I know what she's thinking and deep down I know she's right, but ...I just can't.

"Christian, I think it's time. Look at him. He's suffering, Christian. He's suffering." Her lip quivers. I know it had to be said, but it sure as fuck is painful to hear.

"He's just a little uncomfortable." I lie. I see what she sees. I know what she knows.

"He's in pain. The meds aren't helping him anymore. We have to help him, Christian."

"How can I do that to him? End his life?"

"You're doing it _for_ him, no _to_ him. Take him away from his pain." She pleads.

I look down to the floor, my hand running through my hair. Somehow, I find the guts to do what needs to be done.

"Call the vet. Tell them we'll be there tomorrow." I can't believe these words have left my mouth but I must put Baxter's needs before my own. I know deep down, that this is the right thing to do.

Ana walks over to me as I sit, completely stunned, in my chair. She kisses the top of my head and says nothing, leaving me alone with my thoughts and dying dog.

~o0o~

Ana is sleeping on the couch in my study. I am lying down on a blanket laid out on the floor next to Baxter. We don't want him to be alone tonight.

He looks so old. Tired. Weak. Ready.

I study his face; run my hand down his neck to his back, trying to commit the feel of his coat to memory. I think back to when Baxter first came into our lives. I never thought I wanted a dog, but he touched me. In him, I found a kindred spirit. He was obedient and loyal, yet had bursts of fearlessness. Christ, I love this little guy.

He looks at me with his sleepy brown eyes and weakly wags his tail. As sick as he is, he's still glad I'm here with him. I lean in close to him and quietly talk.

"I didn't know I needed you until I met you. I told you when you joined this family that no harm would ever come to you and I intend to live up to that promise. I'm so sorry Baxter. I just want to take away your pain.

You'll soon be running through a meadow, free from your pain. In dog heaven you'll have your balls back and plenty of females to hump to your hearts content. I know in this life, you were my submissive dog. But I think you have some Dom in you. Give it a try when you get to the other side.

We've had some good times, haven't we? I'll miss you more than I can express. You've been my constant, my companion, my confidant...my furry shadow. I didn't know I had this in me. You're not a just dog Baxter, you're family. I'm going to miss you, boy. Oh Baxter, I am going to miss the fuck out of you."

Baxter let's out a long breath and looks at me. He slowly stretches his paw out and touches me. Is he comforting me? Am I imagining this? I continue talking…

"Thank you for listening to me during our man talks and for calming me when I needed comforting. You instinctively knew what I needed. We both had fucked up starts in life, and I think we were meant to find each other because of that. We know what others can't understand, because they didn't live through it. But I think we both came out of our fucked up beginning stronger.

Christ, sometimes I wish I was the way I used to be…cold and heartless. At least this wouldn't hurt so fucking much.

Sleep now, old friend. I'll be right here next to you in the morning."

He stares at me, like he's trying to say something to me, convey some message to me, then he closes his eyes as he drifts off to a peaceful sleep.

~o0o~

The sun is filtering through the blinds in Christian's study. I almost forgot we fell asleep here. I blink a few times; waking up to start what I know will be a difficult day.

I sit up and yawn, then glance over to the floor where Christian and Baxter slept last night.

Christian is cradling Baxter on his lap while he rocks him back and forth. He looks up at me. I see the anguish in his bloodshot eyes and I know.

Baxter is gone.

I hold my hand to my mouth and the tears fall uncontrollably. Our Baxter is gone.

The pain is indescribable. I instantly feel empty. Just empty.

Baxter has always been more than just a pet to us. He is family. He's Christian's little buddy. He brought us joy, comfort, companionship and mostly unconditional love.

I walk over to Christian and Baxter and kneel on to the floor next to them.

Christian looks devastated, absolutely devastated. I caress Christian's cheek and he leans into my touch. Then I place my hand on Baxter, our sweet, beloved Baxter.

We sit with Baxter for a long while, I can't stop sobbing. Christian continues to hold Baxter's body in his lap. He tilts his head, leaning it on mine. I think he's in shock.

Christian asks if he could have some time alone with Baxter. Of course, I understand. They had a very special bond.

I'm sure that Baxter died last night, so Christian wouldn't have to live with the guilt of euthanizing him today. Baxter's last gift to his Master.

I kiss Christians forehead and then Baxter and leave, quietly closing the study's door behind me. I lean against the door in the hallway and slowly sink to the floor, sobbing. I close my eyes as I hear Christian's gut wrenching howl, as he breaks down, surrendering to his grief.

* * *

** to hear the song CG & Grace played….you tube this: "Argerich and Kissin piano 4 hands - Mozart Sonata KV 521 (part 2/2)"


	57. Swan Songs- Part 2 of 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and PMs. I appreciate every single one. Truly.**

**A few of you wanted to know if I planned on writing new story. Yes. I have been writing an original story. I've been looking forward to spreading my wings with original characters and new story lines. You can send me a friend request on facebook at "Netzel Fanfiction" and/ or I have a Twitter account "Netzel Netzelfanfic to keep up with my progress. **

**As far as Late Night Thoughts…It's no secret that I love these characters and I love this story. I may write a one-shot here and there, filling in the gaps.**

**Now back to Swan Songs. This is Part 2 of 3. The timeline is still fast forwarding. The chapter after this will be the Last Chapter for Late Night Thoughts- 20 Years Later. I know it's corny, but I am truly humbled by the support all of you have given me through this story. Every review, PM and view is very much appreciated. Special thanks to Susana and Marpuri for the Jane idea.**

**Ok...on with the show…Part Two of Three.**

* * *

**Swan Songs- Part 2 of 3**

* * *

**June, 2041**

"Christian, the baby is crying. Can you get her out of the crib? I'm in the middle of helping Raymond get dressed."

"I'm on it, baby."

Taking care of children was definitely easier when we were in our twenties. We've had Raymond and Gabriella since Friday night. Teddy and Maddie needed some adult time. I remember those days, when we were desperate to sleep in, go to the bathroom without an audience or have a little "alone" time without interruption.

Christian and I are exhausted. We love our grandchildren but we can't wait to give them back to their parents, we need the sleep. Thank God it's Sunday. Teddy and Maddie should return to pick up their little munchkins around lunchtime.

"Raymond, are you sure you want to wear your Superman cape and the boots? I think the jeans and T-shirt you are wearing are fine without it."

He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Grandma. I have to be ready for the bad guys" He furrows his brow, ugh…another mini Christian to deal with. Not only is this four year old child a carbon copy of Teddy, making him a carbon copy of Christian, but he's as mercurial as his Grandfather too.

"Of course, how silly of me. Ok, wear your cape and boots. What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"I want Grandpa to take me out."

"You do?"

He nods.

"Ok…I'll see what I can do."

I walk into Teddy's old bedroom, which now has a twin bed and crib for when the grandchildren stay overnight. Christian is cradling the baby in his arms and singing to her. _How freaking adorable._ I take a moment and listen. Then I'm about to kill him.

"You, your sex is on fire

And you, your sex is on fire.

Consumed with what's to transpire"

"Christian Grey…are you singing 'Sex on Fire' to that baby?" I ask.

"I only know one lullaby and I'm saving it for another day. I don't know any others, this was the best I could do. She likes it, look…she stopped crying."

Saving a lullaby? What the hell does that mean? Oh, whatever…she _did_ stop crying. I briefly close my eyes and shake my head. Let's just move on.

"Raymond has requested you take him out for breakfast. Do you want to take him?"

"Did he now?" He grins. Christian and Raymond have a very special bond. It's really quite sweet.

"He did. Do you want to take him out?"

"Sure. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"Where do the two of you go? You never tell me."

'Top secret Mrs. Grey." He hands the baby over to me, kisses my forehead and leaves the bedroom.

~o0o~

"Must you wear that cape and boots?" I shake my head.

"Grandpa, I have to protect you from the bad guys"

There's no arguing with this child. He's headstrong and can be so moody at times. _He must get that from his mother's side of the family_. It looks like we're going inside with the cape and boots.

"Raymond, you must hold my hand while we walk through the parking lot."

He reaches his tiny hand up and I wrap mine around his. I laugh to myself as I watch him surveying the parking lot in his Superman get-up, searching for bad guys. I can't help but feel a sense of pride as I glance down at him, my life's goal has been to keep my family safe and here he is doing the same as he walks into the restaurant in his cape and red rubber boots, his only care in the world is keeping the villains away from his Grandpa.

"My Dad used to bring me here when I was a child."

"To IHOP?"

"Yes, when Grandma Grace was away. He would bring me here with my brother and sister."

"What's your dad's name?"

"Carrick"

"Where does he live?"

"He lives in heaven now"

"Like an angel?"

"Yes Raymond, like an angel."

"Were you sad when he went to heaven?"

"Yes, I was very sad."

"How did you feel better?"

"I would visit you and I'd feel better." I shrug. This little man brightened up even my darkest days.

"Is Grandma Grace an angel too?"

"I suppose she is…she's my angel on earth. She lives with my sister Mia now."

Our server places our breakfast plates in front of us. Two large stacks of pancakes and bacon. I have a cup of coffee and Raymond has a cup of milk, which he insisted had to be served in a coffee mug, so he could be like his Grandpa. What a great fucking kid.

As we're eating, Raymond pulls a small toy dinosaur out of his jean pocket and pretends its flying over our breakfast plates.

"Do you like flying, Raymond?"

"Yes"

"When you're a little older, I'll take you soaring…it's like a plane ride, but different. It's more like you're sailing through the sky."

"Like a Pterodactyl?"

_Always with the fucking dinosaurs._

"Yes,like a Pterodactyl"

"Cool Grandpa. High five." He holds up his hand, looking at me expectantly. I roll my eyes and slap his waiting palm.

_Christ, High fives__…__probably his great Uncle Elliot's influence. _

We finish up our meal and head toward the car. Raymond's tiny hand is holding mine while his cape whips in the wind.

"So we don't tell Grandma where we went?"

"No, it's our secret. Not knowing where we went will drive your Grandmother crazy."

"Do you like to drive Grandma crazy?"

"In all things" I smirk.

"Ok. Thanks for breakfast Grandpa."

"Thank you for keeping the bad guys away, Raymond"

~o0o~

We get into the car, I make sure Raymond is tightly strapped into his booster seat and I instruct Roger to drive us back to the Big House.

"Grandpa, can we go to the park?"

"The park? We have a backyard that's three times larger than the park."

"Please, I wanna go on the swings." His blue eyes are pleading with me. There's no fucking way I'm going to say no.

I glance down at my watch and sigh. I have work waiting for me at home but fuck it.

"Roger, take us to the park."

Raymond grins. I'm getting soft in my old age.

~o0o~

The park is so fucking crowded. There are half naked people laid out on the grass, soaking up the sun. Haven't they heard of skin cancer? Children are running like wild animals all over the park…where are their parents? Don't they have any control over their children?

There's some hideously tuned song playing from an ice cream truck. What is that song? It sounds so familiar. Christ, it's "Turkey in the Straw". Now I'm never going to get that fucking song out of my head. Rollerbladers, skateboarders, barking dogs…noise, noise, noise.

I roll my eyes. Why, oh fucking why, did I agree to this?

"This way Grandpa." Raymond tugs at my hand, pulling me in the direction of the swings.

As we're walking to the swings, some idiot on rollerblades nearly knocks Raymond over.

"Hey, watch it, you fucker" I yell at him.

"Oh, uh…sorry" he mumbles. I feel like I've seen this jerk before. Well, I'm not going to waste my time figuring out that mystery.

"Grandpa, you said a bad word." Raymond shakes his little finger at me. _Nothing like being scolded by a four year old._

"Sorry Raymond**.****"**

We finally get to the swings. Raymond jumps on, insisting I don't push him. I have to admit, he looks fucking adorable with his cape flapping in the wind as he pumps his legs wearing those ridiculous red rubber boots.

I sit on a park bench that faces the swings and watch Raymond. As I thought, 'Turkey in the Straw' is playing over and over in my head when I hear a purr from the side of the bench.

"Hello Mr. Grey."

I look over to my side. Oh, this is fucking great, its Phoebe's friend. The last fucking person I want to see. This girl has flirted with me and every male security employee we've employed since she was five.

_This park really is my hell on Earth._

"Hello Jennifer" I nod.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Grey?" she asks as she as mindlessly twirls a strand of hair around her finger.

"I'm here with Raymond. He's on the swings."

"Oh, isn't he adorable? And sooo handsome, just like his Grandfather." She purrs, batting her eyelashes.

_Go away. Go away._

I hear a whining sound coming from the back of the bench. That's when I notice in Jennifer's other hand is a leash that is wrapping around the bench. I turn my head to find the source of the whining and see a small Beagle, with his tail between his legs, trying to hide under the bench.

"And who do we have here?" I ask.

"Oh, this little guy is from the Animal Rescue where my Mom volunteers. He's very timid around adults. We're afraid no one will adopt him. I was visiting my Mom and offered to bring him to the park to try to socialize him. I heard about Baxter passing away last year, Mr. Grey. I'm very sorry."

"Thank you." I nod. _It__'__s been over a year but just hearing Baxter__'__s name still guts me._

"Grandpa!" Raymond comes barreling over. "Is this your new doggie?" He kneels to the ground and pets the dog. The dog seems rather receptive to him, licking his face and furiously wagging his tail.

"No, Raymond. He's just visiting the park."

The dog walks over to me and sniffs my feet. He looks up at me and stares. I've avoided dogs ever since Baxter died. I can't bear to be around them. There's something interesting about this little guy. I like his face. I reach my hand out, pat his head and scratch behind his ear. He cocks his head to the side and closes his eyes.

"He could use a forever home, Mr. Grey"

"I'm sorry Jennifer. I've had my fill of dogs."

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find us. Well, I guess I better get going. I'll see you at Phoebe's wedding in August, Mr. Grey. Make sure you save a dance for me." She purrs.

_I__'__ll dance with you when pigs fly._

Raymond says his goodbye to the dog and sits next to me on the bench.

"See ya Mr. Grey, Raymond." She tugs on the leash "Come on Taylor, let's go"

_Taylor?_

"Bye doggie" Raymond sadly waves.

"Are you ready to go Raymond?"

"Grandpa…do you want another doggie?"

"No, Raymond."

"Why not?"

"Because dogs die."

He furrows his brow and his lips form a hard line. _He_ m_ust get that from his Mother's side too._

"When my fish died, Mommy got me a new one. She said everybody needs a home"

"Did she now? Well, I suppose they do."

I've never entertained the thought of adopting another dog. The idea of replacing Baxter feels disloyal.

~o0o~

"It's about time the two of you met. This is Baxter's favorite tree. Baxter's ashes are buried under this tree. You are not to lift a leg and piss anywhere around this tree. This is sacred ground. If you disobey this rule, you will be punished for your transgression. Do you understand?"

A vacant stare looks back at me.

"Baxter, this is Taylor. He's been with us for two weeks now. He's not your replacement, just another lost soul like us, looking for a home and a second chance." I shake my head and exhale. No matter how much time has passed, it's always difficult to visit Baxter's final resting place.

"I miss the fuck out of you, boy. You were the best dog that ever lived. After you died, I'd sit in my study and stare at your empty bed for weeks. You've set the bar pretty fucking high for Taylor. He's a great dog too, but he needs some work to bring him up to our standards."

I glance over at Taylor, who is running in a circle, chasing his tail.

"Do you see the fucking shit I have to deal with?" I ask Baxter's small tombstone.

I straighten myself up in my Dom stance and stare down Taylor in effort to bring him to heel, he looks up at me, wags his tail and barks. When I met him at the park, he was so timid. I thought for sure he was a born submissive. Yet this dog defies me at every turn. It's frustrating as hell yet I fucking love the challenge.

* * *

**July, 2041**

I better keep my eyes open for Grey again. I nearly knocked him and some little kid over two weeks ago. The guy owns half of Washington, why would he be in a public park, my little slice of the world? Well, I don't think he recognized me as a GEH employee, so I'm in the clear yet again.

It's is great day for rollerblading in the park, hot and sunny. The warmer it is outside, the fewer clothes the ladies wear and that's just the way I like it. Less is more in my book.

There's a stone cold fox sitting alone at on a bench. I'm going to roll over there and brighten up her day.

"Hey there pretty lady. Do you remember me?"

"No" she says dryly.

"Oh that's right; we've only met in my dreams"

"Hmmm" she purses her lips.

"Didn't I see you on the cover of Vogue?"

"No, I'm not a model." She blushes. Ah yes, my charm is working. No one can resist me when I'm on my game.

"Do you live around here?" I ask.

"Yes, not far."

"Oh, I thought you may have been lost because heaven is a long way from here"

She cocks her head to the side and studies me. Yeah, yeah, that's right pretty lady, this is your lucky day. Drink me in, pretty lady, drink me in.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Jake. And yours?"

"Jane"

Her lips curl up, ever so slightly. Uh-oh. I know this look. The dreaded brush off. What is wrong with the ladies in Washington? Don't they know a prize when they meet one?

"Well pretty Jane, here I am. What were your other two wishes?"

She looks down at my rollerblades then back up at me.

"You know what they say about men with big feet. Want to prove that to me?" she purrs.

_Huh?_

"Do you want to have my children?" I ask.

"No."

"OK, can we just practice then?" I raise a brow. It's a very sexy move, subtle, but brings attention to my incredibly sexy international male model facial features.

"You want to have sex, Jake? Breathe for yes, lick your elbow for no."

_She just said what? _

"I'd like to point out that "beautiful" has U in it. But, 'quickie' has U & I together."

"Your body is a wonderland and I want to be Alice" She licks her lips.

_I have butterflies in my stomach. Is this girl real?_

"Baby, I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I can make your Bedrock!"

"If you were a burger at McDonalds, you'd be McSexy"

_I've often thought that myself. _

"Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material. Maybe you could wear it"

"I have a better idea; you can take off your shirt. You know what'd look better on you?"

"What?"

"Me." She murmurs.

_I think I'm in love. I'm totally in love._

She stands up from the bench. Shit, she's leaving. The girl of my dreams is leaving me. For the first time in my life, I feel …crushed.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" I ask.

"What?"

"Me."

She looks me up and down, surely soaking up the awesomeness that is Jake.

_Please, pretty Jane, be unique and different and say yes._

"Look Jake…" she sighs.

Here comes the big kiss off. She continues…

"My twin sister in town; she's staying with me for a few days."

"I see." _I get it, I get it. I've been down this road before…the big fuck you. Here it comes._

"I hope you don't mind a threesome" she smiles as she holds out her hand to me.

_What the fuck? Did heaven just plunk this angel down on this park bench just for me? Jane is the ying to my yang. I know it._

"Jane, what took you so long to come into my life?"

* * *

**August, 2041**

It's a week before Phoebe's wedding and what a week it is. There's just so much to take care of and so little time left. Our wedding planner, Javier and his assistant Brooke have been wonderful, taking care of all the little details from the flowers arrangements to securing accommodations for out of town guests.

We're meeting at the venue. Choosing the venue was easy for Phoebe. She has always had a soft spot for Grace and Carrick's Bellevue property. Although Grace is now living with Mia and Ethan, we've always made sure the property was well maintained. Grace was thrilled when Phoebe asked if she could have her wedding there.

I've always had a sentimental draw to this property too. I look toward to water, at the boathouse. So many memories from that old place…Christian's hearts and flowers proposal, to the many times we'd secretly slip away from family and fooled around like teenagers.

I look back to the house, where we shared family dinners, celebrated our engagement and made love in Christian's old bedroom.

I glance at the grounds where we danced at so many Coping Together events and more importantly, our first dance as husband and wife. Yes, this place is very special.

Christian is coming here straight from the airport. He's been in New York for the past four days and wanted to see for himself the progress of the wedding plans. _Always the micromanager_.

Phoebe, Javier and Brooke are huddled together in deep discussion over what shade of purple the flower arrangements will be. I never realized there can be so many different purples. The purple theme Phoebe wanted made me smile. Ever since she started working at GEH, she's been so focused and serious…it's nice to see her let a bit of the frilly little girl inside of her shine through.

"Bella Ana, do you like?" Javier walks over to me, hooking his arm around mine; his free hand is holding a photograph of a floral arrangement for the table. This is the first time I'm seeing the flower arrangements. I wasn't able to go to the florist to see them in person, Phoebe and her fiancé Matt chose the flowers.

"Oh, it's lovely, Javier. Do you like it, Phoebe?"

"Yes, I love them. Javier can you show my Mom the bouquets?"

"Of course…Brooke can you get the bouquet photos, por favor."

'Of course, Javier"

"Oh Bella Ana, you will love it. Of course, the flowers are not as beautiful as you." He turns to me, wraps his hands around each of my forearms, leans in and kisses my cheeks. I blush.

He looks at me with a sweet smile when I notice his expression changes almost immediately, as he's looking past my shoulder. _What?_

I turn my head to spot what's concerned Javier; Christian is standing behind me, scowling.

"Anastasia" he growls.

"Ah, Mr. Grey, so very good to see you again" Javier chimes in.

"Mr. Rodriguez" Christian nods as he stands next to me and pulls me close to him, his arm around my waist, staking his claim.

There are three things Javier has going against him. The first issue is he's a man. Christian does not distinguish the fact that Javier has no sexual interest in me whatsoever and has always been nothing but professional. If he has a penis, he can't touch me. The other problem with Javier is the fact that his last name is Rodriguez. Ever since Jose tried to kiss me, _four thousand years ago_, Christian has held a grudge against the name. And last, we haven't seen each other in four days, there's a lot of pent up frustration.

_Oh, my complicated, brilliant, jealous fifty… love of my life._

I ignore his scowl, turn toward him and kiss him. I missed my jealous husband, the four days apart felt like forever.

"I missed you Mr. Grey"

He pulls me into a hug; I'm sure this show of affection is another territorial tactic on his part and he kisses me again.

"Did you now?" he dryly answers never taking his eyes off Javier.

"Hi Dad. Good flight?" Phoebe chimes in, oblivious to Christian's mood.

"It was fine"

Brooke walks over with the photos of the bouquets Javier requested. She hands me the photos but never takes her eyes off of Christian. Did I just see her lick her lips while she was staring at him?

_Put your damn tongue back in your mouth and fuck off bitch; he's old enough to be your father. _

"Thank you." I snatch the photos from her, holding them in one hand, latching on the Christian's arm with the other, holding him close. _Mine._

The bouquets are stunning; orchids, roses and calla lilies in varying shades of purples and lavenders.

"Bella Phoebe, I have the music playlist from the band. I'd like to go over it with you for final approval. Should only take about a half hour"

"Javier, don't forget my Dad said he wanted to pick the song for our Father/Daughter dance"

"Yes, of course. I remember. We must look over the rest of the playlist."

"Oh, ok. Why don't we go inside the house so we can sit at a table and look it over? Are you coming Mom?"

"I want to speak with your mother first, Phoebe. We'll meet you at the house in a few minutes" Christian answers before I can respond.

Once the three of them are out of earshot, I brace myself because I know what's coming.

"Why were his hands all over you?"

"Christian, he was kissing me on the cheek, in front of our daughter"

"I don't like it" I can see his anger bubbling to the surface.

"Oh please. At least he wasn't salivating at the mouth like his assistant was when she was eye fucking you" _Brooke? What kind of name is Brooke? I'd like to drown her in a fucking brook._

He closes his eyes; I know he's silently counting to ten. When he opens them, his eyes are blazing.

"You. Boathouse. Now." he growls.

"Now?"

"This is not a request Anastasia"

~o0o~

Twenty or so minutes later we find Phoebe, Javier and Bitch Whore sitting at the dining room table, reviewing a long list of songs.

"Took you long enough, I was about to send out a search party….Mom, why is your hair braided?"

_Shit!_

"Oh, the heat was getting to me outside; I braided it while I was talking to your Dad. You know, hot flashes." I lie.

I glance over at Christian with a sly smile. He's smirking, looking very relaxed.

~o0o~

Phoebe, Christian and I are sitting in the back of the SUV while Roger drives us back to the Big House.

"Phoebe, are you getting nervous? In one week, you will be Mrs. Phoebe Richards." I ask.

"Not really. I can't wait to finally marry Matt. Although at work I'm keeping my maiden name"

"Good idea. Smart girl." Christian says.

_He said what? _I turn toward Christian.

"Are you kidding me? When I wanted to keep my maiden name for work, you went all thermo nuclear and showed up at my office to argue about it."

"That was different"

"How was that different? It's exactly the same."

"It just is." He shrugs.

"That's your answer. It just is?"

"Yes, that's my answer." He raises his brow and smirks.

_Damned Hypocrite! _

~o0o~

Its Phoebe's wedding day. In my mind I was picturing a leisurely breakfast, then a quick ride over to Grace's house to get dressed and whatever else needed to be done.

Not so much.

Keeping in the tradition that the groom can't see the bride before the ceremony, Phoebe slept in her old bedroom last night, instead of the condo she shares with Matt. She walks into the kitchen in her old blue terry cloth robe with a scowl on her face.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"It's raining"

"I know. They say its good luck to rain on your wedding day."

"Well, I don't know who _they_ are, but they're fucking idiots."

"The weather reports say it's supposed to clear up later today. Don't worry, rain or shine, it's your day and it will be perfect."

She grumbles something under her breath then grabs a muffin off the kitchen counter and goes back to her room. Let's hope her mood improves as the day goes on.

~o0o~

We arrive at Grace's house to begin the wedding day primping. There's so much for the bride's side to do. Hair, make up, photographs, it seems like an endless list. The rain is now a misty drizzle. Hopefully it'll stop soon.

Javier is waiting for us at the front door when we arrive. His Bluetooth is secured in his ear and he's holding a clip board.

"Here is our Bella Bride! Come, we have a busy day ahead." He grabs her hand and whisks her off to a bedroom where a team of hairstylists are waiting. Some are already working on the bridesmaids' hair. Ava, her Matron of Honor looks so pretty with her strawberry blonde hair French braided with tiny baby's breath tucked in it. Mia's girls Olivia and Emma, Maddie and Phoebe's oldest friend Jennifer are the bridesmaids and are all getting the same hairstyling.

There's three make up artists lined up after hair. It's never ending primping.

Bitch Whore, I mean, Brooke is out on the grounds making sure everything is perfect inside the giant tent.

Christian is somewhere in the house with the ring bearer, Raymond. Raymond looks adorable in his black tuxedo with a purple cummerbund and bow tie.

Teddy is at Phoebe's condo with Matt and the other groomsmen. They have it so easy. They just show up.

Roger dropped my Mom and Grace off at the house. Bob hurt his hip and had to stay behind in Georgia.

"Mom, you look lovely. I like your red hat." I kiss my Mom's cheek and hug her.

"Ana honey, I'm a Red Hat Lady. It's what we wear."

'Well it suits you" My Mom spots Raymond and walks over to see him. I turn to Grace and give her a hug. I have to hand it to Grace, for a woman who is almost ninety, she is amazing. She's still sharp as a tack and getting around well.

"Darling Girl, that silver gown is lovely on you."

"Thank you Grace. You look lovely too"

She slyly smiles and leans in close to my ear.

"Did you read in the obituaries that Elena Lincoln died last week? Heart attack I think." she whispers.

"Yes, I read it." _Who knew she had a heart?_

"Well, ding dong the witch is dead" She grins.

"Grace! You're so bad!" I place my hand over my mouth, unsuccessfully trying to hide my smile.

"Ana, once you're my age, you can say anything you want and get away with it" She smirks and winks at me.

~o0o~

Hair and makeup are done. The bridesmaids look lovely in purple chiffon knee length A-line dresses. I walk into the master bedroom to see how Phoebe is doing and freeze when I see her.

"Well?" she asks.

"Oh baby girl, you look so beautiful. I'm so proud of you. You've grown into such a wonderful woman."

"Mom, is this going to be a repeat of Teddy's wedding? Are you going to cry the whole day?"

"Probably" I laugh as I dab my eyes with the handkerchief Christian gave me earlier. _My husband knows me well. _ "Stand back, I want to look at you"

She looks like a fairy princess in her bridal gown. The dress is stunning. A strapless sweetheart neckline with hundreds of hand embroidered crystals covering the white silk bodice and an exaggerated tulle skirt. Her hair is swept into an updo with a small diamond comb that once belonged to Christian's grandmother holding her veil in the back.

Breathtaking.

"Mom, stop it. You're going to make me cry and ruin my make up"

"I'm sorry. I'll stop." _I don't_.

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in" I answer.

Christian walks in and stops in his tracks. He takes in a deep breath and holds it, his eyes never leaving Phoebe.

Her lips quiver as soon as their eyes meet. She cocks her head and shyly smiles at him. I've always loved their special bond.

"It's almost time for the ceremony. I'm going to check on your Grandmothers and the groomsmen." I walk to Phoebe and hug her tightly. "I love you so much, baby girl"

"I love you too Mom."

I kiss her cheek, walk over to Christian, kiss his cheek then leave them to have some alone time.

~o0o~

"Phoebe, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad" she blushes and looks down to the floor.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married. It seems like only yesterday we were having tea parties in your bedroom."

"The feather boa really suited you" She grins.

"I was partial to the hot pink boa, but you always claimed that one first".

We laugh. Life certainly was never dull once Phoebe entered our lives.

"Phoebe, are you sure you want to marry this boy? It's not too late."

"Dad, Matt is twenty seven, as old as me. I don't think we can categorize him as a _boy_. And to answer your question, yes, I'm sure"

"You went through so many boyfriends. I didn't think you would ever find someone who was good enough for you. What did you have, fifty boyfriends?"

"Fifteen before Matt" She rolls her eyes. _Nasty habit._

"Fifteen, eh? What made Matt so special?"

"I don't know how to explain it. There was something about him. It called to me on some deep level. I couldn't leave him alone. I'm embarrassed to admit, I stalked him for a month before he finally asked me out."

"You can't help that, stalking is in your genes. Or need I remind you of my stalking your Mother?"

"Oh, I remember. I guess when you find the right one; you do whatever you can to make it happen. Anyway, he makes me happy."

"A happy marriage is all I wish for you. I want you to have what Mom and I have had all these years."

"Thanks Dad"

There's an awkward silence in the room. We're brimming with emotions, but can't find the words to express what we feel.

"Well, I guess it's time to get the show on the road." I say.

"In a minute." She sighs.

"Second thoughts?" _She could always move back in with us._

"No, I just want a few more minutes alone with my Dad." She cocks her head and looks up at me. Her quivering lip and glassy eyes say everything I need to know.

I wrap my arms around her and hug her, rocking her back and forth.

"No matter how old you are, married or not, you will always be my little girl." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you Daddy" she looks up to me as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Oh Phoebe, I have loved you your whole life, even before you were born." I croak out as my own tears well up.

~o0o~

The wedding ceremony is about to start. Luckily the rain had stopped and the rest of the day looks to be picture perfect.

Teddy escorts me to my seat. Grace and my Mom are already seated in front.

Raymond looks adorable as the ring bearer, as he walks down the aisle with the wedding bands resting on the little white satin pillow he's carrying.

The bridesmaids look stunning. Their purple dresses with their bouquets looked amazing.

When I see Christian walking Phoebe down the aisle, my tears start again. It's one of those moments in time you wish you could stop, just for a little while and hold on to.

Once they get to the end of the aisle, Christian lifts Phoebe's veil and kisses her sweetly on the cheek. I was able to make out Phoebe mouthing "I love you Daddy", he smiles at her and caresses her cheek, then turns to Matt, shakes his hand and places Phoebe's hand in his.

Christian sits down next to me and holds my hand as we watch Phoebe and Matt promise to live their lives together.

~o0o~

The reception was wonderful. I have to hand it to Javier and Bitch Whore, they did a spectacular job. Each table had tall crystal vases with fuchsia phalaenosis, purple anemone, lilac and lavender roses. The tables looked stunning.

Christian and I mingle among the guests. We travel table to table until we finally meet some very dear old friends.

"I'm glad you were able to make it" Christian says.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world"

"So, how's California treating you?"

"Good. I've taken up surfing."

"An old man, like you?"

"I may be old, but I have the body of a twenty year old. Besides, you're fifty-eight. Do you think that's young?"

"Younger than you. I think the California sun has fried your brain."

"I think all the Seattle rain has made you grouchier."

"Maybe so." Christian laughs.

"I hear you named a dog after me. Missed me that much?"

"The dog came to us named Taylor. It should have been a sign to keep away from him."

Gail and I are smirking at each other, enjoying our husbands' exchange. It's so good to watch Christian and Taylor trade jabs at each other the way old friends do.

Eventually we walk over to the family table. My Mom is happily sipping her third mint julep. Grace is swaying her head back and forth to the music. Christian crouches down to her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Mom, are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine. Did you see the rainbow? Your father worked his magic and brought out the sun"

"Rainbows occur after it rains Mom." He shakes his head.

Grace has maintained that since Carrick died, whenever she sees a rainbow, she knows it's him looking over her. Christian thinks this is rubbish, but Grace believes. I think it's sweet and I hope she's right. It's comforting knowing those who've passed are still watching over you.

Christian and Phoebe have been called to the middle of the dance floor for the Father/Daughter dance. I stand at the corner of the dance floor. Teddy stands beside me, with his arm wrapped around my waist, I rest my head on his shoulder and we watch.

Christian's only request regarding music was that he chose the song they danced to.

Billy Joel's "Lullabye" plays. I knew Christian wouldn't choose a traditional song and now I understand why he didn't sing the one lullaby he knew to Teddy's daughter last month. Like he said, he was saving it for another day.

He holds Phoebe tight. The music plays. She rests her head on his chest as they dance. By the end of the song, they both have tears running down their cheeks. There isn't a dry eye in the house.

I look over at Teddy and he's teared up too.

~o0o~

"Phoebe, Matt…we'd like to give you your wedding gift"

"Mr. Grey, the wedding was gift enough." Matt says.

"This is something Ana and I both want. And please, call me Christian."

Ana stands next to me, with her arm wrapped around my waist. I hand Phoebe an envelope. She looks down at it then back up to us.

"Go ahead. Open it"

She carefully opens the envelope and takes out the document inside. Slowly, she opens it. Her eyes open wide as she reads the document in her hand, then she looks back up at us. She shows it to Matt, who looks as stunned as she does.

"This is the deed to Grandma's house."

"Yes it is"

"You are giving us this house?"

"Yes, your Grandmother can't live here anymore. I bought it from her."

"But what about Uncle Elliot and Aunt Mia? Is it ok with them? Do they know?"

"They're fine with it. They're happy the house is staying in the family. I know how much you love this house. It's a great house to raise a family."

"But what about Teddy? He has two small children."

"Ted and Maddie want to remain in Seattle. That's where Raymond's school is. They like living at Escala."

"I never thought you'd give up that penthouse"

"You'd be amazed what I'd give up for someone I love" I glance over at Ana, she smiles at me and tightens her arm around my waist.

"I don't know what to say Mom and Dad. Thank you."

~o0o~

It's the end of a very long day. The wedding was wonderful. Great food, great music, great friends…everything Phoebe and Matt could ever wish for.

Christian and I are in bed. We're resting our heads on our pillows facing each other.

"It's been a long day, Mr. Grey"

"It certainly has, Mrs. Grey"

"The wedding was lovely. Phoebe looked very happy"

"She did."

"After all the boys she's dated, I really do believe she found the right one"

"So do I…but don't tell him. I'd like to keep him on his toes."

I giggle.

"That's still my favorite sound"

"I believe there's another sound you like to hear from me. Are you too tired for a little after wedding fun?"

"Baby, I am never too tired for you"

He pulls me in close to him and kisses me.

* * *

**May, 2045**

"Are you drinking a lemon martini?"

"Yes, I had your sister make one for me."

"Don't you think it's a little early for martinis?"

"Son, I'm well into my nineties. I may not have tonight to drink this."

"That's not funny Mother." I shake my head.

"Oh Christian. Always so serious. You really need to lighten up."

"Is that you or the martini talking?"

"Both" she grins.

"How are you doing?"

"As good as an old lady can be, I suppose. Phoebe passed by the other day with little Christian. He's two and a half and already so smart. I think he's going to run your company by the time he's ten."

I smile at the thought.

"I think you might be right about that."

"Maybe by then you'll finally retire?"

"Never."

"Christian, every day is a gift. Don't waste it all behind a desk."

"There are a few days I'd like to re-gift." I joke.

"Oh Christian, takes some advice from someone who has lived a long life. Take time for yourself. Just you and Ana…or take your entire family. Enjoy life."

"I do enjoy life."

She looks at me and smiles.

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that, because I know you mean it. There was a time where I didn't know if you would ever find happiness."

"I know, Mom. Me too."

She reaches her hand out and holds my hand. I look down, her hands describe her perfectly… frail yet so strong.

She stares out the window.

"What are you thinking about Mom?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Just how far you've come from the boy I first met at the hospital all those years ago."

"You saved my life Mom."

"Oh son, it was kismet. Fate. Destiny. Whatever you want to call it. We were meant to be together."

"I'm so sorry for my behavior back then. I'm surprised you didn't throw me out"

"Christian, you were a challenge and there were times I wanted to wring your neck…but I loved you from the first time I saw you. I would never give up on you. I never gave up on you."

"I know Mom."

"Ana is very lucky to have you."

"I think you meant to say that the other way around."

"No. She is lucky. Make no mistake, I am forever in Ana's debt for bringing out what I always knew you had inside of you, I love her like a daughter. She saved you from yourself. But don't you see…you saved her too? "

"No. I don't"

"After all these years, she still lights up when she sees you. That girl loves you so much, more than the day you married. For as much happiness as she has brought you, you have given it back to her. That's the kind of love you find once in a lifetime. And after so many years married, she's still hot for you."

"Christ, Mom."

"Christian, I have eyes. I see the way you both look at each other. It's the way your Father and I were."

"Mother, I don't want to hear any of this. Maybe you should lay off the martini; you're losing your filter."

"I'm just speaking the truth; it's a perk for the elderly. I don't worry about the consequences of what I say anymore."

"Lucky us." I roll my eyes.

"I know you have struggled with this your whole life, but know this. You are a good man. A very good man. You have always had a loving heart; you just needed the right person to help you find it. I kept it safe until Ana unlocked it."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I just want you to know that I love you. I will always love you. I'm old; indulge me in my sentimental thoughts."

I kiss her cheek.

"I love you too. Look, I have to get going. I'll see you again in a few days."

"I'd like that." She smiles.

She stands from her chair and hold out her arms.

I hug her and kiss her cheek.

"I love my little boy." She whispers in my ear.

~o0o~

My cell phone buzzes and I check the caller ID. I don't get many calls on a Sunday morning. It's Mia. Instantly I feel a lump in my throat. I know.

Fuck. I know.

"Mia?"

"Christian." Her whisper is barely audible. "It's Mom. She passed away in her sleep last night."

I knew this day was coming and I think she's been trying to prepare the three of us for it for a while, but it doesn't stop the instantaneous pain I feel. Like someone punched me hard in the gut.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"No." she squeaks out. I can tell she's been crying for a while before she called me.

"Does Elliot know?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll be right over."

"Thanks" she whispers.

I end the call and stare down at the floor. I feel like I'm frozen here. I can't move.

Waves of memories flood my head. From the first time I saw her, in her crisp white doctor's jacket, treating me so gently. I thought she was an angel sent from heaven. I know I was right.

I remember my first Christmas with my new family, I hear Mom playing the piano, the tearful look on her face the first time I laughed in our house, our family vacations, her disappointed look every time I fucked up as a teenager.

I think back to the first time I showed her my boat and her surprise when she saw I named it after her and the look of joy on my wedding day.

The rush of memories is overwhelming.

Ana walks in the room and cocks her head.

"What's wrong?"

"My Mom died last night."

"Oh Christian. I'm so sorry." She rushes over to me and holds me.

I hold on to Ana so tight, like she's my life raft and I'm clinging on for dear life.

"I love you Christian. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." She whispers.

"I love you too, baby. Mia needs us over there." I choke out.

"Of course. I'll grab my purse." She says through her tears.

I feel numb. Numb. The rational side of me knows this was a woman well into her nineties. She lived a long life, a good life. But that knowledge doesn't dull the pain of losing her.

Ana and I walk out the door to the car parked in the front driveway. Of fucking course, it's been raining. Fucking Washington. She offers to drive, but I need to focus on something other than my memories.

We arrive at Mia and Ethan's house. I'm a bundle of fucking nerves. At least the fucking rain stopped.

We get out of the car. We're about to walk up to Mia's door and face what's inside when I look up to the sky, searching for the strength to get me through this.

A beautiful double rainbow rising from the earth is arched over Mia's house. I've never seen anything like it.

I think back to my Mother's belief that Carrick looked over her when she saw a rainbow and suddenly feel at peace.


	58. Swan Songs Part 3 of 3 The End

**A/N:** Well, here we are…The last Chapter of Late Night Thoughts- 20 Years later. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and PM'd me. I am so very grateful for your support. It's been overwhelming, thrilling, touching, and mostly humbling. I've _met_ some really wonderful people through facebook, twitter and fanfiction because of this story. I'm honored you took a little time out of your life to read my story.

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

As I said in the last chapter, I'm starting whole new project, original work and looking forward to spreading my wings and seeing where I fly. You can still find me on facebook "Netzel Fanfiction" and/ or on my Twitter account "Netzel Netzelfanfic. But I'm sure you'll be seeing a one-shot here and there. CG & AS are too much fun to write.

**I am updating my other FSOG fanfic story Fifty Shades- A Different Way. I know it's been a while, but I plan to continue to update it as I write my original story.**

I do not own the characters. They belong to E.L. James. This is just for fun.

* * *

**We're still moving the timeline…so here we go…**

**Swan Songs- Part three of three.**

**The End.**

* * *

**Saturday July 30, 2061**

**Late Night Thoughts- 50 Years Later**

**Fifty Years of Grey**

* * *

I wake up too warm once again. Christian is lying on his side, wrapped around me, his arm draped over me and a leg hooked around both of mine. For as uncomfortable as this can sometimes be, I will never tire of it.

I slowly untangle myself from Christian's hold and watch him peacefully sleep, his mouth slightly parted; his soft breaths barely audible and his long lashes fanned against his cheek. His gray hair is still as unruly as the day we met. I desperately want to run my fingers through it, but I don't want to disturb him. He never sleeps enough.

"I know you're watching me" he mumbles with his eyes still closed, the hint of a mischievous smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"I am doing no such thing. You're crazy" I beam.

"Crazy for you. Happy Anniversary, baby" He reaches his arm around me, to the small of my back and pulls in me close to him, rubbing his nose against mine. He softly kisses me then smiles.

I love waking up to that smile.

"Happy Anniversary, husband of mine."

"Five years has flown by"

"Five? You better check your math, Mr. Grey. Try fifty years"

"Impossible. The beautiful girl lying next to me can't be a day over twenty six."

I giggle.

"Oh Mr. Grey. Either the girl lying next to you isn't your wife, in which case you are in a lot of trouble…or you need to put your glasses on, because the woman next to you has a few years on twenty six. And I don't know about the beautiful part."

"You are so beautiful. I don't need my glasses on to see that." He gazes over at me with love in his eyes.

_My heart melts. If he feels this way when I'm this age, I think I'll hide his glasses until the end of eternity._

"You can be very sweet, you know." I blush. He reaches his hand up and lovingly caresses my cheek. I take his hand and kiss the back of it.

"If you're giving out kisses, I have something else you can kiss." He murmurs as he flexes his groin into my side. I roll my eyes.

"You're so bad, Christian." I shake my head.

"Only the good die young, baby."

"Then you'll live to be a thousand, for sure."

He laughs.

"Stay here. I have a surprise for you." He grins.

He leaves our bedroom and returns ten minutes later holding a tray. He places the tray over my lap. I look down and there's a cup of English Twinings Breakfast tea, Greek yogurt with blueberries and granola in a bowl.

"You made breakfast for me?"

"I did. This was your favorite breakfast while we were on our honeymoon."

"This is so…lovely. I can't believe you remembered. I love you, Mr. Grey"

"Right back at you, Mrs. Grey. Now eat." He says sternly.

"Bossy as ever."

"That will never change, baby."

"I figured that out a long time ago."

I look down at the tray. This simple gesture means so much. His attention to detail is amazing. He's still full of surprises. I look up at Christian; he's pursing his lips as his eyes are fixed on my breakfast tray. What's bothering him? Ugh, I know what it is. I'm not eating. I take the spoon and dig into the granola.

"Good girl." He nods.

Once I finish my first spoonful, he relaxes. _I roll my eyes up toward the ceiling, jeez, he's right... Some things will never change._

He leaves to go to the kitchen and comes back to our bedroom with a muffin and coffee for himself and sits back on the bed next to me, peeking at my bowl to make sure I ate all of my granola. Oh Fifty.

After I've finished my breakfast to Christian's satisfaction, he clears away the tray, and takes something out of his night stand draw.

"This is for you"

He smiles his shy smile, my favorite smile, and hands a small red leather box to me.

I slowly open the box and look inside. There's a delicate platinum gold cable link chain with a platinum charm dangling at the bottom. The charm is in the shape of a storybook. I lift it out of the box and read the engraving on it.

"_They Lived Happily Ever After_…"

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I sigh as I feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"It opens" he says quietly.

"Oh, ok" I open the book charm at it's small hinge and inside is a tiny candid photograph of us taken on our wedding day. My favorite wedding picture, in miniature.

"Do you like it?" he asks warily.

"Oh Christian, I love it. It's perfect, just…perfect" The tears roll down my cheek.

"Perfect like you." he says as he wipes my tears away with the back of his thumb.

Christian lies down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. I turn to my side, leaning my head into my hand, resting on my elbow. I trail my fingers through the hair on his chest while we talk. I love touching him.

"When I first met you, you intimated me so much. I'd never have guessed you could be such a romantic"

"Neither could I, baby. Neither could I. Then again, I never would have guessed the shy girl who fell into my office would end up to be the love of my life."

"That's such a lovely thing to say"

He turns his head toward me.

"It's the truth. It's only been you Ana, for fifty years, it's only ever been you."

"I'm very glad to hear that. I can't imagine my life without you."

"When you left me" He swallows, "It opened my eyes. You opened my heart. I never thought I'd have this life."

"When Charlie Tango went down, I was so scared we wouldn't." I shutter just remembering the feelings of despair, waiting to hear if Christian was alive or dead.

"I know, baby. You were my talisman. All I wanted was to come home to my girl."

"I'm very grateful you did. How do you think your life would have been if we never met?"

"Boring, dull, meaningless."

"Me too." I sigh.

"You had a line of suitors. They'd be thrilled to get their grubby hands on you."

"But I never wanted anyone until I met you. You are it for me."

"I never wanted more…until you. And after fifty years, I still want more."

I blush and lean to the small patch of hair on his chest, lightly kissing it. It makes me happy just thinking about how far we've come.

"Are you ready for the busy day ahead?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He sighs.

~o0o~

Christian and I didn't want a big party to celebrate our anniversary. If it were up to us, it would just be the two of us quietly spending the day together, but Phoebe was insistent that we had to mark this milestone properly. Once Phoebe decides on something, there's no saying no. We agreed to small get together to appease her.

The Big House is full of people, mostly family. I forgot how big the family grew until we're all in one place. Its wonderful seeing Kate, Elliot, Mia, Ethan, our five grandchildren and our nephews and nieces all in one place.

Our guests have spread themselves out between the inside of the big house and the patio. Fortunately, it's a lovely day. My ninety two year old mother is sitting in an Adirondack chair on the patio, wearing her red hat, as always, sipping on a margarita while chatting up a storm with Kate. I roll my eyes…poor Kate. My mother could babble on for days, especially after a cocktail or three if you don't find your out and escape her.

Christian and I spot Jason and Gail's arrival and walk over to greet them.

"Jason, Gail, it's good to see you." Christian shakes Jason's hand and kisses Gail's cheek. I give them each a big hug. Even though we talk on the phone pretty often and still see each other on occasion, I miss them terribly.

"Christian" Jason nods as he looks Christian up and down. A devilish smile appears and I know they're going delve right into their special brand of communication… trading jabs with each other. "Your name is fitting. You're all gray"

"At least I still have all my hair."

"I'm a bad ass."

"A balding elderly bad ass?" Christian laughs.

"Age is just a number, and besides, I have the body of a twenty year old"

This has been Jason's customary answer for the past twenty years. I peek over at Gail who is rolling her eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that Jason. Are you receiving treatment for your dementia? I could recommend a doctor"

"Still as grouchy as always, aren't you Grey?"

"It's my signature move."

"You're good at it."

They laugh as Christian reaches his arm over to Jason and pats him on the shoulder.

"I've missed you Jason. Why don't you extend your stay? You and Gail can stay here. You can show my security team how it's done."

"I still keep tabs on them."

"And the call _me_ a control freak." Christian chuckles. "Stay. The four of us can go sailing tomorrow. Ted is taking us out, join us."

Taylor looks over at me and smirks then back to Christian.

"It looks like you heeded my warning. Ana looks happy. I'm glad you didn't fuck this up."

"So am I" Christian tightly wraps his arm around my waist.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to your sorry ass."

"She is." Christian agrees then looks over at Gail. "She's the best thing that ever happened to you, old man."

"Don't I know it" Taylor tightens his arm around Gail's waist.

"So you'll stay?"

The Taylors look at each other and smile.

"Sure."

~o0o~

"Everyone please. I'd like to say a few words about my parents. Does everyone have a glass of champagne?"

Our guests nod and the chatter quiets down as all eyes are on Teddy and Phoebe standing at the front of the Great Room. Christian and I are off to the side of Teddy and Phoebe, our arms wrapped around each other's waist.

"First, I'd like to thank every one for coming. Some of you traveled quite far to be with us today and I know my parents appreciate it.

We've been fortunate in our lives to have experienced true love first hand. My parents love and respect for each other has been the example my sister and I brought into our own marriages. Two opposites yet, they are the perfect compliment to each other…with my Dad being…well…my Dad and my Mom balancing him out. You can't picture one without the other.

I joke about my Dad being overbearing…Ok, it's not a joke, he _is_ overbearing, a force to be reckoned with but anyone in this room knows, he's putty to the woman standing next to him.

It's no secret that our parents are passionate people, they love with all they have...and they fight with all they have too.

Imagine our horror when we cracked what we secretly refer to as '_The Anastasia Code'._"

Christian and I look at each other, puzzled. What in the world is he talking about? Teddy continues…

"Our Dad had a habit of calling our Mom 'Anastasia' whenever they'd have a disagreement. When we'd hear 'Anastasia', we'd run for the hills to avoid the crossfire. As time went on and we got older, we came to realize that sometimes our Dad would call Mom 'Anastasia' when they weren't having a disagreement. She'd usually blush, and then they'd disappear for a _nap_. Our Dad barely sleeps as it is, he certainly wasn't a person who napped…then it hit us…the horrible realization that scarred us for life- the Anastasia code wasn't only for arguments, it was also used for _making up_, if you catch my drift. He was either mad at her, or mad for her, usually the latter."

"And we all thought your Father was gay." Elliot chimes in. Christian looks at Elliot and scowls.

The room erupts in laughter.

I place both my hands over my face, as I'm blushing bright red. Christian slowly slides his hand down my backside and squeezes my ass. Pervert.

"Let's be grateful your Grandpa Ray isn't here to listen to this, he'd shoot me for sure" Christian jokes.

"But seriously," Teddy continues, "Before I married Maddie, I asked my Dad what the secret to a good marriage was. He said to fall in love with your wife everyday."

"What a lovely thing to say." I whisper to Christian.

"It's the truth, baby." He takes my hand and sweetly kisses the back of it.

"Dad doesn't talk much about his life before Mom. He says it's because he never really felt alive until he met her. Love was something he couldn't live with, that is until he met my mother and came to realize that it was something that he couldn't live without.

Dad has always maintained that if something was meaningful to my Mom, then it was meaningful to him. They love each other with all that they have, and when that's not enough, they'd reach down deep and find some more.

There is no Christian Grey without Anastasia Steele and visa versa. One is not complete without the other. We're very fortunate to be a part of them. I love you Mom and Dad. Thank you for everything." Teddy nods at us and looks over to Phoebe. "I think Phoebe wanted to say a few words too, so I'll hand this over to her."

Teddy winks as Phoebe begins to speak.

"My Dad has always maintained that my Mom is his lifeline. I think that's true. She keeps him afloat."

_I think back to when Christian first said those words to me. It seems like a million years ago, we've come so far._

"When I married Matt, I asked her how she knew my Dad was 'the one'. She said that he made her happy, even when he wasn't there…and that's how she knew she couldn't live without him. She gave me advice that will always hold true: Depend on each other's strengths and accept their weaknesses. She said that a good marriage doesn't just appear overnight, it takes patience, forgiveness and two people who truly want to be together. That sums up our parents. Two people who truly want to be together. I love you Mom and Dad.

Let's all raise our glasses and toast, To Ana and Christian, in each other, they found their Happy Ending."

I look up at Christian, who is looking down at me, his eyes glowing with love. He sweetly kisses me and wipes the tear rolling down my cheek.

~o0o~

"Everyone, I'd like to say a few words about my husband. Things I've been meaning to get off my chest for years."

Our guests are oohing and ahhing my declaration, waiting to hear what I have to say.

"As you all know, Christian is a very private man, a man of few words and one who holds his secrets close to the chest. However, I feel it is my right as the long suffering spouse to confront him about something and I want you all here as witnesses."

I turn and face Christian.

"I know about your mistress. I've always known. People have always assumed that with Christian's wealth, power and charm that he'd have a mistress. I am confirming this. He does."

The room falls silent. Christian narrows his eyes at me but I can see the amusement hidden behind his scowl.

"That's right; GEH has been the other woman in our relationship for as long as we've been together." I grin. "And like any man with a mistress, I've caught him countless times sneaking around, huddling in some corner, secretly reading the emails on his blackberry, working late in his study; just him and his beloved company. Years ago, Christian promised me he would slow down, even retire. You know, after he was done '_building up the business'_ as he likes to say. Of course, I knew that was never going to happen. He's too much of a control freak to let it go entirely. He can't help himself. His version of retirement is arriving at GEH at nine-thirty instead of eight and taking off on Fridays…unless he goes in"

"I have to keep the employees on their toes, baby." Christian jokes.

"He says retirement is an ugly word and likes to point out that Michelangelo was carving the Rondanni just before he died at eight-nine. GEH is his work of art.

But that's who he is and I wouldn't have him any other way. If there's one thing I know about Christian, when he loves, he loves completely, whether it be me, our family, his dogs or his mistress, GEH.

I love you Christian Grey. I love your loyalty, drive, over protectiveness, kindness, generosity. You are such a good man and I am so very proud to be your wife." I feel a lump in my throat forming, as the love I feel for this man overwhelms me.

I've come to realize that Christian will always be fifty shades, but over the years, some of the darker shades have faded, replaced with brilliant bright colorful light.

Christian wraps his arms around me and holds me tight, inhaling my hair then kissing to top of my head. He faces our guests and clears his throat.

"Looks like it's my turn. Thank you all for being here. I'd like to thank Phoebe and Ted for their kind words. And a note to my son, I have heard you refer to Maddie as Madeline on quite a few occasions…it seems to me that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Eh?" He winks.

"It's all in the genes, Dad" Teddy yells back.

Everyone in the room laughs. Maddie looks down to the floor, turning bright red.

"And another thing, your mother has always maintained that we do not fight. She calls it '_communicating_'. As you know, communication comes in many different forms." He raises his brow and smirks.

"Oh, Dad, please stop!" Phoebe cringes. Christian laughs.

"On a serious note, I wake up every morning and look at this beautiful woman sleeping next to me and thank Divine Providence for Ana. When I see her lying next to me, I'm reminded that I'm not alone in this world, that I have someone to love and someone who loves me back. I know don't deserve her, as a few of you were so kind to point out to me many times in the past." He smirks as he's glares directly at Kate, his eyebrow arching.

"It's ok, Moneybags. You've redeemed yourself" Kate teases. Christian rolls his eyes and continues.

"But I am thankful she's sees differently. Ana may complain about my retirement, but don't let her fool you. How many manuscripts did you read this week, Ana?"

"Just a few" I squeak out.

"As I thought…it seems my darling wife has her own secret love life"

"But I love you more." I blurt out.

"Damn right you do, Mrs. Grey." He barks.

Everyone laughs.

"And _I_ only go to the office twice a week." I add.

"Six of one, half dozen of the other." He quips.

_He's delusional if he thinks they're the same._ He continues his speech.

"Seriously, I am the luckiest man in the world because of this beautiful woman standing next to me. My favorite place in the world is beside you. Thank you for marrying me, loving me all these years and healing a heart I didn't know I had. My love, Anastasia, thank you for fifty of the best years of my life"

He lifts his glass and the rest of the room follows, raising their glasses and toasts us.

~o0o~

I'm leaning on the doorway arch to the Great Room, watching everyone laughing and talking the night away. Christian sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" he whispers in my ear.

I turn around to face him.

"Christian, we have a house full of people. We're in the middle of our Anniversary party."

"I don't give a fuck. I'm tired of sharing you. I need a break from these people and the noise. Meet me at the dock in ten minutes."

"Christian, we just can't leave"

"Anastasia, I expect to see you there in ten minutes. This is not a request."

"Oh…fine. I'll be there." I sigh. This man is exasperating.

~o0o~

I quietly sneak out of the house, careful not to be seen by any of our guests. I stroll through our yard, over to the dock by the water. There's a silver ice bucket with a bottle of Pink Bollinger's sitting on the dock with two tea cups next to it. I laugh, Christian really does think of everything.

I take off my shoes and sit at the edge of the dock with my feet dangling over the water, swaying them back and forth. There's a warm summer's breeze. The moon is huge tonight, giving off a bright light. The stars are reflecting in the water, hundreds of twinkling lights dancing in the water.

"Good, you made it." Christian comes up from behind me.

He slips off his shoes, rolls up his pant legs and sits next to me, dangling his legs over the dock. I lean my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around my waist. We sit quietly looking at the moon's reflection rippling in the water, one of my ankles intertwined in his, swaying in unison. I still feel the electricity that has always crackled between us when we touch.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asks.

"I was just thinking of how many times we've come to this dock and watched the stars"

"I can think of a few times we did _more _than just watch the stars on this dock."

"Does your mind always go back to sex?"

"Would you want me any other way?" He smirks.

"No." I grin.

I look out at the twinkling lights reflected in water; it's always so peaceful and serene here.

"It's so beautiful here" I sigh.

"Yes, it is" Christian says. I look to my side and he's looking at me, like he's seeing me for the first time. He makes me feel beautiful, because he is. I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Champagne?" He takes the chilled bottle out of the ice bucket.

"Yes, please."

He effortlessly pops the cork, pours the champagne in the tea cups.

"I like the tea cups, brings back memories."

"We aim to please, Mrs. Grey. Before we drink that, I'd like to say something."

"Ok."

He stands, holding out his hand to me. I grab onto his hand and stand up, facing him. He picks up the tea cups and hands one to me. He gazes deeply into my eyes and smiles.

"I once told you I wanted your world to start and end with me. The truth is, my world starts and ends with you. Because of you, I've become the man I didn't know I always wanted to be. What I love most about my life is that I share it with you. I'm a man who has always thrived on controlling all things, but you fell into my life and I discovered that the one thing that I thrived on the best, was the one thing I had no control over…love. You've made me whole.

Anastasia Rose Grey... I. Am. Yours."

I melt.

"Christian, in my mind love was the product of romantic novels I read, but it was really just another word because it never had _true_ meaning…until I met you. You hold my heart in your hand. I'm married to my first love, my last love, my only love. I love you, body and soul. Thank you Christian for fifty years of _More_, for fifty years of you and most importantly, fifty years of us."

He shyly smiles, his secret smile reserved only for me.

We clink our tea cups. The bubbles from the champagne tickle my nose and I giggle.

Christian cocks his head and smiles at me.

"That's such a lovely sound."

"I'm glad you can still hear me so well in your advanced age." I tease.

"That smart mouth of yours, Miss Steele." He shakes his head, his brow furrows as his mouth forms a hard line. I know he's joking.

"You can scowl at me all you want." I say, cocking my head to the side.

He narrows his eyes, I ignore him and continue.

"But I know. I know how you feel about me"

A long time ago, this statement had Christian wide eyed, tortured, and panicked. But today, fifty years later, his eyes soften as he looks at me.

"You love me" I whisper.

His grey eyes tenderly gaze into mine. He tucks a few strands of my hair behind my ear and smiles at me as he strokes his fingertip down my cheek, no longer vulnerable to this one simple truth.

"Yes" he whispers "I do."

* * *

And They Lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
